Dear Future Husband
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [CH-13] Luhan gadis yang sangat terobsesi dengan sosok suami idaman, justru berteman akrab dengan Chanyeol, pria berkelakuan abstrak. Tak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua sampai Sehun datang dan membuat Luhan terpaksa merahasiakan satu hal dari Chanyeol. Sebuah rahasia besar. HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY. GS.
1. Prolog

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Bukannya kau mau makan ramen gratis? Kenapa makan ramen instan lagi? Jatahku juga sudah kau ambil, kan?" _

"_Tak asik kalau tak ada dirimu. Lagipula, penjual itu licik! Kupon ramen gratisnya hanya berlaku untuk jam makan siang saja. Kurang ajar sekali dia!"_

"_Kau tidak selesai latihan. Kau habis membeli gitar baru lagi, ya?!" tanyanya._

"_Hehee...iya." _

"_Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya tiga gitar di kamarmu, dan dua gitar kau titipkan di kamarku. Aku tidak mau menampung apa-apa lagi! Kita bayar sewa kamar masing-masing, tapi justru barangmu yang lebih banyak di kamarku. Mau menjadikannya gudang?!"_

"_Luhanku...kau adalah sahabat terbaik. Jadi jangan marah-marah seperti seorang ibu tiri begitu, yaa..."_

_._

_._

"_Cha...Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Apa? Jangan menakutiku begitu!"_

"_Itu...itu...disana..."_

"_Apa, Luhan? Apa yang kau lihat?" _

"_HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Wae? Wae?!_ Hantu? Benarkah dia ada? _Ya!_ Luhan-ah!"_

_..._

"_Apa aku menakuti kalian?"_

"_AH, _KKAMJAKIYA_!" _

"_Kenapa dia?" _

"_Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau menakutinya! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa datang diam-diam?"_

"_Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sedang lembur di studio. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kertas foto ini. Kupikir kalian tadi tidak bertanya padaku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"_Luhan-ah, sudah. Itu bukan hantu. Itu si anak baru. Oh Sehun."_

_._

_._

"_Siapa tadi yang datang? Oh Sehun katamu?" _

"_Hm. Fotografer yang bulan lalu baru diterima bekerja disini. Yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan para perempuan! Obrolan tentang dia malah mengalahi gosip seru soal hantu di gedung ini. Marah, sedih, senang, kecewa, raut mukanya selalu sama! Si tampan berwajah dingin. Heol! Julukan apa itu?"_

"_Daripada kau! Si penakut berwajah konyol?"_

"_Eeeeeey...setidaknya tambahkan kata 'tampan'nya juga, manisku."_

"_Tapi anak baru itu memang tampan, Chanyeol-ah. Dia jadi hot topic kalangan kami para perempuan. Kecuali aku!" kata Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Sejak dia bekerja disini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio."_

"_Mungkin dia betah melihat model-model kita yang cantik bak bidadari!"_

"_Benar. Sama sepertimu waktu pertama kali bekerja dulu. Tak pernah mau meninggalkan studio sedetik pun!"_

"_Itu dulu. Waktu aku belum tahu bagaimana kelakuan model-model cantik itu." kata Chanyeol._

'_Yang benar itu, waktu kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan seorang model, Chanyeol-ah.' _

_._

_._

"_Apa kau sudah dapat jadwal kerja untuk bulan depan? Aku sudah. Dan semuanya berada di studio! Haaah...tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku sangat menyukai foto outdoor?!"_

"_Studio? Benarkah?"_

"_Luhan?"_

"_Tidak. Siapa yang membuat jadwal ini? Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Kau bekerja di studio dan aku harus pergi ke festival fashion fall session di Jeju selama dua minggu! Kukira kau yang akan ikut! Tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan kita, Chanyeol-ah!" _

"_Jeju? Astaga! Siapa yang menggantikan posisiku?!" _

"_Sehun."_

"_Apa?!"_

_._

_._

"_Kau bawa kartu yang kemarin aku beri?" _

"_Kartu?"_

"_Iya. Kartu. Kemarin sebelum kau pulang lembur aku memberimu sebuah kartu hitam sebagai akses masuk ke hotel nanti. Aku menitipkannya padamu."_

"_Ada di bawah keyboard komputerku." lirihnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah kaku._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku meninggalkannya. Di mejaku. Di kantor. Di Seoul." _

"_Kita cari penginapan."_

_._

_._

"_Sehun?" _

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau...bisa memegang kata-katamu, kan?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Itu...ucapan yang tadi. Kau bilang...kau normal dan...bisa mengontrol akal sehatmu jadi...aku aman."_

"_Tak perlu takut. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku itu. Kalau sampai aku macam-macam padamu...itu artinya kau sudah mulai mengharapkan kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini."_

_._

_._

"_Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan rupanya." _

"_Mengatakan kalau aku dingin, pendiam dan jarang tertawa? Yaaah...aku sudah biasa. Melihat gadis-gadis yang mengagumi wajahku juga sudah biasa."_

"_Tapi kau memang tak banyak bicara. Setidaknya itu yang temanku katakan."_

"_Temanmu? Apa dia...Park Chanyeol itu? Maaf, tapi mungkin itu karena teman konyolmu itu yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku bicara dalam arti harfiah dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek."_

"_Aku tahu. Chanyeol memang kadang kelewat banyak bicara. Tapi bukan hanya dia, hampir separuh karyawan di ruanganku mengatakanmu begitu."_

"_Jadi mereka benar-benar menggosipkanku? Hmm...ku beri tahu satu hal. Aku hanya banyak bicara ketika sedang memotret saja. Itupun hanya sekedar memberi arahan gaya. Dan lagi, untuk apa aku berceloteh ini itu kalau tak ada hal yang bisa ku ucapkan?"_

"_Setidaknya tertawalah jika seseorang memberimu lelucon. Aku suka melihat caramu tertawa."_

_._

_._

"_Astaga! Luhan! Luhan-ah!"_

"_Mmmmmhhh...mmmmhh...ssssshhhh..."_

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Annyeoooong~ saya kembali *nyengir***

**Sebelumnya saya mau klarifikasi sedikit. Soal ff JUST MARRIED yg pengen dibuatin trilogynya tentang kelanjutan kisah Hana cs, mian, sepertinya ffnya sudah benar-benar berakhir. Kalopun mau dilanjut, mungkin nanti saya bakal buatin side storynya aja. Nanti, kalo udah nemu idenya mau dibawa kemana yaaa hiahahaaa...**

**Karena jujur, banyak karakter dalam satu cerita itu agak sedikit kelimpungan, apalagi kalau satu karakter ga muncul, nanti banyak yg protes ga adil huhuuu *salah sendiri castnya banyak* yang jelas, makasih banyak buat reader yg udah support ff itu dgn review2 ramahnya ^^ reader-deul jjang!**

**Heheee...dan utk ff baru ini, chapter ini cuma gambaran sekilas doang. Jadi maafkan kalo bikin pusing heheee...**

**Untuk castnya, kali ini memang saya cuma milih mereka berlima dan kemungkinan besar akan tetap konsisten sampe akhir. Fokus HunHan and a little bit ChanBaek ditambah sedikit campur tangan Kris. So, jangan rindu sama cast lain yg ga muncul ^^v**

**Ada yg heran dengan scene terakhir? Tenaaaang...rating masih aman. Jadi jangan ngarep yg 'iya-iya' dulu yaaa *plak***

**Ini ff rate M pertama jadi mohon di maklum *apanya***

**Semoga ga menjadi awal yg buruk buat reader-nim sekalian**

**Kalo suka, chap 1nya segera di updet ^^**

**AND FOR MY BELOVED READERS, PLEASE..NO BASH. KARENA SIAPAPUN YG GA SUKA CERITA INI, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK NGGA BACA DARIPADA MENINGGALKAN KATA-KATA YG BIKIN MOOD NULIS ILANG :)**

**Kamsahamnida ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	2. First Impression

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH. OOC. NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE :)**

**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**~ First Impression ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Dear Future Husband. By: DearDeer_

_Chapter 1 – Prolog._

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkan pahatan sempurna Tuhan pada sosok anak Adam ini._

_Tampan? Jangan tanya lagi._

_Mempesona? Tak perlu diragukan._

_Penuh gairah? Sudah pasti._

_Sudah kukatakan, dia SEM. PUR. NA. SEMPURNA!_

_Sekali kau menatapnya, bola matamu akan terus jatuh bergulir mengamati setiap lekuk gagah yang ada tanpa bisa kau kendalikan._

_Rambut cokelatnya sehalus sutra, alis tebal, mata tajam, hidung bangir, rahang yang tegas, bibirnya yang merekah membuat wanita manapun tak akan rela melepaskan candu manis itu._

_Ooh...inilah surga kaum hawa! Surgaku!_

_Surga yang pasti akan bisa kurasakan bahkan sebelum aku mati jika aku bisa menemukan pria seperti ini._

_Calon suami masa depanku._

Gadis ini tengah memeriksa kembali hasil tulisan yang baru ia _posting _melalui akun pribadinya beberapa jam lalu. Tak ada cacat. Semuanya pas – menurutnya. Senyum manis itu lantas mengembang beberapa detik sampai sebuah suara tak asing mampir ke gendang telinganya.

"Naskahmu sudah selesai?"

_GASP! _

"Be..lum! Belum, _sajangmim_! Akan saya selesaikan hari ini juga!"

Dengan tingkah gelagapan, ia bangkit dari kursi seraya menutupi layar monitor dengan tubuh mungilnya. Walau mungil, dua bongkahan dada yang tertutup _tanktop _putih dan terbalut _blues _berwarna _tosca _itu juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ditambah dengan wajah manis, sepasang kilauan mata rusa, leher jenjang dan tengkuk yang menggoda liur para lelaki akibat gelungan rambut panjang _dark brown_nya yang asal-asalan itu melengkapi pemandangan segar di siang bolong yang agak panas ini , bukan?

Setidaknya itulah yang tengah di pikirkan oleh pria paruh baya berperut tambun dan rambut beruban tatkala Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu, membalikkan badan tepat dihadapannya.

"Saya akan ambil lembur malam ini, Sooman _sajangnim_! Saya berjanji, besok pagi naskah untuk edisi minggu depan akan ada di meja anda." ucap Luhan dengan nada agak gemetar.

Lee Sooman, pemimpin redaksi dari sebuah majalah _fashion_ ternama tempat Luhan bekerja sebagai _scriptwriter _itu hanya mendesah panjang. Seingatnya, sudah dua minggu terakhir ini Luhan selalu ambil lembur tanpa diminta.

"Rekan sejawatmu yang konyol itu saja sudah menyerahkan hasil fotonya. Kau sebagai _partner _harusnya bisa mencontoh dia! Hhhh...baiklah. Karena bulan kemarin tulisanmu banyak dipuji kritikus _fashion_, kau ku beri kelonggaran." katanya ramah. "Tapi jangan sampai kau tidur di kantor seperti minggu lalu! Kau akan membuat reputasi majalah kita buruk dan merusak pundi-pundi dollar dari perusahaan asing! Paham?"

"_Ne, sajangnim. _Saya paham."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa puas dan menepuk pundak sempit Luhan beberapa kali.

Luhan refleks menekan dada dan mengambil nafas lega ketika pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu kembali ke ruangannya. Gadis ini lantas menarik kursi lalu fokus pada layar monitor dimana secarik kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan khas anak lelaki sudah menempel lekat disana.

_Lembur lagi? Kalau begitu, jatah ramen gratis dari kupon berhadiah kemarin untukku!_

_Selamat bermalam bersama naskah dan cerita _FANFICTION _khayalanmu itu, sahabatku sayang! Kkkkk~_

Dengan bibir mengatup rapat, gadis ini menggeser monitornya beberapa senti ke arah kanan sampai ia berhadapan dengan seraut wajah konyol yang tengah mempertontonkan cengiran lebar dari meja didepannya. Hanya ada sebuah kaca bening yang membatasi dua meja ini. Dan dari bibir tipis merah muda itu Luhan berucap kata demi kata tanpa suara.

"Park. Chan. Yeol. Jangan coba-coba!"

Park Chanyeol. Teman gilanya. Si _happy virus! _Chanyeol tinggi, Luhan mungil. Chanyeol berisik, Luhan sangat kalem. Tapi itu dulu, sewaktu dia tiba pertama kali di Korea dan belum bertemu Chanyeol yang menularkan virus berisiknya. Ibarat kata, Luhan seperti berteman dengan seorang penjual parfum dan ikut tertular wanginya kemanapun ia pergi. Kemanapun! Karena dua anak manusia ini memang tak pernah terpisahkan.

Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan dan tak pernah lepas kemanapun ia pergi sejak keduanya dipertemukan dalam bangku kuliah beberapa tahun silam, sampai bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama. Bedanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografermerangkap editor yang memiliki meja kerja tepat berhadapan dengan meja Luhan.

Dia adalah _partner _kerja dan sahabat terbaiknya. Di majalah ini, _rules_nya memang menyebutkan satu fotografer bekerja bersama satu editor dan _script writer. _Karena Chanyeol sudah memegang dua posisi, ia hanya membutuhkan satu penulis naskah dan disitulah posisi Luhan berada bersamanya.

Chanyeol adalah pria _multitalent _yang Luhan kenal. Pagi sampai sore, dia adalah pekerja di gedung bertingkat ini. Dan untuk beberapa waktu di malam hari, ia adalah seorang _gitarist _yang juga lihai memainkan drum. Bahkan terkadang, pria bertelinga lebar itu juga diminta untuk menjadi vokalis tambahan di _band_nya. _Band _yang ia bentuk bersama teman-teman lama seperjuangan kuliah dulu.

Menurut Luhan, Chanyeol itu keren. Rasanya seperti melihat satu orang dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Apalagi kalau sudah asyik dengan gitar akustik sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu melow. Suaranya yang besar dan agak serak itu cukup merdu untuk didengar. Yah, tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang penyanyi amatiran.

Yang jelas Chanyeol tipe itu sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepala dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat panjang diatas kertas memo lagi dengan cepat.

_Kau mau ramen gratis? Makanya, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu baru kau urusi cerita anehmu yang penuh mimpi itu!_

_Taruhan. Kau pasti habis menulis karangan fiksi tentang idola-diolamu itu lagi, kan?_

_Memangnya kau bisa dapat uang hanya dari menulis sebuah _fanfiction? _Kau _partner_ku. Jangan buat tugas kita berdua mangkir dari _deadline _lagi! _

_Kau ini ada didunia nyata! Berhentilah berkhayal soal _Prince Charming _dongengmu itu_.

_Tidak lihat betapa _charming_nya sahabatmu ini? Hm? _

_Aku sudah menyelesaikan fotoku tepat waktu. Jadi, cepat buat naskahnya!_

Luhan memasang tampang galak pada sahabatnya itu lalu menggeser layar monitornya kembali dan serius menatap layar.

'Prince charming_ katamu?! Mana ada pangeran yang punya senyum lebar dan wajah konyol seperti itu?' _batin Luhan jengkel.

Namun tak lama, secara perlahan tapi pasti, raut garang di wajah cantik itu berubah cerah setelah matanya membaca rentetan kalimat (yang menurut Luhan) bisa membangkitkan semangatnya setiap hari. Kolom khusus berjudul _Review_.

Ya. Seperti apa kata Chanyeol. Luhan juga punya profesi ganda. Bedanya, ia tidak mendapatkan upah berupa uang disini. Melainkan sebuah komentar-komentar beragam versi. Luhan seorang penulis cerita fiksi disebuah forum khusus penggemar. Walau usianya menginjak dua puluh empat tahun, Luhan tetaplah seorang _fangirl _'gila' dari sebuah _boy group _papan atas asal Korea, negara dimana yang kini menjadi tempatnya tinggal.

"Ck! Ini kan baru prolog. Sengaja kutulis sedikit seperti itu kan untuk menarik rasa penasaran. Kalau alurnya minta dirubah, kenapa mereka tidak membuat cerita sendiri saja? Ooh...tapi tak apa. Yang penting mereka merespon ceritaku dengan baik. Hihihiii..."

DUAGH!

Seseorang menendang bagian bawah mejanya cukup keras. Sudah pasti itu ulah jahil Chanyeol lagi. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tepat ketika pria bertelinga peri itu menggerakan bibir tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Be. Ri. Sik. Sssst!"

.

.

"Aaaaah...laparrrrrrrrr..." keluhan frustasi itu menggema di ruangan yang kosong ini. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kerja lemburnya seorang diri tepat pukul sebelas malam.

Ia menutup mata dan menempelkan kening ke layar monitor yang menyala. Samar-samar hidung bangirnya mencium wangi lezat ramen yang lambat laun terasa semakin jelas menguar di penjuru ruangan. _Security _memang masih berjaga dilantai bawah, jadi tak mungkin bau makanan instan itu bisa sampai ke lantai tujuh ruangannya ini. Apa mungkin kelaparan membuatnya berhalusinasi? Dan ketika Luhan hendak membuka mata, sebuah suara mengagetkannya seketika.

"_Sajangnim _menyuruhmu untuk tidak tidur disini lagi, Luhan. Makanlah!"

Ramen!

Luhan tidak mengalami fatamorgana atau halusinasi apapun. Mata rusanya membuka dan ia melihat mie instan panas itu berada tepat dibawah hidungnya.

"Ho! Kau kan sudah pulang pukul tujuh tadi! Kenapa masih ada disini?" serunya pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum konyol lalu menarik satu kursi dari meja samping. Dia juga memegang satu _cup _ramen panas di tangannya sendiri.

"Aku baru selesai latihan. Ada _job _manggung minggu ini. Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga kelaparan. Cepat habiskan dulu!" titahnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memang _jjang! _Dialah sosok sahabat idaman semua orang didunia. Ada kapanpun ia butuhkan. Tak peduli apapun situasinya.

"Bukannya kau mau makan ramen gratis? Kenapa makan ramen instan lagi? Jatahku juga sudah kau ambil, kan?" tanya Luhan sebelum menyeruput mienya.

"Tak asik kalau tak ada dirimu. Lagipula, penjual itu licik! Kupon ramen gratisnya hanya berlaku untuk jam makan siang saja. Kurang ajar sekali dia!"

Luhan meringis kecewa. Matanya lalu beralih ke benda besar terbungkus tas hitam yang ada di punggung sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak selesai latihan. Kau habis membeli gitar baru lagi, ya?!" tanyanya.

"Hehee...iya."

"Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya tiga gitar di kamarmu, dan dua gitar kau titipkan di kamarku. Aku tidak mau menampung apa-apa lagi! Kita bayar sewa kamar masing-masing, tapi justru barangmu yang lebih banyak di kamarku. Mau menjadikannya gudang?!"

"Luhanku...kau adalah sahabat terbaik. Jadi jangan marah-marah seperti seorang ibu tiri begitu, yaa..."

Skakmat! Kata-kata rayuan barusan adalah senjata Chanyeol. Sudah pasti gitar yang baru ia beli ini akan berakhir di kamar Luhan lagi.

Saat tengah sibuk menyantap ramen, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Keduanya terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa atau siapapun disana.

"Siapa? Yoon _ahjussi_?" tanya Chanyeol menyebutkan salah satu nama petugas _security._

Hening. Bahkan Luhan pun tidak menyeruput ramen yang menggantung seksi di bibirnya. Ia dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang dan hal ini seketika membuat keduanya teringat pada gosip abal-abal soal hantu penghuni gedung tempatnya bekerja. Cerita itu sedang ramai beredar. Mata rusa Luhan refleks melirik ke arah jam di layar komputer dan mendapati jam digital disana membentuk angka pukul dua belas malam. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas lutut Chanyeol yang juga berwajah tegang.

"Yoo..Yoon.._ahjussi? _Kaukah...itu?" ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Keheningan dan kepanikan dua anak manusia ini bertambah parah ketika mereka mendengar suara gesekan aneh dari dekat pintu. Seperti seseorang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas.

"Chanyeol-ah, pergi periksa sana! Kau kan laki-laki." bisik Luhan.

"Lu, biarpun aku laki-laki, tapi aku juga punya rasa takut!"

"CK!"

Luhan mendelik sebal. Nyali Chanyeol rupanya tidak sebesar tinggi tubuhnya. Dengan hati berdegup kencang, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah sepelan mungkin ke arah pintu. Ia memang tidak melihat apapun disana, maka Luhan memberanikan diri lagi untuk melangkah lebih cepat dan berbelok di depan deretan meja kemudian berhenti secara mendadak.

Nafasnya tercekat, bibirnya membuka, membuat Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya panik bukan kepalang.

"Cha...Chanyeol-ah..." lirih gadis itu tanpa mau menoleh.

"Apa? Jangan menakutiku begitu!"

"Itu...itu...disana..."

"Apa, Luhan? Apa yang kau lihat?" dengan polosnya Chanyeol bertanya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan kerta-kertas putih yang jatuh berserakan di karpet dimana sepasang tangan putih pucat tengah membereskannya satu per satu secara cekatan. Luhan tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh apalagi sampai harus melihat sambungan tubuh dari tangan itu. Dan ketika sampai di kertas terakhir, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya lurus dari celah di bawah meja.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan lari terbirit-birit ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin. Wajahnya juga ia sembunyikan didada pria jangkung ini.

"_Wae? Wae?! _Hantu? Benarkah dia ada? _Ya! _Luhan-ah!"

"Apa aku menakuti kalian?"

"AH, _KKAMJAKIYA!_"

Chanyeol berseru nyaring ketika sosok pemilik tangan putih pucat yang Luhan maksud itu berdiri tiba-tiba didekat pintu masuk sambil memeluk tumpukan kertas di dada. Seorang pria yang tingginya nyaris sama persis dengan Chanyeol itu tengah menatap datar tanpa rasa dosa.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau menakutinya! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa datang diam-diam?"

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sedang lembur di studio. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kertas foto ini. Kupikir kalian tadi tidak bertanya padaku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak. Kemudian ia menunduk dan mengguncang bahu Luhan sedikit.

"Luhan-ah, sudah. Itu bukan hantu. Itu si anak baru. Oh Sehun."

Luhan justru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya masih sangat memburu.

"Aku buru-buru. Tolong sampaikan maafku juga padanya." pria bernama Sehun itu dengan cueknya pergi begitu saja diiringi tatapan melongo Chanyeol dari belakang.

"_Ya ya ya!_ Tidak sopan sekali dengan senior." maki Chanyeol pada punggung tegas yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Xi Luhan, kau membuatku sesak! Sudaaah...tak ada apa-apa. Ayo makan ramen lagi!"

"Sudah pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm. Hantu pucat itu sudah kembali ke asalnya." kata Chanyeol asal. "_Ja! _Makanlah."

Secara perlahan, Luhan melepaskan diri sambil melenguh lega. Keningnya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Waaah...lihat wajahmu. Pias sekali! Kau benar-benar ketakutan rupanya."

"Ulah siapa aku begini?!" tandas Luhan galak lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Emosinya sudah kembali normal dan memuncak tiba-tiba.

"Maaf...tapi aku benar-benar paranoid soal yang begitu. Lebih baik kau hadapkan aku pada selusin preman pasar daripada makhluk astral tak kasat mata penghuni gedung." ujar Chanyeol.

Gadis yang tengah melanjutkan aksi makannya itu hanya mendesah pendek. Ia sudah tak berniat meneruskan perdebatan lagi.

"Siapa tadi yang datang? Oh Sehun katamu?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Kau tahu dia, kan? Fotografer yang bulan lalu baru diterima bekerja disini. Yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan para perempuan! Obrolan tentang dia malah mengalahi gosip seru soal hantu di gedung ini. Marah, sedih, senang, kecewa, raut mukanya selalu sama! Si tampan berwajah dingin. _Heol!_ Julukan apa itu?"

"Daripada kau! Si penakut berwajah konyol?"

"Eeeeeey...setidaknya tambahkan kata 'tampan'nya juga, manisku."

Luhan mendengus keras dan terkikik geli. "Tapi anak baru itu memang tampan, Chanyeol-ah. Dia jadi _hot topic _kalangan kami para perempuan. Kecuali aku!" kata Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Sejak dia bekerja disini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio."

"Mungkin dia betah melihat model-model kita yang cantik bak bidadari!"

"Benar. Sama sepertimu waktu pertama kali bekerja dulu. Tak pernah mau meninggalkan studio sedetik pun!"

Chanyeol mendelik sebal dan Luhan hanya tertawa. "Itu dulu. Waktu aku belum tahu bagaimana kelakuan model-model cantik itu." kata Chanyeol.

'_Yang benar itu, waktu kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan seorang model, Chanyeol-ah.'_ Luhan membatin dalam hati.

"Apa kalian akrab? Kau dan Sehun kan sama-sama fotografer. Mejanya di belakang mejamu, kan?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah sendu.

"Akrab?" seketika raut wajah konyolnya kembali ke permukaan.

"Pernah lihat bagaimana air dan minyak jika disatukan? Itulah kami! Untuk ukuran orang baru, dia gagal dalam bersosialisasi. Kau tahu kalau leluconku selalu lucu, tapi dia satu-satunya orang di studio yang tak pernah tertawa! Kurasa menjadi tampan hanyalah keberuntungannya!" jawab Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

"Aku tak pernah tahu dia seperti itu. _Well, _aku memang belum pernah bicara apapun padanya. Dia begitu...apa, ya? Dingin?"

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. "Itu! Dingin! Ungkapan yang sangat tepat."

Luhan tertawa renyah sampai kedua mata rusanya menyipit. Begitu mereda, ia berkata lembut sambil mengusap sebelah pipi sahabatnya ini. "Jangan cemburu. Kau masih yang tertampan buatku."

Dengan wajah sok, pria bertelinga peri itu memasang ekspresi serius bak model kawakan yang malah membuat tawa Luhan meledak lagi.

Jangan heran melihat betapa dekat hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol ini. Bertahun-tahun menjalin persahabatan tentu membuat keduanya tidak lagi canggung memberikan rayuan, guyonan, ejekan bahkan _skinship_ walau tak pernah lebih dari sekedar pelukan atau kecup kening. Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang adik perempuan.

Dan untuk Luhan sendiri, ia tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk menaruh hati pada Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena Chanyeol punya kisah tersendiri kenapa ia nyaman bersahabat dengan Luhan. Alasan yang juga membuat pria ini betah dengan kesendiriannya.

"Cerita apa yang sedang kau buat sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang membuat cerita tentang seonggok gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang pewaris tahta yang angkuh tapi berhati rapuh. Begitu kan bayanganmu soal pangeran impian?" Chanyeol membuka topik bahasan baru.

"Hahaaa...aku sudah kebal dengan semua olokanmu! Lagipula, semua penggambaran sosok _prince charming _memang ada di diri idola-idolaku! Dan lagi, jangan pernah ucapkan kata 'seonggok' pada seorang gadis! Tidak sopan!"

"Ck! Picisan, Luhan! Lama-lama daya imajinasimu itu akan terseret ke dunia nyata. Nanti kau akan mematok kekasihmu harus seperti ini, begini, begitu, sesempurna mungkin seperti apa yang sering kau tuliskan. Jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau tidak akan pernah menikah."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di punggung tangan Chanyeol saat itu. Setelah meringis pelan, pria ini kemudian bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah dapat jadwal kerja untuk bulan depan? Aku sudah. Dan semuanya berada di studio! Haaah...tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku sangat menyukai foto _outdoor?_!"

"Studio? Benarkah?"

Chanyeol jengah melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik secarik kertas yang tertempel di meja kerjanya dan memeriksa dengan teliti. Semakin lama, dahinya semakin berkerut rapat.

"Luhan?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang membuat jadwal ini? Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Kau bekerja di studio dan aku harus pergi ke festival _fashion fall_ _session_ di Jeju selama dua minggu! Kukira kau yang akan ikut! Tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan kita, Chanyeol-ah!" gadis itu memekik frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia meremas jadwal yang memang belum sempat ia lihat.

Chanyeol pun nampak sama. Ia memang tak pernah mengecek jadwal karena menurutnya tak akan ada yang berubah. Lima tahun menjadi fotografer dan lima tahun juga Luhan yang selalu menjadi _partner _kerjanya.

"Jeju? Astaga! Siapa yang menggantikan posisiku?!" tanyanya.

Seulas raut kecewa terpancar dari mata rusa Luhan yang berbinar. Dari bibir _peach_nya keluar satu nama. "Sehun."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol lantas mengecek jadwal Luhan dan menyadari tidak ada salah ketik dalam penulisan nama Oh Sehun yang tercetak tebal disana. Posisi Chanyeol memang digantikan oleh pria yang _katanya _dingin itu selama satu bulan penuh. Dan tak hanya jadwal di Jeju, tapi semua jadwal Luhan dikaitkan dengan nama itu yang artinya ia harus terus bersama-sama Sehun kemanapun jadwal mereka menuju.

.

.

Chanyeol masih setia menghibur Luhan yang terus mengeluhkan perubahan struktural jadwal kerjanya yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tanpa perundingan itu. Memang, selama lebih dari lima tahun mereka bekerja disana, tak pernah ada yang melepas garis sambung diantara nama Luhan dan Chanyeol dalam struktur organigram kantor sekalipun.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu terus. Toh kau juga sekarang sudah di bandara dan menuruti apa yang ada dalam jadwal, kan? Mau menuntut Sooman _sajangnim_?"

Luhan mendesah panjang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol yang malah berseru nyaring.

"Hey! Apa kau sebegitu bergantungnya padaku? Hanya satu bulan ini, Luhan. Dan kupastikan bulan berikutnya kita 'seranjang' kembali."

Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan anak baru itu. Dia memang baru, tapi harus kuakui dia profesional. Yah, setidaknya banyak model wanita yang puas karena jepretannya. Mungkin selama dua minggu disana, kau juga bisa membuat es di wajah dinginnya itu mencair. Hal percuma yang selama ini dilakukan oleh model-model itu. Kau tahu, dia sudah menjadi bahan obrolan diantara para model juga! Ajarkan dia cara tertawa, maka kau setingkat lebih atas dari model-model itu. Mereka akan iri padamu."

"Dan membuatku menjadi bulan-bulanan para wanita berlekuk indah itu? Jahat kau!" Luhan semakin menekukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol tak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum simpati lalu merengkuh bahu sempit Luhan yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kalau anak itu mengganggumu atau berbuat macam-macam, segera laporkan padaku. Tidak boleh ada pria lain yang berhak menyentuhmu selain aku!"

"Enak saja! Kapan aku mengizinkanmu menyentuhku?!"

"Luhan, itu hanya kiasan. Intinya, aku ini akan selalu menjagamu. Kau kan mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pria asing yang belum aku kenal sifatnya itu. Bagaimana kalau disana dia macam-macam padamu? Satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupmu kan cuma aku."

"Tidak. Ada ayahku di Cina. Dan Kris."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah masam. "Kau masih ingat dengan si model Kanada itu? Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku berbulan-bulan. Aku ini kan teman lama yang membuat namanya melambung. Dasar, naga sombong!"

"Dia tidak sombong, Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi super model di luar negeri jadi wajar saja kalau dia jarang menghubungimu. Jangan jadi sahabat yang pamrih."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan kembali merapatkan pelukannya ke pinggang Chanyeol yang tidak membalas ucapannya. Mereka diam seperti ini selama beberapa menit tanpa suara.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang sepatu gunung lengkap dengan deru nafas terburu-buru itu muncul tiba-tiba. Luhan dan Chanyeol mendongak dan seraut wajah lelah Sehun terpampang didepan mereka.

"Maaf. Taksi yang kutumpangi mogok. Kita belum terlambat, kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa minta maaf juga?" ledek Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mendelik sekilas.

Luhan sudah melepaskan pelukan setelah sebuah kecupan singkat Chanyeol mendarat ke keningnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke studio. Dan Oh Sehun, aku titip Luhan padamu. Dia tidak pernah suka terbang, jadi jangan suruh dia untuk duduk didekat jendela atau selama perjalanan tanganmu akan kebas karenanya. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi!" kata Chanyeol membuat kening Sehun berkerut karena tanya.

Keheranan itu terjawab saat Sehun merasakan tangannya mati rasa dan semakin memucat sempurna karena Luhan terus menggenggamnya begitu erat. Aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir itu mungkin tersendat karena cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada nadinya. Bahkan meskipun Luhan tidak duduk di jendela pun, gadis ini tetap mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menolak bergerak dari kursinya, apalagi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Keduanya saling bungkam sampai kaki mereka mendarat di tanah padat beberapa jam kemudian dan Luhan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kau bawa kartu yang kemarin aku beri?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun saat ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ekspresi cueknya bahkan seolah lupa dengan aksi 'genggam-erat-tangan-Sehun' tadi.

"Kartu?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Kartu. Kemarin sebelum kau pulang lembur aku memberimu sebuah kartu hitam sebagai akses masuk ke hotel nanti. Aku menitipkannya padamu."

Langkah Luhan berubah lambat dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti ditempat. Otaknya kembali ke kejadian semalam dimana Chanyeol menemaninya lembur (_lembur menuliskan cerita lanjutan _fanfiction_nya_) dengan mengajaknya minum _soju. _Chanyeol kuat dengan alkohol, tapi Luhan tidak. Dia mabuk. Dan jika mabuk, Luhan akan lupa segalanya. Yang ia ingat semalam hanya ucapan selamat tidur dari Chanyeol yang mengantarnya sampai kasur sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan.

"Ada di bawah _keyboard _komputerku." lirihnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah kaku.

"Apa?"

Luhan menoleh. Menatap intens ke mata tajam yang sempat menakutinya dulu.

"Aku meninggalkannya. Di mejaku. Di kantor. Di Seoul." jawabnya menahan tangis.

Tak ada raut berarti di wajah tampan yang dingin itu. Benar rupanya kalau Sehun hanya punya satu ekspresi saja.

"Kita cari penginapan." kata pria ini tegas lalu mengambil alih komando dengan berjalan memimpin didepan Luhan.

Luhan tahu Sehun mungkin marah. Sangat marah bahkan. Namun karena pihak yang berbuat salah adalah seniornya, Sehun mungkin merasa segan untuk memaki kecerobohan gadis yang mendadak merasa sangat bersalah ini.

Petang sudah berubah malam, dan ini adalah awal dari musim gugur. Mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan menyusuri pantai yang terbentang luas seluas mata memandang. Harusnya Luhan bisa menikmati _sunset _indah ini, tapi yang ada kepalanya terus tertunduk mengekor di belakang Sehun yang kembali bungkam.

Pria jangkung berkulit pucat itu terus menuntunnya masuk ke setiap penginapan, mencari dua kamar kosong untuk mereka habiskan selama dua minggu penuh di pulau penuh cinta ini. Pulau yang akan menjadi saksi sebuah festival _fashion_ tahunan diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran.

Hawa semakin terasa dingin saat angin kencang disertai hujan deras itu turun menerpa tubuh mungil Luhan. Koper, baju hangat, celana dan sepatu _boot_nya basah kuyup karena terus melangkah berkeliling mencari penginapan yang kosong. Walau berterima kasih karena aksi gigih Sehun, Luhan juga sebenarnya kesal melihat pria itu tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang sudah agak menggigil kedinginan. Sehun sendiri nampak baik-baik saja terbalut jaket tebal lengkap dengan sepatu gunung yang juga kedap air. Hanya celana _jeans _abunya yang terlihat kebasahan.

Luhan curiga mereka datang ke Jeju di musim kawin. Karena tiap kali mereka masuk ke sebuah penginapan, nyaris semua kamar sudah terisi atau setidaknya sudah di _booking _lebih awal oleh pasangan yang mau berbulan madu. Ini adalah penginapan ketujuh yang mereka datangi dan Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bersama Sehun. Ia memilih duduk didepan bangunan penginapan yang sangat sederhana itu sambil meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Luhan tidak bohong kalau jari-jarinya kini mulai terasa kebas dan membeku kedinginan.

"Naiklah. Ada kamar kosong diatas." Sehun akhirnya muncul dari pintu kayu yang catnya terkelupas tak terawat.

Tak banyak buang waktu, gadis itu beringsut cepat menaiki undakan tangga kayu rapuh menuju ke lantai dua. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melepaskan diri dari jeratan pakaian basahnya ini.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanyanya begitu sampai diatas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan bibirnya agar tidak bergetar. "Yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Kanan. Kiri kamar mandi." jawab Sehun.

Luhan baru akan melangkah masuk tepat ketika ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Penginapan ini sangat kecil dan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah dua buah pintu. Kiri dan kanan. Jika Sehun mengatakan kanan adalah kamar Luhan sedangkan kiri adalah kamar mandi, lantas dimana ia akan tidur?

"Ada apa? Tidak akan masuk? Kau membanjiri lantainya." ujar Sehun santai sambil melirik tajam ke ujung _sweater _rajut Luhan dimana air menetes tanpa henti.

"Kau dapat kamar dibawah, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidur disini." jawab Sehun cuek.

"Apa?! Kau sekamar denganku?!"

"Semua kamar penuh dan penjaganya bilang akan ada badai kencang malam ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari penginapan lain. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur disini, maka aku yang akan memakainya." Sehun masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

'_Oh Tuhan! Apalagi ini?!' _Luhan terpaksa menggerutu.

Sudah terpisah dengan Chanyeol dan mendapatkan _partner _baru yang sangat tidak bersahabat, ia masih harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri. Ia juga ingin menjeritkan nama Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya. Sifat Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol dan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan imajinasi yang selalu ia tuliskan dalam cerita fiksinya. Hal ini membuat Luhan heran setengah mati.

'_Kenapa pria tidak peka macam kau harus ditakdirkan bekerja bersamaku?!'_

Luhan merasa seperti sedang dijatuhi hukuman karena kerap memimpikan sesuatu yang indah melampaui batas kesadarannya. Akan terasa lebih baik jika pria tampan berwajah dingin didepannya ini juga punya sifat sedikit perhatian pada perempuan, tidak perlu sesempurna calon suami idamannya, yang penting dia pintar mencairkan suasana bukan malah membuat Luhan mendadak menyesal sudah mengecam pekerjaan ini. Dan Sehun jelas tidak punya sifat itu.

Tapi karena ingat tubuhnya masih seperti anak kucing yang terjatuh ke dalam got, Luhan akhirnya pasrah membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan hati enggan.

"Cepat ganti baju atau kau akan kena demam."

Suara itu menyambutnya.

'_Ha! Terlambat untuk memberi perhatianmu sekarang, Oh Sehun!'_

Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun tengah bertelanjang dada didepan sebuah ranjang kecil yang jelas hanya bisa menampung satu orang dewasa saja. Mata rusanya sempat menangkap perut semi kota-kotak atletis itu sekejap. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia buka baju didepanku seperti itu!'_

Dengus tawa terdengar dari arah belakang. "Tidak pernah melihat pria bertelanjang dada, ya? Atau kau sedang berpikiran macam-macam? Tenanglah. Aku memang pria normal, dan aku juga masih bisa mengontrol akal sehatku, Luhan. Kau aman."

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Benar ucapan Chanyeol tempo dulu. Sebagai orang baru, Sehun gagal membangun sosialisasi yang baik. Baru juga saling bicara, tahu-tahu sudah harus tidur satu kamar dan disuguhi pemandangan _tak layak_ seperti tadi? Ini gila namanya!

"Pakai saja ranjangnya, aku akan tidur di lantai. Sebelum kemari, aku sudah mengecek ramalan cuaca dan perkiraan mereka benar. Akan ada badai malam ini. Apa kau tak membawa jaket atau sesuatu yang lebih tebal?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan hanya terbalut baju hangat rajutan.

Gadis itu menggeleng masih mempertontonkan punggungnya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan pakai ini. Setidaknya bisa kau jadikan selimut."

Luhan merasa ada suara benda dijatuhkan. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan melihat sebuah jaket wol tebal ukuran besar tergeletak didekat kakinya. Tanpa menatap ke arah Sehun, ia langsung memungut jaket itu dan keluar dari kamar secepat kilat sambil menarik kopernya yang juga kebasahan.

Luhan kembali setengah jam kemudian dengan tubuh terbalut jaket kebesaran milik Sehun. Jaket itu bahkan menutupi jari-jari tangan dan lututnya yang bergetar kedinginan.

Rupanya Sehun benar-benar mempersiapkan perjalanan liputan ini dengan sangat baik. Barang bawaannya justru tidak seperti seorang fotografer, melainkan seperti anggota pecinta alam yang hendak pergi melakukan pendakian ekstrim ke sebuah tempat. Ransel besarnya itu diisi oleh banyak barang tak terduga.

Ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar lagi, ia melihat Sehun yang kini terbalut _sweater hoodie _warna hitam dan celana pendek tengah menggelar sebuah _sleeping bag _di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Butuh _hot pack_? Aku bisa membelikannya-"

"Tidak. Aku tak butuh _hot pack. _Aku baik." jawab Luhan tegas menahan getaran dingin di bibirnya. Aneh rasanya mendengar pria pendiam ini khawatir.

Luhan kemudian berjalan begitu hati-hati ke arah ranjang dan mulai meringkuk tak nyaman disana.

"Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." tambahnya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum samar sambil menatap punggung rapuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Kau...bisa memegang kata-katamu, kan?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berdeham kikuk dan mulai menjawab gelagapan. "Itu...ucapan yang tadi. Kau bilang...kau normal dan...bisa mengontrol akal sehatmu jadi...aku aman."

Pria itu mendengus geli dan Luhan enggan untuk membalikkan badan.

"Tak perlu takut. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku itu. Kalau sampai aku macam-macam padamu..."

Punggung Luhan menegang tiba-tiba.

"...itu artinya kau sudah mulai mengharapkan kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini."

Mulut Luhan membuka. Ia disergap hawa malu secara mendadak. Tapi tawa kecil Sehun berderai lagi di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja, Luhan. Memangnya kau melihatku seperti pria kurang ajar yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Tidurlah. Aku bersumpah kau akan aman." tambah Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa sampai suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Festivalnya dimulai lusa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita cari penginapan lain."

"Hmm..." gumam Luhan. Lalu ia kembali menyahut pelan. "Sehun?"

"Ya, Luhan?" entah kenapa, tapi suara Sehun sejak mereka masuk kamar ini terdengar begitu lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dinginnya yang sedang Luhan punggungi sekarang.

"Kau...tidak marah? Karena aku, kita jadi berakhir seperti ini. Kalau memang kau mau marah, marahlah. Mereka bilang kau profesional, jadi jangan terpaku karena aku ini seniormu di kantor. Ini murni kecerobohanku."

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Mau tak mau Luhan keheranan karena ia teringat pada ucapan Chanyeol dan gosip rekan-rekannya yang mengatakan kalau Sehun sangat jarang tertawa, bahkan untuk lelucon sekalipun.

"Lalu, kalau aku marah, apa kartu itu bisa tiba-tiba ada di tasmu? Terselip tanpa sengaja dan mengembalikan kita ke hotel bintang lima yang mewah itu?"

Luhan diam.

"Jika maumu begitu, baiklah. Aku marah padamu. Sekarang, pindahkan aku ke ranjang hangat berselimut tebal disana kalau kau ingin amarahku ini mereda."

Luhan melengkungkan badannya, menahan tawa tapi tak berhasil karena sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh renyah. Telinganya bahkan mendengar derai tawa merdu Sehun. Kalau saja Luhan mau membalikkan badan, maka ia akan melihat wajah dingin pria itu sudah berubah hangat seketika. Mata setajam elang itu berubah teduh seperti bulan sabit yang menerangi tenangnya malam.

"Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan rupanya." ucap Luhan pelan, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mengatakan kalau aku dingin, pendiam dan jarang tertawa? Yaaah...aku sudah biasa. Melihat gadis-gadis yang mengagumi wajahku juga sudah biasa."

Luhan tertawa lagi. Saat itu ia akhirnya membalikkan badan dengan segera dan melihat tubuh panjang Sehun berada beberapa meter jauhnya terbungkus kantung tidur. Posisi mereka saling berlawanan arah tapi keduanya saling menatap intens ke mata masing-masing.

"Tapi kau memang tak banyak bicara. Setidaknya itu yang temanku katakan."

"Temanmu? Apa dia...Park Chanyeol itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin itu karena teman konyolmu yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku bicara dalam arti harfiah dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek."

Senyum Luhan mengembang lebar. "Aku tahu. Chanyeol memang kadang kelewat banyak bicara. Tapi bukan hanya dia, hampir separuh karyawan di ruanganku mengatakanmu begitu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia memutar posisinya dengan tidur menyamping menghadap Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu melakukan posisi yang sama.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar menggosipkanku? Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa menurutmu aku begitu?"

Luhan diam beberapa saat lalu berujar pelan. "Ya. Beberapa jam lalu sebelum kita sampai di kamar ini." katanya jujur, mengingat Sehun telah berhasil membelokkan kesan pertama yang buruk padanya.

Pria itu mendengus tawa. Sambil menarik ujung _sleeping bag _sampai ke dada, ia berujar. "Ku beri tahu satu hal. Aku hanya banyak bicara ketika sedang memotret saja. Itupun hanya sekedar memberi arahan gaya. Dan lagi, untuk apa aku berceloteh ini itu kalau tak ada hal yang bisa ku ucapkan?"

"Setidaknya tertawalah jika seseorang memberimu lelucon."

Sehun tertawa sekarang.

"Aku suka melihat caramu tertawa."

Hening tiba-tiba. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau kalimat itu keluar mulus dari bibir pucatnya. Sehun kini sudah menatap telak ke kedua mata rusa Luhan dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasa. Kentara sekali kalau dia juga terkejut.

"A..aku mengantuk! Selamat malam." tandas Luhan lalu memutar posisinya lagi.

Luhan bahkan tidak memejamkan matanya dan malah menatap lemari kayu usang di samping tempat tidur selama lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu berpura-pura mengatur dengkur nafas lambat untuk mengelabui Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Luhan bingung. Haruskah ia menjawab sahutan Sehun itu? Sehun jelas tahu Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Maaf membuatmu kehujanan. Kalau nanti kau kedinginan dan jaketku belum cukup tebal, ambilah sesuatu dari dalam ranselku. Ada beberapa _sweater _disana."

"Sehun..." lidah Luhan tergerak untuk berucap.

"Ya..."

"Terima kasih karena mau menggenggam tanganku selama di pesawat. Maaf membuatnya kebas."

Ada dengus tawa lembut dari belakang dan balasan Sehun membuat Luhan kehilangan hasrat untuk memejamkan mata.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lagi saat kita pulang nanti."

.

.

Deru angin dari badai kencang yang sedang berlangsung diluar membuat tidur nyenyak Sehun terusik. Hujan turun begitu derasnya sampai terasa ingin merobohkan bangunan kayu ini dalam sekali hentakan. Sehun terbangun di tengah malam dan mendesah kesal sambil berbaring telentang menatap atap kayu diatasnya lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamar berukuran kecil dan hanya diisi oleh satu ranjang dan satu lemari tua.

Ketika itu, secara lambat tapi pasti, telinganya tidak hanya mendengar suara angin saja. Melainkan suara erangan tertahan yang begitu jelas terdengar. Sehun diam mendengarkan dan yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari sosok yang terbaring meringkuk diatas ranjang ini.

"Luhan?" panggilnya.

"Ssshhhh...eummmmhhh..."

Suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan dikejutkan oleh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat diatas ranjang. Dua tungkai kaki kurus itu bergerak cepat, dan dua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Sehun lalu memutar arah dan menunduk didepan Luhan yang menggigil parah dengan rambut menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Begitu jari Sehun menyingkirkan helai cokelat gelap itu, pria ini seketika berseru kaget tak percaya.

"Astaga! Luhan! Luhan-ah!"

Ia mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang mungkin ada diambang batas sadar dengan kedua tangannya. Erangan kedinginan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan yang membiru, buku-buku jarinya juga memutih dan matanya setengah membuka. Gigi putih Luhan bergemeletuk. Apa efek kehujanan tadi separah ini?

"Sssssh... Mmmmhhhh..." Luhan kian meringkuk memeluk jaket wol Sehun.

Sehun hendak membuka ranselnya untuk menemukan sesuatu disana, tapi tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh celana _jeans _hitam Luhan yang basah. Ya. Basah. Airnya bahkan sampai membasahi sprai putih dan merembes masuk ke kasur kapuknya. Bukannya Luhan sudah berganti baju? Lantas kenapa celananya masih basah?

Disaat darurat begitu mata Sehun terpancang pada koper Luhan yang ada disudut ruangan. Dari bawah bagian koper, ia bisa melihat tetesan air menggenangi ubin kamar. Sehun mendekat lalu membuka kopernya dan kembali terkejut kaget.

Koper Luhan tidak tahan air. Semua perlengkapan mulai dari pakaian, _ipod, _bahkan bekal makanannya basah terkena air hujan. Dan Luhan masih memaksakan diri untuk memakai pakaian basah begini? Mereka bahkan sempat berbincang ringan sebelum tidur dan saat itu tak ada yang aneh dari Luhan. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminjam pakaian? Bisa-bisanya bertahan dengan pakaian basah seperti ini!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran ngeri hinggap di kepala Sehun. Jika memang tadi Luhan sempat mengganti pakaiannya, lantas selain celana, baju yang ia kenakan di balik jaket tebal itu juga pasti basah.

Sehun kembali ke sisi tubuh Luhan yang masih menggigil hebat dan mengerang berisik. Dengan dua tangan ia membuka _zip _jaket wolnya cepat-cepat. Dugaannya benar. Kemeja putih Luhan sama basah seperti celana _jeans_nya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau bisa mati karena _hypotermia_!" serunya kesal.

Tapi tak akan ada untaian kata protes yang terucap dari bibir mungil Luhan. Gadis ini sudah terlampau kedinginan.

"Mmmmmhhh...mmmmhh...ssssshhhh..." pilu sekali lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan saat itu.

Maka tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Sehun segera melepas jaket wol yang Luhan pakai, lalu melucuti kancing kemeja Luhan satu per satu. Ia mengabaikan bayangan bra hitam yang terekspos cuma-cuma dibalik kain putih basah agak transparan itu. Begitu semua kancingnya terbuka, tangan Sehun yang cekatan beralih ke celana _jeans _Luhan.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin darah Sehun akan mengalir deras begitu melihat paha mulus Luhan kini terpampang jelas didepannya. Sepasang benda yang menutupi dua area pribadi gadis itu memang lembab karena basah, tapi Sehun masih tahu diri dengan tidak melepaskannya juga.

Ia sudah menyingkirkan kemeja dan celana _jeans _Luhan ke lantai tapi meraih jaket wol tebalnya lagi lalu beringsut naik ke ranjang dan menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin di sisi Luhan yang menggigil semakin hebat. Jaket wol itu ia selimutkan untuk menutupi tubuh semi bugil Luhan yang kini berbaring saling berhadapan dengannya.

Yang Sehun inginkan hanya satu. Membuat gadis itu kembali hangat. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika nanti Luhan akan mencaci maki dirinya jika tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali sadar. Yang jelas, ia tidak punya niatan untuk berbuat macam-macam seperti apa yang Luhan takutkan.

Mungkin ini diluar akal sehatnya sebagai pria normal, tapi Sehun masih memegang sumpahnya untuk membuat Luhan tetap aman. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara darurat yang bisa ia lakukan pada tubuh Luhan. Cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat tak ada satu pun alat penghangat kasat mata yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Luhan, maafkan aku..."

Dan ketika itu, Sehun sudah melepaskan _sweater _yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah kemarin FFN dilanda timbul-tenggelam, saya harap kali ini updetannya lancar jaya**

**HunHan shipper? **

**ChanBaek stan bersabar sebentar yaaa karena chapter depan full cerita HunHan dulu..**

**Makasih untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite. **

**DEEP BOW untuk yg sudah review dan merespon baik cerita ini :)**

**I'll see you soon~**

**Just for reminder for my beloved readers,**

**PLEASE, NO BASH. SEMUA ORANG BERHAK BERKARYA, BUKAN? KARENA SIAPAPUN YG GA SUKA CERITA INI, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK NGGA BACA DARIPADA MENINGGALKAN KATA-KATA YG BIKIN MOOD NULIS ILANG :) **

**Gomawoyooooo~**

**Saranghaeyoooo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	3. Beautiful Sin

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**~ Beautiful Sin ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Mungkin ini diluar akal sehatnya sebagai pria normal, tapi Sehun masih memegang sumpahnya untuk membuat Luhan tetap aman. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara darurat yang bisa ia lakukan pada tubuh Luhan. Cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat tak ada satu pun alat penghangat kasat mata yang bisa ia gunakan._

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

_Dan ketika itu, Sehun sudah melepaskan sweater yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Luhan PoV**

Aku tahu aku bodoh karena memaksakan diri tetap memakai sepasang pakaian basah ini. Salahkan koper murahan itu yang tidak kedap air! Semua barang bawaanku basah sempurna. Bahkan _ipod _yang kubeli dari hasil tabunganku pun rusak.

Yang lebih tidak mungkin lagi adalah meminjam baju dari pria asing dengan kelakuan super tidak peka didepanku ini. Dia barusan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Ooh...untunglah jaket wol miliknya ini tebal! Setidaknya aku bisa menutupi dadaku dari kemeja putihku yang transparan dan basah.

Aku malu. Sangat malu! Xi Luhan, untuk apa kau meyakinkan diri kalau Sehun tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu? Apa kau mengharapkan itu terjadi?! Gila!

Tapi aku serius dengan ekspresi tawanya. Dia memang tampan. Dan semakin tampan jika tertawa seperti itu. Mungkinkah para model dan semua orang yang membicarakannya sudah pernah melihat senyum ini dan ikut terpesona? Seperti aku?

Eh? Aku?!

"_Luhan?"_

Dia memanggilku. Lirih dan lembut. Tidak, Luhan. Ingat. Kau sedang pura-pura tidur saat ini.

"_Maaf membuatmu kehujanan. Kalau nanti kau kedinginan dan jaketku belum cukup tebal, ambilah sesuatu dari dalam ranselku. Ada beberapa sweater disana."_

Benarkah? Aku boleh memakai semua bajumu yang wanginya sangat memabukkan ini?

Tidak! Tidak! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu, Xi Luhan?! Ingat juga kalau dia yang sudah membuatmu basah kuyup dan kedinginan seperti ini!

Ya. Dingin. Dia tidak tahu kalau sejak masuk ke kamar ini aku sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membuat gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk nyaring didepannya.

Tapi sialnya itulah yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini, aku juga tak tahu. Kepalaku pusing, bibirku membeku dan lidahku kelu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakan satu jariku. Darah seperti tak mengalir. Kurasa benar apa yang seseorang ucapkan di telingaku ini. Kalau aku bisa mati karena _hypotermia._

Siapa dia? Suaranya tegas tapi lembut. Aku pernah mendengarnya.

Sehun? Ya, itu suaranya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Dia memeriksa koperku? Untuk apa? Kenapa semua pakaianku dikeluarkan? Kenapa ia membuka jaket wol yang kupakai dengan kasar? Kenapa dia memandangi dadaku dengan wajah panik? DAN KENAPA SEKARANG TANGAN KEKARNYA BERUSAHA MELEPASKAN KANCING KEMEJAKU DENGAN TIDAK SABAR? Oh, Tuhan...apa dia akan melanggar janjinya sendiri? Chanyeol-ah, dia tidak akan macam-macam pada tubuhku, kan?! Aku akan aman, kan?

Kurasa tidak. Karena sekarang aku tahu kalau Sehun sedang melucuti semua pakaianku. Dadaku terekspos terang-terangan. Pahaku juga. Tunggu. Tidak semua. Dia tidak melepaskan pakaian dalamku. Dia menyelimutiku lagi dengan jaket wol itu dan berbaring di sebelahku.

Sungguh. Aku sangat kedinginan. Aku tidak tahu kalau efek kehujanan dan memakai sepasang baju basah yang lembab itu akan membuatku berada diantara batas kesadaran. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau punggungku sudah melengkung menghadap sebuah dada bidang tanpa sehelai benang.

Dada bidang? Se...Sehun?!

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa maks- Oooh...Tuhan. Apa ini? Ini hangat. Sangat hangat!

Kulit putih pucat didepanku ini seperti makhluk berdarah panas, _werewolf._ Sehun menarik tubuhku lebih dekat padanya. Menempelkan kulit kita berdua semakin erat bersentuhan.

"Eummmhhhh..." aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kedinginan. Tubuhku meringkuk didepan dada Sehun.

Kenapa dia bisa sehangat ini? Apa dia memiliki mesin pemanas tubuh didalam kantung tidurnya?

Apapun itu, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas aku benar-benar butuh kehangatan. Entah karena naluri, sebelah tanganku terangkat menuju lehernya yang tak kusangka jauh lebih hangat.

"Sssssshhhh...mmmhhhhh..." erangku lagi.

"_Aku akan menghangatkanmu_._"_

Bahkan ucapannya barusan sudah mampu membuatku hangat. Nafasnya berhembus tepat ke bagian wajahku yang masih menunduk berhadapan dengan jakunnya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya membuka mata karena rasa dingin yang teramat sangat ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu kalau tangan Sehun kini sudah masuk ke dalam jaket wol yang menempel di tubuhku. Telapak tangan yang juga hangat itu ia usapkan ke punggungku. Membuat aku sedikit merasa geli.

Aku awam soal lelaki. Jadi aku tak pernah tahu kalau sentuhan makhluk adam ini akan membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhku melemas. Ayahku dan Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang pernah memelukku, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuatku lemah tak berdaya seperti sentuhan lembut yang Sehun berikan. Apa mungkin kami melakukannya dalam keadaan...semi tidak berbusana? Tanpa sadar aku menengadahkan kepala menatapnya.

Mata itu, mata yang sempat membuatku lari ketakutan ke pelukan Chanyeol, sedang menatapku penuh rasa cemas. Aku tidak tahu kalau mata tajamnya bisa berubah seteduh ini. Katakan saja aku gila. Karena tiap kali Sehun menghembuskan nafas, aku akan terpejam nyaman. Semua kata dingin yang melekat padanya tidak benar. Sehun peka. Dan dia hangat!

"_Luhan, bicaralah sesuatu! Kau mendengarku?"_

Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin menjawab tapi bibirku benar-benar beku. Saat itu aku sedikit membuka mataku dan melihat bibir tipis berwarna daging itu berada tak jauh dari wajahku. Rongga didalamnya pasti jauh lebih hangat dari apapun dan entah kenapa aku mau merasakannya! Pikiranku mulai menggila!

"Eummmhhhh...mmmmhhhhh...ssshhhh..." tubuhku bergetar hebat. Gigiku kini sudah bergemelutuk nyaring dan Sehun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Dadaku menempel erat ke dadanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku benar-benar kedinginan.

Kutekan jari-jariku yang masih melingkari lehernya, wajahku masih menengadah. Aku sempat melihat kerutan di dahi itu. Mungkin ia heran akan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini.

"_Lu..Luhan?" _gugup ia berkata.

Lagi-lagi aku terbuai dengan hangat nafasnya. "Sssss...Ssseee...hunnnnhhh..." kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan namanya dan meyakinkan padanya kalau aku baik.

"_Lu? Kau mendengarku? Oh, syukurlah! Apa yang kau rasa? Dimanahmpptthhhh..."_

Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus memblokir ucapanmu karena bibirku sudah benar-benar membeku. Dan aku butuh bibir hangatmu itu untuk mencairkannya. Dugaanku benar. Ini hangat. Bahkan hanya di permukaannya saja.

Aku baru akan memejamkan mata dan menelusuri benda kenyal yang mendadak menjadi candu itu, tapi Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Wajah dingin itu.

"_Luhan!"_

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan entah makhluk apa yang merasukiku, aku mendengar suaraku sedikit memelas.

"Seeehunnnhh..._pleasehhh..._dingiiiinnhhh..."

Oh, tidak! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Kau terdengar seperti seorang murahan, Luhan! Tapi memang itu yang kubutuhkan. Kehangatan!

Dia mendekat. Dia mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku menekan tengkuk lehernya lagi dan bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Kali ini Sehun bahkan melumat bibirku dengan lembut, membuat aku membuka sedikit celah yang langsung di masuki oleh lidah Sehun yang jauh lebih hangat. Dalam waktu cepat, kami sudah berciuman panas. Berpagutan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih yang asyik menyalurkan rindu dan cinta.

Aku bahkan masih menganggap hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kesadaranku sudah kembali. Oh, bukankah saat ini aku melakukannya dalam keadaan super sadar? Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Khayalan indahku yang selalu memimpikan seorang pangeran tampan sebagai sosok suami idaman. Lalu kenapa harus Sehun yang ada di mimpiku?

"Eunghhhhh...mmmhhhhhh..." aku masih mengerang mengusir rasa dingin sekaligus luapan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

Lama kami saling berbalas lumatan, hasratku meminta lebih. Wajahku memang sudah panas, tapi bagian tubuh yang lain belum. Maka, selagi Sehun menelusuri rongga mulutku, aku menarik tangannya yang bertengger di punggungku itu ke bagian depan. Tepat ke atas dadaku. Payudaraku.

Sehun mematung. Kecupan kami pun terlepas. Kulihat kilatan terkejut di kedua mata elangnya. Sejak kapan mata itu menjadi begitu menarik di mataku?!

Kugenggam tangan kekarnya dan kutekan ke payudara kanan milikku. Itu murni kulakukan karena bagian dadaku masih kedinginan. Bukan untuk maksud lain!

"_Luhan! Cukup! Sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu?!"_

Aku kedinginan, Sehun! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Tubuhku bergetar dan kau begitu hangat! Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Jadi jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!

"_Aku akan membawakan beberapa _sweater_ku_."

Tidak. Itu tak perlu.

Sehun sudah mau bangkit dan aku menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga yang ku punya. Dadanya jatuh tepat diatas dadaku. Sehun agak menindihku.

"Hmmmmhhhhh..." entah erangan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibirku. Yang jelas aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Dengan jarak wajah sedekat itu, aku kembali menekan tengkuk lehernya dan mendaratkan ciuman panas lagi. Aku tahu Sehun keberatan, tapi ketika ku bisikan sebuah kata ke cuping hidung mancungnya, dia mulai membalas ciumanku kembali.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Sisa malam itu Sehun tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku dan kami sama-sama tertidur dengan saling menempelkan dada. Sehun merengkuhku begitu intim seolah jika pelukannya terlepas aku akan kembali menggigil gila-gilaan.

Aku tidak keberatan ketika ia menyentuhkan jarinya pada daguku dan membuat hidungku mengenai cuping hidungnya. Aku suka wangi nafasnya apalagi itu sangat hangat terasa di wajahku yang mungkin sudah sangat memerah karena kepanasan. Dengan inisiatif, aku bergerak naik untuk mendekatkan bibir kami. Dan sebelum kulumat secara rakus kembali, aku merasakan benda kenyal didepan bibirku itu bergerak.

"_Kuharap kau tidak membunuhku saat sadar nanti."_

Oooh...Sehun. Kenapa juga aku harus membunuhmu yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dengan memberiku kehangat seperti ini? Mimpi ini begitu indah, bukan?

**Luhan Pov End.**

.

.

Dari jendela buram nan kusam itu sinar matahari merembes masuk menyinari dua insan yang masih saling menempelkan kulit putih mereka diatas ranjang. Si pria yang hanya memakai celana pendek begitu angkuh memeluk wanitanya seolah tubuh itu memang diperuntukkan baginya saja. Satu tangan agak berototnya melingkar di pinggang perempuan yang tubuh semi polosnya terekspos menantang mentari pagi. Jaket wol yang seharusnya menutupi tubuh mungil itu sudah merosot ke lantai kayu.

Si wanita bergerak dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya yang sudah kembali merah merekah itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda kenyal lain yang juga sama merekahnya. Dengan kening berkerut, ia perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Dia baru mimpi indah semalam.

Yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah seraut wajah damai tampan dengan pipi agak bersemu merah dan bibir sedikit membuka. Mata Luhan turun ke lehernya, jakun itu merupakan pertanda kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah seorang jantan. Ia menelusuri bagian tubuh itu sampai ke bawah dan menemukan pria ini bertelanjang dada.

Luhan sontak memelototkan kedua mata rusanya ketika sadar dua buah benda terbungkus kain hitam berenda yang membusung menempel ke dada pria ini adalah tubuhnya. Payudaranya! Dan Luhan seketika sadar, yang semalam ia lakukan itu nyata. Bukan sekedar mimpi indah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bukan main kagetnya Sehun mendengar teriakan nyaring membahana ke gendang telinga yang membangunkannya dari tidur lelap.

Luhan menjerit. Luhan menatap histeris. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan jaket wol. Luhan berdiri di pojokkan kamar. Dan yang lebih parah, Luhan menangis.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? HAH?!" raungnya.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulut saat gadis itu kembali berkata nyaring.

"KAU MELEPAS PAKAIANKU? KAU MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN, KAN? KAU MENGGERAYANGI TUBUHKU!"

Sehun mematung. _Menggerayangi? _Apakah ia harus mengatakan kalau Luhanlah yang menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke payudaranya sendiri?

"Kau kedinginan. Dan kau bisa mati karena _hypotermia_." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Mati? Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian?! Kau mengotoriku!"

"APA?!" Sehun terkejut.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kita tidur dalam keadaan...keadaan begini?!"

"Luhan, demi Tuhan! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tetap hangat walau maaf, caraku mungkin agak kelewatan. Tapi sungguh! Kau masih aman."

Gadis itu mulai menangis sesenggukan. Air matanya meleleh turun ke pipi. Luhan sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan dan begitu jarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir, sekelebat memori 'panas' semalam tiba-tiba melintas jelas di otaknya. Memori dimana ia dan Sehun saling bertukar ciuman panas.

Sehun yang nampak paham apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, melangkah mendekat sambil mengangkat kedua tangan bermaksud untuk membuat Luhan tenang.

"KAU MENCIUMKU! KAU MENCIUMKU!" gadis itu malah kembali meraung.

"Ya. Aku memang menciummu. Tapi itu karena kau-"

"KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

BLAM!

Luhan pergi. Ia juga membawa koper 'banjir' itu bersamanya.

BLAM! Suara pintu kedua dibanting. Jelas berasal dari pintu kamar mandi di sebelah kamar ini.

_Ciuman pertama? Apa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu?_

Sehun merasa bingung dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Luhan tidak berniat membunuhnya kalau kesadarannya sudah penuh. Rupanya semalam gadis itu benar-benar melakukannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi. Kaos polos hitam lengan panjang, _jeans _belel, _sneakers _dan sebuah _snapback _yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia sedang menunggu Luhan yang belum juga kembali. Tapi apakah Luhan benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi? Atau dia memang kesana dan tak berniat kembali karena takut pada Sehun?

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun sudah berada diluar penginapan. Ranselnya masih ada didalam kamar. Pria ini menelurusi jalanan untuk mencari sosok itu. Luhan tidak ada di kamar mandi. Mungkin jika ia bergerak cepat, Luhan belum pergi jauh. Yang jadi pikiran adalah apakah gadis itu masih nekad memakai semua pakainnya yang basah kuyup? Kalau iya, berarti Luhan memang ingin mati pelan-pelan.

Belum jauh Sehun melangkah, ia melihat gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih terbungkus jaket wol tebal selututnya itu tengah mengumpat kesal disebuah bangku dekat kedai yang masih tutup.

"Luhan." sapa Sehun saat ia mendekat.

Gadis itu tercekat.

"MENJAUH! MENJAUH! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Luhan meraung nyaring seolah Sehun adalah seorang pembunuh keji.

"Luhan, biar ku jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam!"

"Kau melucuti pakaianku. Kau menciumku dan kita tidur dalam satu ranjang! Akan ku laporkan kau pada polisi!"

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Kedua lengannya sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggulah di kamar. Hari ini biar aku yang mencari penginapan lain." katanya tetap santai.

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang hari ini! Akan kuhubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputku!" Luhan membuka kopernya lalu mengaduknya sembarangan sampai benda segi empat putih itu muncul di permukaan.

Ketika mengangkatnya ke udara, tetesan air jatuh dengan polosnya dan membuat bibir Luhan membuka tak percaya. _Smartphone _itu rusak kebasahan.

Tanpa kata, Sehun melangkah semakin dekat, mengabaikan jerit nyaring Luhan lalu merapikan koper itu dan membawanya pergi.

"MAU KAU APAKAN KOPERKU? APA SEKARANG KAU BERUBAH MENJADI PENCURI?!"

"Membawanya ke binatu. Karena aku yakin kau tak akan mau memakai pakaianku."

.

.

Malang tak dapat ditolak. Seharian Luhan menunggu di dalam kamar dengan tubuh terbungkus rapat jaket wol Sehun dan meringkuk untuk menutupi kaki, berharap Sehun menemukan penginapan lain dengan dua kamar. Dua!

Tapi memang mereka datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Tak ada kamar kosong. Kalaupun ada, harganya benar-benar fantastis dan mereka tidak diberikan fasilitas uang jalan sebesar itu dari pihak kantor. Toh mereka sudah diberi fasilitas hotel mewah.

Sehun kembali membawa koper Luhan dengan kondisi kering sempurna. Begitu pula isinya. Tapi untuk ponsel dan _ipod, _Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Besok kita sudah harus bekerja. Mungkin aku bisa melobi seseorang disana untuk menyediakanmu sebuah kamar. Semua pakaianmu sudah dicuci bersih, kau bisa memakainya." kata Sehun.

Luhan tidak bergeming. Ia tetap duduk di pojok ruangan, persis seperti seorang anak tiri yang sedang disiksa ibunya. Baru ketika Sehun menyampirkan _snapback _hitamnya lagi, membawa ransel dan berbalik menuju pintu, ia bertanya. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun berbalik. Dari wajah datarnya, Luhan bisa melihat senyum samar Sehun sekilas.

"Pakai saja kamar ini. Kalau perlu, kunci dari dalam. Aku tahu kau masih takut berada di dekatku. Jadi rasanya percuma untuk menjelaskan."

Luhan diam.

"Aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Besok kan kita sudah mulai sibuk, dan pantai didepan itu tak akan bisa kunikmati cuma-cuma. Kalau kau lapar, dua blok dari penginapan ini ada kedai ramen yang enak. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Hening. Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu dan entah kenapa meninggalkan sedikit kekosongan juga di rongga dada Luhan. Lama berdiam diri disini, ia akhirnya sadar kalau kejadian semalam tidak semuanya murni kesalahan Sehun.

_Well,_ mungkin malah Sehun tidak bersalah sama sekali. Sehun bahkan tetap bersikap santai, tidak marah atau kesal meski Luhan terus menyalahkannya. Pria itu bahkan membantu Luhan mendapatkan pakaian 'layak'nya kembali. Saat memikirkan serangkaian fakta ini, asam lambung di perut lapar Luhan terasa meningkat.

Ia ingat belum makan apapun sejak tiba di Jeju dan ucapan Sehun soal kedai ramen tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya. Luhan bergegas mengganti baju, memakai _sweater _tebalnya, celana _jeans _dan melilitkan sebuah syal dari benang wol ke lehernya. Luhan hanya membawa dompet saat keluar kamar.

'_Dua blok dari sini...' _gadis itu mengedarkan pandang mencari kedai yang Sehun maksud. Ia melihatnya. Tepat di ujung kedai-kedai yang berjejer di sisi-sisi pantai. Ia melangkah lurus sambil sesekali melirik ke arah laut biru yang terhampar di sisinya dengan semburat jingga indah matahari tersembunyi di balik segumpulan awan.

Ketika itu Luhan mengernyitkan kening. Bukan karena silaunya. Tapi karena sosok jangkung familiar yang tengah asyik memotret diatas pasir putih dengan sebuah ransel tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Luhan tahu itu Sehun karena hanya ada sosok itu di pesisir pantai yang sepi.

Mengurungkan niat untuk makan, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk melangkah diatas pasir ke tempat Sehun yang masih begitu fokus membidik objek kameranya. Pria ini bahkan tak sadar kalau Luhan sudah duduk disebelah ranselnya dan tengah menatap lurus ke arah deburan ombak yang tenang.

"_Sunset _lebih menarik dari model-model cantik di studio?"

Suara renyuh itu mengagetkan Sehun seketika. Ia balik badan dan agak terkesiap melihat gadis yang beberapa jam lalu menganggapnya sebagai penjahat kelas kakap ini sudah menyampirkan seulas senyum ramah.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu repot mengarahkan gaya untuk memotret _sunset_." balas Sehun, menurunkan kamera lalu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sisi Luhan.

"Sudah tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya terang-terangan.

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Aku tak mau membahasnya." katanya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Karena takut salah bicara dan membuat Luhan mengamuk lagi, pria ini mulai mengotak-atik kameranya sendiri dengan mengacuhkan Luhan bersama lamunannya sendiri.

Lama mereka terdiam, sinar jingga mempesona itu perlahan berubah gelap digantikan langit malam. Luhan sudah bisa merasakan belaian angin dingin lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan sangat tidak etisnya perut lapar Luhan mengeluarkan suara cukup nyaring yang membuat mata Sehun terbelalak kaget.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Bu..bukan perutku! Mungkin suara kapal diujung sana!"

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawa. Mata elang itu juga kembali membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar bunyi kapal kelaparan begitu." ledeknya.

Luhan tetap memasang tampang cuek ke depan. Ketika itu, Sehun sudah menyimpan kameranya ke dalam ransel lalu menyampirkan benda itu ke satu bahu dan berujar ramah.

"Ikut aku. Perut itu perlu mencicipi ramen enak di kedai sana."

Luhan sendiri bingung dengan tubuhnya karena tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang mengarah ke kedai ramen yang tadi akan ia datangi.

Tapi memang sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin marah-marah lagi. Salah siapa mereka berakhir di penginapan kecil itu? Dan Luhan jelas ingat kalau dirinyalah yang membuka akses ciuman panas semalam. Sebuah tindakan yang entah kenapa tidak membuatnya merasa begitu menyesal.

"Kenapa, Luhan? Pipimu merah begitu. Apa ramennya pedas?"

"Ha?"

Wajah polos Luhan membuat senyum Sehun merekah dan semakin membuat gadis itu merasa malu. Ia baru saja memikirkan kejadian semalam lagi. Yah, salahkan juga pengalaman minimnya soal sentuhan lelaki karena Luhan memang belum pernah berpacaran. Separuh waktunya ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir kau akan kedinginan lagi."

"Uhuk! UHUKK!" Luhan tersedak. Sehun tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membahasnya." pria itu tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan sebuah air putih ke hadapan Luhan.

Tapi gadis ini malah meraih gelas lain yang ada diujung meja dan menengguknya sampai habis.

"Ooh...aku tidak tahu kalau kau peminum handal. _Soju _satu gelas penuh itu kau habiskan dengan satu kali _shoot_?"

_Soju?!_

Mata Luhan melebar seketika. Gelas bening ukuran sedang di tangannya itu ia tatap dengan pandangan ngeri. Sudah jelas, dalam beberapa menit dari sekarang, kepalanya akan mulai terasa pening, matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia akan mabuk berat. Luhan tidak pernah cocok dengan _soju _barang seteguk pun.

"Lho, kau mau kemana? Ramennya tidak kau habiskan?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Dan kau! Jangan coba-coba untuk menerobos masuk!" ancamnya galak lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kalau ia bersama dengan Chanyeol, Luhan tak perlu setakut ini. Chanyeol jelas tidak akan berbuat macam-macam mau semabuk apapun dirinya. Tapi Sehun? Oh, bahkan ingatan soal bibir manisnya saja masih begitu melekat di kepala Luhan.

Kakinya baru melangkah beberapa meter dari kedai, tapi pening sudah mulai terasa membuyarkan pandangannya menjadi buram. Luhan limbung. Seteguk _soju _saja sudah membuatnya lupa diri, apalagi segelas?!

Saat mencoba kembali melangkah, tangan pucat familiar itu merengkuh bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Aku pernah melihatmu mabuk." katanya.

Luhan tahu kejadian yang dimaksud adalah saat ia dan Chanyeol lembur beberapa malam lalu, hari dimana Luhan teledor dengan meninggalkan kartu 'sakti' hotelnya dibawah _keyboard _komputer.

"Pergilah, Sehun!" hardik Luhan. Tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Setelah mengantarmu masuk ke kamar. Ayo."

Pengaruh alkohol itu sudah setengah melumpuhkan kesadaran Luhan yang akhirnya pasrah melangkah gontai disisi Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu tegap Sehun yang kini melingkarkan satu tangan ke pinggang Luhan.

Tidak akan ada yang Luhan ingat selain seraut wajah tampan dan dingin yang menyelimutinya dengan sebuah jaket wol. Jaket yang semalam ia pakai. Setelah itu ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi dengan kepala berat dan tubuh lemas memanas akibat cairan alkohol.

.

.

Luhan bangun dengan kondisi kepala pening. Matanya langsung mengernyit heran pada sosok berambut cokelat gelap yang tidur bergelung didalam kantung tidurnya di lantai. Lantas, ketika sadar dimana dirinya berada, gadis ini langsung membuka _zip _jaket wolnya dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. _Sweater, _celana, syal, sepatu bahkan tali bra-nya masih melekat sempurna. Luhan juga tidak merasakan sakit, linu, ngilu atau apapun pada daerah kewanitaannya.

Gadis ini terlonjak kaget saat suara gemuruh dan petir terdengar saling bersahutan nyaring di luar. Rupanya badai datang lagi. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah mata Sehun terpejam atau tidak.

Pria itu tertidur. Lelap dan nyenyak.

Meyakinkan diri kalau keadaan sepenuhnya aman, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan mencoba menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi. Mata rusanya sudah terpejam ketika suara gerakan itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Arah punggung Luhan berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat. Berpura-pura tidur. Khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kau benar-benar tak kuat minum, ya?"

Suara Sehun membekukan tubuh Luhan diatas ranjang. Gadis itu ingin menahan nafas saat hangat nafas Sehun terasa begitu dekat ke wajahnya. Ia yakin sekarang Sehun sedang menatapnya dari sisi ranjang. Tiba-tiba terdengar dengus tawa pelan dari bibir Sehun.

"Coba saja wajahmu selalu damai seperti ini sejak kita bertemu di bandara. Semalam aku yakin, kau pasti tak akan aman, Luhan."

Sekarang Luhan menahan nafas.

"Kau cerewet. Kau berisik. Kau penakut."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun yang seenaknya mengatai dirinya saat sedang tidur begini.

"Kau mungil. Kau pendek. Kau ceroboh. Kau cengeng. Tapi aku tahu kau perhatian. Dan kaulah yang kucari!"

Darah Luhan membeku seketika.

"Kau membuatku nyaman menjadi diriku. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku tertawa tanpa paksaan. Kau membuatku banyak bicara bahkan sekarang aku bicara pada orang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kau meninggalkan perasaan aneh dalam waktu beberapa jam aku mengenalmu. Aku tak percaya, tapi ini ternyata terjadi. Kurasa aku mengalami apa yang orang sebut 'cinta pandangan pertama'. Hah, ini konyol!"

Sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakan apapun di tubuhya. Kemudian seolah jantungnya ingin melompat dari dada, usapan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya ketika suara teduh itu kembali berujar lirih.

"Kalau saja yang semalam itu kau melakukannya karena sadar, aku benar-benar ingin menciummu lagi." tawa kecilnya berderai.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Luhan. Besok akan kucarikan penginapan lain. Aku tak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman bekerja denganku."

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang bermonolog padanya dan semua kata-kata yang terlontar itu jelas membuatnya terenyuh.

Luhan masih sepenuhnya sadar saat suasana sudah berubah sunyi. Tidak ada lagi monolog, belaian atau hangat nafas Sehun didekatnya. Hanya badai kencang dan gemuruh saja yang terdengar. Ia membuka mata secara perlahan.

Pria itu, yang sorot matanya setajam elang dengan alis mata tegas, rupanya tidak kembali ke tempatnya atau ke balik kantung tidurnya. Sehun masih disana. Membalas tatapan kaku Luhan dalam diam. Wajahnya menempel diatas kasur dan begitu dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Apa yang Luhan lihat ini sungguh membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dan apa yang terjadi didalam dadanya justru melebihi badai kencang diluar sana. Luhan bangkit. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tubuh agak membungkuk ke arah Sehun.

Dari mata, turun ke hari. Itulah yang terjadi diluar perkiraan gadis yang saat ini tengah menggerakan jari jemarinya ke kelopak mata Sehun, perlahan turun menelusuri hidung mancungnya dengan begitu lembut dan berhenti tepat di permukaan bibir tipis yang sangat manis itu.

Waktulah yang membuat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Namun kini, Sehun yang memulai.

Pria itu menepis halus tangan Luhan dari wajahnya lalu beralih menekan bagian belakang kepala Luhan dan membuat si gadis tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan mata, mempertemukan bibir tipis mereka dalam sebuah pagutan lembut seperti semalam. Apa yang berbeda, kali ini dua-duanya murni berada dalam keadaan super sadar dan tidak sedang melindungi seseorang untuk membuatnya hangat.

Luhan dibuat sibuk. Segera saja tempo ciuman Sehun meningkat lebih cepat dari semalam. Mungkin bagai menemukan candu, Luhan tidak melepaskan bibir bagian bawah Sehun sekalipun ia mencuri oksigen cepat-cepat. Bibir bagian atasnya sendiri sudah terasa membengkak akibat lumatan Sehun.

Lenguhan kecil dari bibir tipis Luhan terdengar bagai melodi merdu bagi Sehun yang tangannya kini menjalar lembut ke dua bongkahan kenyal terbungkus _sweater _rajut itu. Ia memijatnya bergantian, membuat Luhan mau tak mau sedikit menggelinjang geli.

Gadis itu kian bergerak lincah tak nyaman ketika dirasakannya jari-jari panjang si pria mulai menggerayangi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Menyusup ke balik _sweater _rajutnya. Sehun mengusap perut ramping itu, menggelitiki punggungnya dan lama melakukan remasan ringan di salah satu benda kembar yang masih terbungkus bra itu. Luhan sudah memberikan sinyal ingin mengakhiri, tapi Sehun justru mempercepat tempo kecupannya.

Deru nafas yang kian memburu, nafsu semakin tinggi, pijatan berubah menjadi remasan, membutakan akal sehat Sehun hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong bahu Luhan ke ranjang dan membuat gadis itu terengah kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. _Sweater _Luhan terangkat sampai batas dada, memperlihatkan sebagian perutnya yang putih mulus.

Raut wajah cantik yang lemas itu justru membuat Sehun kian dibuat mabuk kepayang. Ia merunduk, sedikit menindihkan berat tubuhnya pada dada Luhan. Satu tangannya membelai pipi mulus itu begitu lembut.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" bisiknya.

"Aku percaya padamu." jawab Luhan lirih, cepat, mantap tak ada keraguan.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau percaya pada orang asing sepertiku terlalu cepat, Luhan."

"Kau berjanji akan membuatku tetap aman."

Sehun diam. Luhan terlalu polos. Mana ada laki-laki normal yang bisa tahan melihat seorang gadis cantik begitu menggoda didepannya? Apa Sehun akan menjadi sosok itu?

"Biarpun kita melakukannya dan kelak menjadi sebuah kesalahan?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa yang salah? Aku mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan dan aku pun merasakan hal aneh yang sama. Kau tidak konyol, Sehun. Mencintai bukan kesalahan, kan?"

Raut tegas Sehun tak berubah. Walau demikian, ia masih membelai lembut wajah cantik wanita ini.

"Ya. Aku berjanji kau aman." akhirnya ia berkata mantap.

Sejurus kemudian, tangan 'nakal' itu kembali bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut liar dari leher jenjang Luhan. Bibir tipisnya mulai menyusuri daging putih itu dengan tempo lambat tapi di titik-titik yang tepat.

"Nghhh..." Luhan akhirnya tak bisa menahan lenguhannya.

"Jangan ditahan, sayang. Suaramu benar-benar merdu..."

Keduanya sempat tertawa pelan bersama dan saling memberikan kecupan basah di bibir lagi.

Sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Sehun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, Luhan berbisik lirih. Bisikan lembut itu bagai nyanyian malaikat di telinga Sehun.

"Sehun...buat aku hangat."

.

.

Kamar penginapan dengan satu ranjang ini menjadi saksi bagaimana dua insan beda _gender _itu saling berbagi kehangatan di sela badai parah yang terus terjadi semalaman. Jika angin dan gemuruh menyerang alam disertai terpaan hujan deras, Sehun juga masih menyerang setiap senti tubuh polos Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut yang sanggup membuat wanita itu mendesah erotis mengalahkan gemuruh diluar. Ya. Mereka sudah menanggalkan setiap benang yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing ke lantai kayu kamar.

Semuanya seperti terjadi begitu saja. Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun, kedunya bergerak aktif dengan saling balas lumat hingga membuat hawa berubah panas seperti sauna.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sehun ingin menghentikan permainan yang terlanjur tercipta melalui suasana ini. Tidak dengan ranjang kecil berderit itu. Tidak dengan peluh yang sudah membanjir di kening Luhan. Tidak sengan dosa besar yang akan mereka tanggung di kemudian hari. Tidak juga dengan setetes noda merah yang baru saja merembes keluar dari mahkota gadis yang ke'gadisannya' ternyata direnggut oleh Sehun langsung.

"Luhan?" Sehun nampak baru ditampar keras-keras.

Perempuan yang saat itu masih mengatur deru nafasnya diatas ranjang menatapnya sendu. Seulas senyum kemudian tersampir manis dari bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak. Luhan duduk. Ia sempat mendesis nyeri tapi kembali tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku percaya padamu."

"Sakitkah?"

"Ngghh.." ia sedikit meringis. "Lanjutkanlah. Tapi kumohon, lakukan selembut mungkin." lirihnya sebelum ia meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menghujaninya dengan sapuan lembut di bibir.

Lampu hijau itu jelas membuat Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan. Satu tangannya ia pakai menangkup dada Luhan dengan dua jari terfokus pada sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah muda. Ketika Sehun menyentuhnya, Luhan mendesah tertahan dan malah bergerak semakin liar. Seolah Sehun berhasil menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya secara sempurna.

Pergumulan itu berlangsung sampai keduanya mencapai kepuasan yang mereka temui bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan tengah terpejam lemas disisinya dengan tubuh penuh peluh hasil kegiatan mereka. Gadis ini bagai tak memiliki tenaga lagi di tubuhnya, membuat Sehun merasa agak bersalah karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Hmmmhhh..." Luhan mengangguk, belum mau membuka mata. Dada polos itu naik turun.

Sehun lalu menaruh satu tangan ke bawah kepala Luhan untuk dijadikan bantal dan gadis itu bereaksi mendekatkan diri hingga tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan lagi. Rengkuhan nyaman Sehun membuat Luhan cepat merasakan kantuk.

"Tidurlah. Besok hari sibuk kita dimulai." kata Sehun.

"Kau sudah membuat kita berdua sibuk sejak kita tiba disini."

Sehun spontan terkekeh mendengar jawaban frontal Luhan barusan. "Maafkan sudah membuatmu selelah ini. Kau begitu menggoda, Luhan. Aku tak tahan."

Gadis itu menepuk dada bidang Sehun cukup keras. "Kau harus ingat janjimu."

"Yang mana?"

"Sehun!" tenaga Luhan tiba-tiba terisi penuh. Mata rusanya berkilat.

Sehun tertawa lebih keras dan merengkuh tubuh polos Luhan semakin erat.

"Kita sudah melakukannya, sayang. Dan kau masih ragu?"

"Aku perempuan. Dan ini yang pertama untukku." lirih Luhan. Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar seperti orang ketakutan. Tidak lagi nyaring dan lantang.

Menyadari perubahan ini, Sehun mendorong dagu Luhan agar wajahnya mengarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau rasa? Hm?" tanya pria itu lembut. Matanya menatap teduh.

Luhan diam. Ia bingung memikirkan jawaban di kala perasaan takut yang datang tiba-tiba itu tak bisa dipungkiri menghantuinya. Perasaan yang mungkin terlambat untuk disadari. Sekelebat bayangan kedua orang tuanya di Cina dan wajah konyol Chanyeol melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana janjinya untuk terus bekerja demi membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, meyakinkan diri pada Chanyeol kalau dia adalah gadis yang menjunjung tinggi nilai sebuah keperawanan, hal yang juga membuat Chanyeol menganggap Luhan berbeda.

Luhan jelas sudah mengkhianati orang-orang ini. Dia baru saja melakukan dosa besar yang sialnya sangat manis untuk dilakukan.

Tapi jawaban yang ia ungkapkan justru membuat Sehun mendaratkan kecupan sayang ke keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku bahagia."

"Aku lebih bahagia." balas Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatku aman, kan?"

"Luhan, aku bukan orang yang suka ingar pada janjiku sendiri."

Senyum manis itu mengembang di bibir Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa yang kau rasa?"

Sehun juga nampak setengah berpikir. Tak lama ia menjawab lugas. "Aku rasa kau hebat. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu."

"Jadi kau sering melakukannya?!"

Ekspresi terkejut bercampur ketakuan di wajah cantik Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa puas. Pria ini dibuat gemas hingga kembali mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Kau juga yang pertama untukku, sayang."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Lantas untuk apa kita melakukan hal ini? Jelas aku sayang padamu. Apa namanya kalau bukan karena saling menyayangi?!" suara Sehun naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kita baru saja bercinta. Jadi bukankah artinya kita saling mencintai?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya cukup lama. Seolah ingin agar pertanyaan itu tertelan di salah satu bibir mereka.

"Sehunnhhmmpp...akuhhmmmppp...lelahhmmpp...hentikammppphhh..." Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri saat pria itu mengerahkan segala emosi dan nafsu yang tiba-tiba bangkit kembali.

Sehun mengontrol dirinya dengan nafas terengah sama seperti Luhan yang kini terlihat ketakutan. Kelakuan Sehun yang kasar tadi jelas mengejutkannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ooh! Kumohon, jangan menangis, Luhan. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku."

Luhan masih terisak. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan menempelkannya di dada Sehun.

"Sayang, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun kondisimu nanti. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Remasan kuku-kuku Luhan yang menancap di dada telanjang Sehun membuat pria ini yakin bahwa gadis itu benar-benar khawatir akan nasibnya kelak. Luhan jelas tahu betul resiko apa yang akan menanti masa depannya karena bagaimanapun dia wanita. Dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan malam ini diluar kendali diri masing-masing. Sudah terlalu terlambat jika mau menyesalinya. Jadi satu-satunya cara bagi Sehun untuk membuat gadis bertubuh polos ini tenang adalah dengan meyakinkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." katanya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan, kan? Apa yang kulakukan tidak salah, kan?" Gadis itu meringkuk, menempelkan hidungnya ke dada Sehun.

"Hey..." pria itu berucap lembut. "Kau sudah memberiku milikmu yang paling berharga dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Pernah dengar mitos kalau cincin yang dipasang di jari manis pengantin wanita cocok di jari kelingking pengantin prianya, maka mereka dikatakan berjodoh?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendongak lalu mengangguk polos. Kedua matanya basah dan Sehun menghapus sisa air mata itu dengan satu jempol tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengangkat tangan itu ke udara dan memperlihatkan kelima jarinya.

"Kau bisa ambil cincin di jari kelingkingku?"

Gadis itu baru sadar kalau ada benda bundar berwarna perak melingkar sempurna di salah satu jari Sehun. Luhan menarik benda itu keluar.

"Tangan kirimu. Rentangkan" titah Sehun.

Luhan menurut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun memasukkan benda itu tanpa kesulitan hingga batas ujung dan bertengger indah disana. Pas. Sangat cocok di jari manis Luhan yang lentik.

"Kaulah jodohku." katanya lagi sambil menatap wajah Luhan dari samping.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

Gadis itu masih terpana dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Jangan cari penginapan lain."

Pria itu tertawa geli.

"Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya."

Pernyataan cinta kedua insan ini seolah menghapus kata dosa atas apa yang sudah mereka perbuat. Ketakutan Luhan lenyap. Biarlah ia menyimpan semua rahasianya dengan Sehun ini sedalam mungkin. Biarkan hatinya yakin kalau ia telah resmi menemukan siapa calon suami idaman yang selama ini ia impikan. Tampan. Mempesona. Penuh gairah. Sempurna.

Sehun. Surganya. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

Paris. _A thousand miles from Seoul._

Seorang wanita berbalut gaun ketat hitam dengan dada rendah itu tengah sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Bibir merah menyalanya bergetar cemas. Jari-jari lentik dengan kuku ber_nail art _yang disimpan diatas pahanya bergerak cepat.

"Yes, honey?" sebuah suara terdengar dari _speaker phone._

"Temui aku di lobi sekarang. Aku ada di apartemenmu!"

"_Oow...apa jadwal datang bulanmu sudah selesai? Kita akan bercinta malam ini?"_

"Cepat turun!"

"_Hahaha..._as your wish, madam."

Tiga menit, sosok pria jangkung bertampang semi blasteran itu muncul dari pintu _lift. _Seolah mengabaikan petugas lobi yang berjaga dan beberapa _security, _ia langsung meraup bibir tipis wanita ini saat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kris! Ini bukan saatnya! Lepas!"

"_Why? I missed you so bad! _Kau sibuk dengan pemotretan barumu itu! Mentang-mentang aku sedang tak ada _job._" ujar si pria.

"Kris..."

"Hmm? Wajahmu begitu tegang. Perlu kubuat tenang? _In my room, maybe_?" tangan kekarnya membelai halus pipi si wanita.

"KRIS!"

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun-ku sayang?"

"Aku hamil."

"..."

"Lima minggu."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu!"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Of course! _Hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang menanam benih ini di perutku!"

Pria ini mendesah frustasi. Raut galak dan tegas segera terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali. Jaga, jaga dan jaga! Kenapa bisa sampai kelepasan begini?! Kau mau menghancurkan karirku?!"

"Kris! Malam itu kau mabuk dan menyerangku gila-gilaan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur! Dan jangan egois dengan karirmu saja! Pikirkan aku!"

"_Holy shit!"_

"Apa yang harus kita perbuat?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat yang dirasa sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal dari kedua mata ber_eyeliner_nya. Jari-jari lentik itu meremas ujung baju Kris begitu erat sampai tangan putihnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan.

Dan ketakutan itu berubah nyata ketika suara tegas nan lantang Kris terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong.

"Gugurkan. Atau kita sudahi saja sampai disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian panjang lagi dan gatau isinya apaan O,o**

**Mungkin ada yg bakal nganggep sosok Sehun dan Kris itu bad boy dsb. Well...kita biarkan dua pria itu keluar dari jalur baik-baiknya untuk sementara ini *plak***

**Readers makasih banyak sama reviewnya, maaf belum sempet saya balesin..tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yg mau saya jawab.**

**Saya bukan Kris bias, tapi SEHUN HARD HARD HARD BIAS *nafsu amat* makanya hampir semua FF saya temanya HUNHAN. Tapi saya juga demen banget sama mas jongin mas chanyeol dan mas kris ehehee**

**Soal judul, emang terinspirasi sedikit dari lagunya Meghan Trainor kok. Lagu itu lagu favorit saya, liriknya bener-bener wanita sekali hahahaa..**

**Dan soal chap 1 kemarin, bener apa kata salah satu reader, cara mengembalikan panas tubuh ke orang yg kedinginan emang saling merapatkan kulit tanpa pakaian. Jadi bukan cuma werewolf yg berdarah panas aja, kita juga bisa lho *death glare Jacob-twilight***

**Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi kalo ide cemerlangnya cepat muncul ^^**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae :***

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**ruixi1|Soonil|lala|ulvha|Oh Juna93|farfaridah16|luhannieka|kkamjongiee|lisnana1|luwinaa|Gigi onta|chocheonsa88|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|NoonaLu|Fa|Silver Lu| |sandrimayy88|secret|Lady Ze|selulu24|kimyori95|hhuunniiee|Ai Rin Lee|withunhan|sehunixx|pcyproperties|llalalala|hanalu93|vivikim406|Meriska-Xi|levy95|selukr|niasw3ty|MyMy|chenma|ohluhaen|Guest|rikha-chan|jolie24|Oh Lu-Yan|niesha sha|keys|ShinJiWoo920202|chiasaran|9394loves|Xiao Lu Han Shadow|deerxiviiv|Ariana Josa|yourie|doremifaseul|kaihunhan|Twosuhobe|dodyoleu|Rly. **

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	4. The Secret

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**~ The Secret ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kris! Malam itu kau mabuk dan menyerangku gila-gilaan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur! Dan jangan egois dengan karirmu saja! Pikirkan aku!" _

"Holy shit!"

"_Apa yang harus kita perbuat?!"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat yang dirasa sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal dari kedua mata bereyelinernya. Jari-jari lentik itu meremas ujung baju Kris begitu erat sampai tangan putihnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan._

_Dan ketakutan itu berubah nyata ketika suara tegas nan lantang Kris terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong._

"_Gugurkan. Atau kita sudahi saja sampai disini."_

.

.

.

"KRIS!"

Ponsel Kris berdering tiba-tiba. Sebuah nomor asing tak ia kenali terpampang dilayar. Tanpa menggubris Baekhyun yang sudah bercucuran air mata, pria ini fokus ke sambungan teleponnya.

"_Terbanglah ke Korea! Aku punya kabar buruk dan kabar baik untukmu." _sapa suara itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kening Kris berkerut dan rahangnya tegas. Ia kenal suara ini. "Kau?"

"_Hm. Aku. Mau pura-pura lupa? Kau pasti tahu alasanku menghubungimu, kan?"_

"..."

"_Betul sekali, Kris. Aku sudah berhasil membalaskan dendamu. Itu kabar baiknya! Kabar buruknya, kau harus segera mempersiapkan apa yang kau janjikan padaku."_

"Aku perlu bukti. Bukan omong kosong belaka." balas Kris.

"_Hahaha...aku tahu. Bukti memang belum aku pegang, aku menghubungimu hanya agar hatimu lega kalau aku benar-benar berhasil mengabulkan apa yang kau minta. Percaya ucapanku. Buktinya akan kubuat secepat mungkin. Saat itu baru akan kuperlihatkan padamu kalau ini bukan omong kosong belaka."_

"Bukti. Itu saja. Tak usah bertele-tele."

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Bersiaplah untuk penuhi janjimu."_

Mulut Kris masih bungkam.

"_Sampai berjumpa, Kris! Senang berbisnis denganmu."_

Sampai sambungan telepon terputus, _namja _itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kris...ini anakmu! Dia butuh tanggung jawabmu!" suara Baekhyun yang merengek semakin membuat hatinya berkecamuk marah.

"Lenyapkan bayi itu, baru temui aku! Jika tidak, jangan pernah kau berani menghubungiku lagi. Paham?!"

"Kris! KRIS!" Baekhyun menarik-narik paksa sebelah tangan Kris yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Tapi satu hardikan keras itu tak ayal membuat tungkai kakinya melemas seketika.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?! Dengar. Ini bukan yang pertama untukku. Banyak model-model dan wanita lain diluaran sana yang memakai alasan tak bermutu seperti ini untuk meraup keuntungan dariku! Kau juga salah satunya, kan? Hah?! Mengatakan kalau kau hamil anakku? Berniat menghancurkan karirku dan mengambil semua hartaku?!"

Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Air matanya mengalir deras mengaburkan jarak pandangnya ke wajah Kris yang murka.

"Mungkin sudah banyak lelaki yang tidur denganmu!"

PLAK!

Tangan mungil Baekhyun memerah seketika saat mendarat di pipi kiri Kris begitu keras. Nafasnya memburu dengan wajah berkilat basah.

"Jaga ucapanmu." desisnya menahan marah.

Dengan rahang mengeras sempurna, Kris menggenggam satu pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sangat erat seolah ingin menghentikan denyut nadi disana. Baekhyun meringis.

"Berani kau keluarkan berita ini ke media, aku akan menjamin hidupmu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari neraka. Dengar itu baik-baik, jalang!"

Kris menghempaskan tangan mungil itu cukup keras sampai membuat Baekhyun yang sudah melemas bergerak mundur beberapa langkah dan limbung hingga kakinya menyerah. Tangisnya kembali pecah tanpa suara. Hatinya sudah terlalu tersayat dalam mengetahui respon lelaki yang beberapa tahun ini hidup bersama dengannya, berbagi cinta dan nafsu itu nyatanya tak mau mengakui janin yang tengah ia kandung. Malah dirinya disebut jalang. Ungkapan yang begitu hina bagi seorang wanita.

Walaupun perempuan bertubuh mungil itu sudah jatuh merosot ke lantai marmer dengan pipi basah dan tubuh lemah tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa pada punggung lebar yang semakin menjauh, Kris sama sekali tidak berbalik. Sedikit pun tak ada rasa iba hinggap di hati pria blasteran ini.

Sampai ia masuk ke dalam elevator dan melihat Baekhyun di papah seorang _security, _pria ini masih teguh memasang wajah tegas dengan kilatan mata berselimut ego.

.

.

"_Chanyeol-ah...kau suka dengan fotoku ini, kan? Aku cantik, kan? Aku pasti bisa menjadi super model seperti di majalah!"_

"_Kau selalu cantik untukku, Baek. Tapi karena bukan aku yang memotretnya, aku kurang suka. Pasti fotografer ini sangat tergiur melihat bahumu. Belahan gaunnya juga terlalu atas!"_

"_Hihihii...Park Chanyeol-ku cemburu! Tampan sekali!"_

"_Jangan pasang _aegyo_! Atau aku akan menerkammu!"_

"_Coba saja! Kau bahkan tidak berani mencium keningku! Kita kan sepasang kekasih, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan melakukan kontak fisik? Tapi memegang tanganku saja kau hanya berani beberapa detik!"_

"_Sekali aku melakukannya, maka seterusnya kita bisa melakukan lebih dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu utuh sampai saatnya tiba kau ku sentuh. Wanita itu sangat berharga, Baek. Kalian istimewa."_

"_Tapi kau selalu memeluk Luhan, memegang tangannya-"_

"_Baekhyun-ah...aku satu-satunya orang terdekat Luhan. Kau tahu itu! Jadi tak perlu cemburu. Luhan adalah sahabatku. Selamanya! Dan kau? Kau wanitaku. Satu-satunya."_

"_Haaah...seandainya aku boleh menciummu saat ini, kau sudah ku cium!"_

"_Mau menciumku?"_

"_Dasar lelaki! Manis di bibir saja! Kalau sudah ditawari, mana mau mereka menolak!"_

"_Hahaha...aku hanya becanda, Baekhyun sayang. Sudah, jangan cerewet. Kau ini model. Publik figur. Orang-orang mengenalmu. Apa kata mereka ketika tahu model cantik ini punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang fotografer seperti aku?"_

"_Ck! Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi. Untuk bertemu denganmu di studio saja aku harus memakai banyak alasan! Aku mau berkencan keluar denganmu, jalan-jalan, pegangan tangan, makan di kafe, ke bios-"_

Cup.

"_Eh?"_

"_Cukup? Jangan cerewet lagi, ya? Kau boleh menciumku sepuas yang kau mau setelah kita menikah."_

"_..."_

"_Baek? Kau tak apa?"_

"_Ba...barusan...kau..."_

"_Aku menciummu. Di bibir. Kenapa? Rasanya aneh ya baru mendapat ciuman dariku?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Lagi."_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Lagi."_

"_Wuahahaa...sudah, sudah. Cukup! Inilah yang kutakutkan. Dulu waktu pertama mengenalmu, kau polos sekali seperti Luhan. Lantas, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya para model itu ajarkan padamu, hm?" _

"_Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang nantinya ku perbolehkan untuk memilikiku. Seutuhnya, Park Chanyeol. Aku berjanji."_

"_Kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, kan? Aku juga berjanji akan memenuhi janjimu."_

"_Cha..Chanyeol-ah..dengarkan aku! Ini tidak seperti-"_

"_Kau bercinta? Kalian melakukannya? Disini? Di apartemenmu?! Pantas kau tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk datang!"_

"_Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!"_

"_LANTAS APA YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN PADAKU DENGAN KONDISIMU SEKARANG YANG NYARIS BUGIL DIATAS RANJANG BERSAMA LELAKI YANG BARU SAJA KABUR HANYA MEMAKAI CELANA _BOXER_NYA SAJA?! APA, BAEK?! APA?!"_

"_Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Rupanya ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku mati-matian menjaga agar dirimu tidak tersentuh lelaki lain bahkan tidak dengan tanganku sendiri, kekasihmu?! Aku bekerja demi bisa menikahimu dan menghidupimu kelak. Kita bahkan berjanji untuk itu. Tapi ini balasanmu? Kau membuatku jijik, Byun Baekhyun!"_

"Please, _Chanyeol...tolong dengarkan aku. Aku diperas... Agensiku ingin aku membayar satu miliyar Won kalau aku tidak mau berpose bugil. Mereka akan mendepakku juga.."_

"_Ho! Kau tidak mau berpose bugil didepan kamera tapi sekarang kau separuh telanjang didepan lelaki?! Menikmati tubuhmu disentuh begitu saja? Hah?!"_

"Please..._"_

"_Kita berakhir."_

"_Chanyeol-ah!"_

"_Cukup sampai disini, Baekhyun!"_

"_Chan-"_

"_HAPUS AIR MATA BUSUKMU ITU! AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA!"_

"_Hhh...hhikkksss...Chanyeol...Chanyeol-ah..._kajima.."

"Lepas! Kau tak pantas mengiba!"

"Jebal...kajima. Kajima! _Aku mencintaimu!_"

"_MINGGIR DARI HADAPANKU!"_

_DUAGH! PRAAAAANG!_

"_AAAAAKHHHH!"_

"_Baek? Baekhyun-ah? BAEKHYUN-AH!"_

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat ke kening pria yang baru saja terbangun kaget dari atas kursinya.

"Siang bolong begini bisa-bisanya kau bermimpi! Sampai menyebut nama Baekhyun segala. Kau baru mimpi jorok dengan super model itu, ya? Dasar! _Yadong!_"

"Oh? Mimpi?"

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa?! Tertidur disaat jam kerja! Kuadukan pada Sooman _sajangnim _tahu rasa kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"_Mwo?!_ _Andwae, andwae! Jebal! _Yura _noona, andwae!_" Chanyeol merengek pada Yura, seniornya di kantor.

"_Mianhaeyo, noona. _Semalam aku begadang di studio. Para model baru itu sangat awam dengan ekspresi! Aku jadi kerja dua kali!" tambahnya.

Yura hanya mendesah lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Cepat ke ruang _meeting_. Ada rapat siang ini."

"Rapat? Apa jadwal akan berubah lagi? Aku akan seranjang dengan Luhan lagi?!"

"_Ish! _Kau benar-benar mimpi jorok, ya? Tidak ada ranjang disini! Cepat ke ruang _meeting_! Sooman _sajangnim _menunggumu!"

Dengan patuh, Chanyeol mengangguk polos. Mendengar nama bosnya disebut saja ia sudah cukup panik.

"Pastikan kau datang dengan keadaan rapi! Wajahmu berantakan dan penuh keringat, Park Chanyeol. Kelihatannya mimpimu dengan Baekhyun barusan benar-benar hebat!" kata Yura galak kemudian melengos pergi.

Masih mengatur nafas dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang memang sudah di banjiri peluh. Kemeja bagian belakangnya juga basah karena keringat. Sekelebat bayangan mimpi buruk barusan membuat pria ini diam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba hadir di mimpiku?" adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa sekarang hidupmu baik-baik saja?" lagi Chanyeol bermonolog.

"_YA, _PARK CHANYEOL!_ PPALIWA!"_

"_NE, NOONA!"_

.

.

"Itu rusak, Luhan. Mau kau otak-atik seperti apapun tak akan menyala."

"Ck! Aku hampa tanpa ponselku! Semua data penting ada disini."

"Berlebihan."

Mata rusa itu segera mendelik tajam pada mata elang yang sudah lebih dulu menyipit karena tawa.

"Kopi?" tawarnya.

Sambil mendengus sebal, perempuan ini tidak menggubris secangkir kopi panas yang baru Sehun sodorkan. Keduanya tengah berteduh di sebuah kafe kecil setelah sore itu mereka baru saja selesai melakukan liputan hari pertama dan langsung diserbu dengan guyuran hujan deras lagi.

Dengan langkah seribu, Luhan lekas mencari tempat berlindung terdekat karena tak mau berakhir basah kuyup dan kedinginan seperti kemarin.

"Kau tak suka kopi?"

"Sedang tidak mau." jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun mendesah lalu menaruh cangkir kopi itu diatas meja. Melihat wajah Luhan, kekasihnya yang duduk tepat didepannya ini sedari tadi muram, tak ayal membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Hm?"

"Ponselku."

"Ada data penting apa disana? Tugasmu sekarang kan membuat naskah liputan disini. Jadi _file-file _lamamu pasti sudah terselesaikan, bukan?"

Luhan merengut lucu. Bibir merah ranum itu maju beberapa senti. Sebenarnya ia khawatir pada akun _fanfiction _yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia sentuh, tapi karena tak mau ditertawakan oleh Sehun, akhirnya ia malah memberikan jawaban lain.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol!"

"Rindu?"

Luhan mematung. Ia lupa statusnya kini sudah dimiliki oleh seorang pria. "Bu..bukan rindu seperti itu yang kumaksud! Jangan salah paham! Chanyeol kan-"

Tawa renyah Sehun melenyapkan penjelasan Luhan barusan. "Aku tahu siapa Chanyeol untukmu, Luhan." katanya.

"Ini. Pakai ponselku dan hubungi dia. Kalian sudah berhari-hari tidak saling kontak, kan? Mungkin dia juga merindukanmu." kata Sehun lagi sambil menyodorkan benda segi empat berwarna hitam pada Luhan.

Karena sudah terlanjur, Luhan akhirnya meraih ponsel Sehun dalam diam. Pria itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan senyum terkulum sambil sesekali menyeruput cairan hitam panas di cangkirnya. Sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun enggan mengalihkan pandangan adalah kondisi Luhan yang agak berantakan. Kekasihnya ini terlihat seksi. Rambut cokelatnya terikat asal di puncak kepala, pipinya memerah kedinginan belum lagi bibir manis itu masih mengerucut imut dan sangat ingin Sehun kecup. Suatu kegiatan yang kini lazim mereka lakukan tiap kali ada kesempatan.

"Oh. Kau habis melakukan panggilan ke luar negeri, ya?" tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya.

"Hm. Teman lamaku."

"Kau punya teman disana?"

Sehun tersenyum lucu. "Kau pikir aku tak punya satu pun teman?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...kita...kita belum saling mengenal terlalu jauh." Luhan harus memelankan volume suaranya disini.

"Kita belum saling mengenal terlalu jauh, tapi justru sudah melakukan hal paling jauh. Itu maksudmu?"

"Sehun!"

Sehun tergelak tawa. Raut kaget dan malu di wajah Luhan itu membuat perutnya geli. Gadis itu menunduk, merengut marah dan kembali fokus menatap ponselnya yang tak berguna.

"Aku tinggal disana. Sejak kecil, setelah orang tuaku bercerai dan ayahku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal, ibuku membawaku ke Paris. Dia model, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Ayahku fotografer dan aku hanya ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya. Sejak dulu dia sangat ingin membangun studio fotonya sendiri."

Luhan mendongakkan kepala ketika kalimat penjelasan itu meluncur mulus tanpa beban dari bibir Sehun. Pria itu sendiri kini tengah menatap semburat jingga yang akhirnya muncul di ujung pantai tepat setelah hujan mereda. Wajah berahang tegas itu terpapar sinarnya dan membuat Luhan terpaksa menelan pujiannya dalam hati. Entahlah. Dia hanya bersyukur bisa bertemu pria impiannya yang dilihat dari segi manapun tetap memiliki ketampanan yang sama.

"Aku baru dalam dunia fotografer walau kamera sudah bukan teman baruku. Ayahku yang mengenalkanku pada kamera. Di Paris, aku banyak memotret objek-objek menarik. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang membayar foto-fotoku yang ku _posting _di akun pribadiku."

"Kau tinggal dengan ibumu?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bekerja disana saja? Bukankah Paris adalah pusat mode dunia? Dan ibumu juga dulunya model, kan?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Luhan, tak semudah itu kau mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah negara yang memang menjadi kiblat _fashion _semua orang. Jangan pikir aku tak mencobanya. Sudah ratusan kali dan tetap saja, kemampuanku belum bisa menarik mata para ahli disana. Dan koneksi ibuku sebagai mantan model sudah tak bisa kuandalkan. Dia memang terkenal, pada jamannya. Persaingannya berat!"

"Tapi kau lolos dengan mudah di majalah ini. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi majalah kami adalah majalah paling populer dan terpandang dalam bidang _fashion _di Korea. Aku hanya heran kenapa tak satupun perusahaan di Paris mau menerimamu. Aku sudah melihat hasil fotomu hari ini. Dan seperti apa kata Chanyeol, kau berbakat!"

"Entahlah. Mungkin bisa kukatakan kalau keberuntunganku ini sepenuhnya karena...takdir? Takdir yang tanpa sengaja membawaku padamu?"

Pipi Luhan memanas seketika. Bahkan di sela obrolan mereka yang serius ini, pria itu masih bisa merayunya secara sempurna. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan menunduk malu lagi didepannya. Tanpa banyak diam, ia menyentuh dagu itu dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Mau ke pantai?" tanyanya lembut.

Senyuman manis Luhan adalah jawaban tanpa kata.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Sehun berlutut didepan Luhan dan melipat celana _jeans _wanita itu sampai batas betis lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada celananya sendiri. Keduanya lantas berjalan sambil bertelanjang kaki diatas pasir putih yang basah karena hujan. Angin berdesir nyaman menyapa tubuh Luhan yang terbalut jaket tebal milik Sehun saat ia berdiri tepat di batas pantai. Sesekali air laut mengenai ujung kakinya.

"Ooooh...beruntungnya aku! Liputan hari ini berakhir cepat dan aku bisa menikmati momen sejuta pesona ini!" ujar Luhan ceria.

Dia berdiri beberapa langkah lebih depan dari Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengatur _tripod _dan kameranya diatas pasir. Wajahnya serius ketika matanya menyesuaikan _angle _kamera yang menyala. Ada siluet tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam layar dan membuat senyum Sehun mengembang. Wanita itu tengah merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dengan kepala menengadah.

Satu yang membuat Sehun nyaman adalah sikap apa adanya Luhan. Wanita itu tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun rasa canggung padanya. Sehun kira, setelah mereka melakukan malam panas itu, Luhan akan bersikap malu atau mungkin malah bertindak agresif keluar dari sifatnya yang biasa. Namun yang terjadi, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Sekalipun mereka kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan hanya _partner _kerja saja, dia tetap cerewet, galak dan profesional dalam bekerja.

"Sehun?" Luhan agak terperanjat saat Sehun berdiri disisinya dan melepas gulungan rambut yang acak-acakan itu.

"Kau juga cantik kalau rambutmu tergerai." katanya.

Sehun lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan kedua tangan, ia melepaskan jaket tebal itu dari tubuh Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas pasir. Rambut panjang Luhan terbang searah kemana angin berhembus dan sedikit menghalangi wajahnya. Jadi ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dan baru sadar ketika sesuatu mengenai cuping hidungnya. Itu hidung Sehun.

"Se..Sehun?"

"Kau selalu menggemaskan kalau gugup."

"Apa yang-"

Kata-kata Luhan tenggelam tepat ketika telinganya mendengar suara familiar dari samping. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak karena Sehun baru saja mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dengan kedua tangan melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Luhan. Suara itu terus terdengar beberapa kali dalam tempo cepat dan membuat Luhan melirik sekilas.

Disana, tepat diatas pasir putih yang basah, kamera Sehun bertengger manis berkedip menyala. Rupanya pria ini sengaja mengabadikan momen romantis mereka berdua dalam sebuah potret siluet.

Kamera sudah berhenti membidik dan tidak lagi berkedip menyala. Ketika itu pula Sehun sudah berhenti melumat bibir Luhan dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hanya itu?" perempuan itu bertanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk objek kameramu?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Raut polos nan kecewa itu terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Luhan yang menatapnya sendu.

"Bayanganmu begitu indah, Luhan." ucap Sehun lirih.

"Kalau begitu cium saja bayanganku!" Luhan marah. Ia bergegas melepaskan diri tapi Sehun justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak suka kau manfaatkan jadi modelmu!" serunya. Luhan tidak terima kalau Sehun mencumbunya tadi hanya untuk mendapatkan momen bagus di kamera saja. itu artinya Sehun tidak melakukannya dengan hati.

"LEPASKAN, SEHUN!" ia meraung.

Secara refleks Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya seketika. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Luhan berlalu dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal menuju ke penginapan. Ia mantap melangkah lurus meninggalkan sosok gagah itu dibelakang.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Luhan adalah wanita. Ia bisa saja luluh jika saat ini Sehun menyusulnya, menarik tangannya, memeluknya kembali dan mengecupnya lembut. Luhan mengharapkan itu terjadi dan sayangnya, Sehun juga tetaplah Sehun.

"Dasar! Masih saja tidak peka! Harusnya dia menyusulku, kan?!" rutuk Luhan diam-diam.

Kakinya sampai didepan bangunan lusuh dan kecil tempatnya bermalam itu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu masuk, seseorang mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke salah satu bahunya persis seperti seorang kuli pembawa karung beras.

"_YA! _TURUNKAN AKU! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mengabaikan jerit heboh Luhan maupun tatapan aneh si penjaga penginapan. Ia terus melangkah santai menaiki undakan tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menurunkan Luhan diatas ranjang yang masih berantakan sisa pergumulan pertama mereka semalam.

"Duduk diam disini, nona manis. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dan selagi menungguku kembali, lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai _partner_mu. Kau belum menulis apapun untuk naskah hari ini, kan? Nah! Aku sudah memilih beberapa foto disana, jadi silakan rangkai katamu sebaik mungkin. Baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Cup.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekali lalu keluar kamar dengan gaya santainya yang khas. Luhan dibuat bengong. Satu sisi ia takjub dan kesal melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya ini, tapi disisi lain ia juga membenarkan ucapan Sehun kalau dirinya sama sekali belum membuat naskah apapun mengingat tugasnya disini adalah melaporkan setiap detail liputan per harinya.

Jadi dengan setengah hati, Luhan membuka tas Sehun dimana _notes _dan pulpen kesayangannya ia titipkan disana. Walau suka menulis dan bekerja di bidang yang sama, Luhan tidak pernah membeli sebuah laptop. Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya untuk menabung, tapi gadis ini bersikeras hanya ingin memakai komputer kantor. Toh itu adalah fasilitas yang ia dapatkan, jadi untuk apa membeli laptop?

Teman setianya jika harus meliput diluar kantor (selain Chanyeol, tentu) adalah buku catatan serta sebuah bolpoin. Sudah. Cukup. Dan Luhan puas. Tangannya tetap akan mengukir rangkaian kata yang sama sempurnanya. Ia sudah larut dalam tulisannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar sosok itu sudah kembali ke kamar.

Baru ketika wangi sabun dan sebuah usapan dingin menyapa puncak kepalanya, Luhan mendongak. Perempuan ini spontan memekik sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau memakai bajumu dulu di kamar mandi?" tanyanya.

Sehun memang datang dengan dada telanjang dan handuk putih tersampir menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"Kau bahkan sudah melihat yang lebih dari ini semalam." balas Sehun.

Dengan segera, buku catatan itu melayang dari tangan Luhan ke dadanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Putar badanmu." Titahnya sambil tertawa geli.

Luhan menurut. Lima detik kemudian, Sehun berujar lagi.

"Sudah."

"Awas kalau melakukannya lagi! Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu!"

"Kau malu rupanya. Tapi kenapa semalam-"

"Jangan bahas apapun lagi soal semalam! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dari rona merah padam di wajah Luhan, Sehun mengetahui satu hal. Kenapa Luhan tetap bersikap seperti biasa karena itu adalah cara yang ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa malu sekaligus mengecohkan Sehun agar tidak teringat akan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Luhan tidak tahu kalau kelakuannya ini justru membuat Sehun semakin dibuat gemas olehnya.

"Hari ini kau marah-marah terus padaku. Mau datang bulan, ya?"

"Sudah tahu malah bertanya!"

"Aaaah...jadi benar. Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Oh Sehun!"

Tawa renyah berderai dari kerongkongan Sehun. Ia sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan yang duduk bersila ditepi ranjang.

"Ini. Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. Aku tak akan mengganggu." Sehun berujar sambil memberikan buku catatan Luhan kembali.

Ia merengut meraihnya lalu putar balik dan tidak lagi mempedulikan Sehun yang naik ke atas ranjang. Sambil berbaring nyaman dengan kepala berada tepat di sebelah pinggangnya, Sehun memejamkan mata lalu melingkarkan satu tangan ke perut Luhan yang bergidik geli tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang kau tak akan menggangguku!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya. Luhan mendelik sekilas untuk meyakini kalau kali ini Sehun akan tetap diam. Sepuluh detik pria itu tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan lantas kembali berkutat dengan bolpoin dan mengukir serangkaian kata.

Namun, belum sampai satu menit ia menulis, fokusnya terpecah ketika dirasa bagian belakang kemejanya tersingkap dan sebuah benda basah serta lembab mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berseru nyaring saat menoleh dan melihat pria yang ia kira sudah tertidur itu nyatanya tengah menyesap kulit pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun mendongak, membuat Luhan sadar ada bekas merah menghiasi kulit putihnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku. Kalau kau tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, itu artinya kau tidak bisa fokus."

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau seperti ini? Mengganggu saja!"

Senyum jahil itu tersampir di wajah tampan Sehun saat ia kembali mengecup pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kapan tamu bulananmu datang, Lu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah mengecup pinggang Luhan lagi.

"Beberapa hari lagi. Aku sudah masuk dalam tanggalannya." Luhan menjawab dengan wajah tersipu.

Senyum puas merekah di bibir Sehun seolah ia baru saja menyiratkan adanya sebuah kesempatan emas. Bahkan kegembiraannya ini ia lampiaskan dengan satu tangan yang tadi sempat melingkar di perut Luhan bergerak lebih berani menyusup masuk ke balik kemejanya dan menyusuri perut mulus itu sampai batas dada.

"Hun-aaah..." Luhan setengah protes setengah mendesah.

"Hmm? Apa sayang?"

"Sehunnnhhh..."

"Kau mau aku berhenti, atau mau kulanjutkan?"

Bolpoin Luhan jatuh dari tangannya yang melemas tak bertenaga karena ulah jari Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam bra dan mengelus benda bundar kecil disana. Tak ayal pemiliknya kini bergerak makin tak nyaman.

"Cukuphh! Hentikanhhh!" Luhan terengah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Sehun menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku mau mandi." kata Luhan.

Pria itu tersenyum ambigu dan mengangguk. Kemudian dengan santai ia berkata, "Aku menunggumu. Disini."

Luhan keluar kamar dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya lagi ia bercumbu dengan Sehun, tapi tetap saja semua perlakuan itu baru bagi Luhan. Belum lagi kata-kata yang ia dengar barusan. Sehun jelas memberikan kode kalau ia ingin melakukannya lagi malam ini. Malam ketiga mereka bersama.

Perlu waktu lama dari biasanya untuk Luhan habiskan didalam kamar mandi. Entahlah, ia juga tidak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ternyata mirip dengan seorang pengantin wanita yang hendak menyambut malam pertamanya. Luhan menggosokan badan dengan banyak sabun berkali-kali, menaruh _shampo _dengan wangi stroberi ke rambut cokelatnya dan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan baju tidur terusan sampai paha dengan _hot pans _hitam didalamnya.

Kini benda yang berdenyut dibalik dadanya itu seperti melompat tak karuan. Degupnya bahkan bisa Luhan dengar sendiri. Knop pintu sudah ia putar dan nafas sudah ia tahan. Luhan masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu baru berbalik menatap Sehun yang berbaring nyaman dengan mata terpejam masih di posisinya tadi. Luhan menatap kecewa sekaligus malu karena jujur, didalam hatinya ia sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Sambil melangkah ke sudut ruangan untuk menggantung handuk di paku, Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi berhubung letak paku itu tinggi, wanita ini perlu berjinjit dan meloncat berulang kali. Sebenarnya ada paku lain yang jauh lebih rendah, hanya saja paku itu sudah dipakai untuk menggantung handuk milik Sehun.

"Ck! Kenapa aku begitu pendek, sih?!" gerutunya.

"Karena untuk itulah aku diciptakan."

"Kyaaa!"

"Jangan menjerit. Cepat gantung handukmu."

Luhan terperangah. Sehun yang ia kira tertidur pulas itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri mengangkat pahanya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia gantungkan handuk lembab itu ke paku.

"Sudah. Turunkan aku."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada paha Luhan dan secara perlahan tubuh mungil itu turun ke bawah. Tapi belum sampai kaki Luhan mencapai lantai, Sehun mengencangkan pelukan itu lagi ke perutnya.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku!" pintanya lagi.

Telinga Sehun seperti tuli. Pria ini malah membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang, sama-sama menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua kesana dalam posisi Luhan memunggunginya.

"Bukankah kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda?" ia bertanya.

"Me..me..melanjutkan apa? Tidak ada yang sedang kita lakukan, kan?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"Oh ya? Tadi kan kau sedang menulis naskah. Tidak ingin kau lanjutkan? Atau kau mengharapkan kelanjutan yang lain? Hm?"

"A..aku mau menulis! Naskahnya belum selesai!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan melompat keluar dari kasur lalu beralih meraih buku catatan dan bolpoinnya kembali.

Ia duduk di pjok ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk, menolak menatap Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Luhan berusaha fokus mati-matian demi menyingkirkan memori soal sentuhan Sehun yang memang tengah ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Bisa-bisanya dalam waktu sekejap saja ia mengenal pria ini, otaknya sudah diracuni oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor.

Naskah untuk liputan hari itu sudah sembilan puluh persen dikerjakan, leher Luhan juga sudah pegal karena terus menunduk. Begitu selesai, ia menengadahkan kepala untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang tegang. Saat itu matanya melihat Sehun tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melakukan sesuatu dengan beberapa kamera yang ia atur diatas meja nakas.

Selain kamera inventaris kantor yang biasa ia pakai, ada kamera lain berwarna biru metalik dengan bentuk berbeda. Itu _handycam _dan modelnya adalah model lama bercorak unik.

"Untuk apa _handycam _itu?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas. "Milik ayahku. Gaji pertamanya sebagai fotografer dulu ia belikan untuk _handycam _ini. Sayang sudah rusak."

"Rusak? Lalu kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia mendekat dan duduk di belakang Sehun, di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan.

"Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun. Satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku."

Secara refleks, tangan kanan Luhan terulur mengelus lembut punggung lebar itu dengan senyuman simpati. Ia bisa melihat raut sendu bercampur rindu di wajah kekasihnya yang tampan. Sehun lantas meraih tangan yang merambat naik ke pundaknya itu dalam genggaman lalu mengecupnya.

"Naskahmu sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kau memang _script writer _handal! Kemarikan buku dan pulpenmu." pinta Sehun.

Luhan menurut dan memberikan dua benda kesayangannya itu yang langsung ditaruh Sehun tepat didepan kamera yang layarnya membentang kesamping.

"Aku kenal kamera ini. Waktu Chanyeol terobsesi menjadi fotografer saat kuliah dulu, dia selalu mengidam-idamkannya."

"Dia senang merekam video juga?"

"Hm. Foto, video, apapun yang berhubungan dengan kamera dia suka. Tapi karena dulu kamera ayahmu ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa jenis kamera unik dan harganya cukup mahal, Chanyeol hanya bisa memandanginya dari kaca toko saja. Yah, orang unik memang cocok dengan segala yang unik, bukan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

Sehun putar badan. Ia bergeser beberapa meter sampai dadanya menempel ke punggung Luhan yang masih menjuntaikan kakinya ke lantai. Mengikuti Luhan, Sehun juga membiarkan kaki panjangnya menyentuh lantai agar bisa memeluk tubuh mungil ini begitu intens. Dua tangannya melingkar otomatis ke perut ramping Luhan dan kepalanya sudah bertengger di bahu kiri wanita yang tengah mengulum senyum. Sejujurnya Luhan masih mengatur nafas sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesak di dada.

"Lu..." Sehun berucap lirih.

"Hm..."

"Kau wangi."

Luhan mendengus, menyamarkan kegugupannya. "Jelas saja! Aku kan baru saja mandi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau nanti kau harus berkeringat lagi?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sehun terkikik geli melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan barusan. Sebelum memberikan penjelasan, pria ini menyesap aroma stroberi dari rambut panjangnya yang tergerai lembab di bahu sempit itu. Sedikit menyingkirkan helaian cokelat itu dari sana, Sehun menggunakan cuping hidungnya agar bisa melesak masuk ke ceruk leher jenjang mulus tanpa cela milik Luhan baru kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut tak berbekas.

"Sebelum tamu bulananmu datang, bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi malam ini? Hmm?" bisiknya seduktif.

Luhan menegang. Inilah yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Pikiran kotor yang menghantuinya dan sama sekali tidak membuatnya terbebani. Wanita itu tak menjawab melainkan menaruh tangannya ke tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger erat di perut rampingnya. Sambil menggigit bibir bawah, Luhan meremas tangan itu cukup kuat.

"Lu?" pria itu bertanya heran.

"Bu-bukankah...kita perlu..pem..pemanasan dulu?"

Lagi Sehun terkekeh. Kali ini lebih keras dan membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu. Kau benar-benar lucu!" rayu Sehun.

Luhan mendelik sebal saat Sehun mengecup bahunya.

"Mau mulai darimana, sayang? Aku siap." ujarnya lagi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini Luhan tengah menahan senyum bahagianya dalam diam. Ia membiarkan Sehun menyesap lehernya selagi menunggunya mengutarakan jawaban. Betapa setiap sentuhan Sehun mampu memabukkannya melebihi segelas _soju. _Betapa Luhan kian dibuat haus akan sentuhan lembut pria tampan calon suami yang ia idamkan itu. Sehun telah menjadi candunya. Sehunlah surganya sekarang.

Dan demi mengutarakan semua perasaan cinta tak terlukiskan ini, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan membuat kecupan Sehun dilehernya terlepas. Dua insan di mabuk nafsu ini saling bertukar tatap cukup lama.

Sehun tak butuh jawaban kata. Dari sorot mata rusa teduh itu ia bisa tahu apa yang gadisnya mau. Mata cantik yang perlahan turun dan terus mengamati-dengan nafas tertahan-ke arah bibir tipis milik Sehun yang walau mengerti maksudnya, tidak juga bergerak lebih dulu. Pria itu sengaja membiarkan Luhan bergerak atas keinginannya seperti malam pertama mereka di penginapan ini.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Luhan memutar bahunya sedikit, memiringkan kepala dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun tersenyum lebar menyambut sapuan hangat itu lagi ke bibirnya. Membiarkan Luhan sendiri yang mengatur tempo ciumannya kali ini.

Sehun akui dia kewalahan. Emosi bercampur nafsu dari perempuan dipelukannya ini semakin berpacu tanpa ia duga. Luhan sangat cepat menguasai permainan. Tahu-tahu jari-jari lentik itu menuntun kedua tangan Sehun agar bergerak membantunya melepaskan kaos terusan yang tengah ia pakai, sedang Luhan sendiri berusaha melepas kaos Sehun.

Dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah sama-sama berada diatas ranjang dengan Luhan menduduki perut berotot Sehun. Mereka dalam keadaan _topless _dan Sehun baru akan beraksi lagi tepat ketika Luhan berujar keheranan dengan mata menatap ke sisi ranjang.

"Sehun, lampu kamera ayahmu menyala." katanya, baru menyadari bahwa lampu kecil di sisi badan _handycam _itu menyala merah.

"Abaikan saja. Kameranya rusak dan lampunya memang sering menyala tiba-tiba."

Luhan masih diam memperhatikan. Kadang, lampu itu memang berkedip-kedip dan tak jarang terus menyala.

"Kau mau diam saja disana?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis membuat gejolak yang tadinya tertunda seketika bangkit kembali. Sehun segera membalikkan keadaan dengan membuat Luhan berbaring di bawahnya. Dan malam itu, desahan serta lenguhan yang terdiri dari sahutan nama masing-masing terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar yang memanas.

.

.

Kerongkongan yang kering membuat Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya. Beberapa jam lalu ia dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka dan wanita manis ini langsung tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Sebelum bangkit, dengan hati-hati Sehun melepaskan lengan Luhan dari atas perutnya tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun suara.

Ia lantas memakai celana pendeknya kembali lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat ranselnya berada untuk mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Sehun mereguk rakus air dari botol itu sampai menetes ke dagu dan dada telanjangnya. Setelahnya puas minum, pria ini meraih ponsel lalu melangkah ke sisi ranjang.

Ia berdiri cukup lama karena fokus pada layar ponselnya sendiri. Jempolnya bergerak cepat mencari satu kontak nama disana dan setelah menemukannya, Sehun menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang. Hubungi aku kalau kau punya buktinya!" _sahut suara diseberang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hahaha...bergembiralah, kawan! Buktinya sudah ku kantongi. Kapan kau akan kemari? Aku tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya padamu."

"_Kau serius?! Kau benar-benar melakukannya?!"_

"Aku memang lupa tidak merekamnya di saat pertama kali aku melakukannya, tapi malam ini...semuanya lengkap. Kau tinggal menikmati pembalasan dendammu."

"Great!" kata suara diseberang.

"Jadi...kita tetap pada perjanjian, bukan? Karena aku tak mau bertanggung jawab pada gadis tak berdosa ini. Dia begitu polos, Kris! Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengetahui nasibnya kelak. Dosa apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai kau setega ini padanya?"

"_Hahaha...kau ini pengecut! Sudah melakukan sebuah kejahatan masih saja punya rasa kasihan dan memikirkan dosa. Kalau kau brengsek, tetaplah menjadi brengsek! Aku baru bisa terbang ke Korea bulan depan. Ada sedikit masalah disini. Selagi menungguku, nikmatilah waktumu dengannya. Dia cantik, kan?"_

"_Beautiful. _Kalau saja aku benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta, mungkin aku sudah mencintainya. Ah, yang jelas aku sudah menodai kamera ayahku!"

"Easy man! _Sebentar lagi kau akan mewujudkan mimpi ayahmu yang tertunda, bukan?"_

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu memutus sambungan telepon internasional itu dengan senyum puas. Senyuman lebar yang kontan melambung lebar saat melihat kamera model lama di meja nakas itu masih menyala sempurna dan merekam setiap kejadian yang ia lakukan malam ini dalam _angle _terbaiknya. Kamera peninggalan sang ayah tercinta.

Sehun memeriksa hasilnya. Sempurna. Bagaimana aksi Luhan dari awal ia duduk di belakangnya, mencumbunya, raut merah padam malu-malu itu juga tak luput dari bidikan kamera. Luhan memuaskan malam ini. Tapi hasil gambar di _handycam _itu jauh lebih memuaskannya. Sehun menekan tombol _off_ lalu duduk disebelah Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh polos tak berselimut itu hingga membuat Luhan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu putar posisi menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan dua tangannya ditaruh dibawah kepala menutupi bongkahan dada yang penuh dengan tanda merah agak keunguan hasil perbuatan Sehun. Wajah damainya tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun tergerak untuk membelainya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Terima kasih." lirihnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum Luhan yang agak membuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan timpuk Sehun. Jangan timpuk Kris. Dan jangan juga timpuk saya!**

***kabuuurrr***

**Readers, saya harap kalian ga protes sama alur cerita ini yang entah cepat entah lambat dan entah berantakan. Yang jelas, saya cuma berharap kalian semua nerima ceritanya dengan hati lapang apapun yang terjadi di ff ini..**

**But don't worry, I promise this one would be a happy ending story with their official couple!**

**Karena aku juga ga suka cerita sad ending hahaha...**

**Tunggu proses dan keep reading n review yaaa~**

**ChanBaeknya mulai muncul minggu depan oke? Bersabar ^^**

**So, thankyou kalian atas semua supportnya!**

**.**

**.**

_**I RESPECTING SOMEONE WHO RESPECT TO ME**_

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	5. Broken Vow

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**~ Broken Vow ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun memeriksa hasilnya. Sempurna. Bagaimana aksi Luhan dari awal ia duduk di belakangnya, mencumbunya, raut merah padam malu-malu itu juga tak luput dari bidikan kamera. Luhan memuaskan malam ini. Tapi hasil gambar di _handycam_ itu jauh lebih memuaskannya. Sehun menekan tombol _off _lalu duduk disebelah Luhan yang tertidur pulas. _

_Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh polos tak berselimut itu hingga membuat Luhan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu putar posisi menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan dua tangannya ditaruh dibawah kepala menutupi bongkahan dada yang penuh dengan tanda merah agak keunguan hasil perbuatan Sehun. Wajah damainya tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun tergerak untuk membelainya._

"_Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Terima kasih." lirihnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum Luhan yang agak membuka._

.

.

.

Ponsel hitam persegi panjang itu sedikit bergetar di tangan pucat Luhan. Ia memandangi deretan angka dilayar dengan nafas pendek-pendek.

"Ada yang aneh dengan ponselku?" suara Sehun membuat wanita ini terlonjak.

Luhan menoleh mendapati kekasih tampannya itu baru saja selesai mandi. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jeju dan keduanya tengah bersiap terbang kembali ke Seoul.

"Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi melihat rona pucat di wajah Luhan semakin jelas tersirat.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kan...kalau aku sudah masuk dalam tanggalan bulananku?" lirihnya tanpa mau menatap mata Sehun.

"Ya. Beberapa hari lalu kau mengatakannya."

"Dan kita tetap melakukannya." lirih Luhan.

Sehun mendekat. Dengan keadaan dada telanjang dan handuk putih tersampir di pinggang, pria ini duduk disamping Luhan lalu bertanya heran dengan nada serius. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Sehun..." bibir Luhan sedikit bergetar.

Kening Sehun kini berkerut. Matanya sedikit melirik ke layar ponsel dan melihat Luhan tengah membuka aplikasi kalender disana.

"Kalau dalam bulan ini aku tidak datang bulan, kemungkinan besar aku hamil anakmu...dan ini sudah tiga hari lewat dari tanggal yang biasa." lanjut Luhan dalam bisikan.

Wajah Sehun datar sedatar-datarnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Luhan panik melihat reaksi pria yang belum memiliki ikatan resmi dengannya ini sangat biasa. Luhan takut Sehun terlalu _shock _sampai bingung harus berucap apa.

"Harusnya aku ingat! Tapi aku benar-benar lupa dengan ini! Dan.. dan kita tetap melakukannya!" pekik Luhan menahan tangis.

"Baru tiga hari, kan?"

Luhan mendongak cepat.

"Maksudku...kita tunggu sampai akhir bulan. Jika memang kau tidak mendapatkan 'bulananmu', aku harus kembali mengingatkan kalau dulu aku juga pernah bilang akan tetap membuatmu aman. Kau tidak lupa akan itu, kan?"

Luhan bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan terburuk jika seandainya ia dinobatkan menjadi ibu muda. Luhan belum siap. Kini semuanya terlihat menakutkan baginya. Bahkan semua janji manis Sehun pun mulai meragukan. Apakah pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya ini bena-benar tulus? Akankah ia diterima dengan hati lapang oleh ayah dan ibunya di Cina ataukah Chanyeol akan tetap menjadikannya seorang sahabat? Luhan tidak tahu. Dan ia pun tidak mau membayangkan.

Ketakutan ini memang tersirat jelas dari wajah cantik Luhan, tapi sayangnya tidak dirasakan oleh pria yang saat ini terpaksa mengulum senyum kemenangan di balik wajah dinginnya. Dengan lembut Sehun malah meraih wajah Luhan mendekat, lalu menghapus setetes cairan bening yang hendak keluar dari kedua mata rusa itu dan mengecup singkat bibir merahnya.

'_Kris. Kalau sampai dia hamil anakku, maka aku akan meminta bonus _double _darimu!'_

"Jangan menangis. Aku berjanji padamu, Luhan. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan pandai mengatur intonasi suara tetap lembut.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia malah beringsut menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Sehun sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan ke pinggangnya. Desah nafas yang terasa semakin berat itu berhembus hangat ke kulit Sehun yang tangannya terulur membelai halus surai panjang Luhan.

"Jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih wanita itu penuh rasa khawatir.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekali lalu berkata. "Tak akan. Walau aku hanya _partner_mu selama sebulan, kita akan selalu bersama. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Luhan..." ujar Sehun lambat. "...terima kasih." lanjutnya.

Jelas Luhan tidak tahu apa makna dibalik kata terima kasih ini. Ia hanya mengira kalau Sehun baru saja berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang ia berikan padanya. Luhan harus mengakui kalau kini ia bergantung pada Sehun. Lelaki yang pertama kali menyentuhnya sampai titik terdalam sebagai seorang wanita. Sebagian rasa takutnya hilang hanya dari janji yang Sehun ucapkan, dari setiap sentuhan lembut yang ia usapkan dan dari teduh mata elang itu menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Luhan dibutakan oleh ambisi dan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Lenguhan panjang itu terdengar begitu berat ketika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kantor atasannya yang kosong. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mampir kesana hanya untuk menaruh sepucuk surat beramplop putih polos diatas mejanya.

"Dua hari, dua surat. Sebenarnya apa yang kau ajukan? Sooman _sajangnim _baru akan kembali tiga minggu lagi dari Tokyo!" sahut sebuah suara galak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengirimkan petisi ini ke mejanya sampai _sajangnim _pulang."

Yura, senior Chanyeol yang terkenal cerewet itu berdecak sebal.

"Park Chanyeol, apa salahnya sih liputan ke Paris sendirian? Kau ini seperti bayi yang masih menyusu saja." ledek Yura.

"Aku tidak menyusu pada Luhan, _noona_." balas Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan membuat surat pengajuan untuk menarik Luhan kembali? Luhan sudah punya jadwalnya sendiri dengan Sehun. Kau bilang kau ingin mendapatkan bagian foto _outdoor_! Lagipula, bukannya kau mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun? Super model yang beberapa hari lalu kau mimpikan itu?"

Mulut Chanyeol kontan membungkam.

"Nah, kan! Sekarang baru sadar? Katanya idola, tapi tempat dia tinggal saja kau tidak tahu! Baekhyun lama menetap di Paris karena mendapatkan kontrak eksklusif dengan sebuah _brand fashion _ternama. Dan acara _fashion week _yang nanti kau liput itu juga akan di peragakan olehnya. Belum pernah bertemu Baekhyun, kan? Inilah kesempatanmu!"

"Baek...hyun? Di Paris?"

"_Aigoo..._apa kau tuli? Sudahlah! Surat-suratmu itu akan ku buang. Jadi berhentilah membuat petisi yang hanya ditandatangani olehmu sendiri!" Yura melengos pergi membiarkan Chanyeol berdiam diri dalam lamunan.

Pikiran pria yang biasanya heboh ini tersita selama satu hari penuh itu membuat Chanyeol tidak antusias saat mengetahui ponselnya berdering dihubungi nomor tak dikenal.

"_Chanyeol-ah, ini aku. Luhan. Maaf baru menghubungimu. Ponselku rusak dan aku pakai nomor Sehun."_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dalam nada melamun.

Hening. Mungkin jika Chanyeol dalam keadaan normal, ia akan bisa menyadari hawa keheranan Luhan diseberang. Tapi sahabatnya itu tetap menjawab tenang dan lembut.

"_Aku pulang hari ini. Kau tidak lupa menjemputku di bandara, kan? Jadwal terbang kami yang terakhir. Sore nanti."_

"Jemput? Bandara? Paris?"

"_Park Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu?!" _akhirnya suara lembut itu berubah sangar. _"Aku di Jeju! Bukan Paris! Kau baru bangun tidur, ya?!"_

Mata besar Chanyeol melebar bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang membuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum otaknya kembali normal dan mulai bertindak heboh seperti biasa.

"Luhan? Luhan! Luhaaaaaaaan!" teriakan itu terdiri dari tiga nada berbeda.

"_Ah! _YA! _Tak perlu berteriak, kan?! Telingaku sakit!"_

"Ho! _Mian, mian! _Kau pulang hari ini? Oooh...aku benar-benar rindu padamu! Kau harus dihukum karena tidak memberiku kabar apa-apa! Tunggu aku di bandara! Lihat saja pembalasanku, Xi Luhan!"

Tepat pukul lima sore, pria jangkung berbalut pakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah ini tengah berdiri resah menanti kemunculan dua orang beda jenis kelamin itu. Bahkan meskipun sudah bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata, Chanyeol masih saja berjinjit tak perlu. Tak berselang lama, ia menyeringai lega ketika melihat perempuan bertubuh mungil disana melangkah lambat disisi pria yang wajahnya nyaris mengalahkan dinginnya es kutub.

Semakin dekat ia amati, semakin jelas raut pucat di wajah Luhan terlihat olehnya. Bibir tipis itu kehilangan warna, matanya sedikit berkantung dan ada lingkar hitam samar disekelilingnya. Chanyeol juga tidak bohong kalau pandangan Luhan seperti kosong menatap kedepan, beberapa senti dari tempatnya berada. Pria jangkung ini kemudian melambai riang dengan kedua tangan dan yang menyadari hal itu justru adalah Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan lalu menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Baru ketika itu senyum merekah di wajah polos Luhan.

"_Bogoshippeo! Bogoshippeo! Bogoshippeeeooooo! _Aku merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol!" begitulah hal pertama yang bisa Luhan ungkapkan saat ia mendaratkan pelukan erat ke dada Chanyeol.

"Aaaaaah...padahal aku mau menghukummu. Kalau begini kan hatiku bisa luluh!" ujarnya sambil membalas pelukan Luhan jauh lebih erat.

"Kau sehat, Luhan-ku?" tanyanya.

"Hm!"

"Anak pintaaarrrr...sekarang, mana ciumnya?"

"_Mwo?! _Sejak kapan ada cium-cium? Enak saja kau!" Luhan berkata galak sambil menoyor pelan kening Chanyeol yang malah tertawa konyol.

"Kau memang rusa lincah yang tak mudah disentuh!" katanya.

Otot di tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menegang. Senyumnya seolah dipaksakan saat Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo pulang." sahut Luhan.

"Sudah rindu kamar, ya? Ah, tidak! Aku yakin kau malah rindu kantor dan _fanfiction_mu itu! _Ya, _Oh Sehun, kau tidak menyusahkan Luhan disana, kan? Kenapa temanku kembali dengan wajah lemas seperti ini? Hah?"

"Park Chanyeeeooooooolllll..._ppaliiii_! Aku lapar!"

Luhan menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol yang masih menanti jawaban Sehun. Sengaja menjauhkannya dari topik-topik itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah lebih dulu keluar bandara.

Memang, inilah yang ia dan Luhan rencanakan sekembalinya mereka dari Jeju. Luhan meminta hubungannya dirahasiakan dari siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol. Jelas hal ini disambut sangat baik oleh Sehun. Semakin sedikit orang tahu, semakin mudah dia menguasai Luhan yang kini jatuh semakin dalam ke jeratan skenarionya.

Belum lagi, Luhan sendiri juga memberikan alasan lain yang jauh lebih menguatkan kenapa hubungan mereka harus dirahasiakan. Sehun karyawan baru. Dan setiap karyawan baru tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sesama karyawan selama masa percobaan enam bulan. Yang artinya, baik Luhan ataupun Sehun harus bertindak layaknya _partner _kerja biasa selama berada di dalam kantor. Hal yang sangat amat menguntungkan bagi pihak Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah bertanya dimana Sehun tinggal dan dari situ Luhan tahu alamat apartemen kekasihnya ini tidak jauh dari flat tempatnya tinggal. Selama perjalanan didalam mobil inventaris kantor, Chanyeol tak henti menginterogasi Luhan soal hari-harinya disana. Tiap kali nama Sehun disebut, Luhan pasti langsung membelokkan ceritanya ke bagian lain. Demi mengalihkan Chanyeol dari pertanyaan yang menjurus.

"Aku baca berita di TV. Katanya tempat kalian liputan diterjang badai selama beberapa hari, ya? Kau baik-baik saja, Lu? Tidak kehujanan, kan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan lantang dan cepat.

"Hotelnya bagaimana? Yura _noona _bilang, fasilitas hotel yang kalian tempati adalah hotel terbaik! Aaah...kalian membuatku iri!"

Kerongkongan Luhan bagai tersangkut sesuatu. Kemudian, seolah berperan sebagai pahlawan, Sehun menyahut dari jok belakang dengan gaya santainya.

"Kau bisa belok kanan didepan sana. Lalu ambil jalur kiri dan fokus sampai menemukan minimarket diujung jalan. Apartemenku tak jauh dari situ."

"Oh. Ada jalan memutar lain rupanya." kata Chanyeol, berhasil teralihkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dari kaca spion lalu beralih menatap ke cerminan Luhan disana yang wajahnya sudah menegang sempurna.

"Bagaimana studio?" tanya Sehun.

Dari satu pertanyaan ini, keluarlah rentetan kalimat panjang curahan hati Chanyeol yang selama seminggu terpendam. Luhan menarik nafas lega sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang dan melempar senyum tanda terima kasih pada Sehun saat Chanyeol tengah berapi-api meluapkan ceritanya.

Karena jalanan cukup macet dan mulut Chanyeol tak berhenti bicara, Luhan merasakan kantuknya datang tiba-tiba. Selama di pesawat ia mana bisa tidur. Selain karena _phobia_nya, keberadaan Sehun yang terus merengkuhnya erat sambil sesekali mencium punggung tangannya jelas membuat wanita ini kehilangan hasrat untuk memejamkan mata. Ia malah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan.

"...iya kan, Lu?" Chanyeol bertanya disela ceritanya.

"..."

"Eeeeey...dia malah tidur. Jadi daritadi aku bicara sendiri?" katanya sewot.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Chanyeol melirik spion. Saat itu Sehun tengah bersandar santai sambil fokus pada layar ponselnya. Cahaya putih bias dari sinar benda persegi itu memancar ke kulit pucatnya yang makin terlihat dingin.

"Kalian tidak menemui kesulitan, kan? Kau bisa membidik objek dengan baik, kan?"

"Memangnya aku meliput di medan peperangan? Ada _stand _khusus wartawan dan _spot_nya pun sempurna. Nanti lihat saja hasil foto-fotoku." jawabnya cuek.

"Benar. Besok pagi langsung masukan saja semua _file _nya ke studio. Aku yang akan mendesak Luhan kalau dia mangkir dari _deadline _lagi! Dia tak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu terus." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah lelah Luhan disamping.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat dia selalu mangkir?"

"Cerita fiksinya! Dan tak pernah jauh dari tema pria idaman negeri dongeng. Aku tak habis pikir. Pria macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau cari, Lu? Kalau mengharapkan sosok sempurna, maka kau tak akan pernah menikah!" ledek Chanyeol sambil melirik Luhan yang terlelap.

"Pria idaman?" ulang Sehun.

"_Eoh! _Biasa. Perempuan. Pasti seputaran cerita cengeng. Minimarket yang ada didepan itu, bukan?"

Sehun duduk tegak menyadari Chanyeol baru saja mengganti topik pembicaraan. Baru ia sadari kalau mereka telah sampai di kawasan tempatnya tinggal.

"Betul. Berhentilah di depan minimarket itu. Gedung disebelahnya apartemenku." ujar Sehun.

Tak lama, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya tepat diseberang minimarket. Tapi bukannya mengatakan salam perpisahan, pria bertampang konyol ini malah membuka pintu di sisinya lalu berujar cepat.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau membeli persediaan ramen dulu disana."

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol lantas segera pergi menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke dalam minimarket untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

Suasana mobil sepi. Hanya deru nafas berat dan teratur Luhanlah yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sambil mencondongkan badan ke dekat jok mobil Luhan, Sehun memperhatikan bagian sisi wajah perempuan itu dalam diam.

Kris memang tidak bohong kalau gadis yang ia maksudkan ini memiliki paras cantik. Bahkan Sehun mengakui kalau Luhan adalah perempuan pertama yang menggerakkan hatinya. Mungkin bukan cinta, tapi lebih ke pengalihan perhatian dari sejak awal ia melihatnya di hari pertama bekerja. Pekerjaan yang Sehun dapatkan secara cuma-cuma karena Kris memiliki orang dalam yang bisa membantunya diterima bekerja langsung disana demi misi pembalasan dendamnya.

Sehun memang tidak tahu apa cerita dibalik semua kejadian yang menyeret dirinya ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Kris memenuhi janjinya. Obsesi sang ayah yang tertunda dan belum terwujud hingga akhirnya kini menjadi obsesinya sendiri. Urusannya dengan Luhan baru akan selesai ketika janji itu terpenuhi.

"Ngghhh..." lenguhan Luhan menyadarkan lamunannya.

Wanita itu menggeliat diatas kursi sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menyadari dirinya masih berada didalam mobil yang tidak menyala, Luhan lantas menatap ke sekeliling. Dan segera ia memekik tertahan saat menyadari raut tampan itu berada tepat di sebelah kanan pundaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." katanya.

"Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat lelah. Apa kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Ini pasti ulahku yang hampir tiap malam menyerangmu."

Mata rusa itu mendelik tajam. Luhan masih tetap seperti itu tiap kali bahasan 'panas' mencuat dari mulut Sehun. Ia tak pernah suka membahasnya.

"Kita belum sampai? Kemana Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya sudah. Gedung didepan itu apartemenku. Dan temanmu sedang membeli ramen di minimarket seberang. Kau mau berkunjung? Ranjangku lebih besar dari ranjang yang kemarin."

Plak!

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang dan mendaratkan sebuah tepukan cukup keras ke lengan Sehun yang tertawa puas. Tapi tak lama, Sehun menarik tangan halus itu hingga membuat jarak wajah mereka berdekatan. Masing-masing pihak bisa merasakan hangat nafas yang berhembus nyaman ke kulit wajah keduanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini, Luhan. Jangan khawatirkan apapun dulu. Mengerti?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan refleks menarik nafas panjang. Bayang-bayang kalender dan siklus menstruasinya kembali menghantui. Tapi toh ia mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan rindukan aku." kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini Luhan mendengus tawa.

Keningnya sudah menempel dengan kening Sehun yang satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk lebih mendekat.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Dan aku tak pernah bosan membalas kalau aku juga mencintaimu." dialog itu begitu menyentuh bagian terdalam relung hati Luhan yang makin membuatnya terbuai semakin dalam pada kepercayaan.

Dia bahkan larut dalam nafsu sesaat ketika Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya dalam sebuah lumatan hangat nan lembut yang selalu Luhan sukai. Tangan Sehun sudah naik mengusap bagian belakang kepala Luhan hingga membuat surai halus cokelat gelap itu berubah berantakan.

"Hun-ahhh...Chan..Chanyeolhhh.." kata-kata Luhan terputus di sela ciumannya.

"Hmmm..."

"Chanyeol!" kali ini Luhan terpaksa mendorong dada Sehun kuat-kuat karena sudut matanya menangkap bayangan jangkung didepan minimarket itu semakin mendekat dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap.

Pintu pun terbuka sekitar lima detik kemudian.

"Oooh...dingin sekali diluar! Eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan memberikan senyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Ketika Chanyeol kembali duduk dan mengoper barang belanjaan pada Sehun, pria ini tiba-tiba mengamati Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Astaga, Luhaaaaan... Baru kutinggal sepuluh menit, kau sudah seperti ini? Rambutmu mirip seperti singa jantan yang lupa cukur rambut! Bibirmu bahkan sedikit basah. Maafkan aku, Sehun! Mungkin tadi kau harus menyaksikan cara tidur Luhan yang terkadang sangat berantakan!"

Sehun hanya mendengus kecil dan berlagak cuek. Lain dengan Luhan yang memalingkan wajah menatap jalanan disampingnya dengan bibir terkulum.

Sepeninggal Sehun, mobil bergerak lagi menuju kantor karena bagaimanapun juga fasilitas kantor hanya boleh dipakai untuk urusan pekerjaan. Chanyeol serta Luhan nantinya pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju flat mereka yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit terdiam, Chanyeol mulai merasa asing dengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan jalanan disamping. Biasanya, kemanapun ia atau Luhan melakukan perjalanan, maka dari mulut mereka akan keluar semua cerita yang rasanya tak akan habis untuk diceritakan. Bahkan sekecil apapun kejadiannya, pasti tak akan luput mereka obrolkan. Tapi kini nampak tak satu pun kata hinggap di kepala Luhan hingga membuat Chanyeol keheranan.

Ketika akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, mata besar Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah keasingan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Hal asing yang membuatnya cukup terganggu.

"Katakanlah, Luhan. Aku tak akan marah." ucapnya datar.

Luhan memalingkan wajah dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Jujur saja padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Ha?" mulut Luhan menganga otomatis. Jantungnya berpacu cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Chanyeol mendengus tawa. Dengusan yang mirip seperti ejekan dan tak pernah Luhan lihat.

"Aku ini sahabatmu. Bertahun-tahun kita bersama jadi jangan pikir kau bisa menyimpannya seorang diri. Karena percuma kau sembunyikan, toh aku akan tetap bisa melihatnya. Katakanlah."

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah..apa maks-"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa sambil memelankan laju mobilnya. Kemudian, meluncurnya sebuah kalimat yang tak ayal membuat jantung Luhan nyaris copot saking paniknya ia berspekulasi.

"Cincin itu! Kau memakai cincin di jarimu dan tidak membelikannya untukku! Kita ini kan _best friend, _Luhan! Setidaknya ingatlah padaku walau kita sudah tidak bekerja bersama! Kau sudah tidak tertarik membeli barang-barang _couple _seperti dulu lagi, ya?"

Waktu serasa berhenti. Luhan bahkan mematung di kursinya ketika mata Chanyeol mendelik ke arah tangan kanannya dimana cincin perak pemberian Sehun itu tersemat di jari manis lentiknya. Satu yang spesial lagi dari persahabatan beda _gender _ini. Chanyeol dan Luhan terkadang membeli _couple items _yang biasa dipakai para pasangan kekasih sekedar untuk keisengan mereka belaka. Dan jawaban Chanyeol barusan jelas melepaskan ketakutan Luhan akan sebuah rahasia lain yang memang sebenarnya sengaja ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"O..oh! Ini?!" kata Luhan masih agak kaget. "_Mian. _Nanti akan kucarikan pasangan cincinnya untukmu."

"Apa Sehun yang memakainya? Kalian membeli barang _couple _disana?"

"_Aniya! _Ini..ini kubeli sendiri. Tidak sengaja menemukannya di toko pernak-pernik. Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Stuido aman-aman saja, kan?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba air muka yang tadinya terlihat kecewa itu semakin berubah muram. Sudut bibir Chanyeol turun melengkungkan sebuah sirat sendu ditambah gumaman pendek sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm."

"_Wae_? Ada masalah? Kau tidak marah padaku karena cincin ini, kan?" mau tak mau Luhan kembali membahasnya.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu menoleh dan tersenyum geli. "Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Aku hanya becanda, Luhan. Cincinnya sangat cantik. Cocok untukmu."

Luhan melenguh lega lalu balas tersenyum manis.

"Kalau aku menemukan yang lebih cantik lagi, nanti akan kuberikan untukmu." kata Chanyeol.

Perempuan itu mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jalanan didepan selama beberapa detik sampai suara tegas penuh keseriusan itu terdengar ke telinga Luhan dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku akan ke Paris. Minggu depan."

Tak ada respon dari Luhan, maka Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "Kau sudah tahu, ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Paris?"

Luhan diam lagi. Ia juga tidak membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Aku ini fotografer. Yang aku tahu hanya pose, _lighting, _ekspresi dan tidak pernah tahu soal isi majalah ataupun berita-berita _fashion _diluaran sana. Tapi aku yakin kau tahu. Terutama dengan dia, yang katanya menetap di Paris."

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Kris tinggal. Selama ini namanya selalu bersih dari gosip."

"Bukan Kris yang sedang aku bicarakan dan kau tahu itu." tandas Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba dipindahtugaskan?" tanya Luhan tajam.

"Sooman _sajangnim _menyuruhku. Semua fotografer senior sudah memiliki jadwal diluar dan hanya aku yang tersisa di studio."

"Jangan temui dia."

"Lu?!"

"Hidupnya sudah jauh lebih baik tanpamu, Chanyeol! Selama ini aku baca semua berita tentangnya dan dia berhasil menjadi super model seperti apa yang dia cita-citakan! Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyebutkan namamu disana!" suara Luhan naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin ada pembahasan lagi tentang perempuan itu! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sekarang kau membelanya? Begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud membela apa-apa disini."

"Lalu?! Hanya karena ditugaskan meliput acara di Paris, perasaanmu berubah? Kau mau mencarinya? Mengatakan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal? Bahwa kau yang salah karena telah meninggalkannya? Itu yang kau mau?"

Chanyeol diam. Matanya lurus menatap jalanan lengang didepan dengan hembusan nafas tenang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang menyakitimu. Kau begitu tulus padanya, Chanyeol-ah. Dan semua balasan yang ia berikan membuatku semakin ingin menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau tak pantas untuknya." ujar Luhan, lirih dan penuh kelembutan.

Tangan halusnya mengusap sebelah lengan Chanyeol perlahan sambil memberikan senyum simpati. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menghela nafas berat dengan tersenyum samar.

"Dia mampir di mimpiku, Lu." katanya lirih. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, aku melihat wajahnya lagi didalam mimpiku. Mimpi bodoh tentang kejadian itu. Aku masih merasa bersalah. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terluka karena aku."

"Park Chanyeol. Lukanya hanya luka fisik di kepala karena kau tidak sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi lukamu? Apa sampai saat ini sudah berhasil kau sembuhkan? Hah?!"

"Lu...aku mendorongnya! Aku menyakitinya! Kepalanya menabrak kaca dan terluka parah karena aku! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan bersalah yang selama ini aku pendam? Bahkan setelah membawanya ke rumah sakit pun aku tidak berani menemuinya."

"Itu karena pihak agensi sialan tempatnya bekerja sudah membawanya pergi dari sini. Memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang terluka sebagai mesin pencetak uang. Lihat keadaannya sekarang! Apa dia terlihat sakit? Bahkan semua _show _yang dia datangi sukses besar!"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMINTA MAAF ATAS SEBUAH KESALAHAN YANG TAK PERNAH KAU BUAT, PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Luhan penuh emosi. Mata rusanya terlihat berkilat karena kesal.

Secara refleks sebelah kaki panjang Chanyeol menekan pedal rem kuat-kuat hingga membuat keduanya sedikit terpental dari tempat duduk. Keduanya saling tatap dengan mulut membungkam.

Chanyeol tahu kalau Luhan bermaksud memberikan perhatiannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Ia juga tahu bahwa semua yang Luhan katakan adalah jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam. Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana marahnya Luhan ketika tahu Baekhyun, perempuan yang membuat sosok Chanyeol berubah dewasa dan matang, tertangkap selingkuh sampai nyaris bercinta oleh mata kepala Chanyeol sendiri.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak tahu betapa cintanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, sampai rela bekerja lembur, mengambil _shift _malam demi mendapatkan penghasilan ekstra untuk mewujudkan janji pernikahan yang telah Chanyeol serta Baekhyun impikan bersama, mungkin Luhan masih memberikan sedikit ruang. Sayangnya, Luhan terlalu mengerti bagaimana sakit hatinya Chanyeol saat itu.

Tahun-tahun pertama mereka bekerja di majalah ini adalah masa terberat untuk keduanya, karena selain bekerja dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, Luhan harus membantu Chanyeol mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya maupun keceriaannya seperti awal. Walau kini Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya kembali konyol dan tak sekalipun keduanya membahas nama Byun Baekhyun, Luhan tetap bisa melihat gurat rindu di mata sahabatnya itu. Seperti apa yang saat ini tertangkap oleh mata rusanya.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji kali ini. Aku hanya tak ingin terus-terusan dihantui perasaan bersalah, Luhan. Setelah menemuinya, aku akan memulai semua yang baru dari awal. Tanpa ada nama dia lagi. Bolehkah?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"_Jinjja_?"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa mendengar suara Luhan agak merengek itu. Ia mengangguk sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menutupi apapun, kan? Jadi, percayalah padaku." ujarnya.

Tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu membuat lubang di hati Luhan semakin terbuka lebar. Janji dimana Luhan-lah pihak pertama yang lebih dulu melanggarnya.

.

.

Pagi pukul delapan. Beberapa jam sebelum Chanyeol berangkat menuju bandara Incheon menuju Paris. Chanyeol pikir raut muram, cemas dan panik di wajah sahabatnya ini dikarenakan oleh hal itu. Memang setelah ia perhatikan, sudah hampir satu minggu ini Luhan jarang bicara, tertawa pada leluconnya ataupun pergi makan siang bersama. Kalau bukan karena kepergiannya ke Paris, mungkin karena pembahasan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

Begitu Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Luhan, wanita itu hanya menjawab ramah. Jelas ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa alasan kecemasannya yang kian hari bertambah itu karena jadwal menstruasinya belum juga datang.

"Tetap fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Selesaikan semua baik-baik dan kembali kesini tanpa ada kurang atau lebih."

Kata 'lebih' diucapkan dengan sedikit penekanan yang artinya Luhan tidak mau kalau sampai Chanyeol membawa pulang seseorang dari Paris. Dan pria itu sangat mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Nanti kubawakan cincin yang bagus buatmu! Tunggu aku ya, Lu!" seru Chanyeol ceria.

"Hmm! Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar."

"_Gwaencanha. _Si kutub ini saja sudah cukup. Berjanjilah untuk tidak lupa makan!"

"Aku ini bukan hewan peliharaanmu! _Ja. _Pergilah."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya selama beberapa saat lalu mencium keningnya cukup lama. Karyawan yang lain sudah tidak lagi aneh dengan adegan mesra Chanyeol-Luhan ini, jadi mereka tetap bersikap cuek-cuek saja. Tapi Luhan agak mempercepat adegan itu karena sepasang mata elang Sehun menatapnya dari samping. Pikirnya, Sehun bisa saja cemburu.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi, perempuan itu kembali duduk menatap layar monitor yang menyala. Jujur, pikirannya sedang berkelana keluar jalur selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Naskah yang harusnya bisa selesai kemarin saja masih tujuh puluh persen dikerjakan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutan yang muncul sejak kepulangannya dari Jeju. Apalagi sekarang sudah satu minggu berlalu. Dan Luhan belum juga datang bulan.

Memang baru terlambat satu minggu. Tapi tetap saja kecemasannya itu tak berkurang. Luhan bahkan enggan dan ngeri jika tanpa sengaja melihat iklan alat tes kehamilan di televisi. Ia belum mau memeriksakan kondisinya karena takut ketakutannya ini berubah nyata.

Walau sempat mengatakan rasa cemasnya pada Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih untuk memendamnya lagi. Ia tak mau membuat kekasih tampannya itu juga ikut terbebani biarpun seharusnya ini memang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua.

"Lu.."

Ia terlonjak agak berlebihan ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sehun." ucapnya.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum masam. "Cepat sekali kau kembali."

"Bukan aku yang cepat. Tapi kau yang terlalu serius melamun. Ini. Ponselmu sudah selesai diperbaiki." kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponsel Luhan dari dalam saku celana.

"Kau sempat mampir kesana?"

"Hm. Terbukti kan, kalau kau yang terlalu lama berdiam diri didepan monitor? Kenapa? Belum ada ide untuk naskah kita?" pria itu bertanya pelan sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak menarik perhatian para karyawan lain.

"_Mian. _Nanti biar aku yang tanggung jawab kalau pekerjaan kita mangkir dari _deadline _lagi."

Sehun mendengus. "Masih ada sisa tiga hari lagi sampai _deadline, _sayang..." bisiknya seraya mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan yang tersipu.

"Sekarang yang penting adalah, apa yang ada di pikiran wanitaku ini sampai membuat temannya yang konyol itu merasa sedikit kehilangan. Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau jarang sekali tertawa dengannya. Aku tahu ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Luhan." lanjut Sehun lagi.

Sebelum menjawab, Luhan agak terlihat ragu. Ia menoleh melihat jam digital di layar monitornya, baru kemudian bertanya pelan. "Mau menemaniku makan siang diluar?"

Pria didepannya itu mengangguk dan dengan lihai mencuri sekecup ciuman singkat di bibir tipis Luhan yang terkesiap kaget, takut ada yang melihat. Tapi toh keadaan tetap aman. Tak satupun karyawan disana memperhatikan dua anak manusia yang baru saja melangkah keluar ruangan bersama-sama. Semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Luhan mengajak Sehun ke sebuah kafe bernuansa klasik agak jauh dari kantor. Keduanya hanya memesan minuman dan masih saling terdiam dengan mata Sehun tak lepas dari wajah pias Luhan didepannya.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" ia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam satu tangannya dan berkata.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau pucat, Luhan."

"Tak ada apa-apa, Sehun. Aku hanya masih kesal dengan kecerobohanku. Kartu hotel yang ada dibawah _keyboard _itu masih membuatku kesal! Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkannya disana?"

"Jangan bohong. Kita sudah membahas itu tiga hari lalu. Katakanlah, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Hmm?"

Secara tiba-tiba, wanita itu membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan mengeratkan jari-jarinya begitu kuat seolah ingin mentransfer rasa takutnya melalui sentuhan. Mungkin Sehun mengerti. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, pria ini dengan lugasnya bertanya lirih.

"Kau takut kau hamil?"

Sehun bisa melihat jelas ketakutan Luhan sekarang. Wajah cantik itu memerah dengan bibir bergetar dan sepasang mata rusanya perlahan berair. Segera saja dua anak sungai tertampung di pelupuknya.

Perempuan yang masih membungkam itu kemudian mengangguk penuh hati-hati.

Dengan tarikan nafas berat, Sehun terdiam sambil memejamkan mata dan bersamaan dengan itu, setetes air mata jatuh perlahan menyusuri pipi mulus Luhan yang tertunduk menutupi tangis dan baru mendongak saat Sehun berulang kali mengecup kedua tangannya bersamaan.

Lalu, bak sedang berada dalam panggung sandiwara (yaah..Sehunlah satu-satunya aktor disini), dialog itu terucap mulus tanpa beban dari mulut manis Sehun begitu mantap.

"Kalau memang kau hamil, maka kita menikah. Mengerti?"

Betapa mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Harusnya hal ini menjadi momen romantis impian semua gadis. Tapi bagi Luhan, lamaran itu justru terdengar menyayat hatinya yang mau tak mau harus menghapus semua mimpi manis yang selama ini ia idamkan. Luhan memang ingin menikah dengan calon suami tampan idamannya. Mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan dua hal itu, tapi jika alasannya karena adanya jabang bayi yang lebih dulu tumbuh di perutnya nanti, Luhan jelas bingung.

Entah ia harus berbahagia menyambut sebagian mimipinya yang berubah nyata, ataukah ia harus merasakan penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir cerita? Luhan belum bisa menjawab. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah meyakini setiap tindak-tanduk Sehun, kekasihnya, tempatnya menaruh seluruh kepercayaan dan rasa cintanya yang tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miaaaan...kemarin saya janji ada ChanBaek disini. Tapi malah ga muncul sama sekali *timpuk diri sendiri* mendadak ide yg muncul malah problema HunHan, biar alurnya g kecepetan *peace***

**ChanBaeknya chapter depan yah yah yah?**

**Sorry kalo ada yg bosen sama alurnya...sekali lagi, ff ini dibuat cuma pengen ngehibur aja ahahaaa *hiburan darimananya?* dan saya juga belum bisa nargetin mau dibuat sampe chapter berapa..tapi semoga sih ga ada yg bosen nungguin heheee**

**Banyak yg bilang Kris akhir2 ini dapet cast jahat terus. Waduuuh...mungkin disini kebetulan juga kali ya heheee soalnya saya emang lagi pengen bikin Kris sama Sehun agak melenceng dari imej perlentenya. Dua ff berseri saya yg kemarin, Kris sama Sehun udah dapet peran kece. Jadi gapapa ya kalo kali ini dibuat sedikit **_**badboy **_**^^v**

**Yosh! Kita bertemu lagi secepatnya reader-deul! **

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae :***

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	6. The Missing Piece

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**~ The Missing Piece ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kalau memang kau hamil, maka kita menikah. Mengerti?"_

_Betapa mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Harusnya hal ini menjadi momen romantis impian semua gadis. Tapi bagi Luhan, lamaran itu justru terdengar menyayat hatinya yang mau tak mau harus menghapus semua mimpi manis yang selama ini ia idamkan. Luhan memang ingin menikah dengan calon suami tampan idamannya. Mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan dua hal ini, tapi jika alasannya karena adanya jabang bayi yang lebih dulu tumbuh di perutnya nanti, Luhan jelas bingung._

_Entah ia harus berbahagia menyambut sebagian mimipinya yang berubah nyata, ataukah ia harus merasakan penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir cerita? Luhan belum bisa menjawab. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah meyakini setiap tindak-tanduk Sehun, kekasihnya, tempatnya menaruh seluruh kepercayaan dan rasa cintanya yang tulus._

.

.

.

Penerbangan yang cukup memakan waktu itu adalah penerbangan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Chanyeol. Berulang kali ia tertidur, berulang kali juga ia dirasuki mimpi yang sama dengan tokoh yang sama pula. Baekhyun, sang mantan kekasih. Sampai-sampai pramugari yang kebetulan lewat disebelahnya memberikan pria ini berbagai macam obat penenang yang Chanyeol tolak baik-baik.

Tiba di Paris, ia seperti didera _jetlag. _Padahal keringat dingin dan pening yang masih terasa murni diakibatkan oleh mimpi buruknya. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati malam di kamar hotelnya dengan memandangi layar ponsel dimana sebuah folder berisi deretan foto baru saja terbuka menampilkan barisan foto dirinya bersama seorang wanita berwajah imut.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol agak terangkat ke atas saat ia membuka satu foto _selca _mantan kekasihnya itu. Sepasang _puppy eye _ber_eyeliner_, hidung dan bibirnya yang mungil, serta senyuman teramat manis itu masih saja lekat dalam ingatan pria yang hatinya remuk justru oleh sosok didalam foto tersebut.

Sudah lebih dari empat tahun memang mereka berpisah dan tak saling kontak. Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk hidup dengan jalannya sendiri dengan membiarkan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih dirawat akibat luka di kepala bekas dorongan tak sengaja darinya, dibawa pergi oleh pihak agensi yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sebagai gadis.

Kalau memang Baekhyun bahagia dengan pilihannya menjadi model, maka Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi penghalang. Terlebih lagi mantan kekasihnya itu nampak tidak merasa rugi atau menyesal telah disentuh pria lain demi pilihannya menapaki labirin dunia permodelan. Bagi Chanyeol, cinta tulusnya ini akan tetap ada tak peduli sesakit apapun hatinya. Ia mengenal Baekhyun diawal pertama mereka memulai karir masing-masing dengan cara baik-baik. Maka Chanyeol juga menginginkan perpisahan yang baik pula tanpa harus tenggelam terus menerus dalam sebuah penyesalan.

Lama ia memandangi satu foto itu, tanpa dirinya sadari pandangan matanya mulai memburam oleh air mata. Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan konyol itu berubah sendu seketika. Chanyeol rindu. Dan ia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan ini. Chanyeol sadar kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Teramat sangat sampai membuatnya mengecup layar datar ponsel itu tepat ke pipi putih Baekhyun selama beberapa detik hingga air mata mengalah untuk bertahan dan menetes dramatis ke pipinya sendiri.

.

.

_Cancelled. _Bola mata Chanyeol melebar otomatis saat mendengar desas-desus dari kalangan wartawan _fashion _lain setelah tiga hari ia meliput acara besar peragaan busana itu. Penantiannya sia-sia. Semua kabar menyebutkan bahwa nama Byun Baekhyun batal menjadi pengisi acara tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ada yang mengatakan Baekhyun jatuh sakit hingga harus dirawat, ada juga kabar lain Baekhyun keluar dari agensinya dan bergabung dengan agensi lain, parahnya lagi sampai ada yang mengatakan kalau super model itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk _vacum _dari dunia permodelan. Semuanya berisi kabar buruk yang tidak Chanyeol pahami. Pasalnya, ia memang tidak tahu menahu soal gosip apapun.

Tapi apapun alasan pembatalannya, Chanyeol hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Itu saja. Maka semua beban yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya akan otomatis terangkat. Masa bodoh pada semua kabar miring tentangnya selama kata maaf itu resmi terucap.

Berkat sifat supelnya, dalam waktu beberapa hari saja Chanyeol dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi dimana lokasi Baekhyun tinggal. Sayang, malam itu apartemen mewahnya sudah lebih dulu dipenuhi _paparazzi _yang ingin mengetahui sekelumit kabar soal wanita yang tengah ramai menjadi buah bibir, dan Chanyeol, sebagai wartawan asing, jelas lebih kesulitan untuk menerobos kerumunan.

Akhirnya, mengurungkan niat untuk maju, Chanyeol putar balik sambil melangkah lesu kembali ke hotelnya. Hanya tersisa dua hari dari waktu kerjanya di Paris. Dan ia tak mau pulang begitu saja dengan beban yang justru semakin menumpuk.

Langkahnya melewati kawasan remang-remang dengan bangunan berkelap-kelip diiringi dentuman keras musik yang terdengar samar dari dalam. Diskotik. Tempat yang menurut Chanyeol amat sangat berisik dan paling tidak aman di dunia.

Ia melangkah begitu saja melewati tatapan menggoda para wanita berpakaian seksi yang sengaja berdiri diluar pintu masuk untuk menarik perhatian para lelaki hidung belang. Ini kehidupan Barat, jadi Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang membelai pipinya dan memberikan kecupan cuma-cuma di bibir.

"_Hey, baby. Wanna have some fun with me? One night stand maybe? Hmm?" _godanya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Chanyeol.

Pria itu bereaksi cepat. Ia menyingkir selihai mungkin tanpa harus bertindak kasar karena pasti wanita-wanita ini sudah dijaga oleh sekumpulan pria berotot kekar didalam sana. Si wanita penggoda itu melenguh kecewa tapi toh membiarkan Chanyeol meluncur pergi. Harus Chanyeol akui. Ia kehilangan fokus. Lama tidak mendapat sentuhan macam itu membuatnya nyaris hilang akal karena bagaimanapun juga hormonnya adalah hormon lelaki dewasa.

BRUGH!

Chanyeol kurang memperhatikan jalanan yang gelap dan membuatnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang di tikungan.

"Uuueeeeekkkkk..."

Cairan bening, kental dan berbau alkohol itu mendarat sempurna di bagian depan mantel Chanyeol saat sosok ini mengeluarkan isi perutnya begitu saja.

"Aaah!" Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Ia memegang kedua bahu sempit itu dan hendak berujar marah.

Tapi sosok didepannya justru ambruk begitu saja tepat ketika Chanyeol berhasil menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia wanita. Tubuhnya kecil tertutup jaket tebal bertudung. Sepasang kakinya tak beralaskan sepatu dan terlihat begitu pucat serta sedikit kotor. Bahkan ada luka gores di beberapa bagian.

Bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat sepi dan gelap, Chanyeol membawa sosok itu ke bawah lampu jalan dan mendudukkannya disana. Wanita ini masih bernafas berat meski tubuhnya sudah sangat tidak bertenaga. Dengan lemas kepalanya terkulai ke satu bahu Chanyeol dan ketika itu pula tudungnya terlepas memperlihatkan beberapa luka lebam di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang tipis.

Sosok itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan Chanyeol terpaksa menahan nafas tiba-tiba. Bukan karena aroma minuman keras yang menguar kuat, melainkan karena wajah perempuan ini adalah sosok yang ia cari-cari disini. Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat menuju kerah mantel Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka.

"_Save me...take me away..." _rintihnya dalam bisikan.

Pria itu diam seribu bahasa.

"_Pleaseee..."_

.

.

Mata itu tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari sosok mungil yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Nafasnya berat tapi teratur. Kaki telanjangnya masih kotor dan dalam penerangan, luka gores itu terlihat semakin jelas begitu pula dengan lebam di wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke hotelnya dengan menggendong Baekhyun di punggung dan memakaikan tudung jaket untuk menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun belum juga sadarkan diri dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Wanita itu juga jelas belum menyadari siapa pria yang membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol datang mendekat untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Semakin ia perhatikan, semakin hatinya teriris. Betapa dulu, sewaktu masih bersama dengannya, Baekhyun benar-benar terjaga dari sedikitpun luka baik fisik maupun mental. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya malah Baekhyun dalam bentuk lain. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ada di majalah. Cantik, berseri, dan elegan.

Mulut Chanyeol bungkam saat ia mengamati wanita ini. Jari-jari kaki ber_nail art _itu kotor dengan tanah. Tumitnya tergores. Didalam jaket tebal dan kebesaran itu, Baekhyun hanya memakai _dress _selutut. Tangannya yang dulu indah dan lentik itupun tak luput dari luka. Ada beberapa goresan juga di buku-buku jarinya. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol agak geram adalah luka sobek kecil di sudut bibir tipis itu. Seperti ada pihak lain yang sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah tamparan keras kesana.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggerakan satu tangannya sendiri untuk membelai pipi putih itu dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, dari bibirnya keluar sebuah pertanyaan lirih yang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Siapa yang sudah berani berbuat ini padamu?"

Tubuh itu bergerak. Agak menggeliat hingga membuat Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. Baekhyun bereaksi tiba-tiba. Rautnya berubah takut dan kedua tangannya menutupi bagian depan dadanya dengan selimut. Nafasnya berubah cepat. Chanyeol lantas berusaha menenangkannya dengan berdiri menjauh dari ranjang.

_"Who are you?! What do you want?!"_

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kau aman disini."

Baekhyun agak terkejut. Telinganya tidak tuli kalau baru saja ia mendengar pria ini berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Bahasa dari negara yang lama Baekhyun tinggalkan sekaligus terkadang ia rindukan tanpa alasan yang tidak ia pahami.

"Kau siapa?!" serunya. "Mau kau apakan aku?!"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Apa ini masih karena pengaruh alkohol ataukah Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakannya? Wanita itu bahkan terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Ini aku. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangan dan bahunya kini bergetar.

Serasa langit runtuh ke kepala Chanyeol saat itu juga. Ia masih memaklumi jika memang Baekhyun lupa pada perubahan wajahnya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, tapi nama? Mereka berpacaran cukup lama dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun melupakan namanya begitu cepat.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?! Kenapa kau bisa membawaku kesini?!" tuntut Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat lagi, berusaha untuk menerima keadaan dulu.

"Kau mabuk dan menabrakku dijalan. Apartemenmu dipenuhi banyak wartawan dan kau memintaku untuk membawamu pergi. Luka itu...boleh aku mengobatinya?"

Sejenak raut bingung terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Tapi begitu matanya melihat ujung kakinya yang kotor menyembul dari selimut, ia baru sadar akan perih di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah lalu bangkit mengambil semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kecil. Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika Chanyeol duduk didekatnya, mengompres luka-luka itu dengan lembut. Meski tetap, wanita ini belum berani membalas tatapan dan senyuman Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah kembali. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bangunkan saja aku di sofa itu." kata Chanyeol setelah selesai membersihkan luka di wajah dan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tidur disini?"

Mereka refleks bertatapan dan membuat Baekhyun gelapan.

"Ma-maksudku...kau yang tidur disini, biar aku di sofa. Ini kamarmu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Setidaknya, hal ini mengingatkan ia pada sosok Baekhyun yang polos dulu.

"Ini kamarku. Jadi aku berhak menentukan dimana aku tidur, kan? Nah...tidurlah disini. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, tubuhmu perlu istirahat." balasnya.

Ia sudah mau berdiri lagi tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih." lirihnya.

Chanyeol diam. Wajah Baekhyun tulus tanpa ada kepura-puraan. Semua kata maaf yang tadinya sudah ia siapkan lenyap melihat raut yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sayang, ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang lupa padanya. Mereka orang asing sekarang.

Dan Chanyeol sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Ia menduga kalau luka di kepala Baekhyun dululah penyebab utamanya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun amnesia hingga membuat pihak agensi sialan itu mengambil kesempatan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dan menjadikannya mesin pencetak uang seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Akhirnya seluruh emosi yang tertahan itupun luruh dalam tangis. Chanyeol menarik tangan halus Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Bahunya berguncang dan air mata itu seolah tak ragu untuk tetap mengalir deras ke pipinya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi?!" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baek..." ucapnya parau. "...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut sekarang.

"Aku salah! Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini! Aku melukaimu!" racau Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi?!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang basah sempurna dan dengan mantap menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi kerutan didahinya berkurang.

"Kau memintaku untuk membawamu pergi, kan? Ayo kita pergi, Baek! Aku akan membawamu menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari orang-orang yang menyakitimu disini."

Kerutan itu menghilang digantikan aura terkejut lain yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak ingat padaku. Tapi aku tetap akan membawamu pergi." ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Kau mau pergi denganku, kan?"

Beberapa detik berlalu menegangkan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mempedulikan janjinya pada Luhan atau resiko yang ia hadapi jika ketahuan membawa kabur seorang super model papan atas incaran semua media ini. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyunnya kembali tanpa ada tangan yang bisa menyakitinya lagi.

Dan tanpa diduga, wanita berparas manis itu mengangguk satu kali.

Desahan lega keluar dari dada Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar disela tangis. Pria itu secara refleks menarik Baekhyun ke pelukan erat. Baekhyun tidak berontak ataupun menolak. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria yang baginya tidak asing ini.

"Aku mau pergi denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi." ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam panjang itu.

"_Keurae. _Aku akan membawamu pulang. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

.

.

Matahari belum muncul ke permukaan tapi pria ini sudah berada didalam gedung kantor yang masih sangat sepi. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Ia bahkan membuka pintu studio cukup kasar dan membanting tasnya begitu saja ke sofa. Dari dalam saku kemeja, pria ini meraih satu kunci lalu mengarahkannya ke satu lemari berlabel namanya. Oh Sehun.

"Dasar, naga rakus! Merubah jadwal seenaknya saja! Kalau tahu mau datang hari ini, aku kan bisa memproses buktinya dulu. Tidak tahu apa kalau kamera ini kamera model lama yang masih memakai kaset bukan memori?! Kamera ayahku bahkan benar-benar rusak dan tak mau menyala sekarang! Argh!" ia menggerutu kesal.

_Handycam _biru metalik model lama itu ada di tangannya saat ini. Sehun mengecek tombol _on _dan kameranya memang tidak mau menyala lagi. Ia mendesah kesal. Teringat pada ancaman Kris ditelepon semalam.

"_Aku terbang besok pagi. Dan aku mau buktinya ada begitu aku sampai. Kalau tidak, perjanjian kita batal, Oh Sehun."_

Dan sekarang Sehun benar-benar panik. File 'panas' adegannya bersama Luhan itu ada didalam sebuah kaset berbentuk _mini DV _bukan _micro SD_ yang jauh lebih praktis seperti jaman sekarang. Semua peralatan di studio sudah canggih dan tidak satupun Sehun melihat alat yang bisa membuka file itu disini.

Sebenarnya kalau Kris benar-benar akan datang bulan depan, ia masih punya waktu mencari tempat yang bisa membantunya menyiapkan bukti itu. Tapi kalau mendadak seperti ini, bisa saja ia tidak hati-hati dan semua rekaman itu bocor keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, wajahnya sendiri terpampang jelas didalam video.

Sehun sudah mencabut kaset itu dari dalam kamera dan baru akan berpikir lagi ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah luar. Dengan cepat ia beringsut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai memasang telinga.

"Oh! Kenapa pintu studio terbuka begini? Ada yang datang lebih pagi dari aku rupanya." sahut sebuah suara familiar. Suara Luhan.

Langkah itu terdengar mondar-mandir beberapa kali dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sehun? Kau sudah datang?" seru Luhan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memukul dinding kamar mandi saat menyadari ketelodoran dirinya. Jelas Luhan tahu kalau dia yang datang. Tas serta loker yang terbuka itu adalah bukti kuat.

"Luhan? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya pura-pura.

"Kau di kamar mandi? Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini." Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun berada.

"Tadinya aku mau mengecek foto-foto kemarin, tapi mendadak perutku tidak enak."

"Ah, _jinjja_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm! Aku baik. Sepertinya karena ramen pedas yang kumakan semalam."

Terdengar dengus tawa renyah Luhan dari luar.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Tunggulah." katanya.

Sehun menggumam dan bersandar lesu ke daun pintu.

"Ah! Sehun-ah!"

Dengan suara mengejutkan itu Luhan kembali berseru nyaring sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sehun terlonjak dari tempat dan melepaskan kamera serta kaset ditangannya itu ke udara. Ia tidak peduli pada bodi kamera yang hancur berkeping tapi Sehun harus memekik tertahan ketika bukti yang akan ia serahkan nanti itu meluncur mulus didepan matanya sendiri dan jatuh ke dalam kloset.

Wujudnya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Suara apa itu? Kau baik-baik saja didalam?" tanya Luhan polos.

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengumpat keras-keras, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebuah kalimat penuh sandiwara.

"Tak apa, Lu. Ponselku jatuh. Bisa kau buatkan tehnya segera?"

"_Ne! _Aku akan segera kembali!"

Otak Sehun berhenti bekerja saat menerima bahwa bukti itu hilang dalam sekejap. Oleh tangannya sendiri pula. Ia perlu mengulur waktu atau setidaknya meminta tambahan waktu pada Kris dan meyakinkan kalau dirinya memang sudah berhasil melakukan apa yang ia minta. Saking serius berpikir, pria ini bahkan tidak mendengar suara Luhan yang sudah duduk manis memegang teh hangat disampingnya.

"Sehun, aku tidak hamil. Aku sudah banyak membaca buku soal masa subur dan ternyata kemarin aku salah perkiraan. Hehe..._mian, _sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"..."

Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar. "Sehun?"

Pria itu menoleh tajam dan membuat raut ceria di wajah Luhan menghilang.

"O..Oh! Maaf. Kau bilang apa?"

"Ada masalah? Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tidak disini."

"Tidak, Lu. Aku minta maaf tidak mendengarkanmu. Bisa kau ulangi?"

Dengan melenguh sebal, Luhan mendelik manja. Tapi kemudian ia berujar kembali. "Siklus bulananku sudah kembali normal. Kemarin aku hanya salah perkiraan."

"Yang benar?! Kau serius?! Sudah periksa ke dokter?!" tiba-tiba Sehun terlihat antusias.

"Tak perlu dokter. Masa subur itu baru datang beberapa hari setelah haid-ku selesai. Eh? Kenapa aku memberitahu yang seperti ini padamu? Jangan dengarkan, oke?! Anggap kau tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan lagi setelah kau selesai." Sehun berucap tanpa sadar.

Mendengar hal itu tentu membuat Luhan kaget bukan kepalang. Sehun seperti memaksa untuk membuatnya hamil. Ia tidak tahu kalau memang itu yang sebenarnya Sehun mau. Pria itu baru saja mendapatkan jalan keluar lain sebagai bukti yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada Kris. Membuat Luhan mengandung benihnya karena tidak mungkin ia melakukan aksi rekam video lagi. Luhan akan curiga.

"Sehun...apa maksudmu?"

Bagai belut yang bertubuh licin, Sehun menarik Luhan lalu merengkuhnya erat. "Jangan salah mengartikan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Luhan. Sungguh. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." ucapnya, setengah jujur.

Betapa kalimat picisan itu mampu melumpuhkan akal sehat setiap insan yang di mabuk cinta. Luhan tersenyum. Rona ketakutannya tadi sirna hanya dari rayuan gombal Sehun.

"Aku memang untukmu, Sehun. Dan milikmu seutuhnya."

Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam pagutan mesra selama beberapa detik. Luhan adalah pihak yang memutuskan ciuman mereka saat disadari olehnya tangan Sehun perlahan bergerak nakal merambat naik ke dada dan perutnya.

"Mulai saat ini, aku harus memberi batas. Aku tidak bohong kalau kemarin aku sangat ketakutan, dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti. Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

Sangat. Sehun sangat memahaminya dan ingin menentang. Bukankah Luhan baru saja mengibarkan bendera larangan agar ia tidak 'menyentuhnya' lagi? Dan bukankah itu juga adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk mendapatkan buktinya kembali?

"Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mempertemukan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir Luhan. Agak lebih kasar dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menelan semua rasa kesal yang tak bisa ia utarakan didepan Luhan. Biarlah ia mengikuti apa maunya Luhan dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

BUGH!

Bogem mentah itu mendarat keras ke tembok kamar Sehun dari kepalan tangan seorang pria berwajah semi blasteran ini. Rahangnya menegas dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Pria yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu di Paris dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian besar.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Oh Sehun! Kau tahu aku bisa saja membatalkan pembelian gedung mewah untuk studiomu itu. Sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan mimpi ayahmu yang tertunda rupanya."

"Aku tidak main-main. Buktinya sudah kudapatkan!"

"Lantas mana?! Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun sejak dua jam lalu aku tiba di apartemenmu ini! Kau serahkan buktinya sekarang juga, maka gedung itu jadi milikmu. _Simple, _kan?!"

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan. Gadis itu mendadak memberikan larangan agar aku tidak menyentuhnya lagi."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, kan?"

Sehun menoleh cepat.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah larut dalam sandiwaramu sendiri dan melupakan perjanjian kita lalu berniat melindungi Luhan dariku? Melenyapkan bukti dan berbalik mengerjaiku? Begitu?"

Tawa meledak dari kerongkongan Sehun. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, Kris? Cinta membuat ibuku berselingkuh, bercerai dengan ayahku, dan membuat ayahku sakit dalam penderitaan sampai akhir hayatnya. Membiarkanku hidup tertatih seorang diri. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti itu lagi." ujarnya.

"Baguslah! Kukira kau sudah melupakan ambisimu untuk memiliki studio sendiri di Paris. Karena kalau seperti itu, dengan senang hati aku akan merobek bukti pembelian gedungnya!" balas Kris.

"_Easy man! _Aku bukan pria cengeng yang mudah jatuh ke pelukan perempuan! Tapi serius, dia benar-benar polos. Aku punya banyak kesempatan sejak bekerja dengannya tapi aku juga tidak 'menyerang' orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Terdengar seperti pemerkosaan jika aku melakukannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau dalam waktu dua hari saja, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Kau tahu, yang kulakukan hanya sedikit bermonolog puitis ketika ia pura-pura tertidur. Setelahnya, _well..._Luhanlah yang memulai. Bisa kukatakan semua berawal dari kecerobohannya meninggalkan kartu hotel, lalu penuhnya kamar penginapan dan badai melengkapi segalanya."

Kris mendengus kasar setelah Sehun menjelaskan ceritanya. "Luhan memang polos. Sangat polos sampai tidak sadar kalau karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri, hidup seseorang hancur." katanya.

Mata Sehun mendelik penuh tanya pada pria jangkung yang saat ini berdiri didepan kaca jendela berukuran besar dengan dua tangan didalam saku celana dengan tatapan menerawang kosong pada pemandangan diluar.

Sehun tahu siapa Kris. Ia model papan atas di negara tempatnya tinggal bersama sang ibu. Mereka bertemu saat Sehun baru selesai menyelesaikan _job interview _di sebuah majalah _fashion _di Paris. Kebetulan Kris ada disana dan sempat mendengar impian Sehun untuk memiliki sebuah studio foto sendiri dan dari situ semuanya bermula. Kris menawarinya sebuah perjanjian menguntungkan asalkan ia berhasil membalaskan dendam pada seorang gadis Cina bernama Luhan yang menetap di Korea.

Kris bahkan menjanjikan sebuah pekerjaan disana jika Sehun menyetujui penawaran ini. Sebagai model yang dikenal dunia, ia bisa melakukan apa saja melalui koneksi orang-orang dalamnya, bukan? Dan setelah kini ia berhasil 'mendapatkan' Luhan, Sehun mulai didera rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan?" ia bertanya.

Kris berbalik. Senyum tipis mengembang disudut bibirnya saat ia menjawab pendek. "Tidak ada."

"_Tidak ada?!" _ulang Sehun bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan pekikannya.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Atau jangan-jangan...sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja-"

"Luhan memang polos. Dia tak punya salah apapun padaku. Tidak seperti sahabat bodohnya itu." ucap Kris dengan rahang kembali tegas. "Park Chanyeol." lanjutnya.

Dengan mengulum segenap pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, Sehun diam mendengarkan Kris berujar lurus kembali menatap jendela kamar. Sehun tahu kalau Kris sedang menyembunyikan raut sedih, kesal dan marahnya saat itu.

"Dia menghancurkan hidupku sebagai manusia. Aku, Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah teman dekat. Sama sepertimu, Chanyeol sangat terobsesi menjadi fotografer. Kesempatan itu datang beberapa tahun lalu ketika kami masih duduk di bangku kuliah, diatas sebuah pengumuman perlombaan foto model dimana Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai peluang emas. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia memotretku dengan kamera murahannya lalu mengirimkan foto itu ke perlombaan. Aku dan Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kemudian namaku muncul sebagai pemenang dan Chanyeol mendapatkan hadiah kamera mahal atas hasil kerjanya."

Kris memberi jeda beberapa detik. Ia kelihatan tengah bercerita pada dirinya sendiri karena Sehun dapat melihat matanya tidak fokus dari cerminan yang terpantul didepan kaca bening itu.

"Berkat foto _candid _itu, hidupku berubah. Rupanya perlombaan itu sudah terkait kontrak langsung dengan sebuah agensi pencari model. Setiap pemenang secara otomatis sudah ditarik kedalamnya dan harus mengikuti rentetan kegiatan dimana aku, yang tidak pernah menginginkan profesi ini, terpaksa melepaskan kuliahku, keluargaku, cita-citaku dan gadis itu dengan suka rela." ia mendesah berat, lalu berkata lirih. "Aku mencintai Luhan. Tapi bocah sialan itu justru memisahkanku darinya."

"Kau bisa saja pergi saat itu, kan?" tanya Sehun enteng.

"Yah..mudah bagi orang lain berbicara. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika didepanmu tertulis kalimat 'DENDA SEKIAN RATUS JUTA WON BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MELANGGAR KONTRAK'? Aku tidak hidup dengan gelimangan harta! Bahkan kalau bukan karena beasiswa, mungkin aku tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk di bangku kuliah. Akan lebih baik jika memang aku menyukai pekerjaan ini! Sayangnya, aku membencinya." nada bicara Kris naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Dan walau sekarang aku sudah sangat berkecukupan, kau pikir keluargamu akan menerimamu kembali setelah kau meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu-tahu mereka melihatmu menjadi orang terpandang di negeri orang? Tidakkah aku terlihat seperti anak kurang ajar? Yang tidak tahu apa itu balas budi?! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dimana aku sekarang." katanya lagi.

Sehun diam. Ia akhirnya paham apa yang membuat Kris begitu ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau didalam dadanya kini terselip sedikit rasa sesal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nama Luhan terbesit jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Dunia itu kejam. Aku sudah diperlakukan tidak adil. Hidup sebagai model dan diasingkan dari keluarga sendiri membuatku tidak pernah menikmati popularitasku. Tapi Chanyeol ataupun Luhan tak akan pernah tahu itu. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah apa yang ada didepan mata dan lensa kamera saja. Luhan bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya? Melihat kondisimu sekarang, kau bisa saja menemuinya, bukan? Kenapa kau malah...merusaknya?"

"Koreksi. Kau yang merusaknya." kata Kris cuek.

"Oke. Aku. Kau tidak menyesal? Kalau memang kau mencintainya, kenapa memberikannya pada pria asing sepertiku?"

"Oh Sehun." sahutnya tegas. "Semua wanita sama di mataku sekarang. Aku bahkan membiarkan seorang wanita yang mengaku hamil anakku kabur dari apartemennya semalam. Percuma aku mengunci dan mengancamnya terus kalau dia bersikeras tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya itu. Aku benci mendengar rengekannya setiap hari!"

Sehun menangkap kilat marah serius di kedua mata Kris.

"Bukankah bermain-main itu lebih membuatmu hidup? Nikmatilah apa yang ada didepanmu. Dengan begitu, aku merasa dunia tidak terlalu kejam padaku." ujar Kris lagi diiringi tawa puas.

"Kau membalaskan dendam pada Luhan karena apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat? Gadis itu tidak berdosa tapi kau justru membalaskan dendammu padanya?" tanya Sehun tajam.

"_Exactly!_ Tepat sekali! Sejak dulu, aku sudah tahu kalau dua anak itu akan selalu bersama. Chanyeol memang sangat memperhatikan Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedikit sentilan mungkin bisa membuatnya sadar akan kecerobohan yang ia perbuat padaku ini. Kalau baginya hidup semudah memenangkan perlombaan, maka dia juga harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan."

Sehun tidak membalas lagi. Semua hal mendadak terlihat berantakan di otaknya dan Kris sekarang justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Terlebih lagi ketika pria jangkung itu menepuk bahunya sebelum pergi dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan nada enteng.

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Melihat kamera kesayanganmu itu rusak, aku percaya kau sudah dapat buktinya. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu lebih. Tapi kalau kau memang tak bisa membawa buktinya lagi, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Tak perlu takut. Gedungnya akan tetap menjadi milikmu."

Sehun menahan bahu itu. Dengan tatapan tanya, Kris langsung menoleh kesamping.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Kau tak perlu repot menyentuhnya juga. Luhan..milikku." ucap Sehun tanpa ada gurat main-main di wajahnya.

"Heeey! Kau melarangku untuk 'mencicipi' tubuhnya juga? _Why? _Apa dia senikmat itu sampai kau tak mau membaginya?" tanya Kris lalu tertawa meledek..

"Luhan adalah urusanku." balas Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Untuk saat ini, semua kuserahkan padamu. Itu hanya akan kulakukan kalau kau gagal dalam waktu sebulan ini. Kau tahu, sebelum aku datang kemari, aku sempat melihatmu mengantar Luhan pulang. Dan aku tak percaya dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Aku bahkan sempat menyesal tidak turun tangan langsung menanganinya. Hahaha..."

Tawa itu terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sehun sekarang. Hatinya panas menahan amarah yang entah kenapa muncul tanpa ia sadari.

"Kutunggu buktimu satu bulan dari sekarang." kata Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung ditempat dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

.

.

Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan sederet kartu, paspor, dan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam saku jaketnya. Walau belum mau menceritakan secara jelas, Baekhyun sudah berkata kalau ia kabur dari kamar apartemennya di lantai tiga lewat jendela. Tak ayal ia mendapatkan beberapa gores luka di kaki. Yang belum Chanyeol tahu hanyalah luka lebam di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang agak sobek itu.

Selama Chanyeol menyelesaikan liputannya, Baekhyun dengan patuh menunggunya didalam kamar hotel. Selama dua hari, ia bahkan berhasil membuat senyum manis wanita itu merekah walau hanya beberapa saat jika ia mengeluarkan sebuah lelucon.

Dan pagi ini, setelah menutupi setengah wajah Baekhyun dengan masker hitam, membalut tubuhnya dengan _sweater _yang sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, membelikannya _flat shoes _cantik untuk sepasang kaki pucatnya,Chanyeol melangkah bergandengan tangan menuju bagian pemeriksaan tiket. Mereka akan terbang kembali ke Seoul.

Beruntung petugas tidak mengenali nama Baekhyun yang notabene dikenal sebagai model papan atas di negaranya ini, jadi mereka berdua melewati bagian pemeriksaan dengan mudah. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tahu kabar soal super model yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran mata media.

Pesawat beberapa menit lagi akan _take off _tapi rupanya Baekhyun, yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol, sudah lebih dulu merasakan mual. Ia membuka masker dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Baek? Kau mabuk udara?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Wanita tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha menahan rasa mualnya dalam diam. Sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah kalau kau kurang enak badan. Perjalanan masih panjang."

Ia mengangguk lagi kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke dekat jendela. Tapi tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat. Pria itu mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan amat pelan lalu menyandarkannya ke bahu kirinya yang lebar.

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan benda lembut mendarat diatas puncak kepala, ia semakin merapatkan matanya dalam kenyaman. Chanyeol mengecupnya. Hatinya berkata kalau ia mengenal pria ini, tapi otaknya tidak. Tak satupun ada nama Park Chanyeol terselip dalam memorinya.

Yang ia tahu adalah hidupnya dimulai saat ia terbangun dengan luka bebat di kepala didepan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai pihak agensi model tempatnya bekerja. Mereka mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah modelnya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak itu, Baekhyun menetap di Paris tanpa pernah diberitahu dimana keluarganya tinggal. Baekhyun hanya tahu nama, tanggal lahir dan golongan darah dari kartu identitas yang diberikan oleh manajernya. Tak ada satupun yang mengatakan kenapa ia bisa melupakan banyak hal.

Tapi karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, Baekhyun pun tak pernah lagi menuntut bertanya. Ia bekerja keras sebagai model dimana hal ini mempertemukannya dengan pria brengsek bernama Kris yang menghancurkan hidupnya karena janin yang ia kandung sekarang. Pria yang selain memperlakukannya seperti wanita murahan, juga memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Luka di pelipis dan bibir itu bukti tamparan kerasnya. Kris menguncinya didalam apartemen hanya karena Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya hingga ia memilih kabur melompat dari kamar dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Baekhyun mengalami stres dan depresi. Keputusannya untuk pergi meninggalkan semua kemewahan harta hasil kerja kerasnya sudah bulat. Apalagi saat ini ia berada di tangan seorang pria yang memberinya kenyamanan penuh. Yang jelas, Baekhyun sudah bersumpah. Kalaupun di masa lalu ia dan Chanyeol memang saling mengenal, maka ia akan berusaha membuat memori itu kembali. Ia perlu berterima kasih.

"Ueeek...ueeek..."

Beberapa jam lepas dari Paris, Chanyeol bangun tiba-tiba saat mendengar wanita disebelahnya itu kembali merasakan mual. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Keringat dingin muncul dari kening Baekhyun dan membasahi poninya. Matanya setengah membuka dengan bahu terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi.

"Baek! Kau baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas sekali." ucap Chanyeol setelah tak sengaja menyentuh jari jemari Baekhyun.

Melihat suatu keanehan, Chanyeol berdiri mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari pertolongan. Beruntung ada seorang pramugari yang lewat disisinya. Begitu menjelaskan kondisi Baekhyun, Chanyeol diminta untuk menunggu karena pramugari mengatakan kalau kebetulan ia mengetahui ada dokter yang ikut dalam penerbangan kelas bisnis ini.

Maka selagi menunggu, Chanyeol berulang kali memijat tengkuk Baekhyun yang masih saja mual tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari perutnya untuk dimuntahkan ke dalam kantung kertas yang ia pegang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pramugari itu kembali bersama seorang pria paruh baya berwajah kebarat-baratan yang membawa tas berisi berbagai macam alat. Baekhyun berbaring lemas saat dokter itu memeriksa detak jantung, nadi dan tekanan darahnya. Dari raut wajah dokter dan sang pramugari yang tidak terlalu terkejut, Chanyeol tahu bahwa kedua orang ini tidak mengenali Baekhyun.

"_Is she your wife?_" tanya dokter tiba-tiba.

Pengecekan baru saja selesai. Pramugari membantu Baekhyun merapikan _sweater_nya kembali dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Baekhyun masih sadar, tapi matanya terpejam. Ia hanya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"_She is..._" Chanyeol memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tidak membuatnya dicurigai. _"..my wife. Yeah, she's my wife." _katanya.

Tiba-tiba dokter itu memasang tampang garang dan berceloteh ini-itu dalam bahasa Inggris cepat yang tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol pahami. Yang bisa ia mengerti adalah ekspresi marah si dokter, lalu lambat laun wajahnya berubah cerah, tersenyum lebar dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang termangu diam. Beberapa penumpang yang kebetulan melihat dari tempat duduk mereka pun kontan mulai memperhatikan.

"_It's almost two months!" _ujar si dokter sambil melenguh lega.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut tak mengerti. Lalu seolah paham, dokter itu tertawa.

"_So, I have to tell you something?" _tanyanya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan. _"Morningsick. It's normal and you don't have to be worry. But you should be happy. You'll be a father soon! She's pregnant! Congratulations!" _kalimat itu begitu jelas terdengar di kedua telinga Chanyeol.

Lain dengan wajah ceria sang pramugari dan beberapa penumpang asing yang mendengar kabar bahagia itu, Chanyeol merasakan kakinya lemas. Sekali saja dokter ini menepuknya lagi, maka ia akan ambruk berlutut.

"_Pregnant? She...she's pregnant?_" ulang Chanyeol teramat _shock._

"_Ya! I know you gonna be so speechless!" _jawab dokter diselingi tawa kecil. _"Just taking care of her and your baby, pay enough attention and do some check-up immediately. She's fine. Oh, what a wonderful day for both of you! Congratulations!" _pesan si dokter lagi.

_Wonderful? _Bagi Chanyeol, semua penjelasan dokter itu bagaikan _disaster! _Bencana yang meluluhlantahkan hatinya dalam hitungan detik. Remuk sudah perasaanya saat ini. Ia bahkan terlihat lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Chanyeol bungkam disisi Baekhyun setelah pramugari pergi mengantar dokter itu kembali ke bangkunya. Mungkin Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dokter katakan dan ia juga menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya sekarang. Dengan agak terengah karena tubuhnya melemah, wanita ini menolehkan kepalanya membalas tatapan nanar Chanyeol. Satu tangan mungil itu meremas jari jemarinya sambil terisak. Baekhyun menangis.

"Kau tetap akan membawaku pergi bersamamu, kan?" bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol masih bungkam. Remasan di tangan Baekhyun pada jarinya semakin mengerat.

"Walau sekarang kau tahu keadaanku...kau tetap akan membawaku, kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Meski ketakutan, Baekhyun siap menanti jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir rapat pria didepannya ini dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Entah siapa yang kini mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak. Yang jelas Baekhyun semakin meluruhkan tangisnya saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat dengan bahu berguncang hebat. Pria itu juga menangis. Tangisan teredam yang sangat memilukan. Seolah menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan paling berat yang tak bisa Baekhyun pahami.

Perempuan itu bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol harus menangis, tapi ia lebih tidak tahu lagi kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar pria ini ikut menangis bersamanya. Chanyeol memang asing tapi lebih dari setengah kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang asing.

"Katakan Baek..." suara parau Chanyeol terdengar begitu lirih disela tangisnya.

"Katakan padaku..." bisiknya lagi. "...siapa yang sudah melakukan semua ini padamu? Katakan..."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sibuk dalam tangis. Semua kata tertelan dalam sebuah rasa sakit yang kian menganga lebar di hatinya dan tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya sembuh. Bahkan tidak oleh pria bernama Chanyeol yang kini mengeratkan pelukan dan menangis semakin hebat diatas bahu sempitnya.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol tetap mantap menuju seseorang yang menantinya di bangku panjang itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli melihat raut marah di wajah yang biasanya ramah kala Chanyeol menautkan jari jemarinya ke sela jari Baekhyun yang melangkah ragu disisinya.

Mereka baru tiba di bandara Incheon dan Chanyeol bilang seorang teman sudah menjemput mereka berdua disana. Walau sudah berada jauh dari Paris, Baekhyun masih saja menundukkan kepala, takut orang-orang mengenal sosoknya karena Chanyeol melarangnya memakai masker lagi. Hal yang membuat seseorang diujung sana justru menatap curiga walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Siapa perempuan di sebelah Chanyeol itu, Lu?" Sehun bertanya.

Tapi Luhan tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mempertajam mata rusanya takut-takut ia salah lihat.

Begitu jarak hanya tinggal dua meter, Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Matanya tidak salah.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya sangat pelan.

Chanyeol mengerti raut merah padam di wajah sahabatnya itu adalah tanda kemarahan yang terpendam. Maka, sebelum Luhan meledak dalam emosi, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu melangkah cepat untuk meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau-"

"Aku minta maaf, Lu." bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya baik-baik. Matanya tetap terpancang pada sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri diam menatap penuh rasa bingung padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan sebelum ia sempat berkata, pria itu tiba-tiba berucap lirih dengan suara bergetar seperti orang menahan tangis.

"Keadaan membuatku harus membawanya pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama, saya bahagia! KARENA SEHUN AKHIRNYA POTONG RAMBUT! DUH, SEHUUUUUN! *abaikan***

**Sekarang kejawab kan alasan Kris? Smoga ga jadi makin benci ya sama dia hohoo**

**Ada yg bilang ff ini drama? Yeah...hidup memang penuh drama, bukan? *ngeles***

**Alurnya angst, ya? Saya juga ga sadar bakal begini. Tapi saya harap reader masih setia baca meski ff ini ga sebaik cerita ff saya sebelumnya :)**

**Dan saya ga nyangka review kemarin isinya ungkapan kekesalan reader sama sosok Sehun dan Kris O.o **

**Sumpah, saya ga ada maksud bikin dua namja idaman itu jadi sosok menyebalkan. Ini murni karena tuntutan cerita hehee kalo soal Chanyeol, dia cocok pake karakter apapun tapi karena akhir2 ini Chanyeol keliatan imut, disini saya buat dia jadi pria polos menggemaskan *peace***

**Saya udah janji ini happy ending, dan reader pasti tau kalo hunhan nantinya tetep bersatu walau jalannya rumit penuh liku ditambah masalah chanbaek yg baru muncul *plak***

**Soal berapa chapternya ff ini, kaya ff saya yg dulu-dulu, mungkin saya bakal buat belasan juga, tergantung ide. Tapi ga akan saya buat sampe puluhan kok (mudah-mudahan sih) hahaa**

**Tengkyu reader sudah bersedia menanti cerita ini dan tetep ngasih saya semangat buat ngelanjutin :)**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	7. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 6**

**~ Truly, Madly, Deeply ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kau-"_

"_Aku minta maaf, Lu." bisik Chanyeol._

_Luhan mengatur nafasnya baik-baik. Matanya tetap terpancang pada sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri diam menatap penuh rasa bingung padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan sebelum ia sempat berkata, pria itu tiba-tiba berucap lirih dengan suara bergetar seperti orang menahan tangis._

"_Keadaan membuatku harus membawanya pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam seperti kehabisan kata. Aura bisu melingkupi setiap sudut dan dinding kamar tempat dua wanita ini berbaring diatas satu tempat tidur bersama. Gurat lelah yang terlihat di wajah salah satunya menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah berada jauh dibawah alam sadar seolah apapun tak akan bisa mengusik tidur lelapnya. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang berbaring memamerkan punggung disisinya. Luhan masih terjaga.

Sepulang dari bandara, ia belum mengucapkan apapun pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri yang jelas sangat kebingungan menyadari atmosfer berubah tegang. Ia juga mengacuhkan sapaan dan senyum ramah Baekhyun yang entah sampai kapan akan berada didalam kamarnya ini. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun (tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan tentunya) untuk tinggal di kamar sahabatnya itu sementara waktu. Jujur, Luhan masih terlalu kecewa untuk menyatakan penolakan atau memulai perdebatan.

Memasuki pukul dua pagi, Luhan masih belum merasakan kantuk. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berkedip menyala menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sambil malas, ia meraihnya lalu membaca sebaris kalimat singkat disana.

_Sudah tidur?_

Sudut bibirnya agak sedikit terangkat keatas saat melihat nama si pengirim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Luhan baru sadar kalau pria-nya itu pasti tengah memikirkan kejadian di bandara tadi. Merubah posisi menjadi telentang, Luhan mengetik pesan balasan singkat lain dengan cepat.

_Belum. Kau kenapa belum tidur?_

Tak sampai tiga puluh detik, Sehun mengirimkan balasannya.

_Memikirkanmu!_

Luhan menahan tawa lalu mengetik kembali.

_Pikirkan aku dan cobalah untuk tidur. Nanti aku datang ke mimpimu!_

Ponsel Luhan berkedip lagi.

_Mimpiku lebih indah kalau kau ada disampingku sekarang._

Sambil berdesis sebal, perempuan ini hanya membalas dengan satu kata saja.

Pervert!

Setelahnya, Sehun tidak lagi membalas cepat. Mungkin _namja _itu juga sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Tertawa diam-diam seolah lupa akan kekesalannya beberapa jam lalu.

Karena mengira Sehun tak akan membalas lagi, Luhan akhirnya mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Ia bertekad datang sangat pagi ke kantornya, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol atau Baekhyun bangun karena Luhan hanya ingin menghindari perbincangan apapun. Ia juga belum mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa dari Chanyeol.

Namun ponsel yang baru akan disimpan kembali itu berkedip lagi. Kali ini berkelap-kelip menyala agak lama dengan nama Sehun tercantum dilayar. Pria itu meneleponnya. Sambil tersenyum dan menggeser ikon hijau, Luhan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan mulut membuka hendak berbicara. Tapi suara tenang dan dalam di seberang justru membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata.

"_Jangan katakan halo atau apapun selama aku bicara. Cukup dengarkan aku saja."_

Tiga detik membisu. Sehun tahu Luhan sedang menantinya diujung telepon.

"_Ah, Luhan-ku memang anak pintar."_

Perempuan itu refleks mendengus keras dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun bergerak sedikit disampingnya.

"_Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tidak sedang memikirkanku juga, kan? _Andwae. _Kau tak boleh memikirkanku karena aku tak mau kau gila karena aku. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai kau insomnia gara-gara teringat padaku terus. Aku milikmu, Luhan. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Kau boleh tetap tenang dalam tidurmu. Tak perlu khawatir aku akan diambil wanita lain. Hmm?"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkikik cukup keras. Ia tak percaya si wajah poker dingin ini bisa juga cerewet dan merayu gombal.

"_Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa. Apa suaraku terdengar lucu? Padahal banyak yang bilang di kantor kalau mereka menyukai suaraku. Seksi! _Ara?_ Kalau saja aku berbakat, mungkin aku bisa menjadi anggota _boyband-boyband _di televisi. Dengan wajah setampan ini, aku punya modal kan? Tapi aku tidak mau membuat kekasihku cemburu karena _namja-_nya diperebutkan banyak orang. Benar?"_

Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap terkikik geli. Ia lalu mengambil nafas cepat dan berbisik pelan.

"Sehun-"

"_Ssssssttttt..." _pria itu menginterupsi ucapannya. _"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan katakan apapun. Cukup dengarkan aku, Luhan. Kau mau membangunkan seseorang yang tidur disampingmu?"_

Sunyi lagi.

"_Nah, begitu. Itu baru Luhan-ku."_

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Secara tiba-tiba suara teduh Sehun berhasil membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang muncul memenuhi rongga dadanya tanpa permisi.

"_Aku tak akan bertanya apa, siapa dan kenapa. Aku juga tidak tahu aku sudah bicara apa daritadi. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau kau masih bisa tertawa." _kata Sehun._ "Tidurlah..."_

Nafas Luhan terdengar lambat dan pelan seirama dengan lirih suara sang kekasih ditelinga.

"_Kau tahu kalau wanita itu cantik jika tersenyum, bukan? Dan wajah marahmu sepanjang perjalan pulang tadi cukup menyeramkan buatku. Bahkan perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan melihatmu."_

Luhan agak tersenyum. Ia mengerti kalau yang Sehun maksud adalah momen dimana Luhan menahan aura kesal sekaligus marah beberapa jam lalu di bandara.

"_Pagi ini aku tidak mau melihat mata rusa itu berubah menjadi mata panda. Mengerti? Sekarang cobalah untuk terpejam, bayangkan aku ada disisimu, membelaimu, menciummu, me-"_

"CK!"

Sehun tertawa renyah diujung telepon begitu mendengar decak keras suara Luhan barusan.

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau meneleponmu justru membuatku merasa rindu tiba-tiba!" _ujar Sehun tanpa sadar karena setelahnya pria ini mendadak terdiam.

"_Na do..._" Luhan membalas dengan bisikan pelan. Tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas.

Pria itu berdeham kikuk sebentar lalu kembali berkata pelan. _"Tidurlah. Kita bertemu beberapa jam lagi di meja kantor."_

"Sehun..." bisikan itu begitu lirih hingga membuat Sehun rasanya tidak ingin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ini.

"_Ya, Luhan?"_

"_Gomawo _sudah membuatku tertawa."

Terdengar dengus tawa lembut Sehun dari seberang. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali berujar lirih hingga membuat suasana berubah sunyi.

"_Saranghae, _Sehun-ah_... Saranghanda..."_

Sehun perlu waktu untuk meresapi ucapan Luhan barusan karena suara lembut wanita itu entah kenapa berhasil menggetarkan perasaannya sendiri hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat tepat setelah ia membalas lirih penuh ketegasan.

"Neon nae yeojaya. Jal jayo, Luhan."

-(_Kau adalah wanitaku. Selamat tidur, Luhan_)-

.

.

Meja mereka berhadapan, tapi nampak seperti disekat oleh dinding transparan yang begitu tebal. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol ketika dirinya berulang kali mencoba melakukan komunikasi pada Luhan, perempuan yang nampak berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Semua _sticker note _yang Chanyeol tempelkan diatas layar monitor Luhan diremas oleh perempuan itu lalu dilempar ke dalam tong sampah dibawah meja. Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya pun diabaikan. Luhan masih terlalu marah.

Seharian Sehun berada di studio dan seharian pula Luhan terus menatap layar monitor dengan pikiran menerawang kemana-mana. Naskah liputan dan naskah _fanfiction_nya pun tidak mengalami perkembangan. _Mood_nya kacau.

Merasa semakin tidak fokus menjelang jam pulang, Luhan akhirnya mematikan komputer sambil bersiap menemui Sehun di studio. Ia baru akan melangkah pergi ketika disadari olehnya sesosok tubuh jangkung pria bertelinga peri ini berdiri menjulang dihadapan.

"Lu."

Mata rusa itu mendelik tajam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

"Sampai wanita itu kau kembalikan ke asalnya." jawaban tegas itu keluar dari mulut manis Luhan.

"Lu...sungguh! Aku punya alasan membawanya kemari. Tolong, dengarkan aku!"

Luhan mendesah berat tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol. Perempuan ini sudah melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang ekspresi malas ketika Chanyeol berkata kembali.

"Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik, Lu. Dia tidak hadir di acara yang kemarin aku liput. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya tapi aku malah menemukannya dalam keadaan mabuk setelah melompat dari apartemen-" kata-kata itu mengambang diudara saat Chanyeol mendengar dengus keras Luhan begitu jelas.

"Apa? Katanya mau menjelaskan? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan sarkastis.

"Kau tertawa."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol diam. Wajahnya menandakan ketidaksukaan yang sangat jelas tercetak didepan mata Luhan.

"Aku tertawa dan kau marah? Apa hakmu? Urus saja wanita itu baik-baik! Mabuk? Melompat dari apartemen? Hah!" Luhan kembali tertawa sinis lalu melanjutkan. "Dari sekian banyak wanita di Paris, kau malah membawa pulang yang paling buruk."

"Lu-"

"Sudahlah! Percuma kita berdebat kalau kau terus membelanya. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian berdua. Permisi." Luhan melangkah pergi lebih dulu.

Dengan mengabaikan sapaan ramah para rekan kerjanya diluar ruangan, Luhan terus melaju cepat menuju pintu studio yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan mendekat, agak mengintip ke dalam dan segera saja matanya disuguhkan oleh penampilan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, tinggi dan terpoles _make-up _tebal tengah berpose cantik didepan kamera. Ada seorang pria berpostur familiar yang mengatur pose-posenya itu. Hanya melalui bentuk punggung lebarnya saja Luhan tahu siapa pria dibalik kamera ini.

"Oh! Luhan-ah!"

Luhan membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Di pojok ruangan, tepat didepan deretan kostum-kostum mahal nan bermerek itu Yura berdiri dengan tampang bosan. Tapi begitu melihat Luhan mendekat, sang senior ini justru tersenyum kian lebar.

"_Wae eonni_?" tanya Luhan saat menghampiri seniornya itu.

"Kebetulan kau datang! Aku hampir mati karena bosan disini! Manajer model itu sedang pergi sebentar dan menyuruhku mengurusi kostum-kostumnya. Satu jam lagi aku ada liputan diluar, jadi aku bisa minta bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku disini, kan? _Pleaseee..._aku tahu kau adalah juniorku yang terbaik, Luhan..." rayunya penuh nada memelas.

Luhan mendengus pelan tapi toh ia mengangguk patuh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang _hoobae _pada _sunbae _cerewet dan galak seperti Yura ini? Selain makian, tentu dia bisa masuk ke dalam _list _karyawan yang tidak patuh pada senior.

Yura memeluk Luhan sebentar lalu beringsut cepat keluar dari studio setelah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Sehun belum menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya ini karena masih fokus mengarahkan gaya. Dalam diam, Luhan lantas duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun dan mulai mengamati studio yang lengang. Hanya ada ia, Sehun serta model ramping ini saja.

"Oke! Selesai. Setelah kukirimkan hasilnya, kau boleh memilih foto yang ingin dipajang." pria berwajah dingin itu berkata ramah.

"Mm...Sehun-ssi!" model ber_lipstick _merah menyala itu berseru imut.

"Ya?"

Dengan senyum yang terlalu dibuat-buat, wanita itu maju beberapa langkah ke depan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengatur kameranya sendiri hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sampai tepat dihadapan matanya terpampang belahan dada seksisi model yang membungkuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Luhan sudah lebih dulu menahan nafas.

Gaun yang dipakai model ini memang anggun, tapi memiliki belahan dada rendah yang tentu akan mengekspos benda kenyal dibaliknya secara cuma-cuma meski ia hanya sedikit membungkuk saja. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendongak dan bertanya sedatar mungkin.

"Satu sesi foto lagi, boleh?" model itu bertanya manja masih merunduk rendah. "Ada satu kostum yang belum aku pakai. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memotretku lagi?"

Rahang Luhan menegas ketika wanita itu meraih satu tangan Sehun dengan cara yang teramat sensual. Setidaknya dia bisa berdiri tegak dulu dan menyingkirkan mata Sehun dari pandangan menggoda buah dadanya itu agar tidak membuat Luhan gemas dibakar api cemburu.

"Baiklah. Silakan ganti kostummu."

Wajah si model berubah sumringah berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tegang Luhan saat mendengar jawaban Sehun barusan. Walau pria itu mengucapkannya dengan nada cuek dan dingin, tetap saja jawabannya mengartikan bahwa ia juga masih ingin menikmati kemolekan tubuh model cantik ini.

Awalnya Luhan tidak mengenali siapa dia, tapi begitu wanita itu mendekat dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kostum yang ada didalam kotak, Luhan baru mengingatnya. Dia Tiffany. Salah satu model turunan Korea-Amerika yang langganan menjadi _cover _di majalah tempatnya bekerja dan terkenal doyan menggoda setiap fotografer dengan pose-posenya yang aduhai. Chanyeol jelas pernah mengalaminya.

Selagi model itu mengganti kostum yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Luhan melangkah ke belakang Sehun diam-diam. Sambil berjinjit, Luhan mengintip apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Rupanya Sehun sedang mengatur pencahayaan, fokus dan _angle _yang tepat yang bisa ia tangkap dengan kameranya.

"Aaaah...sedang mencari posisi yang pas untuk memotret belahan dadanya, ya?" bisik Luhan sangat pelan.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia menoleh cepat dan agak terperangah dengan keberadaan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kau disini?!"

"Hm. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Tidak bebas, ya? Baiklah. Karena ini sesi foto spesial, aku akan pergi. Selama bekerja, Sehun-ssi." ucap Luhan mengikuti gaya bicara Tiffany yang manja.

Sehun malah mendengus tawa dan secepat kilat ia menarik satu tangan Luhan cukup kuat hingga membuat wanita mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau masih jauh lebih menggoda darinya, nona Lu. Diam disini."

Mungkin ucapan Sehun sepenuhnya terbukti karena selama hampir setengah jam melakukan sesi pemotretan tambahan itu, Sehun sama sekali fokus pada layar kamera dan tidak mengindahkan permintaan manja Tiffany. Model itu mengganti gaunnya dengan _mini dress _super ketat seolah sedikit saja tangan Sehun menariknya, maka kain itu akan robek seketika.

Tiffany tidak puas dengan waktu singkat pemotretan tambahan ini, jadi ia merajuk Sehun kembali dengan memeluk satu tangannya sambil bergelayut manja, seperti sengaja menempelkan buah dadanya pada lengan Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan serasa duduk di kursi panas. Beruntung saat itu sang manajer kembali lalu menyuruh Tiffany untuk segera pergi ke acara pemotretan lain.

Dan sebelum dua orang itu pergi, Luhan dengan jelas mendengar desis kesal Tiffany pada sang manajer saat mereka lewat didepannya.

"Dia fotografer baru dan sangat tampan! Aku perlu banyak waktu berduaan dengannya! Kenapa kau malah datang?!"

Ekor mata Luhan mendelik setajam yang ia bisa sampai pintu studio menutup meninggalkan ia dan Sehun berdua dalam kesunyian. Setidaknya sunyi sampai Sehun bisa mendengar makian Luhan saat kekasihnya itu membereskan beberapa kostum sponsor yang berserakan di sofa.

"Siapa yang membuat baju-baju ini, sih?! Mereka mengatakan ini mode? Hah! Kelihatan seperti kain kurang bahan buatku! Memperlihatkan belahan paha, dada, punggung. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak usah pakai baju saja sekalian?!"

"Wow! Kau benar. Aku setuju."

Luhan menoleh cepat dan berhasil membuat tawa Sehun meledak beberapa saat.

"Ini profesiku, Luhan. Jangan cemburu begitu." katanya.

"Profesimu. Kenikmatanmu. Dan kesengsaraanku." tandas Luhan.

Sehun tetawa pelan lagi sambil mendekati Luhan lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Minggir. Tidak lihat aku sedang membereskan kostum menyebalkan ini?!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik seduktif ke telinga Luhan. "Kenikmatanku itu...hanya dirimu."

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berbalik menyerang Sehun dengan memukuli setiap insi tubuhnya berkali-kali. Pria itu malah tertawa puas tanpa mau melakukan apa-apa.

"Menyebalkan! Otakmu konslet, hah?! Dasar _yadong_! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!"

Sehun memamerkan punggungnya sebagai objek pukulan Luhan saat ia masih sibuk tergelak tawa. Luhan masih terus berceloteh ini itu demi mengurangi rasa kesalnya tanpa henti. Baru setelah nafasnya terengah lelah, perempuan ini terdiam dengan raut wajah memerah karena kesal. Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan membawa kostum-kostum itu ke ruangan khusus kostum yang hanya tertutup tirai biru di sudut ruangan.

Mulutnya masih menggerutu sebal ketika ia menggantung gaun-gaun cantik itu. Sampai tangannya mencapai gaun terakhir, Luhan mendadak bungkam. Gaun itu adalah gaun paling cantik sepanjang ia berkarir di dunia _fashion _ini. Warnanya putih gading, tanpa lengan, model _long dress _dengan aksen mutiara di salah satu bahu. Luhan mensejajarkan gaun itu dengan tinggi badannya sendiri lalu mendongak ke depan dimana ia dikelilingi cermin-cermin besar.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, saat itu juga Luhan menarik tirai biru untuk menutupi ruangan itu dari pandangan, dan dengan senyum merekah perempuan ini membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu mengenakan gaun yang nyatanya sangat pas di tubuhnya itu. Luhan memekik riang dalam diam. Ia memutar ke kiri, ke kanan, memeriksa setiap inci bagaimana kain itu jatuh mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Lu? Kau didalam? Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?"

Luhan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan lalu berseru kencang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku segera selesai! Kos..kostumnya berantakan!"

"Hm? Kau tak apa? Biar kubantu."

"_Andwae! _Jangan mas...uk..."

Terlambat. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyingkap tirai biru itu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan penuh dengan kostum-kostum sponsor ini. Tapi yang jadi pusat perhatiannya bukanlah kondisi ruangan yang berantakan, melainkan sesosok wanita cantik berbalut gaun panjang dengan belahan dibagian samping yang membelah sampai paha atas mempertontonkan betapa mulusnya paha Luhan disana. Bahu sempit itupun tak luput dari perhatian Sehun. Sungguh kulit Luhan bersih tanpa noda. Dan Sehun selalu terpesona bahkan diawal ia melihat keseluruhan tubuh polos kekasihnya ini dulu.

Gadis itu merona. Ia berdiri tak nyaman mendapati tatapan intens mata tajam Sehun padanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk. Aku hanya iseng. Jangan mengataiku. Tubuhku tidak sebagus Tiff-"

"Kemari."

"_Ne_?"

Sehun mendekat lalu meraih satu tangan Luhan, membawanya keluar ruangan dan berhenti didepan _set _pemotretan yang hanya dihiasi kertas putih polos sebagai _background._

"Sehun-ah-"

"Berdiri saja disitu. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Kau mau memotretku? Oh! Jangan! Kau gila! Bisa jadi bahan olok-olok orang sekantor kalau mereka lihat! Gaun ini kepanjangan, tubuhku juga tidak pas! Aku mau ganti bajummphh-"

Bibir cerewet itu tiba-tiba ditutup oleh benda kenyal lain yang terasa manis bagai candu. Sehun menciumnya dan secara otomatis semua kata-kata Luhan tertelan oleh pagutan lembut itu. Luhan yang tidak siap jelas kehabisan asupan oksigen. Tangan kecilnya meronta tapi tak digubris oleh Sehun yang terlanjur mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Hmmphh! Sehummpph!"

Tak mau masuk penjara karena membuat seseorang kehabisan nafas, Sehun lantas melepaskan pagutannya seketika.

"Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba! Kau mau aku mati?!"

"Jangan menggodaku tiba-tiba. Kau pikir lelaki bisa tahan melihatmu memakai gaun super seksi begini? Kalau kau modelku, maka kau akan habis ditanganku. _Ara_?"

Plak!

Luhan menampar dada Sehun agak keras dan malah membuat pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Untungnya aku tidak berniat menjadi model! Minggir. Aku mau ganti baju." katanya galak.

"Sekali saja, Lu. Pakai kameraku."

Luhan mendesah panjang didepan Sehun yang memasang senyum manis sebagai umpan. Tiga detik kemudian, ia melangkah kembali ke tengah lalu berujar malas.

"Cepat foto dan kita pulang."

Sehun jelas tidak hanya mengambil satu kali jepretan saja. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan pemandangan mempesona ini. Meskipun Luhan sudah tidak mau berpose atau mengikuti arahan gayanya, pria ini tetap mengambil momen-momen itu selihai yang ia bisa. Tapi ditengah huru-hara itu, Luhan pergi dari _set _pemotretan menuju ruang kostum dan mengabaikan seruan Sehun dibelakang.

Awalnya Sehun mengira kalau Luhan marah kembali, tapi begitu perempuan yang masih memakai gaun panjang nan seksi ini keluar dari balik tirai, perkiraannya meleset. Luhan berdiri kembali di posisi semula sambil menenteng sebuah jas hitam di satu tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kemarilah. Atur _timer_nya dan pakai ini." katanya.

Sehun menurut dengan kening bertaut tak mengerti. Begitu sampai disisi Luhan, ia tak menolak saat wanita itu memakaikan jas hitam bahan sutera ke tubuhnya.

"Nah...kalau begini, hasil fotonya kan jadi lebih baik." kata Luhan.

"Apa? Kau mau foto bersamaku?"

"Hm! Anggap saja ini seperti foto _pre wedding. _Kau tampan dengan jas, Sehun."

"Hey, hey, hey! Yang mau kupotret itu dirimu! Bukan-"

"Ssssst! Mendekat dan lihatlah ke kamera."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Sehun."

Mulut Sehun tertutup rapat. Selanjutnya, Luhan merapatkan diri dengan melingkarkan satu tangan ke perutnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera yang masih berkedip-kedip menyala.

"Aaah...aku tak pernah suka di foto." desis Sehun.

"Setidaknya kita pernah merasakan momen ini, walau aku tak tahu kau jodohku atau bukan. Hanya membayangkan foto bersama calon suami idamanku saja, aku sudah senang. Oh! Pasang senyummu!"

Sehun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan tepat ketika kamera menjepretnya.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau melihat ke arahku? Wajahmu jadi tidak terpotret, kan!" keluh Luhan.

"_Mian. _Kita ulang sekali lagi."

Dengan ekspresi datar penuh pertanyaan, Sehun mengatur kameranya kembali lalu berdiri disamping Luhan lagi. Tapi kali ini pria itu dulu yang meraih pinggang Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh mereka jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Luhan bahkan agak terperangah.

Lampu kamera berkedip semakin cepat membuat keduanya memasang senyum terbaik yang mereka punya. Tapi bukan hanya sekali, kamera itu membidik berulang kali karena dengan cepat Sehun bergerak merubah posisi tanpa mempedulikan senyum atau pose arahan Luhan lagi.

Pria itu meraih dagu Luhan, membuat wajah cantiknya mendongak naik, kemudian dengan sekilas tatapan sendu, mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut. Jauh lebih lembut dari awal. Luhan bahkan melingkarkan kedua lengan ke leher kekar Sehun dan mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Satu gaya itu terus mereka lakukan bahkan beberapa detik setelah kamera selesai membidik. Keduanya lalu memisahkan diri sambil mengatur nafas mereka baik-baik. Jempol kanan Sehun mengusap permukaan bibir _peach _Luhan yang memerah dan basah. Pria ini tersenyum lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Jodoh atau bukan, idaman atau tidak, kau tetap wanitaku." lirihnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan saat itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" ia bertanya dan dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan Luhan.

"_Kaja_. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi, Sehun..." Luhan berujar pelan dan membuat Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya itu menatap penuh tanya.

"...aku tidak akan pulang ke flatku."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Luhan? Apa dia lembur?"

Chanyeol terlihat lesu ketika sampai diujung tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya dan kamar Luhan dimana Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sana dengan wajah agak keheranan.

"Hm. Dia lembur." jawab Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah polos Baekhyun berubah muram, pria ini kemudian bertanya singkat. "_Wae_?"

"Kelihatannya Luhan tidak suka padaku. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk memulai obrolan dengannya. Seharusnya aku tidak tinggal disini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor jadi emosinya sedikit terbawa. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Aku baru membeli dua porsi _ddeokbokki_! Kita makan bersama, ya?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya menuju tangga yang ada diujung lorong. Mereka mengarah ke atap dimana pemandangan kota jauh terlihat lebih jelas dari sana.

Setelah melepaskan mantel dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada disana. Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Pria itu seolah sengaja menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya sendiri sekaligus menyingkirkan perasaan cemas Baekhyun pada Luhan. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah tidak membahas keinginannya untuk tidak tinggal di kamar Luhan lagi.

"Kau anak _band_? Semua gitar yang ada didalam kamar Luhan itu milikmu, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yah...bisa dibilang begitu. Walau gitar itu hanya berguna jika aku sedang ingin main saja. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menawari kami manggung."

"Waaaah...aku penasaran ingin melihatmu."

"Oh, sebaiknya jangan. Kau bisa terpesona melihatku diatas panggung! Biarpun suaraku pas-pasan dan cara mainku belum sempurna, tapi aku adalah anggota dengan jumlah _fans _paling banyak!"

Baekhyun segera tertawa renyah. Ia tidak tahu kalau lelucon ini pernah Chanyeol lontarkan saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Chanyeol hanya mengulangnya, berharap ada setitik tanda cerah dari ingatan Baekhyun yang hilang itu. Tapi nampaknya memang semua memori yang mereka habiskan bersama telah lenyap.

"Apa Luhan itu pacarmu? Aku banyak menemukan foto kalian berdua didalam kamarnya."

"Pacar? Si rusa cerewet itu? _Aigoo..._" jawab Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala. Pria ini memang pandai mengatur ekspresi wajah dan hatinya sendiri.

"Kalian sangat dekat. Dan Luhan juga terlihat agak cemburu padaku saat-"

"Jangan bahas apapun lagi soal itu. Sudah kukatakan, Luhan hanya terlalu sibuk. Kau tak perlu khawatir. _Ja. _Buka mulutmu." titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat tersenyum simpul lalu membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol memberikan satu suap _ddeokbokki _pedas itu padanya. Lama tidak merasakan makanan Korea, lidah Baekhyun seperti dimanjakan. Ia memekik tertahan ketika mulutnya bekerja mengunyah kue beras itu.

"_Mashitda!" _serunya.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali hingga membuat _yeoja _itu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum polos. Bercak saus pun tersisa di sekitar bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol mencondongkan badan lebih dekat lalu fokus membersihkannya dengan satu ibu jari.

Kejadian ini membuat Baekhyun mematung tak mampu menggerakan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya. Chanyeol memang pernah memeluknya, bahkan sampai menangis didepannya, tapi baru kali ini mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Wangi parfum yang menempel di leher pria itu saja menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dengar ak-"

Pelan tapi pasti, disadari atau tidak, jari-jari mungil Baekhyun kini tengah menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang terpaksa menenggelamkan kata-katanya seperti dihempas oleh angin malam. Sepasang _puppy eyes _itu menatap sendu. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan pelan sampai membuat Chanyeol sedikit ingin menutup mata.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku sudah mencoba, berharap ada sedikit cerita tentangmu yang bisa kita bahas. Tapi aku tak pernah berhasil." lirihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tak apa, Baek. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Wajah ini...wajahmu...kadang aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Dimana? Apa di Paris ada model pria setampan diriku?" guyon Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tak ikut tertawa, melainkan meneruskan sentuhan jari jemarinya hingga terhenti persis di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengelus permukaan bibir bawah itu sekali lalu kembali menatap lurus ke manik hitam matanya.

"Bukan wajah tenang ini. Tapi wajah marah. Kau marah. Sangat marah padaku." tiba-tiba ia berkata. "Aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajahmu seperti itu. Kau...menyeramkan."

Chanyeol harus mengontrol ekspresi wajah terkejutnya baik-baik. Ia tahu momen yang Baekhyun ingat adalah memori terakhir pertemuan mereka dimana untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan murka pada seseorang.

Karena tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin memaksakan diri, Chanyeol lantas menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya cukup lama dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Angin malam rupanya membuat ujung jari Baekhyun berubah dingin saat permukaannya mengenai bibir Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Kau kedinginan. Kita turun ke bawah, ya?" katanya.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa aku untukmu?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Tapi dengan suara pelan didukung genggaman hangat Chanyeol pada tangannya, pertanyaan itu terucap lirih tanpa bisa Chanyeol jawab.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

.

.

Lebih dari dua jam keduanya menelusuri jalanan yang masih ramai di malam hari ini. Selepas keluar dari studio, Luhan minta diantarkan berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tanpa meminta alasan, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol dan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal itu dengan pindah ke tempat lain. Sehun sudah melarangnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk bicara baik-baik, tapi emosi wanita yang tengah dalam masa siklus bulanannya itu memang tidak stabil.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Mau cari kemana lagi? Kita bisa mencarinya besok, Lu. Besok kan libur."

"Ck! Waktu mencari penginapan di Jeju saja kau tidak peduli pada hujan badai. Sekarang kau mengeluh! Apa waktu itu kau sengaja membiarkanku kehujanan?" tanya Luhan sewot.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Setengah membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

Tapi karena memang sudah malam dan tentunya jarang sekali ada orang yang mencari tempat tinggal di malam hari seperti ini, Luhan tidak juga menemukan apa-apa. Sambil melangkah lesu disamping Sehun, ia terus-terusan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau seperti pencuri ayam yang dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup!" ledek Sehun.

Luhan hanya mendelik sebal sambil memukul lengannya sekali.

Jujur, hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya pria yang selalu meledeknya. Dan ucapan Sehun barusan tak ayal membuatnya merasa rindu. Biasanya, sekesal apapun Luhan pada sesuatu, Chanyeol-lah tempat pelampiasan semua marahnya sampai kadang _namja _itu ikut-ikutan marah dan membuat mereka berdua berakhir saling melontarkan tawa kepuasan.

Tapi kini? Sumber kekesalannya justru ada pada sosok sahabatnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Sehun yang memiliki status sebagai kekasih, tanpa sengaja terlihat seperti penghibur yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan hanya merasa tidak berhak menceritakan kisah apa adanya mengingat itu adalah masalah yang sangat pribadi untuk Chanyeol. Biarpun kesal, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya dan perlu ia lindungi.

"Lu..."

"Hmm..."

"_I need a warm hug."_

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Saat itu baru ia sadari kalau Sehun sudah tidak berada disisinya dan malah tengah berdiri diam disisi sebuah tangga besi dari satu bangunan bertingkat.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab dengan kata melainkan dengan gestur tangan yang ia rentangkan lebar-lebar ke sisi tubuh sambil memasang senyum manis di bibir. Luhan mendengus keras.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"_Can I hug you?" _kali ini Sehun menjawab sambil mengarahkan dagu ke atas. Ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Aaaah..." Luhan baru sadar lagi kalau mereka sudah sampai. Dan tingkah laku aneh Sehun ini adalah sebuah kode baru.

Lampu kamar itu mati. Tanda kalau Chanyeol sudah tidur. Atau dalam arti lain, keadaan aman untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

Pria itu tetap menanti tanpa merubah posisinya sampai Luhan berdiri didepan dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke perutnya. Sehun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Kemudian sambil tersenyum puas, ia kembali menatap Luhan, memegang pipinya, memiringkan wajah lalu melumat bibir meronanya dengan lembut hingga membuat Luhan kaget dan hendak menolak.

Tapi karena yakin keadaan benar-benar aman dan jalanan memang sangat sepi, Luhan baru membalas ciuman Sehun dengan mencari posisi yang pas. Hari ini Sehun benar-benar melakukannya penuh kelembutan. Tidak seperti dulu, sering terburu-buru dan agak kasar. Oleh karena itu, Luhan agak tidak rela ketika pagutan itu terlepas atas kehendak Sehun sendiri.

"Aku tak mungkin 'memakanmu' disini, bukan?" tanyanya jahil seolah tahu kalau Luhan belum ingin mengakhiri.

Perempuan itu tersipu malu lalu menjatuhkan satu kecupan ringan ke pipi Sehun.

"Sampai besok. Kau masih harus mengantarku mencari tempat tinggal baru." katanya.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah lalu melambai pada Luhan yang melangkah menaiki undakan tangga besi menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamar, Sehun sendiri melanjutkan langkah menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Luhan sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya yang gelap. Jelas Baekhyun sudah terlelap nyaman didalam. Begitu pula dengan kamar Chanyeol yang tenang. Ketika akan memutar knop pintu, telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan samar dari arah atas.

"_Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa aku untukmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"_

"_Baek..."_

"_Jawab saja, Chanyeol. Aku perlu tahu kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Pasti ada alasannya, kan? Apa kesalahanku begitu berat? Siapa yang kusakiti? Kau? Atau Luhan?"_

Luhan tahu itu adalah suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah Baekhyun tengah bersandiwara didepan Chanyeol? Apa di Paris dia sempat menjadi aktris musikal? Semua pertanyaannya itu terdengar menggelikan bagi Luhan.

"_Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun. Ayo kita turun."_

"_Chanyeol-ah...seperti apa masa laluku?"_

Disini Luhan sudah tidak tahan. Rasa kesal itu kian menggunung di dadanya tiap kali ia melangkah menaiki tangga ke arah atap. Untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali, mungkin ia bisa terima. Tapi kalau sampai berlagak lupa dengan semua kesalahannya, itu baru keterlaluan. Baginya, ini sama seperti merendahkan harga diri Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang jelas pernah tersakiti.

Tapi pria bodoh itu justru semakin terlihat bodoh di mata Luhan yang terpaksa diam di dua anak tangga terakhir saat matanya menangkap pemandangan didepan. Sebuah adegan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya sendiri karena rasa kesalnya bercampur dengan rasa iba. Luhan tak bisa bohong kalau saat ini ia marah, kasihan sekaligus terenyuh dalam satu waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu merengkuh bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun hingga membuatnya merunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat perasaan Luhan berantakan, melainkan aliran bening yang mengalir turun ke pipi Chanyeol dengan amat pelan dan dramatis. Pria itu menangis.

Begitu mereka saling melepaskan diri, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pihak yang masih dirundung rasa kaget_._ Raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat kosong.

"Kau mau tahu masa lalumu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun masih diam, lalu Chanyeol kembali berujar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu di masa lalu...masa kini...dan masa depan."

Perempuan yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya itu kian tertegun. Chanyeol lantas tersenyum samar sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri.

"Itu saja. Kau tak perlu tahu apa-apa lagi." lanjutnya.

"Tapi Chan-"

"Ssssssttt..."

Baekhyun kembali dibuat diam ketika Chanyeol menaruh dagu diatas pahanya. Dan apa yang terjadi maupun yang sampai ke telinga Luhan selanjutnya membuat Luhan seperti baru saja dilempar dari tempatnya berada ke bagian bumi paling bawah.

Chanyeol mencium permukaan perut Baekhyun, mengusapnya lembut lalu berujar mantap.

"Mulai saat ini, yang perlu kau tahu...aku akan selalu menjaganya, memastikan dia berada di tangan dokter yang tepat, dan mengamati tumbuh kembangnya. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, Baek. Kau paham?"

Luhan tidak peduli kalau derap langkah kakinya bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau berlari kencang ketika menuruni tangga bisa membahayakannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Mungkin kalau ia bisa berlari lebih cepat, ia masih bisa menyusul Sehun yang pasti belum melangkah pergi terlalu jauh.

Punggung lebar itu masih melaju santai di jalanan lengang, berada beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan sekarang. Sekuat tenaga ia mempercepat laju larinya hingga tak terkendalikan dan berakhir menabrak punggung itu cukup keras.

Sehun berbalik kesal. Namun dua detik kemudian, ia sadar siapa perempuan yang menabraknya dan tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah di belakangnya ini.

"Luhan?"

Perempuan itu mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik sampai membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah banyak. Kemudian, disela kesunyian malam itu suaranya terdengar lugas saat ia berujar cepat.

"Boleh aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita rehat sejenak dari konflik dan menikmati momen duo kopel favorit saya ini hahaha**

**Mian kalau momennya kurang romantis ._.**

**Kemarin sempet ada review yg bingung panggil saya apa. Well, reader-deul boleh panggil saya apapun.**

**Saya seangkatan sama Suho dan Lay (nah kan ketauan tuanya O.o) *garuk-garuk tembok karena ga bisa manggil Sehun pake sebutan oppa* #abaikan**

**Jadi reader-deul bisa panggil saya eonni, author, chingu atau apapun yg enak dibaca. Okaaay? ^^**

**Sejauh ini, saya ga bosen bilang tengkyu sama readers yg udah nyempetin waktu buat review!**

**YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS! I LOVE U READER-NIM!**

**Hohoooo...kita ketemu lagi di chap depan yosh!**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	8. Night Changes

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 7**

**~ Night Changes ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun berbalik kesal. Namun dua detik kemudian, ia sadar siapa perempuan yang menabraknya dan tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah di belakangnya ini._

"_Luhan?"_

_Perempuan itu mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik sampai membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah banyak. Kemudian, disela kesunyian malam itu suaranya terdengar lugas saat ia berujar cepat._

"_Boleh aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin warna dan model baju-baju pria memang sangat simpel. Kalau tidak abu-abu, putih atau cokelat, ya hitam. Kalau bukan kemeja atau _sweater_, ya kaos dengan ukuran begitu besar. Pemandangan inilah yang pertama kali sampai di mata Luhan saat membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dikamarnya. Setelah sampai di apartemen dan sempat berbelanja kebutuhan pribadi, Luhan langsung bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Wanita ini tidak membawa apapun sebagai perbekalan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai baju Sehun, pria yang saat ini tengah sibuk memasak ramen di dapur.

Cukup lama mengamati, akhirnya pilihan Luhan jatuh pada sebuah kaos polos longgar lengan panjang warna cokelat kopi.

Tubuh Luhan yang pendek dan mungil membuat ujung kaos itu sanggup menutupi bagian pahanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia bersyukur, karena ukuran Sehun sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang hampir semua bajunya berakhir kebesaran di tubuh Luhan yang sempat beberapa kali meminjam _sweater extra large _miliknya.

Chanyeol. Mengingat nama itu membuat Luhan mematung diam didepan lemari yang tertutup. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian diatap tadi.

_Baekhyun hamil. Baekhyun melompat dari apartemennya. Baekhyun lupa masa lalunya. Apa Baekhyun amnesia?_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas tentang perempuan super model yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya itu tapi dari semua rentetannya, Luhan sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Bukan Chanyeol pelakunya.

Chanyeol bukan ayah dari bayi itu. Chanyeol hanya membawanya kembali. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Selama ini Luhan menyimpan semua informasi tentang wanita itu baik-baik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu bodoh membawa wanita yang malah semakin menyakiti hatinya itu kemari?! Ke hadapan Luhan!

Baekhyun sudah melupakan Chanyeol tapi kembali dalam keadaan berbadan dua dan Chanyeol bersedia menjadi ayah dari benih yang Luhan tahu tak pernah ditanam oleh sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia tidak bertambah benci?

Luhan banyak membaca soal Baekhyun hanya sekedar mencari informasi apakah wanita itu masih ingat pada sosok Chanyeol yang sempat menjalin cinta dengannya atau tidak. Dan karena sejauh ini buktinya nihil, maka tak heran jika perasaan tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun semakin menumpuk.

Tapi selama ia mengamati, tidak pernah ada berita soal Baekhyun menikah atau sampai dikabarkan berbadan dua. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar super model itu dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Namanya selalu bersih dari skandal. Sama seperti Kris.

Rasa kesal Luhan pada Chanyeol tak lain bersumber pada besarnya _namja _itu mencintai sang mantan kekasih walau sudah jelas ia baru saja kembali di sakiti jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"_Babo..." _ia berkata tanpa sadar.

"Siapa? Apa semua bajuku _babo_?"

Luhan menoleh cepat dengan raut terkejut. Dari balik pintu yang agak membuka itu Sehun berdiri sambil memasang senyum.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama. _Kaja, _kita makan!" jawab Luhan sambil mengalungkan satu lengan ke lengan Sehun yang masih terus menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Luhan tahu kalau pahanya agak sedikit terekpos terang-terangan, apalagi baju Sehun ini begitu longgar. Jadi sedikit saja ia bergerak berlebihan, maka siapapun bisa dengan mudah melihat area pribadinya yang hanya tertutupi pakaian dalam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku begitu? Ramenmu dingin, Sehun!" Luhan yang kikuk karena terus diperhatikan akhirnya merasa gerah.

Lelaki bermata tajam yang duduk didepannya itu malah mendengus pelan lalu menyeruput ramen dingin miliknya sendiri dalam kecepatan ekstra hingga dalam beberapa detik saja Sehun sudah mengosongkan mangkuknya.

"Aku mau mengecek foto-foto hari ini. Makanlah dengan tenang." katanya sambil bangkit dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung kokoh itu menjauh dari pandangannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Bukan pikiran negatif, melainkan rentetan kata kagum yang ia simpan sejak awal Sehun memperbolehkannya tinggal disini.

Jujur saja, Luhan sebenarnya agak takut jika suatu waktu Sehun berbuat macam-macam mengingat kejadian yang pernah mereka lakukan di Jeju dulu masih sangat membekas di kepalanya. Tapi pikiran itu terpatahkan oleh rasa salutnya. Luhan tahu mereka sudah berhubungan jauh, tapi apa yang terjadi pada sikap Sehun saat ini sungguh diluar perkiraan. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat risih, canggung atau malah bahagia berlebihan menyadari kekasihnya sendiri berbagi atap dengannya. Sehun tetap bersikap normal tanpa ada tatapan pria 'kelaparan' yang ingin menerkam mangsa polos didepan mata.

Dan satu hal lain yang membuat Luhan nyaman, tak sekalipun Sehun bertanya ingin tahu soal Chanyeol atau siapa wanita yang ia bawa langsung dari Paris. Di mata Luhan, Sehun baginya seperti tipe orang yang tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang. Sehun benar-benar menghargai posisinya yang belum mau bercerita apa-apa. Hal ini malah membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik karena tidak harus membeberkan cerita panjang lebar nan menyakitkan itu padanya.

Sehun masih duduk manis dikamar saat Luhan selesai mencuci piring. Matanya terpancang lekat menatap layar komputer. Tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi, Luhan memilih berdiam santai di sofa bersama potongan-potongan apel segar dan televisi yang menyala. Ini menjelang tengah malam dan Luhan tidak menemukan acara yang menarik meskipun ia sudah membolak-balik _channel _beberapa kali.

Tapi akhirnya jari yang menekan tombol di _remote _itu berhenti pada satu acara yang menayangkan kilas _entertainment _internasional.

Mata rusa Luhan otomatis menyipit saat membaca _running text _yang bergerak cepat dilayar dengan menampilkan sebuah kalimat panjang.

_Super model tampan dan terkenal asal Paris menjalin kontrak baru dengan sebuah majalah _fashion _populer di Korea._

"Kris?!" ia memekik pelan.

Kalau saja wajah familiar yang ada dilayar itu bukan wajah pria semi blasteran yang sempat berbagi waktu dengannya dulu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan mengenalinya. Dia Kris. Sahabatnya.

"_Katanya anda akan menetap di Korea? Apa artinya anda akan meninggalkan Paris?"_

"_Oh, tidak. Saya tinggal di Korea untuk bekerja dan untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan pribadi saja. Kalau sudah selesai, maka saya akan kembali ke Paris."_

Luhan menahan jerit senangnya begitu mendengar suara khas Kris untuk pertama kalinya lagi.

"_Apa anda akan menemui keluarga anda? Kabarnya keluarga anda tinggal di Korea?"_

Wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba menegang selama beberapa detik sebelum digantikan oleh senyum ramah bersama sebuah jawaban ambigu.

"I belong to Paris."

"_Apa anda akan menemui kekasih anda?"_

Kris didalam layar itu kembali tersenyum lebih lebar. _"Hanya menemui teman lama. Bukan kekasih. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak bertemu dengannya."_

Luhan berdecak sebal. Pernyataan Kris itu bisa saja menimbulkan beragam artikel gosip nantinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Mengetahui sang super model papan atas itu berada di negara yang sama saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apalagi katanya ia akan menemui teman lama. Apakah yang Kris maksudkan itu dirinya dan Chanyeol?

Wajah Kris yang dikelilingi wartawan masih menghiasi layar televisi. Entah karena refleks, Luhan meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata dengan cepat dibawah kontak bertuliskan nama 'Chanyeol'. Pria itu tentu tidak akan tahu kabar ini karena ia dan Luhan hidup tanpa adanya televisi di flat mereka. Luhan dan Chanyeol banyak mengandalkan internet untuk mengetahui perkembangan dunia luar.

Tapi tak sampai kalimat itu selesai, Luhan baru sadar kalau ia sedang dalam masa mogok bicara pada sahabatnya itu. Jelas ia juga tak bisa memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Kris disini. Menghela nafas cukup panjang, Luhan kembali menaruh ponselnya keatas meja. Pikirnya, kabar ini pasti akan cepat tersebar apalagi status Kris sebagai super model dunia tentu banyak disorot media. Perusahaan tempatnya dan Chanyeol bekerja juga pasti akan segera mendengar beritanya.

Begitu seriusnya Luhan mengira-ngira, ia sampai tidak sadar layar sudah berganti ke topik lain dan wajah Kris juga sudah digantikan dengan wajah seorang selebriti Hollywood terkenal. Luhan juga tidak mendengar desah pendek seseorang yang kini terduduk lesu disampingnya.

"Serius sekali. Lihat acara apa, sih?"

Perempuan itu menoleh cepat untuk membalas tatapan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Mata elangnya terlihat sayu dan lelah ketika ia menatap layar televisi.

"Ck! Dasar wanita. Tidak pernah lepas dari gosip." ledek Sehun.

"Dan lelaki, tidak pernah lepas dari wanita."

Sehun menengok cepat. "Kau ini pintar mendebat orang, ya?" katanya.

"Habisnya kau mengatai kaum wanita. Laki-laki dan perempuan itu beda. Tingkat ketertarikan mereka pada-"

Luhan perlu berkedip cepat berulang kali ketika disadarinya bibir Sehun sudah mengunci mulutnya dan mengabaikan aksi protes yang hendak ia ucapkan. Lima detik kemudian kecupan ringan itu terlepas diselingi suara lembut Sehun yang menatapnya intens.

"Perlu kucium dulu ya, agar bibirmu ini tetap diam?"

Pipi mulus itu merona. Luhan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi dimana acara gosip barusan sudah digantikan oleh tayangan berita malam. Saat itu Sehun menguap lebar lalu mendesah berat sambil bersandar santai lagi ke sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam. Luhan meliriknya untuk mengamati gurat lelah di wajah tampan itu selama beberapa saat.

"Kau terlalu lama menatap komputer. Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di kantor saja?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya tergerak membelai sebelah pipi Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan."

"Sepertinya menyortir foto juga termasuk pekerjaan yang melelahkan, ya?"

"Kalau modelnya bukan Tiffany, mungkin tidak akan selelah ini. Pemotretan tadi menghasilkan puluhan foto dan aku harus memilih delapan foto saja untuk edisi bulan depan. Aaaah...dasar maniak kamera! Kepalaku pegal sekali."

"Mau kupijat?"

Sehun tersenyum tanpa membuka mata. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan menarik satu lengan kekasihnya itu lalu menaruh kepala Sehun diatas pahanya.

Akhirnya si mata elang beradu sendu dengan si mata rusa saat pijatan lembut jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh kedua pelipis Sehun yang terasa sedikit menegang. Pancaran teduh sinar mata Luhan yang berbinar cantik juga membuat tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menyelipkan rambut yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Masih dengan mata terkunci, Sehun mengalihkan jemarinya lagi untuk membelai pipi mulus wanita itu.

"Kenapa harus kau, Luhan? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

Suara itu begitu lirih dan sangat pelan. Tapi Luhan yang masih saling pandang dengan Sehun bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak kalah lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum. Belaian tangannya di pipi putih Luhan beralih menuju dagu lalu turun meraih satu tangan Luhan yang masih memijat pelipisnya dan mengecupnya sangat lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Sehun?"

Pelan tapi pasti, mata elang itu membuka kembali bersama dengan seulas senyum manis. Sehun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dengan wajah menghadap ke perut Luhan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke sana sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dengan posesif.

"Aaaah...aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermanja-manja seperti ini." Luhan berujar geli.

Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan lalu menaruhnya di atas kepalanya sendiri. "Pijatanmu enak. Lanjutkan." katanya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Tadi apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus aku, kenapa bukan orang lain, apa maksudnya?"

"Kenapa harus kau yang aku cinta. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Itu jawabannya." kata Sehun tanpa menoleh atau merubah posisinya.

"Jadi kau menyesal mencintaiku?"

"Hm. Sangat menyesal."

Luhan tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan atau menyuarakan protesnya seperti biasa. Dan karena sadar kalau atmosfer berubah menjadi muram, Sehun lantas berbaring telentang lagi dengan mata terpancang ke wajah murung kekasihnya ini.

"Luhan..."

Perempuan itu mendelik tajam. Jujur saja, Luhan bukan orang yang pandai mengatur ekspresi. Sehun tahu wanitanya ini tidak benar-benar marah. Dan raut wajah Luhan sekarang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"...aku memang menyesal sudah mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih menyesal jika ada orang lain yang lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Ck! Kau pikir aku ini anak remaja sekolahan? Rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku."

"Kau lucu sekali kalau marah."

"Sentuhanmu juga tidak mempan!" ketus Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya.

Pria itu mendengus sebentar lalu bangkit dan duduk disamping Luhan yang masih berekspresi datar menatap layar TV.

"Lu..."

"Berisik, Sehun. Aku sedang melihat berita."

"Turunnya indeks saham di Korea ternyata menarik perhatianmu? Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada _boyband-boyband _saja."

Luhan diam. Tak ada yang bisa ia bantah atas ledekan Sehun barusan.

"Lu..."

Ia tetap tak bergeming. Jarinya sudah bergerak menekan-nekan tombol di _remote _lagi.

"Luhan."

"Apa, Oh Sehun?"

"Ayo kita tidur."

Luhan mendengus. "Kenapa harus mengajakku? Kamarmu kan disana. Aku akan tidur disini. Acara TVnya menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik? Semuanya menyiarkan berita malam. Ayolah, Lu..."

"Sehun! Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku sedang dalam siklus bulanan? Kalau kau tidur denganku, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Pergilah ke kamar."

"Menyiksa diri? Kenapa aku harus menyiksa diriku sendiri? Memang apa yang akan ku lakukan? Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk tidur di kamarku. Apa kita akan berbuat sesu-"

"_Ka! _Pergi, pergi!"

Mungkin Luhan memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk di bantah. Terbukti dari habisnya upaya Sehun membujuk wanita itu ikut bersamanya ke dalam kamar dan memilih untuk menselonjorkan kaki ke sofa sambil tetap memilah-milah _channel _televisi. Akhirnya Sehun beranjak seorang diri menuju ke kamarnya.

"_...untuk bertemu teman. Saya tak punya kekasih."_

"_Jadi wanita yang dikabarkan satu profesi dengan anda itu bukan kekasih anda? Banyak yang bilang kalian sudah lama tinggal bersama."_

"_Kalau yang kalian bahas disini adalah perihal foto-foto itu, maka harus saya jelaskan, itu memang saya. Mungkin fotonya diambil ketika kami selesai mengisi sebuah acara _fahion show _bersama. Dan satu hal lagi. Saya tinggal sendirian."_

"_Tapi, Kris.."_

Kaki Sehun berhenti melangkah. Tadinya ia mengacuhkan volume televisi yang tiba-tiba mengeras dibelakangnya itu. Tapi nama yang disebutkan secara lantang tadi menggugah rasa ingin tahunya. Luhan baru saja menemukan _channel _gosip lain dan terlihat begitu fokus pada layar yang menampilkan sosok tampan berwajah semi blasteran itu lagi. Sehun menoleh, tetap mematung tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"_...apakah penandatanganan kontrak eksklusif di Korea itu justru terlihat seperti anda tengah melarikan diri? Apa wanita itu berada di Korea juga?"_

"_Super model Byun Baekhyun dikabarkan menghilang. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan skandal foto-foto mesra anda berdua yang tersebar di media?"_

"_Anda punya hubungan khusus dengan Byun Baekhyun?"_

Dua manusia didalam apartemen itu tiba-tiba asik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata mereka terpancang lurus ke layar televisi dimana Kris, si model tampan itu tengah mengadakan konferensi pers terkait dengan kabar kontrak eksklusifnya di Korea juga skandal foto-foto mesranya dengan seorang wanita yang dikabarkan adalah rekan seprofesinya. Foto-foto itu baru sehari tersebar di internet.

"_Ya, saya punya hubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun."_

Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Luhan menegak.

"_Sudah saya katakan barusan. Dia sempat menjadi pasangan saya dalam sebuah _brand _pakaian dalam. Foto-foto itu diambil di lokasi shooting, bukan di kamar hotel seperti apa yang diberitakan. Kontrak kami baru selesai beberapa bulan lalu. Setelah acara _fashion show _itu, kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan saya hanya mengenalnya sebagai model panutan di Paris. Selebihnya, saya tidak begitu tahu tentangnya."_

"_Jadi anda tidak tahu dimana Byun Baekhyun berada?"_

"_Tuan wartawan yang terhormat. Mohon maaf. Konferensi disini dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan kontrak terbaru Kris di Korea. Jadi kami tidak bisa melanjutkan pembahasan soal skandal itu lebih jauh. Terima kasih."_

"Aaaah...Kris. Mengagetkan saja. Apa pikiran semua wartawan itu sempit, hah? Mengaitkanmu dengan wanita itu hanya karena kalian satu negara dan pernah bekerja sama. Ck!" Luhan tiba-tiba berujar kesal sambil memelankan volume TV.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Wanita itu menoleh kaget begitu mendengar suara samar Sehun yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Lampu disana tidak menyala terlalu terang, jadi Luhan agak terkejut melihat siluet jangkung itu diam tak bergeming.

"Sehun? Kau belum tidur?"

Ada suara langkah kaki dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah manis Sehun yang tersenyum terlihat dalam penerangan. Ia kembali duduk disamping Luhan yang masih melongo heran.

"Artis itu. Kau mengenalnya?" ulang Sehun.

"Artis? Maksudmu...Kris?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Kris bukan artis. Dia model. Super model. Dan, yah...aku mengenalnya. Kami bersahabat waktu kuliah dulu. Hebat kan, aku bisa bersahabat dengan model?"

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

Luhan menoleh. Ekspresi datar di wajah Sehun membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan kalau kekasihnya ini tengah cemburu. Sambil menyikut sebelah lengannya, perempuan ini berujar ceria.

"Tak perlu cemburu begitu. Kris hanya sahabatku. Seperti Chanyeol."

Sehun tertawa kemudian merangkul bahu sempit Luhan dengan mesra sebelum bertanya cuek. "Apa Kris juga konyol seperti Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Kris sangat jauh berbeda. Ibaratnya, kalau Chanyeol adalah pelaku kebakaran, maka Kris adalah pemadamnya. Kris sangat baik padaku. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri."

"Kau...tidak...mencintainya?"

Luhan mendongak cepat sambil merengut lucu. "Mana mungkin aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Meskipun Kris itu tampan dan pantas menjadi sosok suami idaman, bagiku dia tetaplah seorang teman. Tapi setelah dia menjadi model, kami memang tak pernah saling berhubungan lagi. Melihatnya di televisi saja jarang. Aaah...apa semua keluarganya ikut pindah ke Paris, ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu tentang keluarganya? Bukankah dia keturunan Kanada?"

"Waaah...kau banyak tahu juga soal gosip."

Sehun berdeham kikuk tanpa merubah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku mengenalnya beberapa bulan setelah masuk kuliah. Dan karena dia terlanjur terikat kontrak dengan agensi model, kami belum saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Yang aku tahu, ayah Kris memang orang Kanada. Tapi biarpun terhitung singkat, aku tahu Kris itu orang baik. Dia sering memperhatikanku di kelas, mengingatkanku untuk makan, membelaku kalau Chanyeol meledek idolaku. Mungkin kalau kau belum muncul dan Kris masih tinggal di Korea, aku akan mencintainya lebih dulu."

Kini Sehun tidak sadar kalau tepi rahangnya menegas sempurna.

"Eeeey...hanya bergurau! Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali!" Luhan kembali berujar ceria sambil membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Apa dia tak pernah menyakitimu?" lelaki itu bertanya tajam.

"Kau cemburu, yaaa?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. Ketika itu, Luhan semakin mendekatkan diri dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun sambil menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk pola abstrak disana.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama aku mengenal Chanyeol dan Kris, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyakitiku. Apalagi sekarang ada dirimu! Kau akan menjagaku seperti mereka, kan?" tanyanya.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Luhan agak sedikit mengetat tanpa ia sadari. Dan giginya saling beradu rapat setelah Luhan berujar lirih lagi dalam pelukan.

"Berita tadi bilang kalau Kris akan datang ke Korea. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf. Aku sempat mengira ia tidak menyukai profesi barunya ini karena dia pergi ke Paris tanpa pamitan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

.

.

Televisi menyala menayangkan sebuah drama yang dibintangi oleh aktor Korea ternama. Boleh jadi Sehun menatap serius layar persegi didepannya itu seperti tengah menonton ceritanya, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah pikiran yang sedang berkelana kemana-mana tak tentu arah. Kepalanya sedari tadi bersandar ke puncak kepala Luhan, wanita yang duduk meringkuk di pangkuannya bagaikan koala yang memeluk batang pohon.

Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan masih dalam mode 'pengumpulan nyawa' saat Sehun melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Sepasang kekasih yang semalam tidur dalam satu ranjang ini terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai Luhan mendongakkan wajah dengan tatapan sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kenapa, Lu? Masih mengantuk?"

Luhan menggeleng polos lalu menjawab malas. "_Channel_nya...jangan diganti."

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang menonton drama.."

Sehun baru sadar. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan tombol _remote _dan telah mengganti _channel_nya.

"Kau suka drama juga?" ia bertanya. Layar sudah kembali ke drama yang tadi mereka tonton.

"Tidak. Tapi aku suka melihat baju-baju itu. Sudah lama aku menginginkannya."

"Baju?"

Luhan mengangguk di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Itu baju tradisional disini, kan? Apa namanya?" tanyanya. Didalam layar TV, _setting _drama era Joseon sedang ditampilkan.

"Maksudmu..._hanbok_?"

"Oooh...jadi namanya _hanbok. _Cantik sekali, ya? Warna-warni."

"Kau lama tinggal di Korea, tapi baru kali ini tahu apa itu _hanbok._"

"Itu karena Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahuku. Dia takut aku membelinya. Kata Chanyeol, baju itu kuno."

Sehun hanya membalas dengan dengusan pelan. Tangannya membelai punggung Luhan dengan lembut sampai wanita itu berujar lirih.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan?"

Kening Sehun berkerut sesaat. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang sambil membetulkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu lelaki itu baru kemudian menjawab. "Orang itu alien, kan? Do Min Joon. Aku sempat melihat ulasan isi dramanya di internet. Kalau kau jadi dia, apa yang akan kau pilih? Tetap pada obsesimu dan meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai...atau tetap disisinya dan melupakan obsesimu? Hm?"

Sehun tahu itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Tapi hatinya tetap tersentil hebat mendengar Luhan bertanya dengan nada santai padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sedang merasa tersindir.

"Apa yang kau pilih?" wanita itu mendongak lagi.

"Aku bukan alien. Jadi aku tak akan memilih apa-apa." katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendesis sebal. "Kau tidak asik!"

"Aku tetap pada obsesiku." jawaban ini membuat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi semakin sebal.

"Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku!"

"Obsesiku untuk tetap mencintaimu, nona Lu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan satu hal itu, termasuk datangnya piring terbang yang hanya ada sekali dalam empat ratus tahun. Mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa renyah ketika Sehun mulai mengecup mata, hidung dan bibirnya secara perlahan.

"Aku seperti berada dalam drama." ucap Luhan dengan wajah saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku setampan Do Min Joon?"

Wanita itu tertawa lagi tapi diiringi gelengan kepala. "Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau ini memiliki kekuatan super dan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Lagi, Sehun terhenyak dalam diam.

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, Luhan." ucapnya.

"Aku tahu." balas Luhan lembut. "Tapi kalaupun memang ada, itu tak masalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau pasti akan menjagaku. Hal yang kau sembunyikan itu tentu adalah bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa merugikanku. Kau tokoh utamanya dan aku kekasih dari tokoh utama itu. Jadi, kau tidak mungkin menyakitiku. Benar?"

Tatapan tajam itu berubah sayu dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat Sehun merengkuhnya lagi lebih erat.

"Manusia memang begitu, kan? Ada yang sangat tidak bersahabat didepan, tapi nyatanya dia begitu peduli di belakang. Dan ada yang terlihat baik seperti malaikat, ternyata menyimpan banyak kebusukan di baliknya. Kalau kau.."

Luhan mendongak dengan senyum ceria kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "...kau sungguh tak mudah ditebak! Wajahmu sangat datar, suaramu juga dingin. Tapi kalau seperti ini...kau benar-benar terbalik! Siapa sangka kekasihku yang sangat tampan ini justru memiliki sisi yang begitu hangat kalau kupeluk? Hmm?"

Bahu Sehun menegang. Ketika itu Luhan sudah melesakkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher dan sempat menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal sudah mencintaimu, Sehun. Jadi seandainya kau menyakitiku karena sebuah obsesi, aku tak apa-apa. Biar bagaimanapun, aku juga memilihmu, kan? Sekalipun kau punya kekuatan super yang bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku tetap memilihmu. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Akan kutanggung semua resiko ini selama aku mencintaimu. Ooh...kurasa itu akan berarti selamanya karena aku saaaaangat mencintaimu!"

Bibir Sehun tertanam diatas puncak kepala Luhan yang baru saja berucap lugas penuh nada tulus. Sembari mengelus punggung sempit itu lebih lembut, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan dua kalimat pendek.

"Drama tidak baik untukmu. Kau jadi banyak berkhayal."

.

.

Pukul dua siang itu, Luhan tengah bermalas-malasan di kasur karena Sehun mengacuhkannya sejak keduanya selesai menyantap makan siang.

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi memilah foto-foto Tiffany yang mana menurutnya sangat membosankan. Ia bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk memilih asal saja, toh wajah dan gayanya tidak ada yang berbeda.

Sudah dua jam ini Sehun duduk didepan komputer membelakangi Luhan yang berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Perempuan itu hanya memutar-mutar ponselnya yang sejak pagi tadi terus berdering dihubungi oleh satu nama. Chanyeol. Tapi jelas diabaikan si pemilik.

"Jawablah, Lu. Setidaknya beri kabar kau ada dimana." Sehun mulai gerah dengan dering telepon Luhan. Kelihatan sekali perempuan itu sengaja tidak mengubah mode _silent _agar mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Dengan memberi tahu kalau aku menginap ditempatmu? Tidak."

"Kalau begitu matikan saja. Atau pelankan volume deringnya."

"Tidak mau. Aku suka nadanya."

Sehun berdecak sebal tanpa mau berbalik dan Luhan memeletkan lidahnya diam-diam.

Dering itu kemudian berhenti tapi tak lama ada bunyi dering lain dari ponsel hitam yang disimpan diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Ponsel Sehun. Luhan meraihnya lalu melihat nama Chanyeol juga tertera disana.

'_Ah, dia benar-benar gigih. Sekarang mencari informasi pada Sehun.' _batinnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak penting."

"Kemarikan."

"Tak mau."

"Angkat, Luhan."

"_Sirheo!_"

"Matikan."

"Ambil saja sendiri."

Mata elang itu mendelik tajam dan hanya dibalas oleh raut angkuh Luhan yang masih berbaring santai. Merasa malas untuk berdebat, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke layar komputer dimana Luhan berdesis sebal dibelakangnya.

Setelah dering itu mati dan tidak ada lagi dering-dering yang lain, Luhan mulai gerah. Sehun sudah larut lagi dalam pekerjaannya. Padahal kalau di kantor mereka saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi kenapa baru sehari tinggal bersama, Luhan merasa sangat diacuhkan? Ia bahkan tak suka melihat lelakinya itu lebih memilih komputer daripada dirinya.

Beberapa menit lamanya Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya sendiri sampai timbul sebuah ide lain. Perempuan itu membuka _file music, _memilih satu diantaranya yang paling berisik, lalu menekan ikon _play _dan mengeraskan volume sampai batas akhir. Ekor matanya melihat pundak kokoh Sehun bergerak kaget saat lagu _Mamacita _milik _boyband _yang sangat Luhan idolakan, Super Junior, melantun keras ke seisi kamar. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri, _yeoja _itu mulai bernyanyi tak kalah keras dari volume _speaker phone._

"_HEY MAMACITA NAEGA AYAYAYAYAAAA! JANINHAGE KKAEJYEOBEORIN KKUMI AYAYAYAAA! MWONGA MUNEOJIGO TTEONASSEO! NUNMULMAJEO DA MEMALLASSEO! GAMTUREUL SSEUN JA MUGEREUL NEUKKYEO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

"Luhan!"

"AH, _WAE?! MWO?! _MAU MELARANGKU BERNYANYI JUGA?!"

"..."

"_DORASEOSEO DAREUN GILLO GILLO! DACHIN NEOREUL WIHAE WIRO WIRO! GEU JARIE MATGE ALLO ALLO! YOU AIN'T GOT NO CHANCE! NOCHIJIMA! HANBEON TTEONAMYEON! JABEUL SU OEB-"_

Nampaknya Sehun sudah kehabisan rasa sabar. Ia bangkit dari kursi, lalu menjatuhkan diri tepat diatas tubuh Luhan yang berbaring telentang seraya meraih ponsel itu ke dalam genggaman. Tidak hanya merebut, Sehun juga menon-aktifkan ponsel layar sentuh itu.

"Rusa nakal! Kau sengaja menggangguku, ya? Hm?" tanyanya semakin merapatkan diri ke dada Luhan.

"Sehun! Berat! Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa? Bukannya ini yang kau mau? Membuat gaduh karena ingin mendapatkan perhatianku?"

"Kembalikan ponselku! Aku mau bernyanyi! Aku mau mendengar suara Siwon-ku!"

"Aaah...jadi tokoh fiksimu itu pria bernama Siwon? Dia sosok suami idamanmu?"

"Iya! Siwon. Choi Siwon! Sekarang minggir dan kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Luhan..."

Luhan berhenti berontak dan mulai membalas tatapan teduh Sehun diatasnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi Luhan dengan sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

"Bagaimana? Mau bermain denganku?"

"Main saja dengan komputermu!" balasnya galak.

"Tapi Tiffany tidak bisa diajak main. Dia tidak disini."

"_YAAAA!_"

Sehun tertawa puas melihat raut marah kekasihnya itu. Sambil membalikkan posisi dengan meraup tubuh mungil Luhan hingga berada diatas tubuhnya, pria ini tetap merengkuh pinggang ramping itu semakin erat.

"Wajahmu saat marah dan cemburu adalah hal paling menyenangkan untukku." katanya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Luhan berhasil membebaskan diri dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya dan berbaring miring menghadap kearah Sehun. Pria itu ikut merubah posisinya juga agar saling berhadapan.

"Kembalikan ponselku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarkan lagu." pinta Luhan.

"Kau masih mau berisik?"

"_Ani. _Aku akan pindah ke ruang depan."

"Kalau begitu tak akan kukembalikan."

"Sehun-aaaah...kembalikaaaaan..." raut itu berubah cepat menjadi ekspresi manja yang malah membuat Sehun semakin merasa gemas.

"Sssssttt...diamlah." tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi." lanjutnya.

Dan yang terjadi didetik berikutnya sangat tidak bisa Luhan tolak atau hindari. Sehun kembali berada diatas tubuhnya, tidak menindih karena ia menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengan disamping bahu Luhan yang terbaring diam.

Lembut tapi pasti, mereka mulai terlibat ciuman panas selama beberapa detik sampai deru nafas semakin terdengar memburu dan wajah semakin terasa hangat. Luhan sendiri terlihat larut. Kedua lengannya melingkar manis di leher kokoh Sehun.

Pagutan di bibir itu baru terlepas ketika Sehun mulai mencumbu leher jenjang Luhan beberapa kali sebelum turun ke arah dada. Kali ini Luhan hanya memakai kemeja Sehun yang _oversize _di tubuhnya. Dan dalam posisi seperti itu, bagian paha serta daerah pribadinya yang tertutup pakaian dalam sudah lebih dulu terekspos kemana-mana.

Sambil mengecup bongkahan kenyal yang masih tertutup kain, tangan Sehun sudah aktif bergerak membuka kancing-kancingnya dengan ekstra sabar tanpa terburu-buru. Sungguh, pria ini sangat pandai mengatur tempo dan kelembutan setiap sentuhannya hingga membuat pihak lawan justru merasa tidak sabar. Luhan menarik dagu Sehun lalu kembali membuatnya terlibat aksi adu bibir dan lidah yang jauh lebih panas. Tangan Sehun sudah selesai bekerja dan kancing itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Bibir Sehun pindah, menelusuri leher jenjang Luhan, bahu dan tiba di benda kenyal yang membusung sempurna itu. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan disini hanyalah menggeram, mengerang, mendesah dan meremas sprai kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi ketika Sehun mulai aktif mengulum payudaranya. Begitu lembut, begitu pelan, sampai Luhan berulang kali menyebutkan nama pria itu dengan lirih dan terputus-putus. Ia tidak tahu kalau semakin sering nama itu disebutkan, Sehun justru semakin diburu nafsu.

Puas dengan dua bongkahan kenyal itu, Sehun menelusuri perut ramping Luhan dengan mengecupnya berkali-kali sampai batas pinggul. Hanya tinggal selembar kain berbentuk segitiga yang menutupi area pribadi dibawah sana. Dan mata elang itu menatap intens cukup lama seolah memastikan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penghalang. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak akan bisa menolak lagi setelah perlakuannya ini.

"Siklusmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sambil menoleh kesamping, Luhan menjawab malu. "Ba-baru selesai."

Sehun menyeringai puas lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke area pribadi Luhan dengan kedua tangan hendak menarik lepas ujung kain yang masih membungkusnya.

Tapi tepat saat itu dering ponsel terdengar lagi ke seisi ruangan dan membuat pria yang sudah dalam posisi super siap itu mematung menatap ponselnya yang berkedip menyala di meja nakas. Luhan yang berada dekat dengan meja meraihnya sambil melihat layarnya sekilas. Hanya ada nomor asing saja disana.

Raut wajah Sehun tidak berubah, termasuk ketika ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"_Semua urusan pembelian gedung sudah selesai. Kalau kau bisa menyerahkan buktinya minggu ini, gedung itu sudah bisa kau tempati. Apa sekarang kau ada di apartemenmu? Aku bisa datang berkunjung untuk-"_

"Tak perlu. Tunggu saja kabar dariku lagi."

"_Baiklah. Kalau kau mencariku, hubungi saja aku. Untuk beberapa waktu, aku akan menetap disini. Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Luhan? Apa dia sudah mau kau sentuh lagi? Atau ini saatnya giliranku untuk turun tangan? Hahaha..."_

Luhan bisa melihat jelas rahang dan pelipis Sehun semakin menegang dari arah samping. Dada Sehun pun naik turun seperti orang yang tengah meredam rasa marah.

"Tunggu saja kabar dariku." ulangnya lebih tegas lalu mematikan ponsel.

"Siapa?"

Sehun baru menoleh saat Luhan duduk disamping sambil mengelus lembut kedua bahunya. Perempuan itu menutup tubuhnya dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingi. Ia juga sudah membetulkan letak bra cokelatnya kembali. Mata Sehun beralih mengamati penampilan kekasihnya ini dan entah mengapa, nafsu yang sempat membutakan akal sehatnya tadi sirna begitu ia mendengar suara pria yang Luhan sebut sebagai sahabatnya itu didalam telepon. Suara Kris.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun mengancingkan kembali kemeja di tubuh Luhan lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Belum saatnya kita membuat Luhan atau Sehun junior." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mendesah lega. Sesungguhnya ia memang belum siap untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa dia? Apa dia punya masalah denganmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang menyebalkan. Aku mengantuk, Lu"

Luhan tersenyum manis melihat mata Sehun berubah sayu dihadapannya. Sambil beranjak naik keatas ranjang lagi, ia membawa pria itu kedalam pelukan dimana Sehun langsung menaruh kepala didepan dadanya dengan satu tangan melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan.

Dalam diam karena tak memiliki keinginan untuk bertanya, Luhan terus membelai lembut puncak kepala Sehun teramat pelan.

"Lu..." pria itu berujar lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

Luhan terdiam. Tangannya juga sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Saat itu Sehun sudah mendongak sembari mensejajarkan jarak pandang mereka.

"Berjanjilah satu hal untukku." ulangnya.

Perempuan bermata indah itu hanya berkedip polos tapi segera berubah menjadi tatapan aneh saat Sehun berujar lugas.

"Jangan pernah menemui Kris."

"Apa?!"

"Berjanjilah. Kumohon."

Kalaupun permintaan Sehun barusan didasarkan atas rasa cemburu, Luhan tahu pasti kalau pria itu benar-benar serius dan sama sekali tidak main-main.

"Kau tak perlu secemburu itu, sayang. Kris hanyalah temanku. Dia orang baik." katanya.

"Aku minta kau berjanji. Itu saja." ulang Sehun lagi.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Luhan ketika ia mengangguk pelan. Toh Kris pasti tidak akan punya waktu meskipun mereka kini berada di satu negara yang sama, karena super model itu pasti disibukkan oleh rentetan jadwanyal yang padat.

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Selepas kata itu terucap, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mereguk sebuah ciuman lembut lagi di bibir merona Luhan yang membalasnya jauh lebih mesra.

"Ah, satu hal lagi." kata Sehun dengan bibir masih saling menempel.

"Apa?"

"Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Chanyeol. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjagamu, selain aku."

Luhan mendengus geli. "Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatku heran saja." katanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memeluk Luhan begitu erat sampai ia bisa merasakan dada Luhan menghimpit dadanya sendiri. Hangat nafas yang berhembus nyaman ke lehernya juga sangat kuat terasa saat wanita itu menagih jawaban.

"Sehun?"

"Karena aku _sudah_ mencintaimu, Luhan." katanya. "Kau obsesiku sekarang dan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Masih belum aktif. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu ponsel Luhan belum bisa dihubungi. Chanyeol, yang kebetulan membolos kerja karena kondisi Baekhyun yang lemah, baru saja kembali dari sebuah apotek ke flatnya dengan langkah gontai dan pikiran menerawang terpusat pada dua nama sekaligus. Luhan dan Baekhyun. Entah apa reaksi Luhan jika tahu kondisi kehamilan Baekhyun ini. Mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar membenci dirinya. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Chanyeol pikirkan.

Kakinya sudah menapaki anak tangga menuju pintu kamar dan sampai di tangga terakhir, Chanyeol baru menghentikan langkah. Pintu kamar Luhan membuka, didepan alas kaki itu bertengger dua pasang sepatu. Salah satunya sangat ia kenali. _Flat shoes _si pemilik kamar itu sendiri. Luhan.

"Aku sudah tanya teman-teman di kantor yang memilki anak. Kukatakan kalau kakak sepupuku sedang hamil muda dan mereka bilang vitamin ini sangat baik untuk awal kehamilan. Pastikan kau meminumnya setelah makan, sehari tiga kali. Paham? Itu akan mengurangi rasa mualmu. Dan kalau kau sering mengalami gejala pusing, tak perlu panik atau khawatir. Itu juga gejala kehamilan. Vitamin yang ini sangat baik untuk menghilangkan pusingmu. Tapi kalau bisa, kau hanya mengkonsumsi sekali satu hari. Kata temanku, vitamin ini bisa menyebabkan ketergantungan. Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa dia merekomendasikannya? Ini tidak sehat."

"Luhan, sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa sejak tinggal di kamarmu."

"Ck! Tak penting. Apa kau sudah makan? Kemana manusia peri itu? Sudah membolos kerja, sekarang pergi begitu saja!"

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol-"

"Luhan.."

Tiga pasang mata disana menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk. Objek pembicaraan mereka itu terpana seperti kehilangan kata.

"Ah, ini dia! Kemana saja kau?! Sudah melupakan tanggung jawab sebagai pria? Tugasmu menumpuk di kantor, tahu?! Yura _eonni _bilang kau tidak enak badan. Melihatmu sehat begini, aku tak perlu kemari bersama Sehun. Habis beli apa? Wanita hamil tidak bisa mengkonsumsi semua makanan sembarangan. Kau harus selek-"

"_Bogoshippeo. Bogoshippeosseo!_"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghambur masuk untuk memeluk perempuan cantik yang menjadi sahabatnya itu kedalam rengkuhan erat. Kentara sekali pria ini tengah mencoba menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"_Mwoya?! _Baru dua hari tak bertemu sudah seperti ini. Cepat belikan Baekhyun bubur! Kau tak mau membuat bayi tak berdosa di perut itu kelaparan, kan?"

Mungkin tak ada yang lebih merdu selain rentetan cerewet Luhan yang lama tak ia dengar. Wanita itu bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang biasa. Chanyeol bahkan berkaca-kaca saat melihat kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu saling bersenda gurau, membahas beragam mitos dan fakta wanita hamil. Disini, Chanyeol merasa tak perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi kemana Luhan pergi meninggalkan flatnya selama dua hari.

"Sudah menemukan ayahnya?" Sehun bertanya. Ia dan Chanyeol duduk dekat pintu masuk kamar.

Melihat raut tanya bercampur kaget di wajah konyol itu membuat Sehun kembali berujar.

"Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia percaya kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tak berniat mencari tahu siapa ayahnya. Baekhyun kembali saja sudah cukup. Dan aku akan menjadi ayah dari bayinya."

Sehun menepuk pundak lesu itu sekali. Selama tinggal di Paris dan mencintai dunia fotografi, ia tak pernah kenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun atau model-model terkenal lainnya. Pilihannya bekerja menjadi fotografer awalnya hanya untuk mengabulkan obsesi sang ayah. Satu-satunya model yang ia kenal hanyalah Kris, yang malah menjerumuskannya ke dalam situasi rumit ini.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Luhan. Sudah berulang kali aku membuatnya kecewa. Dia benar-benar baik. Selalu tulus dalam melakukan apapun." Chanyeol berucap pelan membuat Sehun kian mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku berdosa padanya." kata Chanyeol lagi.

Ia tak tahu kalau Sehun juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini mulai merasakan kehadiran wanita bernama Luhan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, yang mampu membangkitkan nafsunya, membutakan akal sehatnya, merusak status wanita itu menjadi tidak gadis lagi, menjadikannya boneka dari seorang pria berkelakuan keji hingga membuatnya kini merasakan sebuah penyesalan.

"Luhan..."

Chanyeol menoleh ketika ia mendengar Sehun berucap disampingnya.

"...aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai sahabatmu."

Butuh waktu ekstra bagi Chanyeol untuk menyerap kata-kata Sehun yang barusan terlontar lantang tanpa keraguan. Tapi belum juga berhasil mencernanya, Sehun sudah berujar lagi.

"Boleh aku minta sebuah pertolongan padamu?"

Disaat wajah konyol itu semakin berubah tak mengerti, Sehun tak gentar terus berucap tegas.

"Tolong jauhkan Luhan dari Kris. Kalau bisa, jangan pernah kau temukan dia dengannya. Mereka tak boleh bertemu. Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Mungkin pikir Sehun, perubahan ini belum terlalu terlambat. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kris beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun lambat laun sadar kalau ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Gadis lugu yang merubah pola pikirnya yang keras, yang kerap menentang bagaimana rasanya mencintai, yang tidak percaya cinta karena adanya sebuah pengkhianatan diantara kedua orang tuanya. Sehun mencintai Luhan sebagai perempuan paling tulus yang baru ia temui seumur hidup sekaligus satu-satunya wanita yang mampu menggoyahkan obsesi lamanya yang disadari kini perlahan memudar.

Sehun yakin kalau dirinya telah menemukan obsesi baru. Obsesi yang jauh lebih pantas untuk ia perjuangkan. Adanya Luhan mengalihkan semua perasaan buruk dan digantikan oleh gelenyar rasa yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok tak berdosa itu dari jangkauan Kris.

Masa bodoh soal gedung. Masa bodoh soal balas dendam. Sehun sudah siap menerima resiko apapun untuk bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Luhan. Ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan baik sampai saatnya tiba untuk membalikkan keadaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya gatau nulis apaan di chapter ini O.o**

**Baik atau buruk, saya tunggu review reader semua..**

**Yang rindu Kris, ada di chap depan dan mungkin bakal updet agak lebih lama dari biasanya *peace***

**Yang mau tanya2, boleh PM. Pasti saya balas.**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	9. Stay

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun yakin kalau dirinya kini telah memiliki obsesi baru. Adanya Luhan menggantikan semua perasaan buruk oleh gelenyar rasa yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok tak berdosa itu dari jangkauan Kris._

_Masa bodoh soal gedung. Masa bodoh soal balas dendam. Sehun sudah siap menerima resiko apapun untuk bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Luhan. Ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan baik sampai saatnya tiba untuk membalikkan keadaan._

_._

_._

**Chap 8**

**~ Stay ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Mwo? _Kau mengenal Kris?"

Sehun diam.

Chanyeol lalu mendengus geli. "Kau tidak mengenalnya tapi seperti tahu banyak tentang dia. Kris itu sahabatku juga, aku mengenalnya begitu baik. Kalau ada orang asing yang harus kuawasi, itu dirimu! Jadi untuk apa Luhan harus menjauh dari Kris?"

"Karena aku kekasih Luhan." jawab Sehun lantang.

Chanyeol meledak tertawa. "_Yaaa..._kekanakan sekali alasanmu! Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dari Kris. Tak usah secemburu itu."

Rahang Sehun menegang dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Aku malah berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Artikel soal skandal dan kedatangannya kemari sudah ramai dibicarakan. Gosip sialan itu juga menyeret nama Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan pernah kau bahas ini didepannya. Baekhyun tak pernah lagi membicarakan soal profesinya dulu." ujar Chanyeol dengan mata menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun di ranjang.

Dua wanita disana masih terlibat obrolan seru.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar meminta pertolonganmu untuk ini."

Chanyeol menoleh lagi. Tatapan polosnya itu kontras berlawanan dengan tatap tegas Sehun. Kemudian dengan nada santai ia hanya berujar pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan rupanya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau laki-laki juga bisa serius bergosip!"

Mereka berdua tersentak bersamaan saat mendengar Luhan berseru kencang. Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sehun dan tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi hanya diam tak berkutik. Sedangkan Sehun sudah melangkah mendekati Luhan sambil mendengus tertawa.

"Sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tuntut Luhan.

"Membicarakan Tiffany! Sehun bilang kalau dia punya _body _ S _line _yang sempurna! Benar, kan?"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa pada lelucon Chanyeol barusan dan membuat wajah Luhan merengut sebal. Lelaki itu lantas memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung ranjang tak jauh dari kaki Baekhyun.

"Melihatmu cemburu begini, berarti benar kalau kalian sudah saling menyukai. Sejak kapan kau mulai berpacaran? Ah, sial! Kenapa aku tidak peka?!"

"Apa?! Jadi kau tahu kalau aku-"

"Kalau kau dan Sehun berpacaran? Ya, aku tahu. Baru saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Sehun.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau berkomentar lalu meraih jaket dan mengenakannya didepan Luhan yang masih mendelik tajam. Saat Chanyeol sudah kembali sibuk memijat jemari kaki Baekhyun sambil berbincang ringan, Luhan diam-diam mengekori Sehun yang berdiri didekat pintu kamar. Tanpa mengeraskan volume suara, wanita ini bertanya singkat.

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol soal kita?"

Sehun menoleh agak terkejut melihat Luhan ada dibelakangnya seperti bayangan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol soal kita?" ulang Luhan.

Senyum tipis melambung di bibir Sehun kala ia membalikkan badan dan memberi jawaban santai. "Ya. Aku memberitahunya. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak membicarakan apapun soal cerita kita di Jeju atau kau yang bermalam di apartemen-"

Plak!

Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat galak dan malah membuat senyum Sehun semakin mengembang. Sehun memang selalu suka dengan raut wajah Luhan setiap kali perempuan itu marah atau kesal. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan baginya.

"Aku akan pulang. Tidur yang nyenyak dan tetap tenang. Ingat kalau mulai sekarang kau berbagi tempat dengan seorang ibu hamil." kata Sehun.

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

Sebelum mendapat jawaban, Luhan malah berbalik menuju sudut kamar, memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan barang pribadinya ke dalam sebuah tas lalu duduk di lantai menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbincang santai dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek..." ujarnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan punggung dari sandaran bantal sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Luhan.

"Boleh aku titip kamarku padamu? Terutama pada poster-poster idolaku itu?"

Semua diam menajamkan telinganya masing-masing. Seolah tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran setiap kepala, Luhan lantas memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat dan aku tidak mau membuatmu kurang nyaman jika tinggal bersamaku. Kau tahu, cara tidurku kadang berantakan seperti jarum jam! Salah sedikit saja, kakiku bisa menendang perutmu dan menyakiti kalian berdua." telunjuknya mengarah ke perut datar Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol membuka seperti setuju dengan ucapan Luhan tapi rahang Sehun malah menegas karena yakin ingatannya ini masih setajam pisau yang sering diasah kalau selama ia berbagi ranjang dengan Luhan, tak sekalipun dirinya mendapatkan pengalaman seperti itu. Malah Luhan selalu tidur dengan tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Luhan! Kalaupun ada yang harus pindah itu bukan kau, tapi aku! Aku berniat mencari sebuah tempat lain agar kau-"

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana lagi." tukas Luhan. "Kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana kami bisa tahu? Tak usah khawatir. Dua hari kemarin aku menyewa sebuah kamar. Waktu sewanya tinggal ku perpanjang saja. Jadi, mau kan kau menjaga kamarku ini?"

Baekhyun ragu. Ia tak menjawab apapun saat bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang bertanya tegas.

"Benar kau sudah menyewa kamar? Apa tempatnya aman? Dimana? Harus kuperiksa dulu."

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan berlebihan. Kalaupun tidak aman, Sehun akan membantuku mencari tempat lain."

"Kau tidak tinggal ditempatnya, kan? Kemarin kau tidak tinggal bersamanya, kan?"

Luhan tercekat. Tebakan Chanyeol jelas tepat sasaran dan membuat lidahnya seketika kelu.

"Apa kau mau membawa satu poster? Kurasa sesuatu harus menghiasi dinding kamarmu itu, Luhan. Bekas penghuni yang dulu itu seorang dokter, dia merawat kamar yang kau tempati sekarang dengan sangat baik. Ah, atau perlu ku bantu mengecatnya ulang? Kau suka warna apa? _Pink? _Biru?" tiba-tiba suara Sehun menyambar kekosongan. Suara penyelamat keadaan.

Luhan mengerjap bingung beberapa detik sampai usapan Baekhyun di lengan menyadarkannya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih padamu. Katakan apa saja yang harus kulakukan demi membalas semua kebaikanmu ini." katanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti tokoh-tokoh protagonis dalam drama, Baek." balas Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Tapi dengan meraih tangan halus Baekhyun, Luhan kembali berujar pelan. "Jangan lakukan apapun. Kamarku memang berantakan dan jarang sekali ku rapikan, tapi ini adalah tempat terbaik selama aku hidup disini. Banyak sekali kenangan yang sudah terjadi dan aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu. Akhir minggu nanti aku akan kemari untuk merapikan semuanya. Demi melahirkan bayi yang sehat, ibunya juga harus tinggal ditempat yang sehat, kan?"

Baekhyun terpaku diam.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu mengawasi Chanyeol dan memberiku kabar kalau pria ini hendak melakukan sesuatu pada poster Siwon-ku! Tak ada satupun tangan yang boleh menyentuhnya, Baek. Aku serius."

Chanyeol mendengus keras disamping Baekhyun yang tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kalau bayimu mau melihatnya, maka ku ijinkan. Siapa tahu besar nanti wajahnya akan tampan seperti Siwon atau punya aura _superstar _seperti ibunya." Luhan berujar lagi. Kali ini tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut datar Baekhyun. Mata rusanya menatap teduh tempat peraduan janin itu berada dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Kau hanya harus sehat, Baek. Berjanjilah untuk tetap merawatnya."

Anak sungai yang terlanjur menumpuk di pelupuk mata Baekhyun tak pelak mengalir perlahan tanpa isakan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau hatinya sangat tersentuh dengan semua perlakuan Luhan yang semula ia kira tidak akan membaik. Diperhatikannya wajah Luhan dalam diam sampai Baekhyun melihat kristal bening itu juga mengalir turun dari salah satu mata rusanya yang indah.

"Biarpun ayahnya agak sedikit bodoh dan konyol, tapi dia akan punya ayah yang hebat. Aku tak sabar menantinya besar. Aku akan membacakannya semua cerita anak sebelum tidur. Aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolah dan menjemputnya tepat waktu. Aku juga akan membelikannya es krim kalau dia menangis." lirih Luhan dengan tangis semakin deras.

"Kau mau menjadi pengasuhnya?" Chanyeol bertanya meledek.

Luhan tertawa sambil menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya itu lalu membalas dengan suara serak. "Aku kan anak tunggal. Dan aku selalu memimpikan seorang adik. Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi kakak yang baik?"

Mungkin Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan volume tawanya untuk menyingkirkan hawa haru yang mulai terasa, tapi itu tak mempan untuk Baekhyun. Wanita itu justru menangis semakin jadi dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Mendengar suara isakannya yang pilu, Luhan tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi dan beringsut naik ke atas ranjang lalu memeluk Baekhyun untuk kemudian menangis bersama. Dua pasang bahu sempit perempuan muda ini berguncang naik turun seirama dengan tangis mereka.

Tapi di sela tangisannya, Luhan sempat berujar lirih hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin tersedu sedan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh, Baek. Kau harus cerewet seperti dulu! Cemburulah padaku jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol-mu! Kembalilah berisik seperti Baekhyun yang aku kenal!"

.

.

Sepasang mata indah itu masih menyisakan sedikit cairan bening di kedua sudutnya. Tatapannya pada langit malam pun begitu sendu menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak bisa terucap verbal. Sehun hanya bersyukur karena gadisnya ini masih sanggup untuk tersenyum manis saat ia datang ke balkon apartemen dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Belum mengantuk?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun mengecup pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak meminta ijinmu dulu untuk bermalam lagi disini." ujarnya.

"Ijin diterima. Tapi biaya sewanya harus kunaikkan."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kemudian Luhan kembali menjawab santai. "Akan kubayar sisanya besok pagi, sebelum aku pindah. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah menemukan sebuah kamar di dekat kantor. Waktu makan siang tadi, aku sempat mengeceknya kesana dan tempatnya benar-benar nyaman. Kau mau membantuku memindahkan barang-barang, kan?"

"Jadi yang tadi itu bukan karanganmu? Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, berbalik lalu bersandar pada tembok pembatas balkon.

"Kandungan Baekhyun lambat laun akan membesar dan kamarku terlalu sempit untuk kami berdua. Aku tak mau menjauhkannya lagi dari Chanyeol. Dia butuh perhatiannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Memangnya aku tidak butuh perhatianmu?"

"Kau bukan wanita hamil yang butuh perlakuan ekstra, Sehun!" balasnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke perut ramping Luhan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu hamil dulu agar aku bisa memberikanmu perhatian ekstra itu?"

Sehun lekas meringis segera setelah Luhan menyentilnya cukup keras di kening.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" kata Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya bergurau, Lu."

"Tidak lucu, Sehun. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat terlambat datang bulan kemarin!"

Kilat di mata indah itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat jelas terasa. Genangan air mata bahkan sedikit muncul kembali ke pelupuknya.

"Sssssshhh...maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Jangan menangis, ya?" rayu Sehun.

Luhan memang tersenyum tapi air matanya tetap turun saat ia menaruh kepalanya ke dada Sehun dan membasahi kaosnya. Pria itu mengelus lembut punggungnya berulang kali sampai Luhan mulai bernafas tenang kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak siap kalau harus menjadi Baekhyun." ujarnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan harus kulakukan kalau aku ada di posisinya. Aku tidak yakin bisa kuat seperti dia."

"Ssssssttt...jangan bicara seperti itu. Ada aku disini. Kau tak harus mengalaminya, Luhan."

Luhan tahu nada pelan tapi lugas dari ucapan Sehun barusan itu menyiratkan keseriusan, tapi tetap, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi didepan nanti. Sekalipun Sehun sering menyatakan cinta, memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, cerita cintanya ini masih bisa dibilang tidak jelas.

Bagi Luhan yang seorang wanita polos, Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berhak untuk memiliki dirinya mengingat ia telah memberikan sesuatu yang paling berharga pada pria itu. Tapi apakah Sehun juga berpikiran sama? Tidakkah Luhan terlihat seperti menuntut kebebasan lelaki itu jika ia mengatakannya langsung? Mereka bahkan tidak punya komitmen apa-apa. Semua hubungan ini mengalir apa adanya berlandaskan ungkapan cinta dan nafsu. Luhan sadar, Sehun bisa meninggalkannya kapanpun ia mau. Dan kondisi Baekhyun memperkuat kekhawatirannya ini.

Keheningan hanya terisi dengan isak tangis Luhan yang membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Baru setelah beberapa menit saling diam dan nafas Luhan sudah teratur, Sehun mengendurkan pelukan kemudian meraih dagu Luhan agar wajah mereka bertatapan.

Ada bekas aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipi mulusnya. Bulu mata lentik itu juga basah oleh air mata. Sehun tersenyum ketika kedua ibu jarinya terulur kesana sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir Luhan yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. Kepala Sehun perlahan miring ke satu sisi dan bibirnya mulai sibuk melumat permukaan bibir Luhan seolah memberikan sinyal kalau ia meminta balasan.

"Kau boleh tak mempercayaiku. Tapi Luhan, kau harus tahu. Bibir ini, mata ini, tubuh ini...hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya. Kalau sampai kau disentuh tangan lain, kupastikan orang itu mati di tanganku." Sehun berucap lirih tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang masih mengatup rapat.

Luhan menggulirkan bola mata indahnya dan terpaku saat bertemu dengan mata elang Sehun. Dua detik kemudian, suara lirih Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Kau milikku, Luhan. Dan aku akan egois untuk itu. Tidak boleh ada yang menerima balasan bibir manis ini selain aku."

Sudut bibir _peach _itu akhirnya tersenyum bersamaan dengan sapuan hangat dari sebuah lumatan Sehun yang dibalas cepat oleh Luhan. Pelukan di perut ramping itu mengetat ketika Sehun merasa jari-jemari Luhan merambat naik dari dadanya menuju tengkuk sampai membuat kepalanya terdorong maju untuk melesakkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Punggung Luhan yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon itu agak melengkung ke belakang mengimbangi dorongan tubuh Sehun yang mencumbunya penuh kelembutan.

Mereka baru melepaskan diri saat Sehun merasa pundaknya diremas kencang oleh Luhan. Tanda bahwa wanita itu mulai kehabisan asupan oksigen. Wajah cantiknya memerah dengan permukaan bibir mengkilat basah.

"Jangan pernah membagi keahilanmu ini dengan siapapun. _Ara_?" ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk polos. "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan satu alasan kenapa kau menjadikanku obsesimu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Luhan mengalungkan dua lengannya ke leher kekar Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Obsesi adalah sesuatu yang kau kejar. Tapi barusan kau bilang aku ini milikmu. Itu artinya, kau sudah tak perlu lagi mengejarku, kan?" ujarnya.

Usapan tangan Sehun yang lembut itu membuat perasaannya semakin tenang.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melindungi orang yang kucintai? Itu obsesiku. Melindungimu. Tak bolehkah?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Kau seperti takdir. Pertama mengenalmu di Jeju dulu, entah kenapa aku seperti merasa kalau aku memang butuh perlindungan darimu. Lucu rasanya karena aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang jahat dan malah memikirkan sebuah perlindungan dari orang asing sepertimu. Tapi ternyata kau memang melindungiku. Aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana caramu menyelamatkanku dari _hypotermia _kemarin."

"Dan apa yang terjadi sesudahnya atau di hari berikutnya, kau juga tak akan melupakannya, kan? Kau menciumku begitu bernafsu-"

"Sehun. Jangan dibahas!"

Sehun tertawa sebentar sambil meraup tubuh mungil Luhan lebih erat lagi. Dengan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kiri si wanita, Sehun mengelus bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya itu begitu lembut selembut suaranya kala berucap teduh.

"Berlindunglah padaku, Luhan. Aku ada untukmu."

Perasaan Luhan berangsur membaik. Berada di balkon menikmati desir angin malam dalam dekapan hangat Sehun telah membuat senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

Tapi kemesraan itu terhenti didetik itu juga oleh alasan yang sama. Dering ponsel Sehun. Benda itu menyala dari dalam ruangan. Begitu Sehun masuk untuk menjawab panggilan telepon, wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang menatap layar. Jelas ia tahu siapa pemilik suara dari nomor asing yang sengaja tak ia simpan ini.

"_Oh Sehuuuuuun! Apa kabarmu?" _sapa suara Kris seceria rentenir yang berhasl menagih bayaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu rajin menghubungiku. Masih beberapa minggu lagi dari perjanjian kita, kan?" Sehun membalas tegas.

"_Wow! Galak sekali. Lama tak bertemu ternyata membuatmu sedikit berubah. Apa skenario kita baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan, aktor utamaku ini sudah mulai larut dalam cinta lokasi? Kau membuat mataku pedas ketika mencumbunya begitu mesra di balkon apartemenmu barusan."_

Sehun terbeliak. Tubuhnya refleks memutar ke arah balkon dimana Luhan masih menatap lampu kota dibawah sana.

"Kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba Kris tertawa puas. _"Ya. Saat ini aku berada tepat didepan matanya. Aksimu barusan nyaris membuatku ingin membatalkan perjanjian. Luhan benar-benar sempurna, bahkan dalam jarak yang begitu jauh aku masih bisa melihat wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Jadi kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"_

"..."

"_Well. Aku ingin menambah sebuah penawaran."_

"_..."_

"_Bisakah kita berbagi Luhan bersama? Melihatnya berdiam diri disana saja nafsuku sudah meninggi. Dia pasti sangat memuaskan di ranjangmu! Hahaha..."_

Kedua pelipis Sehun mengurat saat ia membalas ucapan menjijikan Kris dengan nada tegas. "Jangan muncul didepan Luhan dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya!"

"_Apa?"_

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan menghubungimu di hari perjanjian kita berakhir. Selama itu, kau cukup menunggu dan jangan lakukan apapun."

"_Sehun."_

Tangan Sehun yang baru akan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu berhenti bergerak.

"_Jaminan apa yang akan kau berikan agar aku bisa tetap mempercayaimu?"_

Pertanyaan itu sudah lebih dulu ada dalam benak Sehun sebelum Kris menanyakannya. Ia tahu kalau pria itu akan curiga dan meminta sebuah hal sebagai patokan kalau dirinya tidak akan mangkir dari perjanjian. Dan Sehun juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban yang ia pikir matang-matang sampai ke resikonya sekalipun.

"Luhan tinggal bersamaku." katanya.

Kris tertawa puas lagi. _"Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan begini. Kau benar-benar andalanku! Baiklah. Nikmati wanita itu sepuas yang kau mau, tapi sisakan beberapa tempat di tubuhnya untukku. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri kalau terlalu sering melihatnya begini-"_

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!"

Luhan berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Satu tangan kekar itu menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Lalu, sebelum Luhan bertanya keheranan, Sehun sudah datang mendekat, menariknya dari balkon untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Diluar dingin. Masuklah ke kamar. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu." ujar Sehun.

"Tapi tadi kau-"

"Petugas keamanan di studio menghubungiku. Dia mau merapikan kamera yang sengaja tidak kubereskan ditempat pemotretan. Mungkin suaraku tadi agak kelewatan. Besok aku akan menemuinya untuk minta maaf. Kau mau cokelat panas, kan?" nada bicara Sehun normal dan tidak terlihat marah seperti beberapa detik lalu.

Luhan tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan atau sanggahan apapun saat Sehun menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring nyaman selama ia membuat cokelat panas itu. Tapi Sehun tidak langsung menuju dapur, ia kembali mendatangi balkon untuk mengecek si pria ambisius berotak mesum dibawah sana.

Kris benar. Mobil sedan hitam dan mahal itu bertengger tepat diseberang gedung apartemen dan sangat terlihat jelas dari lantai tujuh, tempat kamar Sehun berada. Kaca mobil membuka bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor Kris yang masuk ke ponsel Sehun.

_Aku mengawasimu._

Tangan putih itu melambai dari kursi kemudi saat bodi mobil melaju meninggalkan jalanan yang lengang.

Sehun masuk lagi ke kamar dengan dua tangan memegang _mug _berisi cokelat panas. Setelah memberikan salah satunya pada Luhan, pria ini lantas mengambil tempat disisinya.

"Apa tadi telepon dari Yoon _ahjussi_? Dia selalu memeriksa studio sejak dulu. Chanyeol juga kadang-kadang dibuat kesal karena Yoon _ahjussi _sering menaruh kamera sembarangan. Tapi kurasa kau benar-benar sedikit kelewatan kalau sampai membentaknya begitu." Luhan berkata.

"Kau benar. Tenanglah. Tadi sudah ku telepon balik dan besok aku akan menemuinya langsung. Cokelatnya enak?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Hm! Enak sekali! Apa kau pandai memasak juga?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ibuku jarang ada dirumah. Jadi bisa dibilang, aku tinggal sendirian di Paris. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi terbiasa membuat segalanya seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu kau tak memerlukan bantuan siapapun untuk mengurus kebutuhanmu."

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tinggalah bersamaku, Luhan."

"_Ne?_"

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin tahu bagaimana hidup bersama suami masa depanmu?"

"Apa? Maksudmu...kau? Suami masa depanku? Jangan bergurau, Sehun." kata Luhan malas.

"_Wae? Sirheo?"_

"Jangan membuat harapan palsu!"

"_I'm not." _Sehun menjawab tegas ke kedua manik mata Luhan. "_I'll be your future husband._"

Wanita didepannya itu kelihatan terpana sekaligus tak percaya pada kesungguhan kalimat ini. Walau hatinya bahagia dan haru, Luhan masih diliputi keraguan.

"_Stay with me. _Pindahkanlah beberapa barangmu kemari dan batalkan niat untuk menetap di tempat baru itu. Aku melarangmu tinggal disana."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah Chanyeol, aku bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau aku ini pelindungmu? Kuanggap diriku ini seperti perisai yang menghalangi segala hal berbahaya didepanmu. Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah cukup keren? Sudah mirip _Captain America_?"

Luhan tertawa. "Tapi tak perlu sampai memintaku untuk tinggal disini, kan? Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk membantu mengurus kebutuhanmu, jika itu yang kau maksudkan. Tempat itu bagus, Sehun. Aku suka."

"Batalkan!" _–kalaupun Kris mengawasiku, setidaknya aku juga bisa mengawasimu._

"Kau ini kenapa? Tadi setuju-setuju saja aku pindah."

"Karena kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan pintu kamarmu saat seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarmu tahu kau sendirian tanpa perlindungan. Dan aku tak mau membayangkan apapun jika aku tidak bersamamu. Sekarang paham?"

"Siapa yang sudah lama mengincarku? Aku bahkan tak punya mantan pacar."

"Luhan, tinggalah bersamaku." pinta Sehun lagi.

Luhan terdiam menatap satu tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di kedua mata elang itu tapi tak bisa mengerti kenapa pria ini begitu memaksa ingin ia tinggal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tak Luhan tahu dan ia pun tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Yang terlontar selanjutnya adalah dua buah syarat telak yang dengan senang hati akan Sehun penuhi.

"Aku mau cokelat panas ini setiap malam. Dan tidak ada pekerjaan di hari libur."

.

.

Minggu berlalu cepat. Perut yang tadinya datar itu juga sudah sedikit menunjukkan keberadaan makhluk baru yang dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun tengah mengamati goresan melengkung di balik pintu kamar Luhan. Goresan crayon yang digambar oleh Chanyeol dengan perut hamil Baekhyun sebagai modelnya menandakan bahwa bagian tubuh itu perlahan berkembang semakin besar.

"Tiii..gaaa...buu..lan!" Chanyeol berujar saat tangannya menulis angka tiga dan beberapa huruf disamping goresan perdana itu. "_Ja_! Kita akan menggambarnya di setiap bulan. Aku pernah melihat hal seperti ini dalam film. Rasanya menyenangkan menanti sesuatu yang akan lahir!" tambahnya ceria.

"Terima kasih."

"_Ne?_"

"Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang harusnya dilakukan oleh ayahnya tapi malah dikerjakan olehmu. Aku bahkan masih belum tahu siapa aku untukmu."

"Aku akan menganggap telingaku tuli. Aku tak mendengar alasanmu barusan. Dan kalau kau ucapkan lagi, maka wajahmu akan ku gambar dengan crayon ini. _Arasseo?_"

Baekhyun tidak tertawa, tidak juga tersenyum. Wanita ini malah meraih satu tangan Chanyeol kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak mau merusak masa depanmu dengan menjadikanmu ayah dari bayi yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Alasan apapun tidak akan mengubah perasaanku ini. Dan aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau siap menerimaku."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, mengecup kening Baekhyun sekali lalu bangkit berdiri melangkah menuju dapur kecil di flat Luhan seraya berucap ceria.

"Kulkasnya sudah kosong. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku belanja. Duduk manis disini dan aku akan segera kembali!"

Luhan datang tepat begitu Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kamar.

Hari minggu itu ia memang sudah berjanji akan datang ke flat untuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan beberapa gitar tua milik Chanyeol agar kamar itu terlihat jauh lebih layak untuk ditempati. Sehun ada di apartemennya, masih tertidur pulas setelah kerja lembur memotret dan mengedit foto beberapa model baru yang masih awam dengan kamera. Luhan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk memo didekat meja nakas tempat tidur karena tidak mau membangunkan lelakinya itu.

"Kau ingin anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki, Baek?" tanya Luhan. Keduanya tengah bersantai diatap setelah lebih dari satu jam merapikan isi kamar itu.

"Perempuan, agar aku punya teman ngobrol sepertimu." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Chanyeol mau anak laki-laki." lanjutnya lagi.

Keduanya saling lempar senyum dan sebelum Luhan berkomentar, Baekhyun berujar kembali.

"Rasanya egois jika aku menerima pernyataan Chanyeol. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia tidak harus ikut menanggung semua bebanku, Luhan. Chanyeol berhak hidup lebih baik!"

"Dan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hidupnya jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah menunggumu selama ini, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh terpana. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang masa laluku?" tanyanya.

Sambil bersandar santai menatap langit sore, Luhan justru balik bertanya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang masa lalumu?"

"Hanya terbangun di rumah sakit dengan kepala dibebat. Setiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku selalu sakit."

"Luka itu...kau mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol." kata Luhan. "Dia mendorongmu sampai kepalamu terbentur keras dan kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari."

"Kenapa dia mendorongku? Chanyeol...dia baik. Dia tak pernah memperlakukanku kasar seperti..." mulut Baekhyun terbuka tapi tak ada ucapan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Keningnya mengernyit seolah tengah menahan sakit kala harus teringat pada nama itu lagi.

"Kalian pernah saling mencintai dan Chanyeol-lah yang membuatmu hilang ingatan. Apa kau akan membencinya?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menunduk tapi tak lama, ia bertanya lirih. "Kesalahan macam apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai membuat Chanyeol begitu marah padaku? Pantas...rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah menyeramkan itu."

Dengan sigap Luhan meraih satu tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kentara sekali kalau Baekhyun tengah memaksakan diri mengingat kembali memorinya.

"Jangan kau paksa, Baek. Nanti kau akan ingat. Yang jelas, Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia selalu menunggumu kembali."

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu gambaran apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun ingat semua masa lalunya termasuk alasan kenapa ia bisa hilang ingatan. Luhan yakin _yeoja _ini pasti akan merasa amat bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Tepat ketika itu, mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki berat menaiki undakan tangga. Seketika itu pula Luhan berjengit riang sambil berujar ceria disamping Baekhyun. "Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kembali! Ayo turun, Baek!"

Chanyeol memang kembali –dengan dua plastik besar belanjaan di kedua tangannya– dan tengah terlibat adu debat seru tepat di ujung kaki tangga. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan melangkah turun, otomatis terdiam menyaksikan dua _namja _jangkung itu saling lempar argumen dengan gayanya masing-masing.

"_Ya! _Luhan sudah terbiasa kemana-mana sendirian. Kenapa kau sepanik ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau dia sudah meninggalkan pesan untukmu?"

"Katakan pada sahabatmu itu untuk tidak pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar! Aku bukan merpati yang bisa menerima sepucuk surat begitu saja! Membuatku cemas."

"Oh Sehun. Kau ini kekasihnya, bukan _bodyguard_nya! Ketakutanmu berlebihan!"

"_Ya, _Park Chanyeol. Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku begini pada-"

"_Mwo? Mwo?! _Kau mau bilang soal permintaan yang waktu itu? Memintaku untuk menjauhkannya dari-"

"Sssssh! Kalian berdua berisik sekali! Membangunkan bayi yang sedang tidur, tahu!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mendongak kompak pada dua wanita di ujung tangga atas yang tengah menonton mereka dalam diam. Sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga, Luhan melempar tatapan sebal pada Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"_Namja_mu ini, Lu! Berlari dari ujung jalan seperti dikejar polisi dan tiba-tiba mencecarku dengan pertanyaan, _'Apa Luhan ke tempatmu? Apa dia benar ada disana?' _Ck! Aku saja tak pernah sekhawatir itu." ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya sempat berubah panik saat menirukan suara Sehun barusan.

Baekhyun turun dengan sangat pelan dan segera sampai di tangga terakhir ketika Chanyeol kembali berujar kesal.

"Minggu lalu dia bahkan memintaku untuk membuatmu jauh dari Kris. _Heol! _Seluruh dunia tahu siapa Kris. Dia sahabatku sekaligus model terkenal! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Kalau saja Luhan tidak siap, mungkin Baekhyun akan jatuh limbung ke samping menabrak besi penyangga tangga. Wanita itu tiba-tiba limbung.

"Baek! Kau tak apa-apa?!" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol yang merunduk mendekatinya.

"Kurasa hari ini dia agak kelelahan. Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau gendong dia ke kamar?"

Titah Luhan barusan segera dipatuhi oleh Chanyeol yang membawa tubuh ringan Baekhyun menuju kamar Luhan. Begitu hendak mengekori keduanya, langkah Luhan tersentak tiba-tiba saat Sehun menarik satu tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tidak suka pesan memomu itu." katanya tegas.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar."

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya menunggu lanjutan.

"Kau seperti _bodyguard_ku." tandas Luhan.

Dan sebelum ia bisa melangkah lagi, sentilan Sehun di keningnya membuat perempuan ini meringis keras.

"Sakit, Oh Sehun!"

"Dasar rusa nakal! Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau main pergi begitu saja. Lain kali bangunkan aku dan kita pergi bersama. Tidak usah pakai memo segala! Paham?"

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus. Hasil foto editannya pun tak juga rampung setelah berjam-jam lamanya duduk didepan komputer hingga mengabaikan jam makan siang. Pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun, wanita yang sejak insiden limbung di tangga beberapa hari kemarin itu mendadak berubah pendiam dan seringkali mudah terkejut. Hanya ketukan ringan di pintu saja bisa membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget dengan wajah ketakutan. Wanita itu juga tiba-tiba tidak mau keluar rumah atau bertemu orang baru.

Tapi sama seperti saat dimana Chanyeol menanyakan alasan kepergiannya dari Paris atau dunia model, wanita itu juga tak pernah mau menjawab. Ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil mencengkeram ujung baju Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Baek?" lirih pria ini bertanya pada layar ponselnya sendiri dimana foto Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap damai terpajang disana.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KE RUANG _MEETING _SEKARANG!" suara melengking khas milik Yoora lagi-lagi merusak momen lamunan Chanyeol dari pintu masuk.

Saat berdiri dari meja kerjanya, Chanyeol sempat beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang berada tepat didepan mejanya sendiri. Ia sudah menceritakan gelagat aneh Baekhyun ini dan Luhan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke flatnya sepulang kerja bersama Sehun. Kini, santer terdengar kabar kalau posisi Chanyeol telah digantikan oleh Sehun, si pria dingin berwajah tampan karyawan baru yang kemana-mana selalu berdua dengan Luhan.

Untung saja mereka disatukan dalam jadwal yang sama. Jadi tidak seorang pun memiliki pikiran curiga kalau dua insan ini sebenarnya sedang memadu kasih. Luhan tidak mau membuat karir Sehun berakhir cepat.

"Fokuslah, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun baik-baik saja." pesan Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya lalu pergi menyusul Yoora ke ruang rapat. Mata Luhan terus mengikuti sosoknya yang menghilang di balik pintu bertepatan dengan sosok lain yang baru saja muncul disana. Sang pujaan, Sehun.

"Lu, aku rasa naskahmu ini agak kurang enak dibaca. Tiffany senang berjemur di pantai, bukan _senang memamerkan tubuh dibawah terik matahari._ Bisakah kau menggantinya dengan kalimat lain?"

Segera senyum manis Luhan lenyap tak berbekas. "Kau memasang telingamu sangat baik ya waktu aku mewawancarai dia." ketusnya.

Sehun mendengus geli. Paham kalau kekasihnya ini tengah cemburu seperti biasa.

"Mau mengerjakannya di studio? Komputer disana kosong. Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau."

Studio bukan hanya kosong, tapi teramat sepi. Ruangan besar yang didominasi cat putih ini hanya diisi oleh lantunan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut dari _speaker _besar disudutnya. Terkadang beberapa model baru perlu bantuan khusus agar ekspresi natural mereka keluar didepan kamera dengan menyetel beberapa lagu pendukung.

"Boleh kunyalakan lagu favoritku?" pinta Luhan.

Sehun baru saja menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadapnya lalu menjawab tegas. "_Your Mamacita? No."_

Bibir padat berisi itu segera mengerucut lucu dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bantahan seperti biasa.

"Kesini, Luhan."

Luhan mendesah sebal sambil melangkah dibelakang Sehun menuju sudut ruangan tempat seperangkat komputer canggih bertengger manis disana. Menuruti titah sang kekasih, Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi dan menatap layar komputer yang menyala.

"Kau punya waktu sampai jam pulang. Besok sudah harus masuk ke bagian percetakan jadi malam ini juga akan langsung ku edit ulang disini." kata Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku?"

"Duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul ke tempat Chanyeol."

"Tapi Chanyeol sedang _meeting. _Rapat adalah hal yang paling membosankan karena menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Apa aku tidak boleh menunggumu disini? Kau tidak akan lama, kan? Sekalian menunggu Chanyeol jadi kita pul-"

Cup.

Sehun mencuri ciuman kilat di bibir Luhan yang langsung terdiam.

"Terus bertanya, maka bibirmu akan benar-benar ku kunci rapat. Kerjakan tugasmu, Luhan."

"Ck! Yang senior siapa, yang memerintah siapa!" desisnya ketika Sehun menjauh untuk mengotak-atik kamera di _set _pemotretan.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, naskah Luhan selesai dan ketika membalikkan badan, Sehun sudah tak lagi berdiri di dekat kamera. Ia tak ada disana. Studio kosong. Luhan lantas bekeliling, mengecek ke dalam toilet dan ruang ganti yang juga nihil. Tepat waktu itu, pintu studio membuka menghadirkan pria paruh baya berbalut seragam _security _tengah melongok kedalam.

"Oh, Yoon _ahjussi_! Mau membereskan kamera?" tanya Luhan.

"Malam ini bukan bagian saya. Kebetulan, saya sedang mencari anda, Luhan-_ssi_."

Luhan mengerut bingung lalu melangkah mendekat dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Dari dalam saku seragamnya, pria bermarga Yoon itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan sambung berwarna tinta hitam yang langsung ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda punya hubungan dekat dengan orang itu. Dia yang meminta saya memberikan ini pada anda. Padahal cuma berkunjung sampai lobi depan, tapi seisi gedung malah dibuat heboh! Pesona orang tampan memang beda!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul masih dibalut kebingungan. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah ketika ia membaca isi pesan singkat itu.

_Kau tahu taman didekat sungai Han? Aku ingin melihatmu malam ini disana. Bisakah kau temui aku? Aku merindukanmu, Luhan._

"Dari siapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi orang itu bilang, ini rahasia. Apa...dia kekasih anda?"

Luhan terkesiap. Kalau Yoon _ahjussi _menyebutnya kekasih, itu berarti...

_Sehun? Apa ini kejutan? Apa orang-orang kantor sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita? _

"Yoon _ahjussi _bisa saja!" ia berkata malu-malu. "Ya sudah. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Besok ku traktir makan siang!"

Dengan keadaan Sehun tidak ada didalam studio dan pergi tiba-tiba tanpa mengabarinya, perkiraan Luhan semakin kuat kalau pria misterius pengirim memo itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Bukannya khawatir, Luhan malah begitu bahagia karena Yoon _ahjussi _mencurigai hubungan diam-diamnya ini.

"Oh Sehun. Kita bahkan belum berpisah selama satu jam. Tapi kau sudah merindukanku begini!" gumamnya ceria sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

Benda persegi itu tak menyala dan akhirnya membuat Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau ia lupa untuk mengisi baterainya semalam. Tanpa buang waktu dan mengurungkan niat untuk menghubungi Sehun, Luhan akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud dalam memo. Senyumnya terus mengembang sepanjang jalan dibawah langit malam yang kelam.

Gelap dan lengangnya jalanan sekitar tak menyurutkan kebahagiaan yang terlanjur membuncah karena terbukti sederet kalimat diatas memo kecil itu berhasil membuat otak Luhan terus berteriak, _Sehun memberiku kejutan!_

.

.

"_Mianhae, _Sehun-ah. Aku jadi harus menyeretmu ke rapat ini. Habis, tidak ada fotografer yang tersisa!"

"Santai saja, Yoora _noona. _Toh pekerjaanku juga tak banyak."

"_Maja! _Luhan bekerja lebih cepat denganmu daripada denganku dulu. Dia selalu mangkir dari _deadline _gara-gara _fanfiction_nya itu!"

Yoora, Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat beberapa menit sebelum jam pulang kantor. Setengah jam lalu, saat Luhan masih sibuk mengolah naskah, Sehun mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Yoora-sang senior-yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk ikut rapat. Karena tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Luhan, Sehun akhirnya keluar studio diam-diam.

"Kau dan Luhan akan mampir ke flat dulu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat Yoora sudah melenggang pergi bersama staf lain.

"Hm. Kemarin aku habis menemaninya ke toko buku dan ada beberapa buku cerita anak yang mau dia berikan pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Setidaknya ada cara membuat Baekhyun terhibur. Dia tak pernah mau keluar dari kamar."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi dia sewaktu di Paris?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah. Dia tak pernah mau cerita. Aku memang tidak ingin mencari ayah dari bayi itu, tapi melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, rasanya pria itu perlu ku hajar sampai semua tulang ditanganku patah!"

Luapan amarah kecil itu dibalas oleh tepukan ringan Sehun ke bahu Chanyeol atas dasar simpati. Luhan memang sempat bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini sikap Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Beruntung kabar skandal itu sudah tidak lagi marak diberitakan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu tentangnya karena tak seorang pun dari mereka pernah membahas hal tersebut.

Dua pria ini masuk ke ruangan kerja dimana hanya tinggal segelintir orang saja yang masih setia duduk didepan komputer mereka.

"Lho, kemana Luhan?" Chanyeol segera bertanya saat melihat meja Luhan kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Di bawah. Studio."

"Ck! Aku tahu kalian berpacaran. Tapi jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Oh Sehun! Ingat! Kau ini masih dalam masa percobaan." bisiknya tajam.

"_Ara! _Dia sedang mengerjakan naskah yang mau kuedit malam ini. Kau pulang duluan saja dengannya. Aku menyusul."

Tak lama kemudian, dua pria jangkung ini menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju studio. Chanyeol yang membuka knop pintu itu duluan sekaligus yang pertama menemukan ruangan disana kosong melompong. Komputer yang dipakai Luhan pun sudah padam.

"Mana? Tak ada siapapun disini." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun masuk lalu memeriksa semua ruangan. Nihil. Ia lantas menyambungkan koneksi telepon genggamnya ke nomor Luhan. Tidak aktif.

Mendadak firasat tidak enak mulai menyebar ke dadanya yang berpacu cepat. Dan mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lorong panjang dari sebuah percakapan tu semakin menguatkan perasaan buruknya.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Yoon_ ahjussi _kan tahu kalau aku penggemar beratnya! Aaaah! Kalau saja dia menjalankan kontrak eksklusif itu disini, aku kan bisa melihatnya setiap hari! Dia malah menjalin kontrak dengan majalah saingan kita!"_

"_Yoora-ssi, tadi lobi penuh! Semuanya ingin melihat model itu! Bagaimana saya bisa menemui anda? Lagipula, Kris hanya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk seseorang saja. Dia tak lama disini."_

"Dwaesseo! _Traktiran minggu ini batal! Yoon _ahjussi _sudah menghilangkan kesempatan seumur hidupku untuk bertemu Kris! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat model tampan dari Paris itu didepan mata?! Oh, Kris! Kau sudah datang ke Korea dan kantorku, tapi kenapa kita tidak bertemu? Yoon _ahjussi _menyebalkan!"_

"Kris?"

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun berisi beberapa kalimat pendek dari nomor asing yang biasa.

_Aku pinjam sebentar. Kalau dia kurang memuaskan, malam ini juga akan langsung kukembalikan lagi padamu. _Have a nice day!

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol terkesiap kaget saat menyadari Sehun melesat secepat kilat keluar ruangan dengan rahang menegang seolah tengah meredam amarah.

.

.

Taman usang, rumput liar, tanaman tak terawat, bangku rapuh adalah hal pertama yang ada di kepala Luhan ketika ia sampai di taman yang terletak agak jauh dari sungai Han. Lampu jalannya saja menyala temaram seolah menambah aura mistis yang juga ia rasakan. Tidak ada rumah di sekitar sana. Kalau pagi, mungkin kawasan ini banyak dilalui para pejalan kaki atau mereka yang berolahraga. Tapi malam ini, Luhan benar-benar diselimuti kesunyian.

Kenapa Sehun menjanjikan tempat seperti ini? Jelas ini jauh dari bayangannya yang penuh nuansa keromantisan.

Tiba-tiba dalam keremangan itu terdengar suara gemerisik dari semak di belakang Luhan dan sontak membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"_Aish! _Kucing nakal! Mengagetkan saja!" serunya.

Luhan kembali duduk dengan gusar karena Sehun belum juga muncul. Wajahnya terus menatap tanah lembab dibawah kakinya, tak berani menatap kearah manapun karena suasana disekelilingnya gelap dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar.

Detik berlalu dan telinganya berubah semakin peka bahkan tanpa perlu ia pasang tajam-tajam. Kali ini Luhan tak mampu bergerak atau menoleh. Punggungnya kaku, total tak bisa digerakkan ketika telinganya menangkap dengan jelas suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya, mungkin beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang. Dalam kondisi menahan panik, telinganya memberikan gambaran melalui suara.

Mesin itu mati, digantikan suara pintu dibuka perlahan dan sol sepatu bertemu aspal. Begitu jelas sampai bisa ia visualisasikan ke dalam benaknya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Luhan yakin itu bukan orang iseng bermobil yang sengaja lewat disana. Dan jelas, orang itu juga bukan kekasihnya, Sehun. Mendadak Luhan merasa bodoh. Sehun dengan jelas menyatakan kalau ia sangat membenci pesan berupa memo dan tidak pernah lagi mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi tanpa dirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun dulu itu benar? Apa memang ada seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarnya? Kalau iya, siapa? Atas dasar apa? Apa Luhan pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya?

Detik itu juga mata Luhan memanas dan air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi saat permukaan bibirnya mulai bergerak terus-terusan membisikkan nama Sehun. Jemarinya bergetar hebat ketika langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Se...hun...Sehun."

Satu-satunya yang Luhan pikirkan adalah permintaan maafnya jika malam ini ia masih bisa dipertemukan oleh Sehun. Luhan berharap ia masih bisa berlindung lagi pada lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia berdoa agar waktu mengijinkannya untuk melihat Sehun walau hanya satu kali sebelum hal buruk apapun terjadi padanya.

Tapi sebelum kalimat harapan itu selesai, jantung yang berdegup kencang dibalik kemeja itu seolah berhenti mendadak tepat ketika Luhan merasakan satu tepukan cukup keras di bahu kirinya bersamaan dengan sebuah suara pria dewasa.

"Lama menunggu?"

Luhan menoleh dan isakan di tenggorokannya itu tercekat seketika saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah si pemilik suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini dibuat dalam keadaan hati yg kurang baik(?) so sorry klo kurang memuaskan ._.**

**Ada yg lagi rindu berat sama HunHan? Saya iya! Hahaha..**

**Dan lagu Tian Mi Mi nya Luhan makin melengkapi kerinduan O.o**

**Kris belum muncul banyak disini, mian. Mungkin di chap depan hehee**

**Sekali lagi, tengkyu buat reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavorit ff ini**

***smooch and bow***

**Ketemu di chap depan lagi, yosh!**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	10. The Protector

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"_Yoora-ssi, tadi lobi penuh! Semuanya ingin melihat model itu! Bagaimana saya bisa menemui anda? Lagipula, Kris hanya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk seseorang saja. Dia tak lama disini."_

"_Dwaesseo! Traktiran minggu ini batal! Yoon ahjussi sudah menghilangkan kesempatan seumur hidupku untuk bertemu Kris! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat model tampan dari Paris itu didepan mata?!"_

"_Kris?"_

_Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol terkesiap kaget saat menyadari Sehun melesat secepat kilat keluar ruangan dengan rahang menegang seolah tengah meredam amarah. _

_._

_._

**Chap 9**

**~ The Protector ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Derap mantap dari sepasang kaki berbalut pantofel mengkilat itu tiba di depan meja lobi. Sosoknya kontan menarik perhatian mata para hawa yang terpesona pada setiap pahatan maskulin sempurna ciptaan tangan Tuhan ini. Dunia tahu siapa dia. Kris.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Luhan?"

Lobi mendadak penuh dengan bisik-bisik riuh ketika suara baritonnya terdengar ke gendang telinga.

"Oh! Anda bukannya-"

"Ssssst! Jangan bilang itu dariku. Berikan saja padanya. Terima kasih."

Itu saja. Dengan gayanya yang khas dan cuek, Kris melenggang pergi dari hadapan seorang petugas _security _yang langsung diserbu para karyawan wanita persis seperti adegan aksi rebutan barang diskon di Mall.

Mobil sedan hitam senilai puluhan juta dollar miliknya itu masih tak bergerak dari sisi gedung sebuah perusahaan majalah tempat wanita incarannya bekerja. Kris tengah menanti hasil dari memo singkatnya itu. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, sesosok perempuan cantik dengan dua mata rusa betinanya yang indah melenggang keluar dari pintu utama gedung dengan senyuman lebar di bibir.

"Aah...Luhan. Senyummu itu justru semakin membuatku berminat melanjutkan permainan ini."

Dengan hati-hati seperti serigala yang tengah mengintai domba di padang rumput, Kris melaju sangat pelan mengikuti kemana Luhan melangkah. Begitu sampai di kawasan yang ia maksudkan dalam memo, ia menghentikan mobilnya. Seringainya terus tersungging menatap punggung ramping Luhan yang terus melangkah menuju bangku taman usang dengan terus mencuri pandang ke daerah sekitar. Perempuan itu makin lama makin terlihat gusar.

"Kelihatannya Sehun harus mengajarimu belajar curiga. Kau benar-benar terlalu polos, Luhan sayang. Apa aku harus 'memakanmu' sekarang juga?"

Jauh dari pemukiman dan kondisi benar-benar sepi dari peradaban, Kris baru menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Matanya terus terpancang pada Luhan yang baru saja melompat kaget karena ulah seekor kucing. Mobilnya sudah semakin dekat, suara mesinnya membuat wanita itu duduk menegang di bangku taman, tak berniat untuk bergerak lagi. Kris hanya mendengus kasar sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun ke jalan.

Langkah demi langkah, telinganya akhirnya peka pada suara bisikan Luhan. Mereka berdua hanya terpisah beberapa meter saja.

"Se...hun...Sehun..."

Tangan Kris terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Seringai itu digantikan oleh raut marah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

'_Benar. Sebut saja terus namanya, Luhan. Pelindungmu itu tak akan datang.'_

"Sehun..."

Kris menyeringai lagi. Ia baru akan mempercepat langkahnya ketika dari arah seberang muncul sosok jangkung yang melangkah cepat dengan nafas memburu ke arah Luhan. Secara refleks, ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar sambil tetap memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Lama menunggu?"

Ia bisa melihat Luhan mendongak cepat dengan wajah ketakutan sekaligus terkejut dan detik berikutnya wanita itu menangis kencang ke dalam pelukan si pria jangkung ini sambil menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang dan lebih jelas karena Luhan benar-benar berada dalam lindungannya sekarang.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" rengeknya dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

.

.

Ingatannya sama tajam seperti mata elang yang kini menatap lekat deretan angka dari plat nomor sebuah mobil sedan hitam di ujung jalan. Ia mengenalinya. Sangat jelas mengenalinya. Mobil yang sudah jelas mulai harus ia waspadai keberadaannya.

Sehun tak mau kehilangan navigatornya ini. Ia tahu mobil itu mengarah pada Luhan. Jadi begitu Chanyeol meneriakinya di belakang, Sehun sama sekali tak tergubris dan terus berlari mengejar mobil Kris secepat yang ia bisa. Meskipun sempat menabrak seseorang dan membuat bagian depan kemejanya ketumpahan cairan kopi, Sehun tetap berlari.

Lama melaju, ia tahu kemana arah mobil ini menuju. Sehun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas yang kebetulan ia tahu sebelum mobil itu benar-benar menemui tujuannya.

Dan disanalah Luhan berada. Duduk gelisah penuh rasa cemas, seorang diri di kelilingi pohon besar di sebuah kawasan sepi minim penerangan dengan kedua bahu bergetar. Begitu poloskah Luhan sampai tidak sadar betapa tidak amannya tempat ini? Begitu percayakah Luhan padanya sampai menuruti apa kata memo itu dan datang tanpa rasa curiga?

Dari sini, Sehun tak lagi berlari. Ia melangkah cepat tak mempedulikan sosok lain yang juga tengah melangkah ke arah yang sama. Sambil menahan nafas, tangannya terulur ke sebuah bahu sempit yang masih bergetar dengan bibir terus melirihkan namanya.

"Lama menunggu?"

Wajah panik berparas manis itu menoleh cepat. Kedua mata rusanya sudah berair. Tak sampai dua detik, Luhan sudah memeluknya begitu erat sambil terus berucap gemetaran.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!"

Sehun diam. Nafasnya masih agak memburu.

"Sehun..." Luhan mulai terisak.

Dua tangan mungilnya meremas bagian ujung kemeja Sehun dengan sangat erat sampai Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, ya?!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak suka memo. Tidakkah kau mengerti?! Apa kau begitu bodoh dengan datang ke tempat ini dan menyangka kalau aku yang mengirimnya? HAH?!"

"Hh...hikss..."

"_Keurae. _Menangislah! Menangislah didepanku karena kecerobohanmu ini!"

Kemarahan itu mengisi kesunyian malam dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh isakan teredam dari seorang wanita yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, pria yang masih terlihat begitu emosi sampai dada bidang itu naik turun dengan cepat. Sehun hanya terlalu kesal pada kepolosan Luhan tapi ia juga bersyukur kekasihnya ini _belum _sempat mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti apa yang sering ia pikirkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Luhan.." suara Sehun melembut seketika. "Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Tangisan Luhan mengencang saat Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya cukup lama. Bagian depan kemeja Sehun yang belum mengering terkena noda kopi kembali basah oleh air mata Luhan yang mulai menangis sesenggukkan. Tangan mungilnya belum berhenti bergetar, bukti bahwa perempuan ini sangat ketakutan sekaligus lega dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya ketika mereka mendengar deru suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras seolah pengemudinya tengah marah dan ingin segera meninggalkan jalanan secepat mungkin. Pedal gas itu jelas diinjak kuat-kuat.

Sehun belum mau mengendurkan lengannya pada bahu Luhan seperti sengaja menunggu hingga mobil itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan dan lajunya tak lagi terdengar.

.

.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janji kencan begitu saja?! Kasihan kan, Luhan sudah menunggu lama!"_

"Aku tahu. Jangan meneleponku lagi. Kau mengganggu kencanku!"

"_Sehun-ah!"_

"Apalagi Park Chanyeol?"

"_Antarkan Luhan pulang sampai ke kamarnya. Melihatmu berlari kencang seperti tadi malah membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan buat dia mabuk, _ara?!"

"Ck! _Arasseo!_"

Sehun menaruh ponselnya ke meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ia baru saja berbohong dan mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang kencan dengan Luhan diluar. Beruntung, Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun soal kedatangan Kris atau memo yang ia kirimkan ke petugas keamanan itu. Dan selepas kejadian di taman, Sehun membawa Luhan pulang ke apartemennya dimana sekarang wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap setelah tangisannya terhenti.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang ketakutan. Tapi _yeoja _itu tidak menanyakan apapun atau mengatakan apapun sejak mereka tiba di apartemen. Luhan juga tidak buka suara ketika Sehun mendekapnya dan menemaninya tidur hingga ia benar-benar terlelap nyenyak.

Lewat tengah malam, Sehun masih terjaga di balkon. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengingat sedan hitam beserta pria yang juga mengenakan setelan formal berwarna hitam itu berdiri di balik pohon dengan kedua mata terpasang lurus ke arahnya. Ya, Sehun diam-diam ikut mengawasi Kris yang bersembunyi. Setelah kejadian ini, mungkin Kris akan semakin ketat mengawasinya dan mungkin bertambah curiga.

Getar ponsel di saku celananya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sesuai dugaan, Kris pasti akan menghubunginya dan nomor asing itu memang muncul dalam layar.

"So now you're his guardian angel, Oh Sehun?" Kris bertanya tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa.

Sehun menghela nafas pendek kemudian berujar singkat. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan muncul didepannya."

"_Kenapa? Luhan incaranku dan kau hanya kaki tanganku disini. Aku sudah memenuhi janjimu maka giliranmu untuk membalaskan dendamku. Apa itu kurang dimengerti?"_

"Aku akan menanganinya."

"How? _Kau tahu aku sedang memantaumu. Tapi sejauh ini, aku malah melihatmu semakin bertindak seperti seorang Romeo yang benar-benar melindungi sang Juliet. Kuanggap kejadian di taman tadi adalah bukti akuratnya. Datang disaat yang tepat. Cih!"_

"Akan kubawa buktinya nanti. Tunggulah-"

"_Tiga hari."_

"Apa?"

"_Tiga hari. Aku mau kau bawa bukti itu padaku tiga hari dari sekarang."_

"Tapi batas waktunya masih-"

"_Aku percepat. Urusan gedung itu sudah lama selesai, Sehun. Jadi kenapa kau harus menunggu lagi? Bukankah itu yang ayahmu inginkan? Kembalilah ke Paris, jalankan bisnismu segera dan urusan kita selesai. Mudah, kan? Hahaha..."_

Sehun masih menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga saat sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Mata elangnya nanar menatap pemandangan kota didepan dengan pikiran yang semakin berkecamuk. Untuk meredam emosi, pria ini memilih kembali masuk ke kamar, berniat tidur untuk mengurangi denyutan di kepalanya.

Tapi rupanya berbaring tepat disamping wanita yang sangat ia cintai justru semakin membuatnya terjaga total. Sehun tidak berniat memejamkan mata atau menunggu kantuknya datang, ia malah tengah mengamati ukiran indah di wajah cantik kekasihnya yang terlelap nyenyak dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Dalam diam, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri sampai tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajah Luhan. Kelopak mata rusa itu agak membengkak, mungkin karena tadi sempat menangis cukup lama. Cuping hidungnya juga memerah dan ada sedikit celah di bibir padatnya yang membuka tanda bahwa Luhan sudah benar-benar tertidur lelap.

Naluri Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba. Pria ini semakin memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat, lalu dengan amat lembut dan perlahan, ia mengecup dua kelopak mata Luhan yang tertutup, mencium ujung hidung bangirnya yang memerah dan bibir yang sedikit membuka secara bergantian. Luhan tetap terlelap.

Jemari Sehun terulur untuk mengusap surai cokelat gelapnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan ke wajah cantik sang kekasih. Walau setiap malam ia berhadapan dengan wajah ini, Sehun tak pernah merasa bosan. Ia selalu memuji dalam hati betapa Tuhan begitu baik mempertemukannya dengan sosok polos tak berdosa ini dalam situasi yang mungkin tak akan bisa dimaafkan oleh apapun. Sehun mencintainya dan penyesalan adalah sesuatu yang percuma.

"_Jikyeojulge, Luhan-ah.."_

_-(Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan.)-_

.

.

Sehun bangun agak terkejut setelah menyadari sosok yang semalaman ada di pelukannya itu menghilang. Ini baru jam lima pagi dan ia baru tertidur tiga jam lalu. Jadi dengan langkah agak sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk, pria ini beranjak memeriksa seluruh penjuru kamar.

Luhan tak ada di balkon. Ruang TV juga kosong. Begitu pula dengan dapur. Sehun akhirnya mengecek satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa. Kamar mandi.

Tangannya memutar knop pintunya yang tak terkunci dan begitu membuka sedikit celahnya, ia mendengar bunyi pancuran air dinyalakan. Segera saja mata yang tadinya masih setengah terpejam itu kian terbuka lebar ketika dihadapannya terpampang lukisan nyata dari siluet indah tubuh polos seorang wanita.

Luhan ada disana. Berdiri tanpa sehelai benang tepat dibawah _shower _air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perempuan cantik itu memejamkan kedua mata, menengadahkan kepala, menikmati guyuran air dalam diam.

Tunggu. Dia tidak telanjang terang-terangan seperti itu. Luhan berada dalam ruangan kaca. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat sedangkan bagian dada hingga lutut tertutup bagian kaca buram yang berembun. Meski demikian, senyum Sehun sudah resmi mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Tiga ketukan itu membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget hingga membuatnya refleks menarik handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" pekiknya.

Sehun masih tersenyum manis saat mendekatkan wajah ke kaca, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan. Kemudian tanpa menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya sendiri lalu mencium tepat ke arah bibir Luhan yang dibatasi kaca selama beberapa detik. Luhan hanya diam mematung ditempat.

"_Morning kiss._" kata Sehun kemudian.

Oke. Itu rayuan yang seratus persen berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu malu sekaligus bahagia di pagi buta. Sehun pergi membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa terganggu lagi. Mengetahui Luhan masih ada di dalam apartemen adalah hal yang paling melegakan untuknya saat ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian perempuan itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan berbalut _bathrobe _putih milik Sehun. Wangi stroberi dari _shampo _yang Luhan pakai menguar ke seisi ruangan.

"Sudah selesai, nona manis?"

"Jangan masuk tiba-tiba begitu. Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Pintunya tidak kau kunci. Apa kau sengaja mengundangku?"

"Ck!"

Sehun tertawa renyah. Hal melegakan lain, Luhan sudah kembali normal lagi.

"Kau tidur tanpa mengganti baju?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada dada kiri kemeja Sehun.

"Ah, ini. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan kopinya waktu mengejarmu kemarin. Semalam aku terlalu mengantuk, jadi tak sempat mengganti baju." jawab Sehun.

Air muka Luhan berubah sendu. Jelas ia baru saja teringat akan kejadian semalam. Tapi mencoba mengatur atmosfer tetap baik, Luhan kembali tersenyum simpul lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun yang berdiri didepan lemari pakaian.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu panik." katanya.

"Jangan diulangi, ya?"

Perempuan manis itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan santai dan seperti melakukannya tanpa sadar, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu per satu sambil kembali berujar pelan.

"Aku tidak punya gambaran siapa yang mengirimku memo itu. Kalau seandainya aku memang punya salah pada seseorang, aku malah ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mau meminta maaf sekaligus memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Tapi seingatku...aku tidak punya satu pun musuh disini."

"Tentu kau tidak punya. Siapa yang mau bermusuhan dengan makhluk semanis ini? Hm?"

Luhan tersipu lagi. Kini semua kancing kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka. Dada bidangnya mengintip sedikit dari celah dan tengah menjadi pusat perhatian wanita yang kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Mary Jane. Peter Parker tak pernah terlambat untuk menyelematkannya dari bahaya."

Tawa meledak dari kerongkongan Sehun. "_You mean...I'm a Spiderman?" _tanyanya geli.

Luhan mengangguk polos. Dan Sehun tertawa lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ini _Captain America, _Luhan. Bukankah pernah kukatakan kemarin? Jangan kau samakan dengan manusia laba-laba berkostum ketat itu!"

"Kostum _Captain America _juga ketat!"

"Yah, tapi dia masih punya perisai untuk menutupi area pribadinya, bukan?"

Giliran Luhan yang tertawa puas. Kedua mata rusanya menyipit sempurna hingga membuat Sehun agak terpesona dibuatnya. Ekspresi riang yang takut akan menghilang jika malam itu ia terlambat datang beberapa detik saja.

"Lepaskan kemejamu. Aku akan menyimpannya ke dalam mesin cuci agar kau bisa segera mandi." ujar Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam bekerja, sayang."

"Apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengangkat kedua bahu, sedikit merentangkan tangan lalu memandangi kemejanya sendiri. Tak perlu penjelasan lagi, Luhan sudah paham. Maka saat itu juga Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun untuk melepaskan kemeja dari tubuh tegapnya dan memamerkan punggung kokoh polos didepan mata.

Luhan mengambil waktu untuk mengamati bagian tubuh sempurna milik kekasihnya itu selama beberapa detik sampai suara Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan punggungku?"

Wanita itu mendongak sebentar tapi kemudian ia malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke perut semi berotot Sehun. Sebelah pipinya menempel telak ke kulit putih pucat di punggung tegap itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Lu?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"_Gomawo, _Sehun-ah..._gomawo..._"

Sudut bibir tipis Sehun terangkat keatas seketika. Tangannya membelai kedua lengan Luhan yang bertengger manis di perutnya lalu meraih satu diantaranya untuk ia kecup.

Membalas apa yang lelaki itu lakukan, Luhan mulai mendaratkan ciuman kecil ke punggung tegap Sehun beberapa kali seolah ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk terus melakukannya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mandi dua kali kan, sayang?"

Plak!

Satu tepukan keras itu mendarat di bagian sisi pinggang Sehun yang malah tertawa renyah dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Mau menemaniku mandi?" tanyanya enteng.

"_Ka! _Pergi mandi sendiri. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." jawab Luhan sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

Sebuah rutinitas baru tanpa sadar harus dijalani oleh Chanyeol. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, ia akan datang ke kamar Luhan untuk menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, wanita hamil yang belum juga mau keluar kamar dan malah terlihat semakin gusar. Sedikit saja Chanyeol membuka pintu, Baekhyun akan bersembunyi atau melangkah semakin ke dalam. Alhasil, setiap kali Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Luhan yang kini ditempati oleh Baekhyun, ia akan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Aku akan pulang agak terlambat malam ini." katanya selagi mengunyah makanan.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Entah kenapa ia bahagia mendengar pertanyaan spontan barusan. Rasanya seperti ditanya oleh istri tercinta yang menunggu suaminya kembali bekerja.

"Aku hanya harus mementori beberapa fotografer baru saja. Tak lebih dari pukul tujuh." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menyantap makanannya sendiri.

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"UHUK!"

Baekhyun tersedak seketika sampai nasi yang baru masuk ke mulutnya itu menyembur keluar. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mendekat sambil membawa segelas air lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun hingga ia kembali tenang.

"Ah, _jinjja. _Jadi kau benar-benar menolakku?" tanyanya dengan tangan sibuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah-"

"_Dwaesseo! _Aku mau berangkat kerja. Sampai nanti!"

Kelakuan Chanyeol sudah tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Ia tahu pria humoris ini tengah bergurau dengan pura-pura marah dan memasang tampang dingin saat berdiri didekat pintu kamar. Chanyeol masih tak menggubris Baekhyun ketika perempuan itu mengikutinya dari belakang, namun saat ia hendak memutar knop pintu, wanita hamil itu tiba-tiba berujar pelan.

"Kau tidak mau menyapanya sebelum pergi?"

"_Ne?_" Chanyeol menoleh dengan ekspresi konyolnya yang khas.

Sadar kalau aksi marahnya gagal, pria itu berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya untuk tetap datar sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar kembali Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menyapanya?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Ah, Baek! Aku sedang marah padamu. Aku serius, aku tidak ma-"

"_Appa._"

"-in...ma..in... _Mworago_? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"_Appa, _kau tidak mau menyapa anakmu?"

"_Ap...appa? A_..aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Ne? _Aku? Maksudmu...kau bersedia-"

"Aku tidak bilang aku menolakmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menunggu sampai aku siap. Apa kau sudah tak mau menunggu lagi?"

Bahu tegap dan kedua lutut Chanyeol melemas seketika. Kemudian diluar kendalinya sendiri, pria ini beringsut mendekat untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan agak terburu-buru hingga membuat _yeoja _mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya membentur tembok kamar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menolak. Tak seperti dulu yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun ikut andil ke dalam pagutan tanpa peringatan itu. Mata _puppy_nya menutup sempurna, jemarinya bertengger manis di kedua pinggang Chanyeol dan nafasnya makin lama makin berubah cepat. Chanyeol masih mencumbunya dengan cukup rakus. Kalau dipikir ulang, mungkin momen ini bisa disebut sebagai momen ciuman pertama mereka mengingat Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun senafsu sekarang.

Dan andai ia tak ingat pada pekerjaan, mungkin hal itu masih berlanjut agak lebih lama lagi karena di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah.

"Kau bisa terlambat." katanya.

Cup.

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun kecupan ringan di kening.

Cup.

Kecupan yang satu itu mendarat di perut Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat membuncit.

"_Appa _pergi dulu. Jaga _eomma _baik-baik ya, sayang." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol hanya sampai batas pintu masuk. Setelah pria itu pergi, ia kembali mengunci pintu kamar dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. Tapi sebelum menjauh dari pintu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya kali ini. Dari balik jendela kamar, Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di seberang jalan tak jauh dari bangunan flatnya berada.

Selama beberapa minggu menetap di kamar Luhan, tidak pernah ada mobil semewah itu parkir disana. Sejauh ini hanya penghuni rumah sebelah saja yang memang tidak memiliki garasi dan sering memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat itu.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa janggal adalah seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi mengenakan celana dan jas hitam. Dari posisi duduknya yang agak condong ke dekat stir, Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Meski begitu, matanya tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena jarak pandang dari dalam kamar ke tempat itu cukup jauh.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Ceria sekali."

Chanyeol menggeleng polos pada Yoora masih dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia melenggang menuju meja Luhan yang saat itu tengah bersiap pergi ke kantin kantor untuk menyantap makan siang. Menyadari ada sosok jangkung yang berdiam diri di sekitarnya, Luhan mendongak dan bertanya.

"Kau mau ke kantin juga?"

Masih tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol merogoh saku celana lalu mengeluarkan sekotak kecil cokelat dari sana.

"Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Cokelat."

"Aku tahu ini cokelat. Maksudku...tidak biasanya kau memberiku hal-hal manis begini. _Wae?_"

"Lu.." Chanyeol tahu-tahu berlutut didepan Luhan. "Aku akan jadi ayah." ujarnya pelan.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya ini memang akan jadi ayah jika Baekhyun melahirkan nanti.

"Dan menjadi seorang suami."

Kerutan di kening itu terurai perlahan digantikan dengan ekspresi jengah Luhan yang mulutnya ikut membuka tak percaya.

"Kau melamarnya?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yah, Baekhyun memang tidak menjawab langsung. Tapi tadi pagi dia memanggilku _appa_. Bukankah itu sebuah sinyal yang baik? Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia siap."

Tidak pernah Luhan melihat senyum Chanyeol begitu ceria dan tulus seperti didepannya kini, seolah ada taman bunga mulai bermekaran diatas kepalanya dan berlian menjelma masuk ke dalam mata besarnya yang juga memancarkan sinar bahagia. Chanyeol memang selalu membuat Luhan terhibur, tapi kali ini ia juga berhasil membuat Luhan ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Satu pelukan sayang dan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Chanyeol adalah bentuk empati Luhan. Tapi senyum lebar Chanyeol terusik dengan satu jitakan pelan dari seorang pria jangkung yang baru saja datang dan kebetulan melihat semua momen _lovey dovey _dua sahabat ini.

"Ini kantor, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ambil kesempatan dengan wanitaku!" desis Sehun mutlak membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"Sialan kau! Luhan yang menciumku, kenapa kau menjitakku? Tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada senior!" balas Chanyeol.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi kita tidak sedang dalam waktu kerja. Senioritas berlaku hanya pada jam kerja. Ini jam istirahat. Dan aku kesini mau menjemput sahabatmu yang juga adalah kekasihku untuk makan siang di kantin. Boleh aku permisi?"

Luhan tertawa lebih keras. Entah kenapa tiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun saling adu pendapat, ia lebih merasa terhibur. Seperti melihat hubungan adik dan kakak yang kerap tidak akur.

"Kencanmu semalam lancar?" topik pertama itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di salah satu bangku kantin.

Luhan terlihat linglung tapi jawaban singkat Sehun mengatasi kebingungannya.

"Hm. Lancar! Aku mengantar Luhan pulang tanpa keadaan mabuk."

"_Good boy_..." Chanyeol mengelus dagu bawah Sehun seperti membelai seekor anjing dan langsung mendapat tamparan keras di tangannya. Bukannya meringis, ia malah tertawa keras bersama Luhan.

"Aku dengar kemarin ada sedikit keributan di lobi. Katanya ada model terkenal yang datang kemari. Yoora _noona_ bilang itu Kris. Apa dia mencari kita, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Gerakan sendok yang tengah dalam perjalanannya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun itu terhenti di udara. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan ekor mata mendelik tajam.

"Kris? Dia kesini? Apa kau tahu kontaknya? Oh, aku benar-benar rindu-"

BRAK!

Luhan dan Chanyeol serta beberapa orang yang kebetulan duduk didekat mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang dihasilkan oleh tepukan keras Sehun barusan. Tapi dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, pria ini meraih botol air mineral diatas meja lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Tetesan air yang mengalir ke dagunya itu ia usap kasar dengan satu punggung tangan.

"Waaah...kau menyeramkan sekali kalau cemburu." bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun menoleh tanpa ekspresi dan dengan nada penuh ancaman, ia berujar tegas. "Masih mau membuatku cemburu? Ini belum seberapa."

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan berdesis pelan tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa puas.

Di bawah meja, Luhan sudah meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan meremasnya cukup erat dengan memberi tatapan pengertian agar tidak berlebihan. Tindakan itu berhasil membuat Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mulai menyantap sisa makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Chanyeol berujar lagi. "Di satu sisi kau kadang menyebalkan karena sikap cemburumu yang agak melebihi batas wajar ini. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga sangat bersyukur Luhan memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Oh Sehun,_ the protector!_ Hahaha..."

Sisa istirahat itu berakhir normal kembali tanpa ada bahasan soal Kris atau gebrakan meja lainnya. Sehun juga tidak lagi mendelik tajam atau memasang tampang datarnya. Sebenarnya kantin agak berisik tiap kali Chanyeol menertawakan leluconnya sendiri dan membuat dua manusia yang ada didepannya geleng-geleng pasrah.

Sebelum kembali ke ruangan, ponsel Sehun dan Chanyeol bergetar bersamaan. Didekat tangga, dua lelaki jangkung ini berhenti untuk membaca pesan masuk dengan alis saling bertaut rapat. Luhan yang kebetulan berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya hanya bisa bertanya keheranan.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua seperti itu? Apa itu SMS dari Sooman _sajangnim_? Atau Yoora _eonni_?"

Disaat Sehun masih terdiam menatap layar, Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

"Baekhyun." katanya. "Dia bertanya apa aku punya janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Dia bilang ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kamarku dari dalam mobil sedan hitam-"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada pekikan Sehun barusan. Seperti tengah tertangkap basah, Sehun malah mengatur ekspresi kagetnya dengan berdeham pelan.

"_Wae_? Apa Baekhyun juga mengirimu pesan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"O..Oh. Bukan. Ini pesan dari kenalanku. Aku ke studio dulu." Sehun pergi ke arah lain setelah sempat melempar senyuman dan menjawil hidung Luhan untuk mengurangi kecurigaan.

Pria itu sempat menoleh sekilas saat Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai menaiki undakan tangga sambil tetap mendiskusikan isi pesan Baekhyun. Setelah dua orang itu hilang dari pandangan, Sehun baru menghentikan langkah dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya dimana sebuah pesan singkat tertera disana dan membuat Sehun serasa dilempar oleh bom waktu.

_Baekhyun tinggal di flat Luhan? Apa dia kekasih Chanyeol?_

Sehun masuk ke dalam stuido yang kosong dan langsung men_dial _nomor pengirim pesan itu cepat-cepat.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Urusanmu denganku." kata pertama meluncur lurus dari bibir Sehun saat Kris menjawab teleponnya.

"_Ah, jadi benar dia Baekhyun. Apa yang dilakukan wanita jalang itu disini?"_

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kris."

Tawa meledak diseberang. _"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"_

Sehun diam. Jelas sekarang dia tahu siapa Baekhyun. Wanita yang juga punya profesi sama dengan Kris.

"_Dia perempuan yang meminta pertanggungjawabanku itu, Oh Sehun. Menangis meraung-raung didepanku dengan mengaku hamil? Cih! Kupikir dia bersembunyi dimana. Tidak tahunya mencari mangsa baru disini dan..._what a day! _Chanyeol korban berikutnya? Haha..."_

Otak Sehun bergerak bagai sebuah kaset film yang diputar ulang. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu saat Kris menemuinya di apartemen dan sedikit bercerita tentang sosok perempuan yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama tiga tahun tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Tidak pernah ada pikiran nama Baekhyun hinggap di kepala Sehun saat itu.

"Jadi kau ayah dari bayi itu? Kau menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"_Apa? Kau tidak bodoh seperti dia, kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulan model-model macam Baekhyun selama di Paris? Hidup bersama tidak menjamin kau satu-satunya pria yang tidur dengannya, bukan? Jangan berpikiran sempit, Oh Sehun!"_

"Kau puas sekarang? Dendammu sudah terbalas oleh ulahmu sendiri, kan?" Sehun bertanya tegas. Semua kejelasan ini menjalankan nalarnya menjadi lebih tajam. "Tujuanmu adalah Chanyeol, dan sekarang wanita yang dia cintai itu tengah mengandung anak orang lain. Kau puas sekarang?"

Tawa menjijikan itu kembali mengisi gendang telinga Sehun.

"_Tidak, Oh Sehun. Tidak." _Kris berujar. _"Tujuanku memang Chanyeol. Tapi kau tahu sendiri siapa objek yang sebenarnya aku arah."_

Tangan Sehun mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

"_Luhan. Dialah yang ku mau."_

Rahang Sehun menegang.

"_Kebetulan kau menghubungiku. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_

"..."

"_Aku harus mengurus visaku di Paris. Untuk bukti, kirim saja _file_nya melalui _e-mail _dan tunggu kabar selanjutnya dariku. Kau berhak mendapatkan bonus."_

.

.

Hari itu tiba secepat hembusan angin malam. Tapi tak sedikit pun Sehun berniat untuk memproses buktinya lagi atau menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi di sudut kamar tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan. Pria itu sudah tak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi, ia siap berhadapan dengan segala ancaman Kris.

_Oh Sehun, you haven't sent your file to me?_

Pesan masuk itu berasal dari _inbox _di _e-mail_ Sehun yang langsung menghapusnya tanpa perlu ia balas. Sehun tengah berada di studio, bersiap untuk pulang dan menunggu Luhan turun dari ruangannya.

Drrrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_Sehun, jam delapan nanti tolong gantikan aku liputan ke Lotte Mart! Aku masih di Busan dan agak terlambat kesana_._ Liput saja pembukaannya. Nanti aku menyusul. _ –Yoora.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sehun mendongak ke arah pintu masuk dimana Luhan sudah berdiri bersama Chanyeol disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya dengan raut tegas menatap ke wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya.

"Aku...begini, Yoora _noona _menyuruhku meliput _event fashion show _anak malam ini. Kau..Luhan.." Sehun terlihat gelagapan harus menjelaskan apa. Akan aneh rasanya jika Sehun berkata, _'Bisa kau antarkan Luhan ke apartemenku?' _

Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pergilah liputan." tiba-tiba Luhan berujar. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kepahaman akan situasi Sehun yang terdesak.

"Kau bisa menginap dengan Baekhyun malam ini, Lu. Jangan pulang sendirian."

"Sehun-ah...aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck! Benar-benar berlebihan! Ayo, Lu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol sudah menggamit tangan Luhan tapi wanita itu malah menyentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tempatku...tempatku tidak jauh dari sini, Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula...arahnya berlawanan denganmu." katanya.

"_Keurae? _Kalau begitu...aku akan mengantarmu sampai lobi depan. _Kaja!_"

"Catatanku tertinggal diatas! Oooh..._mianhae. _Kau duluan saja!"Luhan berlari menaiki anak tangga ke ruangannya lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendesis sebal di belakang.

"Kalian berdua pasangan aneh! Awas kalau kau mencurangi Luhan. Aku mengawasimu, Oh Sehun." kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu dengan dua jari mengarah pada matanya lalu berpindah menunjuk mata Sehun.

Sepuluh detik kemudian wajah Luhan muncul kembali dari atas tangga untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menghilang.

"Turunlah. Dia sudah pergi." sahut suara Sehun.

Dengan cengiran lebar di bibir, wanita itu melangkah cepat-cepat ke depan pintu studio dimana Sehun tengah menunggunya disana.

"Kau tahu aku hanya pura-pura?"

"Hm. Aktingmu tak cukup baik, Luhan. Untung saja Chanyeol adalah orang yang polos. Sama sepertimu."

Luhan terkikik.

Lorong studio itu sepi karena jam kantor sudah sekitar dua jam lalu berakhir dan beberapa yang lembur ada di ruangannya masing-masing. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah seolah memberi sinyal pada Luhan agar masuk ke dalam studio. Perempuan itu langsung merespon baik dilihat dari bagaimana pipi putihnya bersemu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat nona manis ini sampai harus berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri dan menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama? Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar akan meliput kesana? Yoora _eonni _benar-benar menyuruhmu?"

Tawa kecil berderai dari kerongkongan Sehun selama beberapa detik. "Sudah kuduga kau mencurigaiku." ujarnya lagi sambil menarik satu tangan Luhan untuk mendekat. "Periksalah ponselku dan cocokkan nomor ponsel Yoora _noona _disana."

Luhan hanya mendelik sebal. Tahu pasti kalau Sehun sebenarnya jujur.

"Pulanglah ke flatmu dulu. Kalau aku selesai sebelum larut, nanti kujemput disana. Oke?"

Dengan satu gelengan kepala dan jemari bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun, Luhan menjawab. "Aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu. Hari ini pekerjaanku agak banyak, mementori anak-anak baru dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka benar-benar memusingkan. Aku butuh tidur."

"Kau yakin tak apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Sehun-ah...aku ini bukan anak kecil. Lagipula insiden memo kemarin sepertinya benar-benar hanya ulah orang iseng. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sehun yang sedikit merasa lega karena ancaman berbahaya itu sedang berada di Paris, jauh dari jangkauannya. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alasan kalau Luhan bisa tetap aman saat ini.

"Baiklah. Boleh kuminta ciuman selamat tidurmu lebih cepat?" tanya Sehun serius.

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu tapi toh mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut permukaan bibir Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya begitu posesif. Pagutan mesra penyalur perasaan cinta mereka yang tulus tanpa syarat dan baru berakhir saat Sehun sadar kalau ia juga harus segera pergi bekerja.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol benar-benar merasa curiga pada sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus momen pertama dalam seumur hidup ia membuntuti sosok itu keluar dari gedung menuju ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan kalau ucapan Luhan itu benar adanya. Kalau ia memang tinggal di tempat baru dan tidak tinggal bersama Sehun.

Setelah berlalu dari Sehun, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang, melainkan menunggu di balik tembok gedung sampai Luhan keluar dari dalam. Dan saat ini setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, ia sadar arah Luhan melangkah rupanya sama dengan arah menuju flatnya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan sudah melewati bangunan bertingkat itu dengan langkah cepat.

Chanyeol sempat melirik sekilas dan melihat lampu di kamar Luhan menyala terang dengan siluet tubuh wanita berperut agak sedikit menyembul terpampang disana. Itu Baekhyun. Mungkin tengah mondar-mandir mengikuti arahan dokter yang menyuruhnya agar banyak berjalan.

Sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari sana, Chanyeol melihat Luhan masuk ke sebuah apartemen mewah didekat minimarket tempat Sehun pernah ikut menumpang ke mobil kantor dulu. Melanjutkan misinya, Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen dan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke lantai mana Luhan mengarah.

Tujuh. Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam _lift _kosong dan Chanyeol melihat angkanya berhenti di angka tujuh. Secepat kilat, ia masuk ke _lift _lain dan menekan angka yang sama. Tak sampai tiga puluh detik, pria pemilik telinga lebar ini sudah berada di lantai yang ia tuju. Tapi mendadak ia perlu bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika melihat Luhan tengah berbincang serius dengan ponselnya menempel erat ke satu telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu _password _kamarmu. Selama ini kan kau yang selalu membukakan pintu, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Luhan sudah menekan beberapa tombol angka di pegangan pintu kamar.

"Oh, terbuka! Kenapa nomornya nol semua? Kalau ada orang yang mau masuk kan mudah menebaknya, Sehun. Kau harus menggantinya segera..."

Suara Luhan berhenti sampai disitu karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Ketika itu juga Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan kekesalan menumpuk di dada. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan langkahnya berpijak keras ke lantai saat ia masuk ke dalam _lift _lagi_, _lalu melangkah cepat keluar gedung apartemen menuju ke suatu tempat.

Bukan ke flatnya. Melainkan ke tempat dimana Sehun berada untuk ia seret ke depan pintu apartemennya sendiri dan memberi penjelasan sesegera mungkin. Chanyeol hanya perlu tahu apa saja yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus meminta pertanggungjawaban kalau mungkin mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal jauh diluar batas kewajaran etika berpacaran.

.

.

Air hangat memang selalu menjadi solusi penghilang lelah terbaik untuk Luhan. Buktinya selepas mandi ia langsung terlelap nyaman beberapa menit setelah berbaring di ranjang Sehun yang besar. Luhan sengaja mengambil tempat di posisi Sehun biasa tidur untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang menempel di bantalnya. Hanya dari wanginya saja sudah membuat Luhan rindu dan merasa benar-benar ingin berada dalam pelukannya seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan setiap malam.

Jika berbicara soal menghargai, Sehun adalah gambaran yang cukup tepat. Sejauh ini, Sehun benar-benar menghargai permintaan Luhan yang tak ingin mengambil resiko hamil diluar nikah dengan tidak melakukan hubungan intim sekalipun sekarang mereka sudah berbagi ranjang. Momen bercinta itu terakhir kali terjadi di Jeju. Selama di Seoul, mereka hanya tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Satu alasan lain kenapa Luhan merasa aman dan nyaman tinggal disisi Sehun.

Tapi Luhan juga tak bisa bohong dan mengakui kalau ia juga rindu akan segala sentuhan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana Sehun dengan pandai mengatur tempo, membiarkan Luhan yang pada akhirnya terbuai dan mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak. Jemarinya selalu lembut menembus lapisan kulit Luhan yang terdalam. Sampai kapanpun, Luhan akan selalu rindu akan setiap belaiannya.

Mungkin aroma Sehun yang menempel ke bantal ini membuat Luhan merasakan sebuah mimpi indah. Ada tangan kekar yang merengkuh pinggangnya, mengecup bagian belakang kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas hangat ke lehernya.

"Hun-ah..." Luhan berujar setengah sadar.

Mimpi itu terlalu nyata. Luhan bahkan bergerak tak nyaman ketika tangan itu bergerak ke balik punggungnya, menarik _zip _gaun tidur itu sampai batas pinggang dan mulai menyusup masuk menelusuri tubuhnya yang tertutup.

"Sehunnn..."

Luhan mulai bergerak resah ketika ada permukaan hangat dan lembab yang mencumbu punggung polosnya di berbagai tempat. Belum lagi tangan yang menyelinap nakal itu mulai beranjak meremas dadanya dengan lembut. Sungguh. Kalaupun ini mimpi, biarkan Luhan tetap terlelap sejenak.

Detik berikutnya Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan desahan saat leher jenjangnya jadi santapan utama. Bunyi kecupan itu makin lama makin membuat Luhan ikut diburu nafsu. Jika ini nyata, cumbuan itu pasti sudah meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Luhan masih terpejam ketika membalikkan badan dengan posisi telentang sempurna, memutus aksi panas di lehernya.

"Sehun-ah..." ujarnya lagi.

"_You're really beautiful, Luhan. And I want you to be mine." _

Luhan agak janggal. Apa suara Sehun di mimpi juga berubah?

"_Shout my name when we're both making love."_

Disini Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia benar-benar mimpi. Mimpi yang kelewat nyata karena dalam keadaan lampu kamar dimatikan itu, matanya menangkap bayangan gelap dari siluet seorang pria yang merunduk tepat diatas tubuhnya. Luhan melirik bahunya sendiri. Gaun tidur itu benar-benar merosot dan sedikit memperlihatkan bagian dadanya. Letak bra-nya juga agak melenceng seperti ada tangan yang ingin menyentaknya lepas.

Saat mata itu membuka penuh, Luhan akhirnya sadar, ia tidak bermimpi. Dan apa yang membuatnya makin yakin adalah, orang ini, lelaki yang sempat menyentuhnya, ternyata bukan Sehun. Aroma mereka tidak sama.

"_Hey, baby..." _sapa suara itu lagi.

Luhan bergerak cepat menutup bagian dadanya. "Si-siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ssssshhhh..._relax. I don't wanna hurt you. _Bukankah kita baru akan berbagi cinta, sayang? Hm?"

"SIAPA KAU?! MAU APA DENGANKU?!"

Lelaki yang masih merunduk diatas Luhan itu tertawa. Dan dengan satu kalimat tegas, ia kembali berujar lembut. "Kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Luhan. Bukankah tadi kau sedang menikmati sentuhanku?" bau alkohol menguar seketika.

"Tidak. Kumohon, pergilah! Apapun salahku padamu, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Pergilah!" Luhan mulai merengek.

"Oooh..._honey. _Tidak ada yang salah disini selama kau meneriakan namaku seperti kau meneriakan nama kekasih tololmu itu di malam pertama kalian bercinta. _Can we_?"

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!"

Pria itu tertawa lebih keras dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Melalui pantulan cahaya bulan diluar, Luhan bisa melihat bagian sisi wajahnya. Alis tegas, hidung bangir, pahatan darah campuran barat dan timur itu sangat ia kenali meskipun lama mereka tak bertemu dan hanya bisa dilihat dari layar kaca. Luhan harus menahan nafasnya saat ia berucap lirih mengucapkan satu nama.

"Kris..."

Tawa itu terhenti. Si pria merunduk kembali mendekatkan cuping hidungnya ke ujung hidung Luhan yang refleks membuang wajah.

"Aku senang kau masih mengenaliku, Luhan."

"Kris..." ulang Luhan gemetar.

"_Yes, baby. Say my name."_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?! Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Karena lelakimu itu tidak becus! Aku tahu dia tak akan membalaskan dendamku. Dia sama seperti sahabat bodohmu itu, sayang. Park Chanyeol! Mereka semua menjauhkanku darimu. Tapi malam ini...kau milikku. Kupikir aku harus menghabisi Sehun dulu. Ternyata rusa cantik ini berada diluar pengawasan." Kris berujar sambil memainkan jarinya di pipi putih Luhan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau terlalu polos. Kau bahkan tidak mencurigai siapapun, termasuk lelaki yang kau cintai itu. Sehun melindungimu? Jangan berkhayal, Luhan. Jika bukan karena suruhanku, _you're still virgin right now._"

Luhan diam. Mulutnya membuka tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

"Yaaah...aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Sehun mendapatkan gedungnya dan aku mendapatkanmu. Apa _protector_mu itu sudah bercerita soal itu? Obsesinya?"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah Luhan.

"_Don't cry, baby. _Kau sudah berjasa besar untuk mewujudkan obsesi ayahnya yang tertunda."

Wanita itu berontak tiba-tiba dan sedikit membuat Kris terkejut hingga membuatnya mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan kuat-kuat.

"Ssssssh...tenang, sayang. Ini tidak akan sesakit seperti pertama kali kau melakukannya dengan Sehun-mu itu."

Luhan terisak kencang. Ia sudah menangis hebat ketika tangan kekar Kris menahan kedua lengannya dan mengabaikan tendangan kaki Luhan yang bergerak ke segala arah. Detik itu Kris mulai sibuk mencumbu leher, bibir serta dua bongkah payudara yang masih terbungkus bra. Luhan hanya bisa menangis sambil terus menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan suara serak semampu yang ia bisa.

"_SAY MY NAME, LUHAN! SHOUT IT!" _bentak Kris.

Dada Luhan naik turun karena tangisnya semakin menjadi tapi itu tak menghentikan Kris untuk terus bergerak liar sampai mencengkeram tangan Luhan tepat di nadi membuat wanita itu kehilangan tenaga. Kaki kurusnya sudah tidak lagi kelojotan kesana kemari dan bahunya juga sudah terkulai lemas.

"Kumohon Kris... jangan..." pinta Luhan parau.

Iblis sudah terlanjur menguasai kepala kotor pria berwajah blasteran ini. Satu tangannya masuk menelusuri paha Luhan yang terekspos bebas didepan mata, dan lambat laun jemarinya naik sampai berhenti tepat didaerah kewanitaan Luhan yang masih terbungkus selembar kain. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat tanda penolakan.

"_Calm down, baby. I promise it won't be hurt."_

"Jangan Kris...kumohon jangan..."

.

.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _membuka tepat di angka tujuh dan dua pasang kaki panjang itu keluar dengan mulut saling adu debat. Yang satu berwajah garang, yang satu datar setenang air.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa Luhan tinggal di apartemenmu? Jawab aku, Oh Sehun! Luhan itu gadis baik-baik! Aku sudah curiga dia memang sedikit berubah semenjak mengenalmu!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Park Chanyeol. Sudah kukatakan, Luhan aman. Tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh! Benar-benar! Kalau sampai kalian terbukti macam-macam, maka aku-"

"Diamlah! Kau mau mendengar penjelasan Luhan, kan?!"

Sambil mengusap dagunya dengan kasar, Chanyeol tak lagi berceloteh. Ia melangkah mengikuti Sehun menuju ke kamarnya dan baru berhenti saat pria itu menekan angka-angka pada alat yang menempel di pintu. Layarnya memerah. Sehun mengulang deretan _password_nya lagi. _Access denied._

"Cepatlah!"

"Pintunya tidak mau membuka, Chanyeol!"

Mereka berdua saling seru. Dan saat itu Chanyeol menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Sehun sambil berucap pedas. "Minggir! Aku tahu _password_mu."

Sehun mengamati dalam diam tanpa ada niat untuk membalas. Jujur, ia memang terkejut saat Chanyeol datang menemuinya lalu menyeretnya keluar dari arena acara dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengetahui dimana Luhan tinggal. Saat itu Sehun merubah pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa dianggap main-main. Chanyeol benar-benar serius dan protektif kalau menyangkut soal Luhan, sahabat karibnya.

"_Mwoya? _Apa kau mengganti _password_mu selama dijalan?"

"Ck! Jangan konyol! Awas."

Posisi berganti lagi. Sehun kembali menekan tujuh angka nol tapi kunci otomatis itu masih tak mau membuka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin sudah tertidur didalam. Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga tepat ketika jerit mengerikan itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang masih terkunci. Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar dering terabaikan dari ponsel Luhan didalan.

"JANGAAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAAAN! LEPASKAN AKU KRIS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CALM DOWN!**

**Saya tahu pertemuan Kris dan Luhan di FF ini pasti bikin reader heboh seheboh pertemuan mereka di dunia nyata kemarin *SCREAAAAM* *TEBARKAN BENDERA KRISHANDAY* *DITIMPUK SEHUN***

**DON'T WORRY. I'M A HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER!**

**Saya cuma kelewat bahagia ngeliat gege sama lulu akhirnya ketemu dengan damai(?)**

**dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, FF INI ADALAH FF HUNHAN.**

**GAK BAKAL BERAKHIR KRISHAN apalagi KRISBAEK.**

**IT'S HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK HAPPY ENDING!**

**Penambahan cast akan saya pertimbangakan mengingat banyak juga reader yg berharap si kungfu panda muncul dan me-wushu Kris disini O.o**

**Oke, sebelum kena timpuk readerdeul karena scene terakhir diatas, saya kabur duluan.**

**Ketemu lagi di chap depan, yosh!**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	11. Pain

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"Mwoya?_ Apa kau mengganti _password_mu selama dijalan?"_

"_Ck! Jangan konyol! Awas."_

_Posisi berganti lagi. Sehun kembali menekan tujuh angka nol tapi kunci otomatis itu tak mau membuka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin sudah tertidur didalam. Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga tepat ketika jerit mengerikan itu terdengar dari balik pintu yang masih terkunci ini._

"_JANGAAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAAAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 10**

**~ Pain ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah Sehun merasa semenyesal ini. Harusnya dia tahu siapa Kris. Berpura-pura pergi ke Paris untuk membuat Sehun jengah adalah bagian dari permainan pria yang memberinya pekerjaan di Seoul sekaligus fasilitas apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Sudah jelas, Kris juga satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu digit angka _password _kamar Sehun. Kris-lah yang membeli apartemen itu, dan tentu Sehun tidak punya rasa curiga apapun untuk sekedar mengganti tujuh deret angka kembar disana. Kris bisa masuk dan mengganti _password_nya kapan saja ia mau.

Kini, daun pintu itu tengah menjadi incaran kemarahan Sehun yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. Ia menendang, memukul dan mendorong sekuat yang ia mampu sampai tak mempedulikan noda gelap dan basah merembes semakin lebar ke kain sepatunya. Amarahnya berpacu dengan degup jantung cepat dibalik kemeja yang juga basah oleh keringat. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, pintu berhasil terbuka.

Sehun mencoba menulikan telinganya dari jerit parau Luhan dengan terus melangkah gusar ke dalam ruangan yang gelap total. Tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna hingga urat-urat seperti aliran pipa disana muncul jauh lebih tegas dari biasanya.

"Sssehun...sehun...sehun..."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!"

"Hhhh...kumohon, Kris...jangan sentuh aku...jangaaan..."

"Ssssh...tenang, sayang. Kalau memang setelah ini kau hamil, kau tidak perlu meraung-raung meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti wanita jalang itu, Luhan. Biar sahabatmu yang mengurus Byun Baekhyun dan bayinya. Kau paham?"

Luhan menangis jauh lebih kencang tiba-tiba. Suaranya sangat mengerikan di telinga Sehun dan isakan itu resmi membuat pria ini masuk menerobos pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup diujung ruangan.

PLAK!

"DIAM!"

Tamparan keras itu terjadi tepat didepan mata tajamnya yang berubah semakin gelap.

Perempuan itu ada disana, terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata dan anak rambut liar menutupi sebagian pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan tangan Kris barusan. Gaun tidurnya robek, mempertontonkan bra hitam dengan salah satu tali merosot ke lengan hingga nyaris membuat satu payudara itu keluar dari tempatnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, Sehun masih bisa melihat jejak laknat bekas hisapan melekat di beberapa bagian tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan terkulai lemas. Paha itu juga tak luput dari bercak merah keunguan. Satu kakinya terlipat agak sedikit melebar ke samping dimana selembar kain yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung –Sehun menarik nafasnya disini– masih melekat menutupi area pribadi Luhan. Tapi kemarahannya tak akan mereda karena bagian tersebut justru tengah menjadi sasaran dari sosok pria yang sibuk melepas ikat pinggangnya diatas tubuh Luhan. Pria yang belum sadar akan kedatangan 'tamu' tak diundang.

"_I'll do faster, Luhan. Just feel it, so you're not gonna feel hurt. Okay, baby? Whisper my name."_

"Hhh...sssehunn..."

"Kris, sayang. Kris. Sebut namaku."

Gigi Sehun bergemelutuk keras ketika tangan Kris mulai menyentuh pinggang Luhan, menarik ujung celananya dengan seringai menjijikan yang terpaksa menghilang seketika saat ia mendengar raungan marah dari arah pintu kamar.

"BANGSAT KAU, KRIS! BAJINGAN!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, hantaman keras buku-buku jari Sehun mengenai tulang hidung Kris yang langsung berbunyi keretak patah saat tubuhnya terlempar dari atas kasur dan menabrak lemari kayu di ujung ruangan.

Emosi akan selalu menggelapkan akal sehat siapapun yang merasakannya. Dan kemarahan yang ada saat ini sudah melebihi batas normal. Sehun kalap.

Ia langsung menyerang Kris secara membabi buta seolah tak rela memberikan sedikitpun celah bagi Kris untuk menyerang balik. Jangankan menyerang balik, melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan Sehun pun ia tak sempat.

Kata tak bisa menggantikan bagaimana remuknya perasaan Sehun sekarang. Selain Kris, apapun yang ada disekitarnya gelap. Sehun tak mendengar, melihat atau merasakan apa-apa ketika emosi sudah berada pada puncaknya. Semua amarah ia salurkan ke setiap bagian tubuh Kris yang mengerang dan mencoba bangkit tapi gagal karena Sehun juga menyerang perutnya hingga Kris terbatuk dan ambruk berulang kali ke lantai kamar. Pria blasteran itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, aura gelap sudah melingkupi akal sehat Sehun yang nampaknya lupa dengan kata puas. Sekalipun ia ingin berhenti, tangannya malah tak pernah lepas untuk menghantam wajah tampan penghias majalah-majalah dan layar kaca yang banyak dipuja kaum hawa ini. Sehun tak akan memberinya jeda untuk bernafas.

"POLISI! DIAM DI TEMPAT."

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sehun masih menghantam pelipis, hidung dan bibir Kris yang sudah belepotan darah..

"BERHENTI ATAU ANDA KAMI TAHAN!"

DUAGH!

BUGH!

Sehun mendadak tuli.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, seseorang menahan kepalan tangannya hingga membuatnya menggantung diudara. Bahu Sehun sekarang bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Rasa linu agak sedikit terasa menggelenyar di bagian kaki serta tangan kanannya yang membiru. Kris berada tepat dibawah celah kakinya, terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah dipenuhi darah segar.

Petugas itu menyentak bahu Sehun tiba-tiba lalu membawanya keluar ruangan. Dari ekor mata elangnya ia melihat beberapa petugas kepolisian telah mengepung isi apartemen dan salah satu diantaranya berbicara cepat.

"Kami menerima laporan dari seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol akan kejadian ini. Untuk keterangan kasus, anda dipersilakan ikut ke kantor kami dan memberikan kesaksian."

Sehun mendongak.

Chanyeol. Ia baru ingat pada nama itu. Sejak kakinya berhasil menjebol pintu apartemen, Sehun tidak lagi memperhatikan apa-apa.

"Park Chanyeol sendiri sekarang sedang menemani Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan. Kami akan segera mengusut kasus ini setelah anda memberikan keterangan pada petugas. Bisa anda ikut kami sekarang?"

Sehun tak menolak ketika petugas itu membawanya keluar dari apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Setidaknya Luhan aman. _Masih sangat aman _karena Kris tidak berhasil menjamahnya. Begitulah yang saat ini ia yakini.

Proses wawancara itu berlangsung agak lama. Sehun banyak ditanyai segala sesuatu perihal Kris, dirinya dan juga tentang Luhan. Sekitar pukul satu pagi, akhirnya petugas memperbolehkannya pulang dengan catatan mereka akan menghubunginya lagi untuk keterangan tambahan setelah Kris berhasil diinterogasi.

Keterangan menyebutkan kalau manajer Kris datang dan langsung membawanya bersama beberapa petugas kepolisian ke sebuah rumah sakit elit. Akibat aksi brutalnya itu, Kris masih terbaring tak berdaya karena mengalami luka cukup parah di bagian wajah hingga membuatnya belum bisa diajak bicara. Sehun memang menyerang bagian yang sangat menjual pasaran media itu habis-habisan.

Keluar dari kantor polisi, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Chanyeol walau entah pria itu akan menjawab atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Luhan.

"Mwo?" suara tajam Chanyeol terdengar di seberang.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk refleks saat ia menarik nafas panjang dan berujar pelan. "Luhan...dia baik-baik saja?"

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban apapun disana. Sehun tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia juga tahu kalau pria yang paling peduli pada Luhan itu tengah menahan amarah dan mengatur emosinya baik-baik.

"Apa dia terluka?"

"_Menurutmu?"_

Giliran Sehun yang diam.

"_Kau tahu dimana dia terluka? Kau bisa melihat lukanya? Kau bisa menyembuhkannya? _Eoh?!_"_

Sehun semakin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya masih menunduk lemas menatap tali putih di sepatu _converse_nya yang memerah terkena noda darah dari luka di kakinya yang membengkak. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"_Atap." _kata Chanyeol tegas._ "Temui aku disana."_

.

.

Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka bersahabat, Chanyeol tentu tahu suara erangan siapa didalam kamar yang terkunci itu. Melihat Sehun dengan begitu membabi buta membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, tak ayal membuat Chanyeol ikut didera rasa panik. Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi polisi, melapor dengan suara terbata-bata dan membentak di akhir percakapan agar petugas cepat datang ke lokasi.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang penuh emosi, jantung Chanyeol justru berdegup kencang karena perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Luhan disini. Di salah satu ruangan yang berpenerangan minim ini. Sahabatnya itu masih menjerit parau, menangis kencang dan terus meneriaki satu nama agar tidak menyentuhnya. Nama yang sangat tak bisa Chanyeol percayai.

Setengah berharap dugaannya meleset, Chanyeol justru merosot lebih dulu ke dinding kamar di pojok ruangan yang baru saja di masuki oleh Sehun. Dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah karena Kris memang disana. Tertangkap mata tengah menggerayangi Luhan diatas ranjang sebelum Sehun menerjangnya habis-habisan.

Dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol mendekat untuk menutupi semua bagian tubuh mungil Luhan yang terekspos terang-terangan dengan jaket _baseball _miliknya. Luhan menangis. Tubuhnya sangat lemas sampai Chanyeol harus benar-benar menyangganya dengan kuat. Dalam hati ia meredam emosinya sendiri ketika melihat bercak-bercak tak pantas menempel di beberapa bagian tubuh putih Luhan saat itu.

"Sssshhh..._gwaencanha._" Chanyeol berujar. Suaranya sama bergetar seperti jari-jari tangannya sendiri ketika memeluk Luhan. "Aku disini, Lu. Tidak apa."

Luhan tak membalas apapun. Mungkin energinya habis oleh upaya menyelamatkan diri dan tangisan kencangnya tadi. Wajahnya tertanam didepan dada Chanyeol yang diam-diam telah menitikkan air matanya juga tanpa sadar.

Petugas datang dalam waktu cepat dan langsung menyuruh Chanyeol agar membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan medis. Pria itu lantas pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera membawa Luhan jauh-jauh.

Hasil visum membuktikan kalau Luhan mengalami kekerasan fisik tapi tidak pada organ vitalnya. Hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega. Setelah melalui proses pemeriksaan, perempuan itu masih tidak mau berbicara apa-apa atau menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang terus berada disisinya. Mentalnya dibuat _shock. _Luhan hanya diam sambil meremas jaket Chanyeol kuat-kuat dengan tatapan menerawang ke bawah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, taksi membawa keduanya pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter sempat memberi Luhan obat penenang dan dalam perjalanan pulang, ia tertidur pulas. Chanyeol membaringkan Luhan di kamarnya sendiri tapi begitu ia hendak mengecek Baekhyun di kamar sebelah, wanita hamil itu malah tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Walau jaket _baseball oversize _milik Chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungil Luhan, keadaannya yang kacau sangat jelas terlihat. Jahitan diujung gaun tidurnya terlepas seperti ada orang yang menarik paksa dengan untaian benang mencuat keluar dari posisinya. Mata Baekhyun yang sipit juga bisa melihat beberapa bercak merah di leher juga luka lecet dengan darah kering diujung bibir pucat Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah...Luhan kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sendu ke raut cemas di wajah Baekhyun yang agak memucat. Pria ini diam, teringat pada satu kalimat yang selamanya akan terngingang di kepala.

'_Kalau memang setelah ini kau hamil, kau tidak perlu meraung-raung meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti wanita jalang itu, Luhan. Biar sahabatmu yang mengurus Byun Baekhyun dan bayinya.'_

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Pria itu sedikit tersentak ketika Baekhyun mengelus sebelah lengannya. Dengan senyum simpul, Chanyeol menuntun tangan halus itu ke bibir lalu mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Sudah waktunya kau tidur, Baek. Akan kuantar kau ke kamar." katanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sssh...biarkan Luhan disini. Kau juga harus istirahat."

Setelah menemani Baekhyun hingga ia terlelap, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap dan menanti Sehun disana. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu seperti meredup tak mengenal tawa karena sudut matanya berubah sendu tiap kali teringat akan pemandangan tak pantas beberapa jam lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Luhan, didepan matanya sendiri, nyaris menjadi korban pemerkosaan Kris, sahabat lama yang sangat ia percaya. Dan Baekhyun, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ia cintai, ternyata mengandung anak dari seorang pria yang tak pernah ia duga bisa melakukan hal-hal biadab kepadanya ini. Jauh dari apa yang terlihat, Chanyeol merasa dirinyalah yang paling rendah.

Ia pikir, dengan tetap berada disisi Luhan dan menjaganya protektif, kejadian seperti Baekhyun dulu tidak akan pernah lagi ia alami. Bahwa perempuan yang dijaga baik-baik tentu akan aman dari tangan-tangan lelaki berotak bejat diluaran sana. Tapi yang terjadi, musuh dalam selimut itu justru keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa pernah ia duga karena kenyataan mengarah pada bukti tak terbantah kalau Kris orang dibalik semua ini.

Suara langkah terseret membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Tak jauh dari ujung tangga itu, Sehun baru saja tiba dan tengah mendekat dengan mata mengarah ke bawah. Jauh dari raut wajah dingin dan datarnya yang biasa, Sehun tak seperti dirinya.

"Apa wajahku ada dibawah kakimu?" sindir Chanyeol membuat Sehun otomatis mendongak.

Dalam jarak dua meter, ia berdiri diam bagai menanti keputusan final sang algojo yang akan menghukumnya. Tapi detik berlalu, dan Chanyeol tidak lagi berucap apa-apa. Pria itu malah tengah menyandarkan beban tubuhnya ke pilar pembatas sambil menatap lurus pemandangan kota tanpa memasang satupun ekspresi di wajah. Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu, seolah tak ada kata yang pantas ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Kris..." suara khas Chanyeol akhirnya mengisi kekosongan. "...bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

"..."

Chanyeol melihat dari ekor matanya pada Sehun yang masih terdiam kaku. "Kalian mau mempermainkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun maju selangkah dengan amat pelan ketika suara khas Chanyeol terdengar kembali.

"Kalau memang aku yang kalian arah, lantas kenapa Luhan yang jadi korban?! Serang saja aku! Langsung! Ke depan mataku! Bukan dengan cara kotor dan menjijikan seperti ini!"

"Kris-"

DUAGH!

Sehun terhuyung mundur beberapa meter jauhnya sampai menabrak tembok di belakang. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang akibat pukulan mendadak Chanyeol barusan dan membuatnya merasakan aliran hangat serta bau amis darah yang mengalir dari salah satu pelipisnya.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Belum sempat Sehun bangkit, hantaman demi hantaman keras mengenai wajah, rahang dan ulu hatinya seketika, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kris beberapa jam lalu. Chanyeol kalut. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak berniat untuk melawan atau membela diri meskipun ia masih memiliki banyak tenaga di tubuhnya. Chanyeol pantas melakukan ini. Tapi Sehun jauh lebih pantas mendapatkannya.

Bibirnya sobek, hidungnya berdarah dan satu matanya mulai terasa membengkak. Meski demikian, semua rasa sakit ini masih belum bisa membayar perih di hati Chanyeol yang terlanjur kalap oleh emosi.

"AKU PERCAYAKAN LUHAN PADAMU TAPI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN UNTUKNYA?! APA DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI RUSA BURUAN MANGSA DI MATAMU?! _EOH?!_"

DUAGH!

Sehun jatuh tersungkur lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol merunduk diatasnya sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun kuat-kuat.

"KAU..." Chanyeol mengambil jeda untuk bernafas sesaat. "...KATAKAN PADA MAKHLUK BIADAB ITU. BAEKHYUN TIDAK MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA! BAYI DIDALAM PERUT BAEKHYUN ADALAH ANAKKU! ANAKKU!" raungnya lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun lagi.

Tak ada jawaban atau gerakan dari tubuh lemasnya disana. Sesakit apapun luka hantam itu, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang atau mengeluh.

"Bangun, Oh Sehun. BANGUN!"

Dengan satu sentakan, Chanyeol menariknya bangkit. Tanpa menunggu Sehun selesai menarik nafas, ia langsung mendaratkan pukulan cukup keras lagi ke rahang tegasnya satu kali.

"Itu untukmu!"

Kemudian, satu pukulan lain melayang lagi ke pelipisnya.

"Itu untuk Luhan!"

Terakhir, hantaman kencang kembali mengenai ulu hati Sehun yang langsung menyemburkan darah segar dari mulut.

"DAN INI UNTUK KEBODOHANKU MEMPERCAYAIMU!"

BRUK!

Detik itu juga kaki Sehun mendadak lemas. Ia merosot tak bertenaga dalam posisi berlutut didepan Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku dengan nafas memburu. Air mata meleleh dari kedua mata elang Sehun tanpa bisa lagi ia bendung. Selain di hari ayahnya meninggal, baru kali inilah pria berwajah dingin itu menangis kembali dengan hati tercabik perih. Sehun bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Kesalahannya terlalu besar.

Tapi disela kesunyian itu, ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depan matanya yang memburam. Pria ini belum berani mendongakkan kepala dan memilih untuk tetap diam dalam posisinya sampai suara Chanyeol kembali memecah keheningan. Kali ini terdengar lirih tanpa emosi, tapi justru yang paling menyakitkan.

"Bangunlah. Bersihkan wajahmu." kata pertama. Kemudian tak lama, "Luhan ada dikamarku. Kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir untuk menemuinya."

.

.

Lampu kamar Luhan sudah padam dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap damai dibalik selimut tebal itu saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Dengan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam diatap, Chanyeol bergegas turun karena tak mau pikirannya berubah lagi. Rasanya cukup, memberikan Sehun satu kali kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengan Luhan sebelum ia harus benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

Disela lamunan ini, Baekhyun baru saja putar posisi dengan tubuh miring menghadap kearahnya. Wajah polos itu sangat terlihat nyaman dan membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya tergugah untuk bergerak naik ke atas ranjang lalu duduk diam disisi Baekhyun yang masih pulas.

Selimut tebal yang ia kenakan tersingkap memperlihatkan perut semi buncitnya. Mendadak, Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangan untuk menyentuh perut itu secara perlahan lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil menyunggingkan satu senyum samar.

Kesalahan tak bisa Chanyeol limpahkan pada makhluk tak berdosa yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah ibunya. Perempuan itu rela meninggalkan semua yang ia punya demi menyelamatkan buah hatinya sendiri. Sudah cukup bagi Kris menyakiti perempuan yang terlalu Chanyeol cintai ini sampai membuatnya ingin merengkuh Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kehidupannya. Biarkan Baekhyun hidup tenang bersamanya tanpa harus tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diluar sana.

"Dia adalah anakku. Aku akan menjaga kalian dari apapun." lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkesiap. Kandungan Baekhyun memang masih begitu muda, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil dari permukaan perut itu. Mungkin sang ibu juga merasakan hal yang sama karena Baekhyun bergerak merubah posisinya menjadi telentang dengan satu tangan menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Tepat ke atas tangan Chanyeol berada.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan raut ceria di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau merasakannya? Dia bergerak, Baek!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak berekspresi. Ia malah masih terlihat bingung.

"Bayimu! Anak kita! Dia tahu ayahnya sedang bicara!" kata Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini ia mengusap permukaan perut Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Kau merasakannya, kan? Hm?"

Bukannya membalas, Baekhyun malah terus-terusan mengamati mimik muka Chanyeol tanpa memutuskan kontak mata.

"_Wae? _Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa ada peringatan, wanita hamil itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kokoh Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke bawah hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Disini, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya cukup rapat.

"Kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku lagi, Park Chanyeol." ia berucap pelan.

Chanyeol sontak mendengus geli. Rupanya Baekhyun menganggap apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi indah dimana ia harus tetap tidur untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajar jika Baekhyun menganggap ini mimpi karena Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menemaninya tidur dengan cara seperti ini –berbaring di ranjang yang sama sambil mengusap-usap perut hamilnya dan berseru ceria saat merasakan gerakan pertama dari calon anak mereka.

Mereka? Oh! Baekhyun bahkan mulai tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan kata-kata itu.

"Sedang membayangkan apa sampai tersenyum begitu?" balas Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlalu larut dalam 'mimpi'nya sendiri. Ia masih belum mau melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan tengah menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria jangkung itu. Jika mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat, Chanyeol justru membuka matanya lebar-lebar seolah tak mau terburu-buru melepaskan momen perdananya ini.

Dan seperti ingin memberikan Baekhyun mimpi yang jauh lebih indah, secara perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu melumatnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Baekhyun membalas. Senyumnya juga masih terpatri disana, nampak masih belum sadar betul. Lambat tapi pasti, perempuan ini membuka akses pagutan Chanyeol lebih jauh dan lebih dalam dari apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol, yang jelas terkejut akan 'mimpi' liar Baekhyun ini, merasa agak kebingungan. Dalam hasratnya sebagai pria dewasa, Chanyeol setengah ingin menikmati, setengah ingin mengakhiri. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan sedikit saja lupa diri, ia bisa menindih perut hamil Baekhyun seketika dan mungkin membahayakan janin didalamnya jika kegiatan itu berlangsung lebih lama. Chanyeol selalu waspada untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, dengan membiarkan Baekhyun tetap memeluk lehernya, Chanyeol memutus ciuman itu dan menggantinya dengan kecupan ringan di kening sambil berbisik lirih.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang. _Appa _disini."

.

.

Meski sangat ingin ia gerakan, kedua tangan itu tetap tertahan disisi tubuhnya. Matanya yang pedih karena menahan tangis, menatap lekat pada barisan bercak gelap yang menghiasi tubuh mulus itu di ranjang. Mencoba dengan susah payah untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Padahal, hatinya tengah bergolak ingin membelai semua luka termasuk luka lecet di sudut bibir pucat itu dengan jarinya, biarpun itu adalah sentuhan terakhir yang ia berikan.

Sehun tak berani untuk menekan skalar lampu. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat kondisi Luhan yang tertidur pulas di ranjang Chanyeol. Mendengar deru nafas Luhan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaannya tenang. Biarlah matanya tetap menatap di kegelapan dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kali.

Dengan duduk di lantai tepat disamping ranjang milik Chanyeol, Sehun diam mengamati sosok damai Luhan disana. Ia tahu, tak lama lagi pemandangan ini tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya kembali. Tak akan ada lagi Luhan yang tertidur lelap disisinya, di pelukannya, diatas ranjangnya. Suara cerewetnya juga akan selalu ia kenang. Bagaimana Luhan dengan gigihnya berdebat tentang sebuah karakter dalam drama, mengibaratkan alurnya dalam kehidupan nyata, bernyanyi kencang demi membuat perhatian Sehun tertuju padanya.

Sehun pedih mengingat semua momen ini. Hatinya teriris. Dan belum juga waktunya habis, ia sudah lebih dulu merindukan Luhan.

Walau masih ingin berdiam diri disana, Sehun memilih untuk pergi sebelum Luhan sadar hingga mungkin memaki dirinya. Biarlah mereka berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya Luhan tidak harus merasakan sakit dua kali jika harus melihatnya lagi.

Sehun bangkit, menatap Luhan lekat-lekat sampai ke ujung jari-jari lentiknya dimana satu cincin perak masih melingkar disana. Cincin yang pas di jari manis Luhan dan dulu sempat Sehun berikan sebagai mitos jodoh seseorang. Cincin yang ditinggalkan oleh ibu kandungnya setelah resmi bercerai dari sang ayah. Dan kini, cincin yang juga menjadi satu-satunya lambang kalau ia pernah hidup bersama Luhan, kalau Luhan memang pernah mampir ke kehidupannya, pernah saling mencintai, dan pernah saling berucap janji.

Mitos hanyalah mitos. Sehun tahu dirinya bukanlah jodoh untuk Luhan.

Meninggalkan benda bulat perak itu tetap melingkar di jari manisnya, tatapan Sehun tertuju sekali lagi ke luka di sudut bibir Luhan dan seketika teringat akan kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir manis itu justru adalah namanya. Kelak, Sehun akan merindukan cara Luhan melirihkan namanya lagi. Suara lembut dan merdu seperti yang saat ini ia dengar, persis ketika kakinya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Sehun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Originality is my way. You can take it, or leave it. Cause fakers gonna fake and haters still gonna hate.**_

**FF ini MURNI ORISINIL dan dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. karena itulah saya PEDE buat ngepublish!**

**Reader-nim, klo memang ada yg kurang suka ato ga berkenan dgn alur ff ini, lebih baik tutup tab, ga usah repot2 dibaca apalagi sampe sibuk ngasih review cuma buat ngatain yg ga enak.**

**plagiat sama pasaran itu jelas beda.**

**saya juga reader kok, dan saya juga tau banyak cerita ff yg alurnya ga jauh dari cerita saya ini.**

**Kemarin ada satu review. SATU TAPI GANGGU. Dan entah apa maksudnya.**

**saya ga pernah punya ekspetasi lebih, tapi sekalipun kita hanya berinteraksi lewat tulisan, tata krama juga tetap harus dijaga kan?**

_**so if you wanna get respect, you better watch your words!**_

**AND FOR MY BELOVED READERS WHO ALWAYS SUPPORT THIS STORY, LET ME BOW FIRST :)**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW2 PEMBANGKIT SEMANGATNYA!**

**karena buat saya pribadi, secuil apapun temen2 ngereview disini, efeknya besar banget buat kelanjutan cerita.**

**meskipun saya jarang bales review secara personal, saya termasuk org yg mempertimbangkan apa isi review temen2.**

**JADI BUAT YG SEJAUH INI SELALU SUPPORT, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

_**Honestly, my mood is a little bit ruined.**_

**Itulah kenapa chapter ini teramat pendek dan terlihat berantakan. Saya janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang dan lebih baik :)**

**Sori juga kalo kemarin banyak kata-kata yg salah dan typo huhuuu mohon diingatkan dan di maklumi..**

**Yosh! Cukup sudah curcolnya. Ketemu di chapter depan!**

_**Last, ask me personally whenever you had a question. I'll reply.**_

**see ya~**

***smooch***

**...**

**CHAP 9 THANKS TO:**

**BQI8290 || Uki96 || pcyproperties || Ryu Hyun Rin || hunhahahan || princesshangul || luhanqiq || ohsehawnn || springboynet || Ohmilu || WulanLulu || LishaFtGtJH || BabyRennie || BeibiEXOl || Diaanastari || ruixi1 || firaamalia25 || taenggoo || kimyori95 || Widiyasari || nisaramaidah28 || HUNsayHAN || Xiaoci || Krishit n Ludeervil haters || Ai Rin Lee || baebychanniee || luwinaa || rikha-chan || ramyoon || WinDeerDoBacon-dkl || vivikim406 || Gigi onta || viiyoung || luhannieka || Oh Juna93 || selu || SyalLaalaa... || Silver Lu || LuNAF || hun12han20selu || Oh AiLu || niasw3ty || loovyjojong || hanhyewon357 || younlaycious88 || karina || secret || raul sungsoo12 || lisnana1 || levy95 || Odult Maniac || ruriminhaha || NopwillineKaiSoo || xslbc'cdtks || hunhanfics || classysassygirl || luchen379 || withunhan || deerxiviiiv || chocheonsa88 || ChagiLu || llala || nanacputri1 || IndahOliedLee || asdfghjkl || MeriskaLu || niesha sha || Angel Deer || fifioluluge || ninnaa || rzhoenaaa || Oh Lana || kkamjong96 || syiel || melee || iyas || Rizka || hunhanrawr || ShinJiWoo920202 || sandrimay88 || lulubaekiel || indi1004 || wuhan || Guest || chenma || Hunhan Selu || artioct || Bubblehan || Rly C Jaekyu**


	12. Insecure

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Meninggalkan benda bulat perak itu tetap melingkar di jari manisnya, tatapan Sehun tertuju sekali lagi ke luka di sudut bibir Luhan dan seketika teringat akan kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir manis itu justru adalah namanya. Kelak, Sehun akan merindukan cara Luhan melirihkan namanya lagi. Suara lembut dan merdu seperti yang saat ini ia dengar, persis ketika kakinya hendak melangkah pergi._

"_Sehun..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 11**

**~ Insecure ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun..." panggil suara itu lagi.

Sehun berhenti bergerak. Ototnya seketika kaku.

"...Sehun..." lirih Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dengan segala upaya, lelaki itu akhirnya mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Matanya sudah kembali berair hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya disana. Dan ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik sempurna menghadap ke arah Luhan, sosok yang masih terbaring lemah itu tak henti mengucapkan namanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Luhan mengigau.

"Sehun...Sehun-ah..."

Sehun melangkah pelan. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Luhan lalu menatapnya dalam diam. Bibir padat berisi yang pucat itu membuka celah kala ia kembali berbisik lirih. Sangat lirih sampai membuat kaki Sehun menyerah.

"..._kajima..._"

Sehun sudah berlutut. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan diiringi isak tertahan yang membuat bahunya berguncang. Pria ini menangis hebat. Dua tangannya meremas ujung selimut Luhan yang terjuntai seolah mengisyaratkan sisi lemahnya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakit memang. Ketika perasaannya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Luhan, keadaan justru berubah tak berpihak padanya. Sehun terlanjur mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia tahu malu. Sehun juga tak ingin egois untuk tetap tinggal di sisi Luhan dan memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Bahkan ia merasa kesempatan yang Chanyeol berikan ini tak pantas ia terima.

"_Kajima, _Sehun-ah_..._" lirih Luhan lagi dalam tidurnya.

Suara lembut itu makin mengiris luka di hati Sehun.

"_Kajima..._"

"Aku disini, Lu. Disampingmu. Aku tidak pergi." parau sekali suara Sehun yang terdengar.

Tangannya menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan agak bergetar. Walau tidak separah tadi, air mata masih saja mengalir dari dua sudut mata tajamnya yang mendadak berubah sendu. Sambil terus terisak, Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap kening, pelipis dan pipi Luhan hingga membuat perempuan itu mulai bernafas teratur, tak lagi mengigau.

Belaiannya mampu mengantarkan Luhan ke alam bawah sadar terdalam sekaligus mengusir mimpi buruk yang tadi sempat mengganggu. Luhan tak akan pernah tahu kalau malam itu Sehun sama sekali tak berhenti menangis, tak berhenti mengusap setiap senti kulit wajahnya, dan tak bisa mengontrol bahunya sendiri yang berguncang hebat menahan isakan.

Luhan juga tidak akan tahu kalau sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sehun sempat mengecup keningnya, turun ke kedua mata rusanya, lalu cuping hidungnya dan terakhir mengecup lama sudut bibirnya yang terluka sambil berbisik lirih disela tangis.

"_Saranghae..._"

.

.

Tak ada perpisahan yang tak menyakitkan dan waktu, adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan butuhkan.

Musim gugur tiba terlalu cepat bagi dunianya. Ketika semua orang berseri menyambut bunga bermekaran di musim semi, sesuatu didalam diri Luhan justru jatuh berguguran seolah seseorang mencabut akar kebahagiaan itu dan membuatnya tak akan lagi tumbuh. Lubang kosong menganga lebar didasar hatinya.

Satu hari. Dua hari. Sampai akhirnya genap sepuluh hari perempuan ini baru menemui dunia luar lagi. Beristirahat sebentar dari dunia kerja, Luhan hanya mengurung diri merubah pribadinya menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia bagai hidup tapi tak hidup. Luhan berubah cukup drastis. Pipi putihnya kian tirus dan lingkar hitam di kedua mata indahnya juga makin terlihat jelas.

Sepuluh hari juga Chanyeol harus tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet kecil didalam kamar Baekhyun setelah Luhan resmi menempati kamarnya. Tapi tak hanya Luhan, Chanyeol sendiri juga agak berubah banyak dan mengurangi kekonyolannya yang biasa. Keduanya mulai jarang berbicara apalagi bergurau seperti dulu. Luhan tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi dirinya dan semua yang pria itu putuskan adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi yang Luhan sesalkan, Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Sering tiap malam Luhan harus memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak setiap ia menangis dan terpaksa menahan isakannya diam-diam. Matanya akan sembab di pagi hari hingga membuat Baekhyun atau Chanyeol tak lagi merasa perlu bertanya.

Luhan takut untuk tidur. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya trauma untuk jatuh terlelap. Tapi ketakutannya yang terbesar bukan itu. Luhan takut bermimpi. Mimpi dimana Sehun datang, mengatakan kalau ia akan berada disampingnya dan tak akan pergi. Mimpi yang juga Luhan jadikan sebagai sentuhan Sehun yang terakhir ketika pria itu mengecup mata, hidung dan bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan takut, jika ia tertidur, ia akan merasakan sakit yang sama lagi. Kenyataan Sehun benar-benar pergi saja masih terasa perih di hatinya.

Dan satu hal lain yang kini Luhan takuti adalah cermin. Ia tak mau melihat bayangannya lagi disana karena Luhan tahu, sisa sentuhan Kris masih sangat membekas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan terkadang membuat Luhan terpaksa teringat pada malam buruk itu. Sejauh ini, Baekhyunlah yang membantunya merias diri bahkan meskipun Luhan tak pernah lagi mengajaknya bicara banyak, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bertanya apa-apa. Dia tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal.

Luhan tahu ia tak boleh terus mengurung diri. Menjadi tetap sibuk dengan bekerja adalah satu-satunya cara paling tepat yang bisa ia lalui. Tapi hari ini, hari pertama Luhan duduk kembali didepan komputer kerjanya, pikirannya justru kian menerawang tidak jelas. Matanya sendu menatap lurus menembus kaca bening ke satu meja kosong disana. Meja Sehun. Tepat dibelakang kursi Chanyeol yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikannya dari depan.

Sudah berjam-jam Luhan sepeti itu, dan ia belum juga sadar kalau rekan diseberang mejanya ini masih menatapnya dengan raut dingin penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Lu, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi?"

Luhan tak bergeming.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Chanyeol mengetuk kaca pembatas didepan mejanya. Tapi belum ada respon dari perempuan itu.

"Lu?" ia mencoba lagi.

"..."

"Luhan!"

Satu sentakan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuatnya terkesiap hingga kursi beroda itu mundur beberapa senti ke belakang. Beberapa orang didalam ruangan yang ikut tersentak kaget pun melirik pedas pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kopi. Tolong buatkan satu." ulangnya datar.

"O..oh. Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dibuat bengong. Padahal perintah itu hanya gurauan semata karena Chanyeol tahu Luhan akan selalu protes dan marah jika ia memerintahnya. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, Luhan malah melenggang pergi menuju _pantry _tanpa mengeluarkan bantahan apa-apa.

"Luhan! Kau mau kemana?"

Dari kursinya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara nyaring khas milik Yoora si senior.

"Ke _pantry. Eonni _mau kubuatkan kopi?" suara Luhan menjawab.

"Bisa sekalian ambil berkas di loker studio? Aku masih harus mengurus hasil liputanku kemarin."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan didekat pintu masuk ruangan itu. Yoora sudah berdiri didepan mejanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Luhan.

"Ini loker Sehun. Ambilah semua berkas disana dan simpan di meja Sooman _sajangnim. _Mulai hari ini dia _resign._ Pagi tadi dia mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke _e-mail_ku. Kurasa dia malu karena seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar." jelas Yoora.

_Sehun. _Nama itu terucap otomatis dalam hati Luhan yang kering bagai mendamba mata air.

"Aaah! Dasar. Anak baru yang tak tahan dunia kerja ya seperti itu. Nah, tolong aku ya, Luhan! Kau kan mantan _partner_nya."

_Mantan? _

"Eits! Satu lagi." kata Yoora lagi. "Aku mau teh manis. Dingin, ya!"

Luhan mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan kosong ke depan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, perempuan ini kembali ke ruangan dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman di tangan, beberapa berkas diapit di salah satu lengan dan satu kamera asing tergantung di pundak.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya ketika Luhan menaruh kopi ke mejanya. Sambil mulai menyeruput dengan mimik serius ke arah Luhan, ia tahu kamera itu bukan milik kantor. Luhan sudah menaruh semua berkas milik Sehun ke ruangan atasannya tapi kamera asing itu masih menggantung di pundaknya saat ia kembali.

Sedikit curi-curi pandang, Chanyeol melihat Luhan memasukkan kamera itu ke dalam tasnya sendiri dengan mimik wajah tak bisa diartikan. Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, cuping hidungnya sudah agak memerah dan ketika mendongak, Chanyeol menemukan jejak basah di kedua mata rusanya. Luhan menangis lagi.

"ARGGGH! APA INI?! LUHAN, KAU MAU MERACUNIKU?!" lagi-lagi suara melengking Yoora terdengar menggelegar.

Luhan yang kaget buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya lalu bangkit dengan wajah panik. Yoora sendiri sudah berdiri, wajahnya kecut sambil memegang gelas berisi teh yang tadi Luhan buatkan.

"Aku minta teh manis, bukan teh asin! Kau masukan garam ke minumanku, ya?!"

"_Ne?_" Luhan tampak bengong.

Beberapa junior dan rekan kerja yang kebetulan ada disana sontak tertawa geli. Entah mereka menertawakan kondisi Yoora atau malah menertawakan ekspresi polos di wajah pucat Luhan yang kian berubah cemas.

"Aigoo..._jinjja. _Aku lupa kalau kau satu-satunya orang yang jarang ke _pantry. _Kau pasti tidak tahu mana wadah gula dan mana wadah garam." ujar Yoora lagi. Kali ini lebih kalem.

"Ah. _Mianhamnida. _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _eonni._" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sempurna.

Yoora hanya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Sedang Luhan sendiri masih berdiri mematung ditempat selama beberapa saat. Dan ketika otaknya teringat akan sesuatu, perempuan itu menoleh cepat ke samping dengan tatapan ngeri pada cangkir kopi yang Chanyeol pegang. Minuman yang juga ia berisi larutan garam di dalamnya.

Bibir mungil terpoles _lip gloss_ itu membuka perlahan. Isi gelasnya kosong. Habis tak bersisa.

Dan dengan entengnya seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Chanyeol bangkit membawa cangkirnya menuju _pantry _tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bersalah Luhan di belakang.

.

.

"Baekhyun ingin tidur bersamamu, Lu."

Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol selama satu hari itu. Ia bahkan tidak membahas insiden garam tadi selama perjalanan pulang bersama Luhan.

Dan malam ini, setelah berpura-pura tidur disamping Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terlelap, Luhan diam-diam bangkit, melangkah pelan menuju sudut ruangan untuk meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Kamera. Atau lebih tepatnya, kamera Sehun. Satu-satunya benda yang mungkin tidak sengaja tertinggal atau sengaja ia tinggalkan di lokernya sendiri.

Tanpa harus melihat isi fotonya, Luhan sudah tahu lebih dulu. Ini kamera yang sama yang Sehun pakai saat mereka berfoto ala _pre wedding _dulu.

Suatu keputusan yang salah rupanya. Tak pernah Luhan tahu kalau rindu bisa sesakit ini. Hati Luhan masih begitu rapuh. Ia kembali menangis sesenggukan saat dalam layar itu terpampang foto-foto manis dirinya bersanding dengan Sehun. Makin sering ia menekan tombol, makin banyak air mata yang mengalir terutama pada beberapa foto ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya, merengkuh pinggangnya begitu posesif. Dunia milik mereka berdua disana.

Luhan juga tak bisa menahan jerit tangisnya ketika satu foto siluet di Jeju muncul dalam layar. Foto dimana bayangan Sehun dan dirinya terlihat mesra dalam siraman mentari senja. Indah dan perih dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kembali ia menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Kamera sudah tergeletak dilantai karena Luhan tak kuasa untuk terus melihat momen yang malah membuat hatinya kian teriris. Tangisnya pecah tak tertahankan.

Segera saja terdengar derap langkah Baekhyun yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dari belakang. Ia menghampiri Luhan dengan raut cemas dan langsung memeluknya begitu erat. Chanyeol memang tak pernah menceritakan keseluruhan cerita, tapi Baekhyun merasa tak perlu lagi bertanya. Melihat tampilan dilayar kamera saja sudah cukup menjawab rasa penasarannya selama ini. Ia tahu, Luhan masih sangat tidak siap melepaskan Sehun.

"Keluarkanlah, Lu. Menangislah." ia berucap lembut.

Bahu Luhan berguncang hebat. Baekhyun hanya diam. Sesama perempuan, mungkin ia mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan. Dan menangis selalu menjadi solusi terbaik bagi mereka.

"Ssssh...jangan kau pendam. Kau berhak untuk menangis."

"Baek..." lirih Luhan disela tangis. "Sakit, Baek...sakiiit..."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan terus mengelus punggung Luhan tanpa bisa menjawab apa-apa.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol tidak bertemu sang sahabat ketika sarapan. Baekhyun sempat menjelaskan kalau Luhan sudah berangkat lebih dulu setelah menyantap sepotong roti dan segelas air putih. Tanpa perlu diselidik lagi, Chanyeol tahu Luhan sedang menghindarinya seperti biasa.

"Siang ini jadwalmu periksa, kan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Harusnya. Tapi karena ada urusan, dokter Huang merubah jadwalnya. Dia ingin memeriksaku sore nanti."

Chanyeol mengunyah rotinya sampai habis baru kemudian berujar lagi. "Aku akan pulang cepat untuk menemanimu. Jangan pergi kalau aku belum kembali. _Ara?_"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah ke dekat kursi yang Chanyeol duduki lalu membelai puncak kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menarik nafas pendek. "Kau sedikit berubah. Agak berbeda dari Park Chanyeol yang biasa." katanya.

Chanyeol terlihat jengah. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan kalau ia setuju tapi ingin membantah, hanya saja tak ada bantahan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Jadi yang saat itu bisa ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Maaf."

Tawa kecil berderai dari kerongkongan Baekhyun. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Tapi penjelasanmu. Kau pasti tahu kalau semalam Luhan menangis lagi."

"Tak ada penjelasan apapun, sayang. Aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

"Kau memang berubah."

Chanyeol terpaku diam ketika hendak melangkah pergi. Ditatapnya wajah sendu Baekhyun yang tersenyum lemah.

Ia akui kalau dirinya sudah tersudut oleh keadaan. Jujur, Chanyeol memang tak berniat untuk menjelaskan kenyataan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak mau Baekhyun-nya pergi lagi.

"Baek, aku-"

"Kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Eh?"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut lucu mirip seperti ekspresi anak kecil yang marah membuat Chanyeol tersedak tanpa sebab. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Dia juga tak pernah kau cium." ujar wanita hamil itu sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah menciummu lagi? Hm?"

"Sejak Luhan tinggal di kamarmu, kau tak pernah melakukannya lagi."

Senyum mengembang sempurna di sudut bibir Chanyeol yang mendekat dan meraih satu tangan kurus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya didepan Luhan, kan?" tanyanya lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal sebelum Chanyeol menariknya hingga membuat dada mereka saling menempel rapat. Kedua lengan Chanyeol juga sudah melingkari perut hamil Baekhyun yang perlahan memejamkan kedua mata _puppy_nya. Chanyeol sempat terkekeh sebentar sebelum meraup bibir mungil merah muda itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kesabaran.

Baekhyun benar. Sudah sepuluh hari ini Chanyeol tidak memberikannya _morning kiss _lagi. Selain karena adanya Luhan, Chanyeol juga merasa pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau Baekhyun rindu pada kegiatan rutin mereka saat ini. Lupa kalau kekasihnya itu merindukannya. Sentuhannya yang berupa ciuman mesra.

Lambat laun, Chanyeol semakin terhanyut larut. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia adalah lelaki dewasa yang bisa saja lupa mengontrol hawa nafsu. Apalagi ketika mendengar Baekhyun agak sedikit terengah dan suaranya mendadak terdengar begitu seksi sampai membuat Chanyeol mempercepat tempo pagutannya. Tangan yang semula melingkar di perut Baekhyun kini merambat naik ke punggung dan berakhir di tengkuk, meremas surai hitam lurus yang tergerai. Perempuan itu bergidik tapi tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Pelan tapi pasti, mengikuti alur dan tidak mencoba untuk naif, Baekhyun malah ikut bergerak. Jemarinya bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang sudah kusut, satu per satu ia buka kancing itu sampai dada bidang Chanyeol mengintip dari celahnya. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengimbangi ciuman panas Chanyeol jadi matanya tak akan mungkin sempat memperhatikan pemandangan maskulin perdana milik lelakinya itu.

Kegiatan yang biasanya hanya berupa kecupan ringan ini tanpa sadar membuat keduanya berakhir di ranjang dengan posisi Chanyeol tepat berada diatas Baekhyun. Merunduk tanpa menindih perut hamilnya. Baekhyun mencuri asupan oksigen ketika bibir Chanyeol pindah ke lehernya.

Baru ketika itulah matanya menangkap dada bidang semi atletis dibalik kemeja hitam polos yang terbuka. Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Kini ia tengah merunduk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, jelas sekali ditutupi nafsu. Mereka saling diam. Saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya lagi ke dada telanjang Chanyeol, membentuk pola abstrak memutar dan sedikit membuat Chanyeol kegelian hingga ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun lagi lalu menyesapnya gila-gilaan. Ia baru saja berhasil membuat wanita hamil itu mendesah merdu. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau kekasihnya punya suara seindah itu.

"Hmmmhh..._tu me manques_..."

-(_Aku merindukanmu_)-

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mungkin karena sudah diburu nafsu, Baekhyun sampai mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Perancis yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bergerak liar hilang akal dan Baekhyun harus meremas rambut pendeknya sebagai pelampiasan.

"_Tu me manques..._" katanya lagi. "...Kris."

Detik serasa berhenti. Dan batu besar seperti menimpa kepala Chanyeol yang langsung tersadar ditempat. Telinganya tidak tuli. Ia bisa mendengar kata terakhir yang Baekhyun bisikkan secara lirih Begitu jelas dan Chanyeol yang awam pun tahu kalau kata itu bukanlah kata dalam kalimat Perancis.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun masih setengah sadar. Jarinya memutari dada bidang Chanyeol lagi.

"Kris?" kata Chanyeol.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Baekhyun yang belum juga paham.

"KRIS?!" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada naik satu oktaf. "KRIS KAU BILANG?!"

Kali ini mata Baekhyun melebar memperlihatkan kekhilafannya. Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri dengan kilat marah tercetak jelas lengkap dengan tulang rahang menonjol tegas di wajah.

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah, bu-bukan itu maksudku...aku han-" buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit menjelaskan.

"KAU MEMBAYANGKAN KALAU AKU ADALAH KRIS? LELAKI YANG HIDUP DENGANMU DI PARIS DAN MEMBUATMU BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI? HAH?!"

Mata Chanyeol berkilat. Bukan kilatan lembut seperti beberapa saat lalu, melainkan kilatan marah bercampur jijik karena harus mendengar nama tabu itu terucap justru dari bibir Baekhyun sendiri. Sungguh tak menyangka kalau saat ini akan tiba begitu cepat. Chanyeol bahkan merasa tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, terutama ketika melihat raut kaget di wajah pias Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ya, Baek. Aku tahu siapa yang menghamilimu. Aku tahu siapa ayah kandungnya."

Air mata mengalir pelan ke pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Bajingan itu yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Dia hampir memperkosanya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Mulut kecil Baekhyun membuka.

"Dan kau?" Chanyeol mendengus sebentar. "Kau masih mengingatnya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan? Hidupmu, hidupku, bahkan hidup Luhan yang harusnya baik-baik saja dibuat berantakan olehnya, TAPI KAU MASIH BISA MEMBAYANGKAN SENTUHANNYA SAAT BERSAMAKU?!"

Baekhyun terpaku diam. Sungguh, ia memang membayangkan sentuhan Kris karena hanya lelaki itu yang selama ini menjamahnya. Memberinya sentuhan fisik walau tidak selembut dan sesopan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun sendiri tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa membayangkan Kris saat Chanyeol tengah menyentuhnya. Semuanya murni karena ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana sentuhan Chanyeol, jadi yang terbayang di otaknya adalah Kris.

"JAWAB AKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

PRAAAANG!

Cermin yang menggantung di dinding itu pecah akibat hantaman keras Chanyeol barusan. Darah segar mengalir seketika dari kepalan tangannya yang terluka.

"AKH!"

Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat melihat Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba mundur dengan dua tangan memegangi kepala. Wajahnya meringis dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

"AAAKHHH!" wanita itu menjerit lagi.

Awalnya Chanyeol diam, tapi begitu Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram rambutnya begitu kuat dan terlihat begitu kesakitan, pria ini lekas menghampiri dengan wajah panik.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

"Sssssh..." desisnya. "...kepalaku, Chanyeol-ah...AKH!"

Tak perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari dengan kaki telanjang membopong Baekhyun yang terus meringis memegangi kepalanya di jalanan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihat.

"Chanhh..."

"Bertahan! Bertahanlah, Baek!"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas tepat ketika kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Luhan pulang paling akhir malam itu. Gedung bahkan hampir kosong saat ia melangkah ke pintu keluar dan berpapasan singkat dengan petugas keamanan. Sehari penuh Chanyeol tidak datang ke kantor dan karena terlanjur merasa adanya sedikit jarak, Luhan tak berniat untuk bertanya alasannya.

Perempuan ini bahkan sengaja menon-aktifkan ponselnya sendiri saat ia datang ke sebuah kedai minum di pinggir jalan.

Ya, Luhan tengah menenggak gelas _soju_nya yang kelima. Ingat kalau ia tak bisa cocok dengan alkohol? Kali ini Luhan bertahan, meski dengan kedua mata sayu tanda cairan itu sudah bereaksi didalam tubuhnya.

Dari lima gelas, menjadi dua botol. Tapi Luhan masih sadar. Ia malah merasa kepalanya mulai terasa seringan kapas. Inilah yang Luhan mau. Pelampiasan bebannya. Caranya melupakan semua penat dan sesak didalam dada. Sesak oleh satu nama.

"Sehun..." ia berucap lirih diambang batas sadar.

Botol-botol di meja itu segera bertambah dan nyaris tak menyisakan ruang kosong lagi diatas meja. Luhan bangkit sempoyongan, menolak dibantu _ahjumma _si pemilik kedai yang melihatnya penuh kecemasan. Langkahnya gontai sampai berulang kali menabrak tiang atau tembok-tembok di sisi jalan. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Luhan berhasil sampai.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar setelah kunci otomatis terdengar menutup di belakangnya. Kakinya terseok lemas saat melangkah lambat dengan kepala pening membuyarkan pandangan. Luhan ambruk, jatuh tepat diatas ranjang dan langsung tertidur pulas. Senyumnya sempat mengembang sesaat karena menghirup aroma familiar yang begitu ia rindukan ini, sangat nyaman, membuatnya tak lagi takut untuk terlelap.

.

.

"Anda pasti Park Chanyeol."

"Ya. Itu saya. Boleh saya tahu keadaan Baekhyun didalam? Apa dia sudah sadar? Bagaimana bayinya?"

Seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan jas putih dan _name tag _bertuliskan nama Huang Zitao itu menarik nafas pendek didepan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tidak menyiratkan raut senang atau sedih dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol kian merasa panik.

"Saya mau melihatnya-"

"Tunggu, Chanyeol-ssi." dokter Huang menahan satu lengan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun sudah sadar. Kandungannya juga baik-baik saja."

Bahu tegap itu melemas seketika.

"Tapi dia tak mau menemui anda."

Nafas Chanyeol sontak tertahan. "Apa?"

Dokter Huang terlihat ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia berujar pelan dengan menatap ke kedua mata besar Chanyeol didepan. "Saya mendengar sedikit banyak tentang anda dari cerita Baekhyun. Dia selalu bertanya siapa anda untuknya tiap kali memeriksakan kandungannya disini. Baekhyun selalu memaksakan diri ingin mengingat masa lalunya, Chanyeol-ssi. Dan...saya tidak tahu ini termasuk berita baik atau buruk...ingatan Baekhyun telah kembali. Total."

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku.

"Kami menduga, ada sedikit trauma yang mungkin membuatnya terpaksa teringat pada suatu kejadian. Apa kalian sempat bertengkar sebelum anda membawa Baekhyun kemari?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Anda membentaknya?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Dan boleh saya tahu, darimana anda mendapatkan luka itu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap. Dokter Huang sudah menunjuk luka kering di salah satu tangannya itu. Luka dari serpihan kaca yang Chanyeol pecahkan beberapa saat lalu. Luka yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya kala harus teringat pada malam itu, ketika Chanyeol membentaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sebuah lemari kaca dan membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia malah menerobos bahu dokter Huang lalu berlari ke pintu putih polos yang berada dibelakangnya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah lesu diatas kasur rumah sakit. Ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk, wanita ini malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menolak untuk menatap.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terisak.

"Baekhyun, kumohon..."

"Pergi! Pergilah! Pergi seperti waktu kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku pantas untuk ditinggalkan!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Baek. Kumohon-"

"AKU KOTOR, PARK CHANYEOL! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Tangan kurus Baekhyun yang terinfus itu mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat-kuat sampai kaki panjangnya mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah Baekhyun sudah bersimbah air mata tepat ketika dokter Huang masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Tolong, Chanyeol-ssi. Ini demi kebaikan pasien sendiri." katanya pelan.

Beberapa perawat langsung datang untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak kencang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol berbalik. Tatapannya juga ikut buram oleh air mata saat dokter Huang membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun belum bisa menerima ingatannya kembali. Butuh waktu cukup lama jika itu adalah ingatan yang menyakitkan. Saya harap, anda mau bekerja sama untuk tidak menemui Baekhyun dulu sementara ini. Saya berjanji akan merawat Baekhyun dan kandungannya dengan baik."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar dari bibir tipis dokter Huang sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol terduduk lesu. Pria itu tahu ini yang akan terjadi jika ingatan Baekhyun kembali. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mau menerimanya karena rasa malu, terutama setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan selama tinggal bersamanya. Baekhyun akan semakin merasa bersalah.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tak mau kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu untuk kedua kali. Walaupun kata-kata dokter Huang masih terngiang jelas, Chanyeol yang bebal diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa penjagaan itu di pertengahan malam. Melihat Baekhyun terjaga dan tengah mengusap-usap perut hamilnya sebelum terlonjak kaget.

"Per-"

"Baek, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Baekhyun menatap nanar dengan anak sungai mulai memenuhi pelupuknya. "Pergilah, Chanyeol. Sudah kukatakan...kau pantas mendapatkan perempuan-"

Suara lirih Baekhyun yang menyerah karena tangis itu tertahan ketika Chanyeol mendekapnya tiba-tiba. Pria itu sesenggukan parah diatas bahu sempit Baekhyun yang juga menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan selalu menganggapmu hilang ingatan..." bisik Chanyeol. "...kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal disisiku." lanjutnya.

"Chan-"

"Tidak, Baek. Jangan paksa aku untuk pergi."

Tangis Baekhyun luruh semakin dalam. Perempuan ini menyembunyikan wajahnya ke salah satu bahu Chanyeol dengan jari-jari mengetat ke bagian bawah kemejanya. Didalam ruangan putih bersih itu yang terdengar hanya isak tangis bersahutan. Chanyeol kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan betapa besar cintanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kehilangan cara untuk menyampaikan penyesalannya.

"...maafkan aku..." akhirnya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis si wanita.

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak. Ia baru saja menggeleng kuat-kuat dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap lekat kedua mata _puppy_nya yang basah.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau hanya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." katanya.

Wanita itu terpejam, meloloskan sebutir air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat mengenai pipinya, tepat kemana air mata itu mengalir. Begitu membuka mata, ia baru menyadari kalau bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel ke bagian itu dengan mata tertutup. Menghapus air matanya lewat satu kecupan.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Baek. Biarkan anak ini tahu kalau aku adalah ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Biarkan aku mencintai kalian berdua."

Baekhyun tak bisa bohong kalau ia juga mencintai pria ini. Ia juga tak bisa lagi mengelak, menolak, dan membantah kata-kata renyuh Chanyeol barusan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti kemana tubuhnya bergerak. Menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir Chanyeol dan merasakan pria itu pada akhirnya tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Keegoisan melebur seketika. Maaf tak lagi dibutuhkan. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menikmati permukaan bibir perempuan yang sangat ia cintai ini seolah mereka baru salin berciuman. Mungkin karena malam ini keduanya benar-benar dipersatukan kembali secara utuh tanpa ada beban yang menghalang. Baekhyun, milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Beberapa meter dari jarak keduanya, tepat dibalik pintu putih berkaca itu, berdiri sosok jangkung dan ramping sang dokter yang mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam. Mata berlingkar hitam alami miliknya tengah menatap sendu pada adegan haru disana hingga tanpa sadar mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang dokter Huang lakukan disini? Tidak jadi memeriksa nyonya Baekhyun?"

Zitao mengerjap kaget. Seorang perawat datang dan bertanya keheranan di sampingnya.

"Oh. Eum...kurasa Baekhyun perlu istirahat. Eh? Apa itu yang kau bawa? Perban?" tanya Zitao. Telunjuknya terarah ke nampan yang dipegang oleh si perawat.

"Hm. Seorang pasien rawat inap baru saja diketahui kabur dan meninggalkan bekas perbannya ini. Dokter yang menanganinya bilang kalau pria ini tidak terima wajahnya rusak. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia adalah seorang model. Aah...entahlah. Semua orang di rumah sakit terlalu sibuk jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana model dan mana penjual koran. Di mata dokter, orang sakit tetaplah orang sakit, kan?" perawat itu berguyon dan membuat Zitao tertawa masam.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar seorang model. Karena kalau dia adalah buronan polisi, maka akan bahaya urusannya. Aku ke ruanganku dulu."

"_Ne. _Selamat malam, dokter Huang."

Zitao melambai singkat saat perawat itu membungkuk dan melangkah ke arah berlawanan. Perempuan cantik berpostur tinggi itu mengendurkan otot-otot di kepalanya sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, sebelum ia sampai di meja resepsionis dan melihat sedikit keributan disana.

Ada beberapa petugas kepolisian, orang-orang biasa dan segelintir dokter mengelilingi tubuh seorang pria yang memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Zitao mendekat. Dari apa yang bisa ia dengar, pria itu tengah berteriak dalam bahasa lain. Bahasa Perancis kalau ia tidak salah.

"_Laissez- moi sortir!"_

-_(Lepaskan aku!)_-

"Anda belum sembuh benar. Kami bisa menyembuhkan luka di wajah anda."

"Dokter gila! Lukaku sembuh kalau aku berhasil menghajar orang itu! Lepaskan!"

Zitao melihat pria itu bersungut marah pada dokter-dokter disana. Ini adalah rumah sakit besar, jadi kejadian itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung sekaligus pasien yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"Siapa dia?" Zitao bertanya pada seorang perawat.

"Oh, dokter Huang." perawat itu terkejut lalu membungkuk sopan. "Itu pasien yang kabur hari ini. Polisi berhasil menangkapnya dan langsung membawa kemari. Dokter lihat? Wajahnya masih penuh luka jahit! Dokter yang mengoperasi wajahnya bilang kalau dia kabur beberapa jam setelah di operasi. Bayangkan! Belum juga mengering, dia sudah membuka perbannya! Mengerikan!"

Zitao hanya mengernyit bingung. Memang, dalam jarak sejauh itu ia masih bisa melihat samar luka bekas jahitan di beberapa bagian wajah si pria disana. Darah segar mengalir kecil dari luka basah itu. Zitao mendengus kesal sebentar, lalu membalas enteng. "Kalau begitu tempatnya bukan disini. Kurasa rumah sakit sebelah masih memiliki kamar kosong."

Si perawat menahan tawanya diam-diam. Ia tahu kalau rumah sakit yang Zitao maksudkan adalah rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

Kadar alkohol dalam darahnya menurun beberapa jam setelah ia terlelap nyaman. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke jendela, menyorot lurus tepat ke arah sosok yang baru saja terjaga diatas ranjang. Perempuan ini bergerak perlahan, mengerjapkan mata dengan kening berkerut merasakan sisa pening di kepala. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit, menggeser pantatnya ke ujung tempat tidur, duduk tertunduk sambil mengumpulkan nyawa.

Luhan berhasil tidur nyenyak –berkat bantuan _soju _lebih tepatnya.

Setelah mengambil nafas cukup panjang, ia mengusap-usap wajahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri bangun -ingat kalau ia harus pergi kerja. Membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar, ia malah berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin setinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Cermin yang menempel didekat pintu kamar.

Cermin? Walau ia sudah tak lagi mau 'menemui' cermin, tapi ia ingat kalau baik didalam kamarnya atau kamar Chanyeol, tak pernah ada benda sebesar itu..

Tak hanya cermin yang aneh. Lemari kayu berpintu ganda itupun nampak mengejutkan mata rusanya. Belum lagi meja komputer di sudut ruangan dan ranjang yang ia tiduri semalam jelas bukanlah ranjang kapuk milik Chanyeol.

Dengan nafas tercekat panik dan mata mulai memanas, perempuan ini akhirnya sadar dimana ia berada. Mabuk membuatnya melangkah mantap ke gedung apartemen ini, tepatnya ke lantai tujuh sebuah kamar ber_password _tujuh digit angka nol –Luhan bahkan ngeri mengingat dirinya sendiri menekan angka-angka itu semalam.

Rindunya, hasratnya, alam bawah sadarnyalah yang mengantar tubuh lemasnya ini ke dalam kamar Sehun lagi. Jatuh terlelap tanpa ragu ke atas ranjang itu, tempat dimana wangi khas milik Sehun masih tercium nyata bahkan membuat Luhan tertidur pulas semalam. Kamar yang menjadi saksi semuanya berakhir.

Segera saja mata rusa itu memburam mengumpulkan anak sungai di pelupuknya. Luhan merosot ketika membuka pintu ganda lemari kayu. Tak ada lagi baju-baju kebesaran Sehun disana. Kosong, meninggalkan ruang hampa lagi di hati Luhan. Matanya berkeliling, menyadari kalau kini kamar itu benar-benar tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada beberapa hiasan kecil yang tertinggal diatas meja nakas, sama sekali tak ada tanda kalau pria itu masih tinggal disana.

Luhan merasa bodoh. Sehun benar-benar pergi. Menyisakan status nihil tanpa jejak yang membuat dada itu semakin terasa sesak sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Hanya aromanya saja yang masih nyata tercium oleh hidung bangir Luhan. Mungkin memang wangi Sehun tak akan pernah lepas darinya.

Baiklah. Jika memang Sehun sudah tak bisa ia miliki, maka biarlah Luhan menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar ini, diatas tempat tidurnya, menghirup aroma pria yang sangat ia cintai itu sampai baunya menghilang. Tak lagi menguar kuat dalam ingatan Luhan.

Perempuan itu sudah bangkit, kembali menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang dan mulai menyesapi aroma milik Sehun yang tertinggal. Air mata berurai membasahi sprai putih yang berantakan karena remasan jemari tangannya. Luhan dalam dunianya kini. Menyalurkan hasrat rindu terpendam pada sebuah ranjang kosong.

Luhan tahu kalau ditempat itulah ia pernah dilecehkan. Tapi ia tidak menjadikannya sebagai tempat yang harus ia benci. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dirinya dan Sehun tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, mendapatkan pria itu adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat kala membuka mata, dan berbagi sentuhan cinta disana. Luhan akan tetap merindukan tempat ini, melupakan momen kalau tubuhnya sempat dijamah oleh tangan kasar Kris.

Ia menangis penuh rasa sakit. Dinding pertahanannya runtuh karena sejak awal ia memang tak berniat untuk membangunnya. Berulang kali Luhan meraung perih menyebut nama Sehun seolah itu adalah mantra yang akan membuatnya kembali. Luhan tidak peduli pada dunia jika mereka menghujatnya sebagai perempuan tak tahu diri karena masih mengharapkan sosok pria perusak hidupnya ini. Luhan mencintainya. Itulah yang harus dunia tahu. Yang harusnya bisa Chanyeol pahami!

Tubuh itu sudah melemah sempurna, habis karena sibuk terisak hebat. Dan kalau saja tak ada tangan hangat yang sekarang sedang membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat, mungkin Luhan sudah jatuh pingsan. Aroma khas itu tiba-tiba menguar semakin kuat tepat dibawah hidung Luhan yang kekurangan asupan oksigen.

"Tolong, Lu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku juga sakit melihatmu begini." ucap seseorang dalam suara lelaki yang dalam.

Luhan masih terisak. Bahkan ketika ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat barusan, bahunya malah berguncang semakin hebat. Suara itu berhasil menggetarkan nada rindu di dadanya sekaligus menggoreskan perih yang masih tersisa.

"Luhan..."

Jari-jari tangan perempuan itu mencengkeram kuat bagian dada dari kaos _turtle neck _hitam milik pria yang tengah menempelkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Luhan. Wajah penuh air mata Luhan juga sudah tersembunyi ke ceruk leher lelaki ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling banyak dijatuhi aroma maskulin, membuat Luhan mencuri banyak oksigen dari sana.

Suara Luhan sebenarnya sudah habis. Tapi ia masih sempat menggerakan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar untuk mengucapkan bisikan lirih. Hangat nafasnya berhembus ke leher si pria yang terdiam kaku masih merengkuh tubuh lemah Luhan didada.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo...sorry sorry, dua hari kemarin ga dapet waktu buat nulis.**

**Yang kemarin nge-PM nagih updetan, ini sudah di posting..**

**Yang kemarin nanyain sosmed saya, silakan: /seehunn**

**Mangga kalo ada yg punya boleh mampir2, kebetulan saya orang baru disana *promo* hahaha**

**Yang masih menanti cerita ini, semoga kalian terpuaskan(?) dengan chapter diatas karena ini belum anti klimaks, si panda juga baru muncul, chanbaek baru baikan dan hunhan belum bersatu padu –masih penuh liku O,o**

**Ini chapter tersulit jadi klo momennya kurang dapet, maap maap yaaa chingu..**

**Mungkin ff ini baru akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi karena poin pentingnya udah banyak diceritakan..sabar menanti yaa~**

**Yosh! Sampe ketemu di chapter depan~**


	13. Come Back Home

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Suara perempuan ini sebenarnya sudah habis. Tapi tanpa perlu mendongak, ia masih sempat menggerakan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar untuk kemudian berbisik lirih. Menghembuskan nafas hangat ke leher si pria yang bisa mendengar suaranya walau samar._

"_Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 12**

**~ Come Back Home ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jimjilbang _atau penginapan khusus sauna, adalah rumah kedua bagi Sehun selama sepuluh hari ia bermalam. Kamar apartemen itu tak lagi berpenghuni segera setelah ia angkat kaki dari flat Chanyeol. Sehun hanya kembali satu kali saja untuk mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper sebelum memutuskan untuk terbang ke Paris. Seminggu terus dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian, akhirnya kesempatan itu datang.

Pagi ini jadwal keberangkatannya. Sialnya, tiket pesawat yang harusnya ada didalam koper besar itu nyatanya tertinggal di apartemen. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sebelum matahari naik ke permukaan, Sehun sudah tiba didepan pintu, membuka kunci _password _tujuh angka kembarnya, dan melihat secarik kertas panjang bertengger manis tepat diatas meja makan. Untung ia ingat, kalau tidak, batal sudah niatnya untuk pergi –meninggalkan semua kenangannya. Termasuk Luhan.

Sehun baru akan memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam kopernya tepat ketika ia mendengar suara tangis dari sudut ruangan. Isakan tersayat yang begitu perih sampai ke telinga. Lama ia berdiam diri, perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba merayap masuk ke rongga dada saat prasangkanya menyebutkan satu nama.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin dia. Sehun hanya terlalu merindukannya dan sedang berhalusinasi. Luhan tidak disini. Ia pasti hidup baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol.

Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ragu menuju kamarnya. Matanya melebar seketika pada sosok lemah tak berdaya itu disana. Berbaring menyamping dalam keadaan kalut, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat sprai putih kusut dengan wajah tertutup rambut yang menempel karena air mata.

Tapi itu memang dia. Sekuat apapun batin Sehun menolak, itu memang Luhan. Perempuan yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

_Sejak kapan Luhan disana? _–adalah pertanyaan terbesar Sehun saat ini.

Terlalu munafik kalau mengatakan Sehun selama ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak. Ia juga menangis –parah, hampir setiap malam sampai penjaga _jimjilbang _menyuplai hidup pria itu dengan sekotak tisu gratis. Bukan hal mudah juga baginya untuk terus menahan diri ingin menemui Luhan. Mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi Sehun mencoba untuk tegar, tak seperti sosok Luhan di matanya sekarang. Rapuh.

Semua tindak tanduk perempuan diatas ranjang itu berhasil memutus tali simpul mati di hati Sehun yang bertekad ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupannya. Luhan-nya, tepat didepan mata, menangisi ranjang kosong yang justru sangat Sehun benci. Tangan kurus dan kedua mata rusanya itu, juga bibir serta suara paraunya dengan telak membuat Sehun terpukul.

Akhirnya, setelah melempar tiket pesawat ke sembarang arah dan meninggalkan kopernya didekat pintu masuk, Sehun melangkah cepat naik ke atas ranjang lalu meraih tubuh Luhan sebelum mendekapnya erat. Ia baru menyadari betapa hangatnya suhu badan Luhan saat itu –melebihi suhu normal.

Luhan meraung tangis dibalik suara seraknya.

"Tolong, Lu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku juga sakit melihatmu begini."

Bahu sempit itu malah berguncang kian hebat.

"Lu..."

Kemudian dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menggerakan jemarinya ke arah kaos Sehun sebelum berbisik lirih dalam suara serak.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum Sehun dengan menjatuhkannya sebuah karma menyakitkan. Sehun yang merusak Luhan, Sehun yang membuat kehidupan normal gadis ini berantakan, Sehun juga yang menyebarkan racun tak berpenawar. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan berakhir seperti ini. Menangisi dirinya saat tak satupun makhluk didunia pantas melakukannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Lu. Tak akan lagi." pria itu berkata final.

Dadanya sakit dan perih jika harus melihat Luhan terus begini.

Berjam-jam sudah perempuan itu mengeluarkan air mata sampai rasanya mengering tak bersisa. Sehun, pria yang terus-terusan mengecup kening dan puncak kepala Luhan dalam diam ini masih mendekapnya. Tapi begitu menyadari tangisan Luhan sudah terhenti, ia menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi wajah pucat itu lalu mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Bahu Luhan masih sedikit bergerak karena isakan, kedua kelopak mata yang membuka sayu itu pun membengkak sempurna, cuping hidungnya juga terlihat seperti memakai pewarna pipi cerah, dan luka kering yang masih membekas di sudut bibirnya itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin agak tertarik akibat tangis kencangnya tadi.

"Tidur, ya?" tawar Sehun lirih, seperti tengah membujuk seorang anak kecil. Jempol kanannya mengusap noda darah disana.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia masih tak mau menatap Sehun dan malah semakin menyembunyikan wajah ke ceruk lehernya.

"Kau demam, Luhan."

Detik itu juga Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun. Walau tertutup kerah kaos, pria itu tetap bisa merasakan hangat nafas Luhan disana. Berat tapi teratur.

Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang menikmati kenyataan. Ia tak lagi bermimpi. Ini Sehun-nya. Nyata!

Aromanya, sentuhannya, dan deru nafas pria itu terpampang jelas dan bisa Luhan rasakan melalui tubuhnya sendiri. Terutama ketika Sehun lagi-lagi mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu menempelkan pipinya disana. Sama-sama menyalurkan rindu yang menderu.

"Badanmu panas, sayang."

Oh...Luhan bahkan sampai memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara dalam penuh kelembutan itu.

"Kutemani tidur, ya?" tawar Sehun lagi.

"Tak mau." lirih Luhan.

Sehun mendengus geli tapi Luhan malah melingkarkan kedua tangan ke lehernya, mengikis jarak diantara wajah mereka dan menyebabkan kening panasnya menyentuh pipi Sehun. Pria ini tak main-main, Luhan memang demam.

Akhirnya Sehun yang menyerah. Sambil bergeser penuh usaha sampai punggungnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang, lelaki itu hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Luhan yang masih mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat. Tangan Sehun terulur naik turun ke punggung sempitnya dalam tempo lambat, lembut beraturan. Membuat keduanya sibuk dalam lamunan masing-masing.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengamati wajah damai kekasih tampannya saat ini. Ia masih berada dalam pangkuan Sehun di ranjang setelah beberapa jam lamanya pria itu terus merengkuhnya. Bukannya membuat Luhan tertidur, justru Sehun sendiri yang kini malah terlelap nyaman dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Sama sekali tak menyadari ada sepasang mata rusa tengah memperhatikan dalam-dalam.

Baru ketika jemari Luhan terasa menggelitik di pipi, pria ini akhirnya membuka mata.

"Aaah...kenapa malah jadi aku yang tidur?" desahnya.

Luhan tersenyum. Semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua tulang pipi pucat itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh sekilas ke jam dinding didekat jendela sebelum menjawab pelan. "Sepuluh."

"Kau melewatkan sarapan! Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

Sehun sudah mau bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Luhan, tapi perempuan itu malah kembali bergelayut manja.

"Luhan...badanmu masih panas." kata Sehun, meraba leher Luhan.

Lagi, wanita itu menggeleng. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sehun akhirnya mendesah pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau mau menempel terus padaku seperti seekor koala?"

Tawa merdu itu berderai sebelum kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

"Ck! Dasar. Rusa nakal!" sentil Sehun pada keningnya.

Bukannya meringis, Luhan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sehun kemudian menggesek-gesekan cuping hidungnya kesana dengan mata terpejam. Sehun wangi! Dan Luhan suka itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Oh Sehun..." lirihnya tak bosan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau lengket padaku seperti ini? Baiklah. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara membawamu ke ruang makan. Siap?!"

Hup!

Tanpa aba-aba atau jawaban, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri membopong tubuh ringan kekasihnya itu keluar. Keduanya saling melempar tawa riang sambil menempelkan kening masing-masing selama perjalanan menuju dapur bersih itu.

"Oh, masih ada beberapa jeruk disini. Kau mau, Lu?" tanya Sehun setelah membuka kulkas dan mendudukkan Luhan keatas meja makan yang kosong.

Perempuan dalam balutan kemeja kerja itu mengangguk. Sehun lantas mengambil kursi, menaruhnya tepat didepan Luhan dan duduk disana sambil mengupas kulit jeruk _sunkist _yang ia bawa. Paha Luhan yang menutup rapat dan berada tepat didepan wajahnya ia pakai sebagai wadah untuk menyimpan sobekan kulit jeruk. Menaruh bagian itu ke atas rok hitam satinnya.

"Pahit." ujar Luhan.

"Yang benar?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

Dengan kening berkerut, Sehun mengambil sebutir jeruk yang sudah ia kupas lalu mengunyahnya serius. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya mengernyit.

"Ini asam!" katanya membuat Luhan tertawa polos.

Sehun meraih satu jeruk lain dari dalam kulkas, mengupasnya lagi lalu mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm! Yang ini manis. Cobalah." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan satu butir jeruk.

"Pahit, Sehun-ah..."

"Ini manis Luhan."

"_Ani. _Ini pahit di mulutku." rengeknya.

"Oh, salahku!" Sehun berseru tiba-tiba. "Kau sedang sakit. Jelas semua makanan akan terasa pahit di mulutmu! Harusnya aku membuatkanmu sarapan dulu, bukan malah makan jeruk." Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sambil membiarkan Luhan tetap duduk diam diatas meja, pria itu membuka-buka semua lemari dan laci yang ada didapur. Ia yakin kalau sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat sauna, ada beberapa bahan makanan yang tersisa disana.

Dan benar saja. Di salah satu laci dekat kulkas, ada dua kotak pasta instan yang langsung Sehun masak sekaligus. Lima menit kemudian makanan siap saji itu selesai dihidangkan. Tanpa memperbolehkan Luhan memegang sendok, Sehun berdiri didepannya, menyuapi satu demi satu sendok pasta ke mulut kecil Luhan yang membuka dengan enggan.

Pasta keju itu tidak sepenuhnya membaur dalam lidah Luhan yang pahit. Jadi meskipun Sehun memaksa, Luhan berhenti mengunyah pada suapan ketiga.

"Lebih baik aku makan jeruk asam saja." kata Luhan.

Sehun mendengus lalu memberikan segelas air putih pada Luhan dan satu jeruk yang tadi ia kupas.

"Makanlah." titahnya.

Luhan lantas mengunyah jeruk yang kata Sehun asam itu tanpa kesulitan. Berharap ada sedikit rasa yang tertangkap oleh indera pengecapnya. Tapi bahkan mengernyit saja tidak. Jeruk itu tawar.

"Masih tak berasa?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertanya sambil mengapit satu jeruk ditengah-tengah bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang memasang tampang heran. Dagunya menengadah meminta jawaban.

Sempat diam beberapa detik, akhirnya dengan senyum malu-malu diselingi tawa kecil yang berderai ringan, Luhan kembali mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kokoh Sehun sebelum menggigit jeruk itu tanpa memejamkan mata. Manik cokelatnya berhadapan lurus dengan elang tajam Sehun yang menyipit karena senyum puas.

Bibir Sehun bergerak pelan menarik buah jeruk itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan secara otomatis membuat Luhan memajukan wajahnya sedikit agar air perasan jeruk itu tidak menetes ke dagu mereka berdua.

Harusnya seperti itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah bibir mereka bersentuhan rapat dibasahi cairan asam jeruk yang mendadak terasa manis di lidah Sehun. Ia tak lagi mengernyitkan keningnya sekarang.

Luhan sudah menutup kedua matanya. Pelan dan lembut ia menyesap sisa sari jeruk di permukaan bibir Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu melumat penuh bibirnya. Sedikit membuat Luhan diam tak berkutik karena terkejut.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun sengaja menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hm?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan belum mau membuka matanya dengan lengan masih melingkar sempurna di leher.

"Jeruknya masih banyak." kata Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membuatnya manis."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau lagi."

Momen di dapur ini tentu tak akan pernah keduanya lupakan. Perlu waktu lebih lama dari waktu normal orang biasa untuk menghabiskan satu buah jeruk saat itu. Terang saja. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Luhan dan Sehun saling balas lumat selama kurang lebih dua puluh detik hanya untuk menghabiskan satu butir jeruk. Dagu Luhan yang belepotan cairan asam itu juga tak luput dari sasaran Sehun yang masih saja meneruskan kegiatannya bahkan ketika buah jeruk itu sudah tak lagi bersisa.

"Sehunnn...sudahh..." ucap Luhan menarik diri.

Perempuan itu mendorong sedikit bahu si lelaki yang pada akhirnya menjauhkan wajah dan membuka mata untuk melihat raut sendu di wajah cantik Luhan. Warna sudah kembali membuat pipi itu terlihat segar, hanya saja mata rusanya mendadak berubah sendu dan bibir basah itupun tak lagi melengkungkan senyum.

Sebersit kenangan buruk itulah yang pasti membuat Luhan masih merasa ketakutan saat ini. Ia mungkin belum sepenuhnya siap menerima sentuhan lelaki lagi. Termasuk sentuhan Sehun, meskipun pria itu sangat ia rindukan.

"_Hey, Mary Jane..." _lirih Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan. "_Remember that I'm still your Spiderman?_" tanyanya.

Luhan sempat tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menunduk dan meledek pelan. "_Tired of being Captain America?"_

"_No._" jawab Sehun. "_To protect you..I'll be anything you want, Luhan. From now on._"

"_Yeah. I remember who you are. You're just like him. Exactly the same." _Luhan berkata tegas membuat kerutan didahi Sehun. "_You did what Spiderman did. Leaving his Mary Jane." _tandas perempuan itu lagi.

Uluran tangan Sehun di pipinya pun mengendur perlahan dan membuat Luhan, yang saat itu tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, terpaksa mengeluarkan isakan kecilnya. Perasaan saat Sehun meninggalkannya dulu tiba-tiba merayap lagi, membuatnya ketakutan. Sebuah rasa yang jelas tak ingin Luhan ulangi untuk kedua kali.

"_Do I have to lose you, Luhan? No. I need you. You're my path and always be." _lirih suara Sehun berkata.

"Lantas kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" pekik Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkanmu? Kau kira aku akan baik-baik saja setelah malam itu? Pikirmu aku akan membencimu setelah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hah?!"

Sehun diam menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan berkilat karena air mata. Bulir-bulir kristal bening itu terus turun menjadi aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Lelaki ini tahu tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Sehun hanya merasa terlalu bersalah. Ia takut Luhan tidak akan menerimanya lagi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sambil mengulurkan satu tangan yang gemetar, Luhan membelai rahang Sehun dengan lembut. Sama sekali tak berniat memutuskan kontak mata.

"Kumohon...jangan buat aku merasakannya lagi." lirihnya. "Sakit, Sehun..."

Sehun bisa merasakan perih dari tatapan Luhan saat ini. Uluran tangan halusnya yang gemetar itu menyiratkan rona kehilangan yang sempat datang menggelapkan kehidupannya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukan, menjatuhkan kecupan dalam keatas puncak kepalanya dan mengelus punggung sempit Luhan yang mulai berguncang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya lagi? Aku sudah disini bersamamu, kan? Hm?" ujar Sehun.

Perempuan itu masih sibuk terisak.

"Hey..." Sehun menjauhkan diri, menyentuh dagu Luhan hingga membuat wajahnya mendongak lagi. "Kau jelek kalau menangis." ia bermaksud menggoda tapi gagal.

"Kau tahu, Luhan?" katanya lagi. "_Spiderman _selalu ada dimanapun Mary Jane membutuhkan bantuan."

"_I don't need your help. I just need you!"_

Bahkan di sela tangis pun Luhan masih bisa berdesis tajam.

"Kau sebut dirimu pahlawan?!" ujarnya lagi. "Berulang kali aku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak pernah datang! Kau tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja tapi kau tetap pergi meninggalkanku, Sehun!" Luhan menjerit tertahan. "Kau tetap melakukannya..."

"Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji! Tolong jangan pernah menangis seperti itu, Luhan. Aku benci mendengarmu menangisiku." balas Sehun sambil menangkup wajah basah itu. "Aku sayang padamu." lirihnya lagi.

Matanya berada dekat dengan kelopak mata Luhan yang menutup dan baru ia sadari kalau bulu mata lentik didepannya itu sangat indah dan cantik, menyempurnakan sepasang mata rusa milik sang kekasih.

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal." ujar Sehun lagi semakin mengikis jarak diantara wajahnya. "Aku bukan _Spiderman _atau _Captain America." _jemarinya mulai membelai permukaan bibir Luhan. "Aku milikmu. Oh Sehun. _The only one man in this world who always loves you, need you and protect you."_

Mungkin itu ungkapan paling gombal yang pernah Luhan dengar. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat perempuan ini membuka matanya. Teduh mata elang itu lurus menatapnya penuh ketegasan, setegas apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun tak perlu menunggu balasan Luhan. Saat ini ia bahkan tengah mencumbunya kembali dengan begitu posesif seperti dulu. Menyalurkan segala sentuhan lembut yang ia miliki demi membuat wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini kembali percaya padanya, kalau ia benar-benar ingin selalu menjaganya.

Dan apa yang paling membahagiakan Sehun adalah Luhan membalas ciumannya. Sama dalam dan lembut seperti yang ia lakukan. Perempuan ini bahkan mulai tersenyum lagi.

Rindu mereka melebur jadi satu. Perpisahan dan pertengkaran kecil yang sempat terjadi seolah tak pernah ada. Seperti Tuhan memang telah menciptakan Sehun untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun. Sudah harusnya begitu. Berjodoh. Takdir.

.

.

Wajah konyol pria yang duduk didepan meja kerja seorang dokter kandungan ini kian bertambah menggelikan setelah mendengar satu pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat frontal untuk ditanyakan.

"Anda bilang apa, dok?"

Dokter bermata panda itu menarik nafas pendek sebentar sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Berapa kali dalam seminggu, anda melakukan hubungan intim dengan Baekhyun? Ini untuk keper-"

"Dokter Huang berpikir sejauh itu?!" Chanyeol baru memekik kaget. "Sejauh itukah, dok?!"

"Jauh? Saya hanya bertanya untuk keperluan data pemeriksaan dan ini sangat penting mengingat kandungan Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi lemah yang-"

"Saya bukan suaminya, dok! Kenapa dokter menanyakan hal seperti itu?!"

Zitao diam. Ia tahu status Chanyeol dan melihat reaksinya yang begitu polos penuh raut terkejut campur tidak terima, dokter berkulit agak gelap ini hanya tersenyum geli. "Jadi...anda tidak pernah melakukannya?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aaaah...ini gila." bisik Chanyeol pada kata terakhir.

"Baguslah. Karena untuk sementara waktu akan sangat rawan jika kalian melakukannya walaupun kondisi Baekhyun sendiri sudah semakin membaik."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi diatas kursi. "Dokter Huang, kenapa dokter bertanya hal...hal menggelikan begitu? Dokter sendiri kan tahu kami belum menikah. Dan saya bukan tipe lelaki seperti yang dokter duga-duga."

Zitao tertawa kecil. "Maafkan saya, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi ini pertanyaan umum yang akan ditanyakan oleh semua dokter kandungan pada setiap pasangan pasiennya. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah membuat anda tersinggung." katanya ramah.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal, membenarkan gosip yang beredar selama tiga hari ia menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Seluruh staf perawat tahu kalau Zitao adalah sosok yang paling dihormati sekaligus agak disegani.

Dokter berpostur jangkung bak model itu adalah salah satu dokter kandungan terbaik di rumah sakit umum bertaraf internasional ini. Tapi yang lebih mencolok perhatian para pasien dan rekan kerjanya bukan hanya otak cerdasnya saja, melainkan keahliannya dalam berbicara dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat frontal yang jarang sekali diucapkan oleh seorang dokter. Bahkan sampai ada yang bilang, jangan berurusan dengan Huang Zitao kalau tak mau kena semprot.

Zitao memang terkenal ceplas-ceplos dan akan mengatakan apapun yang ia tidak suka terutama pada seseorang yang memiliki sifat sulit diatur, termasuk pada pasiennya sendiri. Walau ia perempuan, tapi kepribadiannya yang cuek, bermulut pedas dan terkesan galaklah yang menjadi daya tarik dokter berbibir tipis dan bermata sipit ini.

Tapi Zitao tak pernah membuat lawan bicaranya merasa tersudutkan sampai harus memendam rasa sakit hati. Karena dibalik semua ucapan pedasnya itu selalu terselip empati berlebih yang ia tunjukkan dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti kata-katanya yang terlontar pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Saya sempat berpikir hubungan kalian hanya berjalan satu arah. Tapi setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Baekhyun tentang anda, saya jadi tahu satu hal." ia memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. "Baekhyun benar-benar sangat mencintai anda. Begitu cinta sampai tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada anda. Apa kali ini saya benar?"

Chanyeol tertegun diam. Lagi-lagi membenarkan dalam hati.

"Tak usah khawatir. Perempuan memang kadang begitu. Tapi saya yakin anda sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memang sangat menginginkan anda." tambahnya.

"Dokter Huang, rapat pertemuan sepuluh menit lagi akan dimulai." tiba-tiba asisten dokter ini muncul dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana." balas Zitao melaimbaikan satu tangan sebelum kembali pada Chanyeol. "Itu saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau dalam dua hari ini kondisi janin Baekhyun sudah kembali normal, dia diperbolehkan pulang. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan bungkukkan badan sopan lalu keluar lebih dulu menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tanpa ada yang tahu, pria ini tengah menahan senyum lebarnya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Zitao beberapa saat lalu, kalau Baekhyun mencintainya. Kata yang memang belum pernah Baekhyun ucapkan.

Segera saja pria ini tersenyum sumringah sepanjang jalan sambil mengucapkan pekikan kagum didalan hati untuk sang dokter. Rasanya seperti habis berkonsultasi dengan dokter cinta.

Sedang asyiknya melamun, Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"_Yeobeoseyo?_"

"_Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimkan surat cuti? Apa kau sakit? Ada yang tidak baik? Terjadi sesuatu? Butuh asuransi?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya itu tepat ketika kata pertama terdengar begitu nyaring ke telinganya. Sambil melirik layar, ia melihat nama _Yoora Noona _disana. Tak heran.

"_Noona..._aku baik-baik saja. Pelankan suaramu." katanya.

"_Bukan begitu. Masalahnya, Luhan juga sudah tiga hari tidak masuk tanpa kabar! Apa kau cuti karena harus mengurus Luhan? Dia sakit? Oh, kalian berdua membuatku panik!"_

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol jengah. Jujur saja, selama ia berada di rumah sakit, nama sahabatnya itu mendadak lupa dalam ingatan. Belum lagi Luhan sendiri juga tidak menghubunginya.

"_Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Aku bisa menjenguknya sekarang juga. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit hati karena insiden teh garam kemarin? Katakan padanya, Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak! Jadi kalau-"_

"Luhan baik-baik saja, _noona. _Dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Boleh kau buatkan surat cuti juga untuknya?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Eoh! _Akan kubuatkan. Kalian butuh sesuatu? Nanti bisa kubawakan-"_

"_Aniya, noona. _Surat cuti saja sudah cukup. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Setelah itu, Yoora menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempat, buru-buru menghubungi Luhan.

Kenapa perempuan itu senang sekali menghilang tanpa kabar?

Chanyeol mau tak mau terpikirkan pada Kris sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang harus ia waspadai. Belum lagi sejauh ini mereka tak pernah mendengar informasi dimana atau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Sama seperti hilangnya Sehun. Tak ada jejak. Atau memang karena Chanyeol sudah tak lagi peduli.

"CK!" pria itu berdecak keras. Nomor Luhan tidak aktif.

Mencoba untuk yakin dan tetap berpikiran positif, Chanyeol beranggapan kalau Luhan ada di kamarnya. Tengah menyendiri lagi atau mungkin menangisi keadaan.

"Sedang apa disini?" seseorang datang dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat. "Baek? Kenapa tidak di kamar?"

Baekhyun, yang kian hari kian terlihat bugar itu tersenyum manis padanya. Dengan manja perempuan ini mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan kokoh Chanyeol sambil menjawab. "Aku bosan. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman?"

Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh. Maka, setelah menyimpan ponsel kembali ke saku celana, pria ini merangkul mesra pundak sempit itu sebelum kemudian melangkah lurus menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Apa yang dokter Huang bicarakan denganmu?"

Mata Chanyeol mengedip lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pertanyaan konyol dokter itu soal hubungan intimnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehm!" dehamnya, menutupi kegugupan. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya bilang, kau bisa pulang kalau kondisi bayimu sudah normal. Dan dia juga bilang...katanya kau begitu mencintaiku."

"_Mwoya? _Kau mengarang!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" tagihnya.

Cubitan ringan Baekhyun ke perutnya membuat pria itu kembali tertawa. Langkah mereka tiba di halaman luas penuh pohon rimbun dan asupan oksigen yang sangat menyehatkan paru-paru itu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke satu bangku taman yang kosong dan wanita itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke salah satu bahu.

Sebelum adanya pembicaraan, pria ini sempat mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Luhan?" mulai Baekhyun.

"Belum. Ponselnya tidak aktif." Chanyeol menjawab jujur.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendirian? Malam itu dia benar-benar kalut. Aku sampai tidak tega melihatnya."

Tak ada komentar yang dapat Chanyeol lontarkan. Ia juga tahu pasti bagaimana kondisi Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Tahu kalau sahabatnya itu masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Hanya saja, semua yang telah terjadi pada kehidupan pribadinya yang menyeret kehidupan Baekhyun juga Luhan sendiri tak bisa ia anggap kejadian biasa yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah.

"Chanyeol-ah..." sahutan lembut Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau es krim."

"_Ne?_"

Wajah memelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendongak. Dagunya menempel lekat ke bahu Chanyeol. "Es krim. Stroberi." katanya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini perempuan itu berani meminta sesuatu setelah lama tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ngidam seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan. Jadi rasanya aneh sekaligus lucu melihat Baekhyun memelas didepan mata.

"Es krim stroberi?" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Oke. Akan kubelikan. Mau ikut atau tunggu disini?"

"Disini." jawab perempuan itu dengan senyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Dan sebelum Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, Baekhyun menarik lengannya terlebih dulu lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan ke salah satu pipi tirusnya. Mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa bungah, Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun dengan satu tangan.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersandar santai ke sandaran bangku kayu itu sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Banyak pasien-pasien rumah sakit yang juga menikmati pagi cerah ini di taman. Beberapa diantara mereka ditemani para perawat atau keluarga. Tak sedikit juga yang duduk bersama pasien lagi, atau menyendiri berlindung dari sinar matahari dibawah pohon yang rimbun. Seperti sesosok pria yang duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun saat ini dan tengah menjadi perhatiannya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi pria itu juga sepertinya sudah memperhatikan ke arahnya sejak lama. Setengah wajah berkulit putih itu tertutupi perban dan sebuah masker. Ia juga memakai pakaian khusus pasien seperti Baekhyun yang hanya bisa melihat satu mata kanannya saja. Tegas, tajam, lekat menatap lurus kearahnya berada yang entah kenapa justru menghadirkan rasa cemas bercampur takut. Baekhyun lantas memutus kontak matanya lebih dulu. Ada gelenyar perasaan aneh dari aura pria itu.

"Anda disini rupanya, Baekhyun-ssi." sahut sebuah suara riang dari belakang.

Baekyun mendongak dan melihat dokter Huang mendatanginya. Sambil melempar senyum ramah, dokter itu duduk tepat disebelahnya dan memulai sebuah perbincangan ringan tentang kondisi janin Baekhyun yang membaik. Sedikit membuat rasa takut Baekhyun hilang, tapi tidak menghentikan matanya untuk terus mencuri pandang ke arah pria didepan sana.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Anda mendengar saya?" tanya Zitao menyadari kalau konsentrasi wanita itu tidak tertuju padanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" sekali lagi ia menyahut dan dengan wajah keheranan, Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh.

"Ya, dokter?"

Zitao diam sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi. "Chanyeol sudah datang. Apa saat ini anda sedang merasakan ngidam?" tanyanya.

"Oh! Sepertinya iya. Tiba-tiba saja saya ingin makan es krim stroberi." jawab Baekhyun, kali ini menoleh ke belakang melihat _namja _jangkung itu tersenyum lebar dengan dua es krim loli di tangan.

Zitao mengusap lengan Baekhyun sebentar sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Es krimmu, tuan putri."

"_Gomawo._"

Cengiran di bibir Chanyeol semakin melebar. Sambil kembali duduk disisi Baekhyun, ia mulai menikmati es krim yang sama dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang dokter itu lakukan? Sepertinya dia marah-marah." kata Chanyeol beberapa saat setelah mengamati sosok berjas putih itu tengah berdiri didepan seorang pasien dengan kedua lengan di pinggang.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan Zitao bersama si pria berwajah perban beraura aneh itu. Dalam jarak cukup jauh, keduanya masih bisa mendengar suara khas cukup nyaring milik Zitao yang melontarkan pertanyaan ceplas-ceplosnya tapi kali ini penuh dengan nada tidak suka. Seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"Kau yang kemarin kabur itu, kan?"

Pria itu tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau menatap pasienku terus-menerus? Aku memperhatikan matamu sejak tadi dan kulihat kau sedang menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip. Mau menggoda pasienku, ya?" cetus Zitao.

Ia masih diam. Hanya melempar tatapan merendahkan ke sosok menjulang Zitao.

"Apa? Kenapa lihat-lihat? Kau pikir kelakuanmu ini bagus? Kau sudah membuat pasienku tidak nyaman! Dengar ya, tuan model. Sekali kau menatap pasienku seperti itu lagi, maka aku yang akan menggantikan posisi doktermu! Aku dokter kandungan, dan lukamu belum sebanding dengan jahitan proses persalinan! Jadi, jaga matamu kalau tak ingin ku jahit ulang!" tandas Zitao lagi.

"Waaah...jarang sekali ada dokter seberani itu pada pasien. Kau tahu Baek, kurasa aku kagum pada dokter Huang." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Tapi apa yang sudah dilakukan pasien itu sampai membuat dokter Huang kesal?"

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu sedikit dibuat heran dengan wajah cemas Baekhyun disampingnya.

"_Wae?"_

"Ayo kita kembali. Aku mau di kamar saja." jawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mual? Pucat sekali-"

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun merengek.

Akhirnya dengan kepala mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan janggal, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kembali ke kamar. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Baekhyun menempelkan sisi tubuhnya sangat erat ke lengan Chanyeol seolah tak mau ada jarak sekecil apapun diantara mereka.

"Eeey...kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba manja begini?" tanya Chanyeol merasa senang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu lebar Chanyeol tanpa bisa fokus ke suaranya. Pikirannya melayang pada si pria perban di taman. Baekhyun tidak mau berspekulasi, tapi pengalaman tiga tahunnya membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mengingat tatapan tajam nan keji itu disana. Tatapan yang awalnya penuh cinta yang perlahan berubah menjelma penuh kebencian, berkilat bagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Dia memang pembunuh. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya adalah salah satu bukti kalau ia pantas disandingkan dengan pembunuh.

_Kris._

Akhirnya pikiran Baekhyun menyebutkan nama itu. Dia tahu siapa pria berwajah perban disana.

.

.

Dunia milik mereka berdua (lagi). Tak ada embel-embel lain yang bisa mengganggu keduanya. Benda elektronik bernama ponsel pun seolah tak nampak.

Tidak akan cukup rasanya kata menggambarkan bagaimana sepasang kekasih ini saling bertukar rindu, meluapkan perasaan mereka dengan berbagai cara. Senyum dan tawa kerap menghiasi wajah cantik nan cerah Luhan selama tiga hari ke belakang. Perempuan ini bagai menemukan saklar penyambung aliran listrik yang sempat memadamkan cahaya kehidupannya.

Kini, Luhan tak lagi menangis. Ia bahagia. Harinya tak lagi mendung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan koperku?" Sehun bertanya di satu siang yang panas.

Saat itu didalam kamar, Luhan tengah berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian Sehun yang masih tersisa didalam koper. Sudah sejak kemarin juga perempuan ini memakai baju-baju kebesaran milik lelakinya itu.

"Isi koper yang ini belum aku pindahkan." jawabnya.

Sehun akhirnya melangkah masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Lemari kayu yang awalnya kosong itu kini sudah terisi penuh. Luhan pelakunya. Sehun tahu perempuan ini sedang bermaksud menyampaikan keinginannya; agar Sehun tetap tinggal disana. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan menginginkan dirinya dan Sehun tinggal disana. Berdua. Bersama. Seperti dulu.

"Aku suka kaosmu yang ini! Bahannya lembut sekali!" perempuan itu berujar riang.

Di tangannya sudah terentang kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat kopi yang dulu pernah Sehun pinjamkan.

"Aku akan memakainya untuk tidur!" katanya lagi.

"Hey, hey! Sejak kapan kaos mahal begitu dijadikan piyama tidur? Enak saja!" Sehun protes tapi Luhan malah tertawa renyah.

Saat itu terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Luhan menegang.

"Ah, pasti itu _pizza _pesananku. Tadi aku minta diantarkan kemari." ujar Sehun.

Memang, selama tinggal kembali, ia selalu memesan makanan pesan antar. Selain tak mau keluar kamar, Luhan juga melarangnya untuk berbelanja keluar. Wanita itu juga belum terlihat menyentuh ponselnya lagi. Didalam kamar ini, mereka hidup tanpa pernah membahas siapapun.

Tapi Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah mengekor di belakang Sehun yang mengarah keluar kamar. Sebelum membuka pintu, keduanya sempat memeriksa ke layar monitor kecil didinding dan melihat tampilan seorang petugas _pizza_.

"Aku belum mengisi kulkas lagi. Jadi, kita makan _pizza _saja siang ini. Oke, nona Lu?" tanyanya setelah mengambil kotak makanan itu dan dua _cup _minuman soda dari tangan si petugas.

Pintu menutup, si petugas pergi dan otot tegang di wajah Luhan mulai mengendur. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan lalu mengecup kening itu sekali.

"Sudah cukup beres-beresnya. Perutmu juga perlu diisi."

Wangi paprika bercampur daging asap serta gurihnya keju menguar ketika Sehun membuka kotak _pizza_nya diatas meja makan. Asap bahkan masih mengepul dari sana. Sehun sempat melirik pada Luhan yang menelan ludahnya diam-diam.

"Lapar, manis?" godanya.

Perempuan itu menatap kikuk sebentar sebelum tersenyum malu-malu. Sehun mendekat dengan sepotong _pizza _di tangan lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Seharian ini kau tidak berhenti bekerja. Bukan hanya koperku yang kau bersihkan, tapi juga seisi apartemen!"

Luhan meringis. Mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Saat itu jempol Sehun terulur ke sudut bibirnya, menghapus jejak saos yang tertinggal.

"_Hanwoo!_" perempuan itu berseru.

"Apa?"

Luhan menyelesaikan kunyahan dulu sebelum menjawab lengkap. "_Hanwoo. _Aku mau itu untuk makan malam nanti sebagai bayaran pekerjaanku hari ini. Boleh?"

"Rusa kecil." Sehun pura-pura menahan kesabarannya. "Kau bekerja tanpa diminta. Tapi sekarang kau malah menagih bayarannya! Dan apa itu? _Hanwoo_? Daging sapi terbaik di negara ini?"

Tawa riang berderai lagi dari kerongkongan Luhan. Ia mengerti kalau Sehun sedang protes pada besarnya nilai harga yang mesti ia bayar. Perempuan itu tertawa lepas sampai harus tersedak dan langsung membuat Sehun terkikik puas melihat wajah Luhan merah padam kerepotan mengambil nafas.

Tapi dengan segera lelaki ini meraih satu _cup cola _dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Begitu terburu-burunya ia menenggak minuman soda itu sampai airnya menetes ke dagu dan membasahi kemeja Sehun yang tengah ia kenakan.

Sisa airnya terus menetes turun ke leher hingga akhirnya membuat pola lebar di bagian dada. Membuat bagian itu sedikit terlihat transparan dimana Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat bra putih Luhan tercetak jelas. Wanita itu sudah selesai minum, tapi belum sadar pada tatapan bengong Sehun sampai tangannya ditarik keluar dari area dapur menuju kamar.

Luhan tak sempat bertanya-tanya karena langkah Sehun begitu cepat. Tiba di kamar, pria ini melepaskan uluran tangannya dan berdiri didepan lemari pakaian yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

Lelaki itu belum menjawab. Ia tengah memilih baju-bajunya sendiri didalam lemari. Baru sekitar lima detik kemudian, Sehun menyerahkan sebuah _sweater _abu polosnya pada Luhan.

"Bajumu basah. Kau akan masuk angin kalau tidak segera ganti. Pakai ini." katanya.

"Eh?" Luhan nampak bingung. Tapi melihat ke arah mana mata Sehun tertuju, ia refleks meraih _sweater _itu cepat-cepat dan menaruhnya didepan dada. "Akan kuganti." ujarnya malu.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusap puncak kepala Luhan sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Tinggal bersama lagi tidak lantas membuat keduanya melakukan segala hal dengan bebas. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan masih sering teringat kejadian dengan Kris dulu meskipun tiap malam perempuan itu akan selalu minta dipeluk agar bisa segera tidur. Dan Sehun jelas tak akan menolak. Toh ia juga merindukan aroma feminin Luhan.

Beberapa saat yang terasa lama, Sehun mulai dibuat bertanya-tanya. Meskipun tak pernah mengamati, ia tahu berapa kisaran waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk mengganti pakaian. Dan Luhan jelas tidak sampai harus memoles wajah atau merias diri untuk itu, bukan? Tapi sudah lebih dari lima belas menit perempuan itu tidak juga keluar kamar. Bahkan Sehun sudah menghabiskan tiga potong _pizza_nya saat ini.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke depan pintu kamar, mengetuknya tiga kali sambil memanggil nama Luhan yang tak juga menyahut.

Sedikit memutar knop pintu, Sehun mengintip dari celah. Luhan ada disana. Berdiri didepan cermin besar masih memakai kemejanya yang basah. _Sweater _abu itu juga masih ia pegang. Sehun membuka daun pintu lebih lebar lagi dengan lenguhan kesal.

"Kenapa malah bercermin? _Pizza _dingin tidak enak, Luhan." ujarnya.

Luhan diam. Mematung menatap bayangan dirinya.

Tak merasakan keheranan, Sehun akhirnya mendekat untuk kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan. Bayangannya juga terpantul ke cermin itu.

Awalnya ia kira kalau Luhan sedang mengamati wajahnya, tapi setelah diamati, mata rusa itu ternyata tengah menatap sendu ke sebuah bercak gelap yang menghiasi salah satu bahu putihnya. Dari pantulan cermin terlihat kalau Luhan juga sudah membuka semua kancing kemejanya itu dengan bagian kerah sedikit terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan daerah yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian dirinya serta kedua mata Sehun sekarang.

Tangan halus Luhan mengusap bagian itu sebentar sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan erat.

"Lu..." lirih suara Sehun membuat perempuan itu terkesiap.

Dengan cepat ia menutup kerah kemejanya rapat-rapat dan memalingkan wajah dari cermin.

"Maaf. Aku akan ganti di toilet." katanya sambil mencoba berlalu tapi tangan Sehun jauh lebih cepat.

Mereka berakhir saling berhadapan tapi hanya Sehun yang menatap lurus ke wajah Luhan.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Jangan takut." potongnya. "Kemarilah."

Sorot mata elang yang teduh itu mampu mengendurkan emosi di dada Luhan seketika. Sehun sudah menariknya kembali ke depan cermin dan sebelum memeluknya dari belakang, pria ini membuka kembali kerah bagian kiri yang masih dicengkeram oleh tangan Luhan.

"Biar aku lihat." bisik Sehun lagi.

Cengkeraman itu mengendur perlahan dan akhirnya satu sisi pundak perempuan itu terekspos ke permukaan. Ada bekas ungu gelap disana. Samar memang, tapi masih jelas terlihat. Tak hanya satu, melainkan banyak. Sehun menatap noda 'perusak' kulit mulus kekasihnya ini dengan tatapan sulit diartikan yang bisa Luhan lihat dari pantulan di cermin. Akhirnya mata elang itu melihat hasil perbuatan Kris yang hina ini.

Luhan sudah mau menutup pundaknya lagi tepat ketika Sehun mengecupnya. Lembut dan hangat. Mata elangnya terpejam, deru nafasnya juga tetap tenang selama beberapa saat tanpa tahu kalau mata Luhan sudah berair. Yang bisa Sehun rasakan hanyalah usapan halus sebuah jemari tangan pada lengannya yang masih melingkari perut ramping Luhan.

Lelaki ini akhirnya membuka mata, menaruh dagunya ke pundak sempit itu lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Luhan yang ada dalam cermin. Perempuan itu membalas tatapannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh keraguan. Dan tanpa merubah posisi, Sehun menoleh ke kanan tepat ke arah leher jenjang Luhan berada, memejamkan matanya lagi, menyesap aromanya sesaat, baru kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Katakan, Luhan...dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" pelukannya mengetat. "Aku akan menggantinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duh maaf kemarin saya typo -_-

itu akun **askfm** saya: **seehunn**

_let's be friend, readerdeul :)_

Saya ga janji updet cepet, tapi saya jamin cerita ini bakal beres hhoo

Dan chapter ini...entahlah, seadanya ide yang nongol cuma begini...mudah2an mengobati tangis reader di chap kemarin *nyengir* soal karakter Tao, dia emang ga dibikin manja sama sekali disini. _She's smart, strong and brave woman _pokonya!

Buat **luchen379**, mian chingu, karena ga ada ID, saya bales pertanyaan kamu disini aja yaa..

Sebenernya saya belum ngerasa pantes buat ngasih tips. _I'm not that expert, chingu. Not that scale.._

Saya juga ga yakin kalo judul ff ini sesuai sama isi ceritanya hahaaa

Sumber inspirasi terbesar sih sebenarnya cuma lewat khayalan aja alias ngelamun -_-

Ide untuk ff ini juga gara2 dengerin lagunya Meghan Trainor – Dear Future Husband. Tapi seringnya sih emang pas lagi ngelamun hahaa *untung ga kesambet*

Soal tata bahasa, saya juga ga ngerti banyak karena saya bukan anak sastra. Saya cuma anak kandung ayah dan ibu saya yg kebetulan doyan sehun dan demen nulis #abaikan

Saya cuma pake bahasa yg sekiranya enak buat dibaca aja...dan sejauh ini tengkyu berat buat chingudeul semua yg suka sm cara nulis saya *booooooooow* saya juga reader kok dan di ffn ini banyak bgt author yg bahasanya jauh lebih keren! _*two thumbs up for any author in here*_

Pengennya sih nulis naskah buat penerbit, tp yg ada idenya malah tumpah ruah disini hahaa

Segitu aja **luchen379. **Pokonya _keep writing anything! _Secuil apapun idenya, tulis aja. Klo pny ID nnti boleh kirim PM atau mmpir ke askfm saya hahaa pasti saya jawab lengkap karena ini udh kepanjangan ._. yg jelas sih saya juga masih perlu belajar banyak biar bisa senasib kaya J.K Rowling – _the millionaire writer _#daydream

**FIGHTING!**

**Reader-deul, tengkyu!**

**...**

**CHAP 11 SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Adamas Azalea|aismamangkona|arvitakim|baebychanniee|Baby Kim|byunbaek04|ChaNana Shippers Agen1127|ChagiLu|chenma|chocheonsa88|choi seul bee|chotie04|deerxiviiiv|doremifaseul|evita vita|farfaridah16|fifioluluge|Gigi onta|guest|Han Lu|hanhyewon357|hea|HHS|Hohoho61|HunHanCherry1220|HUNsayHAN|IndahOliedLee|iyas|jdcchan|kaihunhan|karina|KimRyeona19|kkamjong30|kkamjong96|LishaFtGtJH|lisnana1|loovyjojong|luchen379|Luhan Oh|llalala|luhannieka|melee|mellamolla|MeriskaLu|nanacputri1|niasw3ty|nisaramaidah28|NopwillineKaiSoo|Oh Juna93|Oh Lu-Yan|ohiyasehun|ohsehawnn|PandaCherry|panggilsajaesef|pcyproperties|pinzame|princesshangul|ramyoon|raulsungsoo12|rikha-chan|Rizka|Roxanne Jung|ruixi1|RlyCJaekyu|Ryu Hyu Rin|sandrimay88|secret|Silver Orange|ShinJiWoo920202|Takaroka Bbubble|Tian mi mi|Twosuhobe|viiyoung|vivikim406|Widiyasari|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|WulanLulu|xiaoci|xiaolu odult|xslbc'cdtks|YoungHeeSEHUN94|younlaycious88|ziadwir|zoldyk**


	14. Fix You

**- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**~ Fix You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan, Luhan...dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" pelukannya mengetat. "Aku akan menggantinya."

Kontak mata itu kembali terjalin setelah Sehun menatap lurus wajah Luhan didalam cermin. Tidak ada ekspresi jelas disana. Luhan diam, mematung dengan bibir sedikit membuka.

"Lu?"

Sret!

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah kemeja ke tempatnya semula dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." katanya sambil berlalu.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Jauh didalam hatinya ia yakin akan satu hal; Luhan benar-benar mengalami trauma dan jelas tidak siap untuk 'menerimanya' kembali.

Aura canggung agak sedikit melingkupi dua insan saling cinta ini ketika mereka sama-sama menghabiskan sisa siang dengan menonton televisi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Luhan asik membelai rambut Sehun yang berbaring di pahanya dan terlihat fokus pada alur drama di TV seolah kejadian didepan cermin tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Tapi Sehun tidak. Ia merasa belaian tangan Luhan yang lembut itu berubah dingin. Antara mau dan tak mau. Sampai akhirnya pria ini bangkit secara tiba-tiba dan agak membuat wanita itu terlonjak.

"Aku kira kau tidur." komentarnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan belanja. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Belanja? Keluar?!"

"Hm. _Junk food _terustidak baik, Luhan. Kita berdua bisa berakhir kegemukan disini. Titip sesuatu?" ulangnya.

Mendengar dunia luar seperti memberikan sensasi tak menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Wajah cantiknya kaku saat Sehun diam menanti jawaban.

"Tidak." ia menjawab. "Aku tak butuh apa-apa. Kembalilah segera." tambahnya sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Sehun. Kali ini tangan halusnya mendadak berubah hangat.

Tak ayal hal itu melebarkan senyum manis di bibir Sehun seketika. Ia mengecup uluran tangan Luhan dengan mata terpejam selama beberapa saat baru kemudian beralih mencium keningnya.

"Nyalakan ponselmu, sayang. Barangkali kau berubah pikiran." kata Sehun, menggoyangkan ponselnya sendiri.

Dua benda elektronik itu memang sudah beberapa hari ini padam dan nampaknya, setelah merasa ia tak akan menerima panggilan dari nomor asing itu lagi, Sehun mengaktifkan ponselnya sendiri. Pihak kepolisian sempat memberitahukan lokasi dimana Kris berada dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sehun.." Luhan berujar.

"Ya?" Sehun berbalik. Ia baru saja melangkah beberapa meter dari sofa.

"Kau...kau harus ganti _password_mu. Angkanya...tidak bagus."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun saat menuntaskan kalimatnya barusan. Ia masih diam ditempat dan memunggunginya.

"Kapan kau lahir, Luhan?"

Dari tempatnya duduk, kening _yeoja _ini berkerut.

"Tanggal dan bulan lahirmu." jelas Sehun lagi.

Luhan sontak berbalik. "Kuno sekali!" protesnya. "_Password _dengan tanggal lahir itu pasaran, Sehun!"

Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari dan mencubit pipi Luhan saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah beberapa saat lalu kekasih pujaannya ini merubah sikap –murung dan tak tersenyum, Luhan yang ada didepan matanya sekarang tiba-tiba terlihat menggemaskan dengan kerutan rapat di kening, raut wajah marah dan suara yang melengking. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Aksi protes Luhan kalau ia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Kuno? Aku hanya ingin agar angkanya mudah untuk kuingat. Atau kita pakai tanggal lahirku saja? Dua belas bulan empat tahun-"

"April? Kau lahir di bulan April?" tanya Luhan, terlihat antusias tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Wah! Kalau begitu sama denganku! Aku juga lahir di bulan April, tanggal dua puluh tahuuuuun..." tiba-tiba saja kata itu menggantung di udara ketika Luhan melihat seringai puas di wajah Sehun.

"Oh! Tidak! Jangan kau pakai tanggal lahirku sebagai _password, _Oh Sehun!" pekiknya.

Pria jangkung itu hanya melambaikan satu tangan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu masuk. Senang rasanya melihat Luhan kembali seperti ini. Lincah, riang dan berisik. Itulah yang Sehun ingat sejak awal ia mengenal Luhan di Jeju dulu. Kesan pertama yang selalu membekas.

"_YA! _OH SEHUN!"

BRAK!

Pintu yang sudah membuka itu ditarik oleh Luhan dan menutup kembali dengan suara kencang.

"Aku serius! Tanggal lahir adalah hal pertama yang paling mudah diretas orang!" pekiknya.

"Luhan, haruskah kita berdebat hanya karena _password _dan tanggal lahir? Ini tidak lucu. Minggir."

"Tak mau. Kalau kau memakai-"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan memakai tanggal lahirmu." tukas Sehun.

Luhan berkedip polos dan membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan dengusan tawa.

"Satu dua dua nol nol empat." ujarnya cepat. "Ingat itu baik-baik, nona Lu."

Sampai Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, Luhan masih saja berdiam diri ditempat, mencerna kombinasi angka yang tadi Sehun sebutkan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian perempuan ini akhirnya tersenyum lebar menyadari kalau gabungan angka barusan adalah tanggal dan bulan lahir dirinya dengan Sehun.

.

.

Sayuran? _Check!_

Daging? _Check!_

Makanan ringan? _Check!_

_Black Soda Drink? Check!_

Cumi-cumi kering? _Check!_

Sabun, sampo, deterjen, pasta gigi, pengharum ruangan... _Check!_

Semua _list _belanja yang sempat Sehun catat di ponselnya sudah ada didalam keranjang. Hampir. Karena dia baru saja menambahkan satu daftar lain di baris paling bawah.

"Pembalut." bisik Sehun.

Ia memang tidak tahu pasti kapan perempuan itu datang bulan, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Luhan sebagai wanita? Toh kini mereka sudah tinggal satu atap bersama.

Jadilah satu pak pembalut itu ikut masuk ke dalam keranjang yang tengah didorong Sehun menuju kasir. Boleh jadi Sehun pengangguran, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa menghasilkan uang. Sehun sudah memikirkan matang-matang jalan hidupnya tepat setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Ia tidak mau bergantung pada penghasilan sang ibu atau peninggalan ayahnya. Itulah kenapa sejak saat itu Sehun memulai karir sebagai fotografer lepas yang hanya menerima upah dari para penyuka hasil jepretannya di media. Pekerjaan yang kembali ia geluti sekarang dan hasilnya cukup lumayan. Setidaknya bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Luhan selama beberapa waktu.

Keluar dari toko, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"Kenapa? Baru kepikiran ingin titip sesuatu?" tanya Sehun _to the point. _Sudah jelas telepon itu dari Luhan.

"_Hm. Apa disana ada _hanbok? _Kalau ada, belikan satu untukku, ya!"_

"Apa?! _Hanbok?!"_

"_Iya. _Han-bok. _Baju tradisional itu, Sehun. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang ingin memilikinya, kan?"_

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri dengan mimik muka kesal.

"Kemarin _hanwoo, _sekarang _hanbok. _Besok apa? Hankyung? Atau Hangeng? Mantan personil grup idolamu itu? Hm?"

"_Sehun!"_

Pria itu malah tertawa meledek.

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

"Nanti aku belikan. Sekarang duduk manis di sofa karena sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Oke?"

Sambungan telepon itu kemudian diputus Sehun yang kembali melangkah dengan wajah cerah. Mendengar suara cerewet Luhan dan nada marahnya barusan membuat perasaannya membaik sampai tak sabar ingin segera tiba di pintu apartemen.

Tapi belum juga dua menit, ponselnya bergetar lagi menampilkan nama yang sama.

"Apa lagi, sayang?" tanyanya lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

"_..pesan..Chanyeol...sakit..." _suara Luhan tidak terdengar jelas.

"Hm? Kenapa, Lu? Maaf, aku tak dengar." Sehun menepi lagi. Sebuah truk baru saja melintas dan membuat suaranya terdengar samar.

"_Aku mau ke rumah sakit." _Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Rumah sakit? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?!"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Luhan menjawab lagi. _"Aku baru dapat pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia bilang, Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit."_

Tidak seperti tadi, suara Luhan kali ini terdengar kurang bersemangat dan semakin membangkitkan rasa cemas di dada Sehun saat mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' diucapkan.

"Dimana?" tanyanya.

"_Sehun, aku berjanji tak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat-"_

"Dimana rumah sakitnya, Luhan?" pria itu mengulang tegas.

Luhan tidak menjawab cepat. Sehun tahu kalau kekasihnya ini belum ingin mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku sebentar lagi sampai." kata Sehun lagi merendahkan suaranya.

"_..."_

"Lu?"

Terputus. Sambungan dari seberang mati dan Sehun refleks mengumpat kesal. Jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari gedung apartemen, maka dengan dua kaki panjangnya ia berlari cepat menelusuri trotoar lalu menerobos masuk pintu kaca dan menemukan seraut wajah cantik tengah terkesiap sempurna tepat didepan mata.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mengerjap kaget. Ia baru saja keluar dari _lift._

"Kita pergi bersama." ujar Sehun cepat.

"Sehun, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi-"

"Chanyeol?" tukasnya tiba-tiba. "Apa ini karenanya? Kau takut dia akan berbuat sesuatu padaku?"

Luhan diam. Mata rusa bening itu terlihat sedikit berair ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan dua manik tajam milik Sehun. Kemudian sambil mendekat satu langkah, ia meremas ujung kemeja Sehun dengan satu tangannya cukup kuat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi darimu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi." lirihnya.

Sehun tahu itu yang selalu Luhan cemaskan. Takut kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan hal apapun demi membuat mereka tak lagi saling berhubungan. Seperti ucapannya dulu –dan yang terpaksa Sehun langgar.

"Dengar..." lelaki itu berucap lembut, meraih tangan kurus Luhan dari ujung kemejanya. "Aku tak akan pergi darimu. Aku mau kita hidup bersama tanpa ada halangan. Jadi biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya. Aku tak mau kita bersembunyi terus, Luhan. Bukan dengan cara seperti itu..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hey..." ujar Sehun lagi. "Temuilah Baekhyun. Kalau memang Chanyeol belum bisa melihatku, aku janji akan bersembunyi di toilet asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut bersamamu. Aku tak mau kau pergi sendirian kesana. Oke?"

Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar penawaran konyol Sehun barusan, tapi tawanya tergantikan oleh senyum samar ketika pria itu mulai menggandeng satu tangannya.

Sebelum keluar dari gedung, Sehun sempat menitipkan barang belanjaannya dulu ke meja resepsionis lalu bertanya pendek.

"Jadi dimana Baekhyun dirawat? Kau belum menjawabnya."

Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya menyebutkan sebuah nama rumah sakit yang malah membuat kedua bola mata Sehun melebar. Rahangnya pun ikut mengatup rapat. Melihat aura ganjil di wajah kekasihnya ini jelas membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, tapi belum sempat kata terucap, Sehun sudah menggandeng kuat tangannya sambil berucap tegas.

"Kau memang tak boleh sendirian kesana."

.

.

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan mengisi setiap sudut kamar bercat putih itu. Baru saja ada pertunjukkan solo kecil dari seorang _gitarist _merangkap _vocalist _amatir_, _Park Chanyeol, yang menyelesaikan sebuah lagu asing didepan Baekhyun dan sang dokter, Huang Zitao.

"Waaah...anda berbakat juga rupanya. Meskipun suara anda pas-pasan, tapi itu keren!Saya terpesona."

Baekhyun tertawa di ranjang sedangkan Chanyeol malah memasang tampang masam.

"Dokter Huang, kalau mau memuji ya puji saja. Kenapa harus ada embel-embel 'pas-pasan' segala?" protesnya.

"Ah, apa saya tadi saya berkata begitu? Hahaha...maafkan. Tapi itulah yang saya dengar. Suara anda...pas-pasan."

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak membuat dua wanita disana semakin menertawakannya.

"Anda benar-benar menghibur, Chanyeol-ssi. Lain kali panggil aku kapanpun kau mau bernyanyi lagi, oke?" dokter Huang berucap ringan sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"_Mwoya? _Dia terhibur tapi tetap meledekku. Dasar, dokter unik!"

"Aku setuju dengannya. Suaramu..."

"Eeeey...sudah-sudah! Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi saat melihat raut kesal nan menggemaskan di wajah polos kekasihnya ini.

"Terima kasih." katanya segera. "Kau mengabulkan permintaan bayiku."

Ekspresi sebal itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah raut bahagia di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang baru saja menyimpan gitar akustiknya di sisi ranjang. "Mendengarkan keinginan wanita ngidam adalah perbuatan terpuji." balasnya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menyanyikan lagu berbahasa asing."

"Itu lagu sulit, Baek! Waktu kau memintaku untuk _perform live _didepanmu, aku butuh latihan ekstra sebelum menguasai lirik dan _chord_nya. Tapi _Sabor a Mi _lagu Perancis yang enak didengar, kan?"

"Perancis?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Hm! Aku sengaja menyanyikan lagu lama itu karenaaaa..." sekilas Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Karena apa?"

Pria itu mendesah sekilas. "...karena kau pernah menetap disana." jawabnya pelan.

Baekhyun memahami sesuatu. Jelas sekali Chanyeol mendadak terlihat canggung mengatakan alasannya karena Perancis tak hanya membuat mereka kembali mengingat segelintir kenangan buruk, tapi juga mengingatkannya pada satu nama. Meski demikian, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggilnya. Lelaki itu hanya menggumam singkat dengan kepala tertunduk, persis seperti anak kecil habis mengakui kesalahan.

"Lagunya enak. Aku suka." lanjut Baekhyun. "Tapi apa kau yakin itu lagu Perancis?"

"_Ne?_"

Dengus tawa meledak ringan dari kerongkongan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mendongak cepat. Dan dengan kelembutan yang ia miliki disentuhan jemarinya, Baekhyun membelai sebelah pipi tirus lelaki itu perlahan seraya berucap lirih. "_Sabor a Mi _bukan lagu Perancis, sayang. Itu lagu Meksiko."

"_NE?!_" lagi, pria itu bertanya polos.

Kali ini Baekhyun tak tertawa. Ia malah melampiaskan perasaan bahagianya dengan mencumbu mesra bibir Chanyeol yang diam tak berkutik saking terkejut. Mata besarnya berkedip lucu didepan mata _puppy _Baekhyun yang menutup.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu lagu Perancismu kalau kau mau menyanyikannya." ujar Baekhyun lagi, seraya mengusap bibir bawah Chanyeol yang basah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan dan menjatuhkan kecupan kecil ke cuping hidung mungilnya.

"Dokter Huang bilang, lusa kau sudah boleh pulang. Maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol menggamit dua lengan kurus Baekhyun seraya mengelusnya lembut dengan tatapan lurus telak ke manik mata hitamnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksa kalau kau tak mau. Selama kau belum siap, aku akan terus menunggu." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang, Baek. Maksudku...kita berdua...menemui orang tuamu. Aku ingin meminta restu mereka." kalimat itu terucap lirih tapi penuh keyakinan dari bibir Chanyeol. "Hanya kalau kau mau." tambahnya setelah melihat raut kaku di wajah Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan wanita hamil ini dibuat terperangah sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Sudah tidak heran memang melihat keseriusan Chanyeol ingin meminangnya sebagai istri sekaligus menanggung status ayah tiri bagi bayi Baekhyun kelak, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana kondisi keluarganya sendiri.

Paris membawa semua masa-masa indahnya terasa asing. Amnesia kemarin juga membuatnya tidak penasaran untuk tahu darimana ia berasal atau siapa orang tuanya. Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap." kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Maaf."

"Ssssh..._aniya." _pria itu meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Istirahatlah, Baek. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan menempatkan diri dengan nyaman ke tempat tidur.

Dua detik keluar dari pintu kamar, Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat ingin mencari udara segar, justru dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang wanita yang berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Rona pucat yang masih membekas dalam ingatannya itu nampak pudar kali ini. Luhan agak berubah, pipinya terlihat lebih berwarna dan matanya cerah walau sekarang ia tengah menahan genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Lu?" sapa Chanyeol agak keheranan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan meloloskan sebutir air mata ke pipi kiri.

"Baekhyun...bagaimana keadaannya?" ia bertanya.

"O..oh...dia baik. Baekhyun...baru saja tertidur."

"Syukurlah..." Luhan mendesah lega sambil menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkomentar banyak padahal di kepalanya bersarang puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan saat melihat Luhan lagi didepan mata. Sahabatnya itu datang hanya memakai kaos polos kebesaran, celana pendek santai dan _flat shoes _hitam. Nampak terburu-buru keluar dari rumah dan tidak sempat berdandan.

"Kau membaca pesanku?" hanya itu yang akhirnya Chanyeol tanyakan demi mengusir aura canggung yang asing diantara mereka.

Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kau baik? Kau nampak kurusan, Chanyeol-ah." katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bergurau. Entah kenapa Luhan di matanya sekarang terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Wajahnya memang tidak sepucat dulu, hanya saja ada raut cemas bercampur takut yang terpancar jelas disana.

"Kemana kau tiga hari ini?" ia memulai. "Ponsel dimatikan, bolos bekerja, tak memberi kabar, kamar selalu kosong. Kau tak bisa membodohiku lagi, Luhan. Katakanlah dengan jujur."

Bulir bening kembali menyelubungi dua mata cantik Luhan yang tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Ia malah berdiam diri di tempat masih menatap lurus ke arah mata Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba bersikap normal, Luhan tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya saat ini. Ia terlalu khawatir.

"Apa kau menemuinya? Kau tinggal ditempatnya?" tembak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

_Yeoja _itu bergerak tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah cepat lalu berhenti tepat didepan tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dengan menengadahkan wajah dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol-ah...kumohon..." lirihnya, memilih untuk pasrah pada keadaan.

Luhan bisa merasakan emosi Chanyeol muncul ke permukaan dari raut wajah dan keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangan kecilnya terutama ketika kedua mata Chanyeol terpancang lurus menatap ke satu arah. Tepat pada sosok familiar yang akhirnya muncul dan berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Kau..." geramnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sekuat tenaga saat dirasa otot-otot tubuhnya mengeras. Jelas ia tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." sahut suara dalam khas milik Sehun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol berucap, pintu kamar membuka dan muncullah sosok Baekhyun dengan wajah kantuk berdiri diambang pintu sambil menenteng botol infus. Raut mukanya mendadak kaku tiba-tiba. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan yang belum melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Chanyeol.

"Baek-"

"Luhan!" serunya, memutus ucapan Chanyeol.

Wajah Luhan yang tertempel ke dada Chanyeol itu sontak menjauh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari samping. Tak sampai dua detik, Baekhyun menyentaknya lepas lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hm?" ia bertanya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng singkat. Isakannya pelan tapi air mata mengalir cepat ke kedua pipinya.

Suasana kian bertambah canggung tanpa ada pihak yang mau mencairkan. Sampai akhirnya beberapa detik saling bungkam, Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangan ke puncak kepala Luhan, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan berkata pelan pada Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah ke arah Sehun.

Chanyeol berbalik. Otot tegang di wajahnya mengendur perlahan ketika mendapati aliran kecil air mata di kedua pipi Luhan saat itu.

"Aku tak akan menyakitinya, Lu." ujarnya, paham akan simbol non-verbal Luhan. "Kalaupun aku harus menghajarnya, maka aku sendiri yang akan membawanya ke dokter." tandas Chanyeol kemudian pergi setelah mengecup kening Luhan sekali.

.

.

Mereka berdiri dalam jarak tiga meter didepan beton pembatas setinggi dada. Sehun mengekor kemana Chanyeol melangkah dan pria itu membawanya ke atap rumah sakit yang sepi. Semburat jingga matahari sore menyorot tepat ke wajah tak berekspresi dua lelaki dewasa ini.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Oh Sehun." mulai Chanyeol. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Pria ini malah berdiri tegak dengan kepala agak tertunduk menatap jalanan ramai jauh dibawah sana.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan secara jelas padamu." kata Chanyeol lagi. "Tinggalkan Luhan. Aku bisa membuat hidupnya kembali nor-"

"Dia datang ke apartemenku." putus Sehun. Keduanya masih tak mau melakukan kontak mata. "Aku menemukannya menangis di ranjangku. Sepertinya dia mabuk dan tidur disana semalaman."

"_Mwo?!_"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan seperti itu. Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian." telak Sehun, menoleh dengan raut tegas. "Kondisi kita sama, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol sontak mendengus tertawa. "Berani-beraninya kau menyamakan keada-"

"Kris disini." tukas Sehun lagi. "Aku rasa kau belum tahu."

Rahang Chanyeol kaku. Ia bahkan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

Sehun memutar arah pandangnya kembali ke depan dan terlihat jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya sudah tidak ada gurat tegang lagi di wajah tampannya kali ini.

"Polisi banyak memberikan informasi padaku. Kabar terakhir, mereka mengatakan kalau Kris masih dalam perawatan di rumah sakit ini. Kuharap Baekhyun bisa segera pulang sebelum Kris melihat kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan selanjutnya."

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Persetan Kris ada dimana! Yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi jauh dari hadapan kalian berdua! Jadi setelah ini, silakan kau menghilang lagi, tak perlu kembali atau sampai harus mencemaskan siapapun karena mereka akan aman bersamaku." ujar Chanyeol. "Pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu seperti kemarin."

"Lebih baik kau habisi aku disini daripada aku harus pergi dan memperburuk keadaan-"

"Memperburuk?! Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuat segalanya berakhir seperti ini?! Hah?!"

"Aku tahu permintaan maafku akan tetap sia-sia bagimu!" Sehun ikut menaikkan volume suaranya. "Tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf! Aku tidak main-main kalau aku mencintai sahabatmu!"

"Luhan akan segera melupakanmu kalau kau pergi dari kehidupannya-"

"Apapun usaha yang akan kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darinya, Park Chanyeol. Luhan membutuhkanku."

"Butuh katamu? Kau pikir Luhan-"

"Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya! Tidakkah kau paham akan situasi kami?!"

Chanyeol diam. Sehun berulang kali memutus ucapannya dan membuat darah di ubun-ubunnya terasa semakin memanas.

"Aku berkaca pada kondisimu. Kau sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, kan? Tolonglah...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." ujar Sehun lagi. "Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku ingin hidup bersama Luhan. Aku perlu menjaganya."

Dua pasang mata tajam itu saling adu pandang. Sehun menatap penuh harap sedangkan Chanyeol diliputi keraguan.

"Ini janjiku yang terakhir. Dan jika aku melanggar...kau berhak membunuhku."

Mata Chanyeol mendelik tajam seketika. Kali ini raut dingin dan tegas terpancar jelas di wajah Sehun yang baru saja berucap penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku di penjara. Dan kalau kau memang seorang pria, peganglah kata-katamu sendiri kali ini." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata tegas tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya.

Kalau saja Sehun bisa tersenyum lebar, ia akan tersenyum saat itu juga. Sayangnya perasaan lega itu harus tetap tersembunyi didalam hati ketika sadar kalau pria yang berdiri tiga meter darinya ini baru saja bermain kata. Chanyeol jelas memberinya ijin penuh atas Luhan. Ia ingin agar Sehun memegang janji terakhirnya ini tanpa harus mengubahnya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang berakhir dibalik jeruji besi.

"Aku tetap mengawasimu." tambahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

.

.

Ketika Sehun turun dan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Sepertinya ia memang tak kembali karena Luhan buru-buru menghampirinya dengan cemas sambil sibuk mengecek seluruh bagian wajah maupun area tubuhnya yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Chanyeol tidak menyentuh kulitku barang sesenti pun!" bisik Sehun.

Wanita itu tersenyum lega. Tangannya membelai sisi rahang Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku bersamamu." lirih lelaki itu.

Detik kemudian Luhan memeluknya. Ia tak perlu tahu apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol bicarakan dengan kekasihnya ini. Yang jelas, Luhan paham kalau situasi mulai membaik dan hubungannya dengan Sehun juga sudah bisa diterima oleh Chanyeol. Kata-kata Sehun barusan yang meyakinkannya.

"Kau mau menemui Baekhyun?" ia bertanya.

Sehun hanya memberi anggukan satu kali sebelum Luhan menggandengnya ke arah ranjang Baekhyun yang saat itu baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Dokter Huang dan asistennya ada disana.

"Pastikan untuk menghabiskan makan malammu kali ini, Baekhyun-ssi. Atau lusa kau tak boleh pulang." ujar Zitao.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. Baru ketika itu mata Zitao mengarah pada Luhan sebentar lalu beralih ke sisinya tepat ke wajah Sehun yang memberi anggukan sopan.

"Dan...siapa pria tampan ini? Apa dia _single_?" Zitao bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Luhan dan Sehun yang jelas belum mengenal kepribadian dokter 'blak-blakan' ini sontak terperangah. Apalagi nada bicara Zitao terdengar sangat antusias dengan mata menyipit menilik tubuh jangkung Sehun yang terdiam kaku, membuat Baekhyun tertawa lagi jauh lebih keras.

"Ini temanku, dokter Huang. Oh Sehun. Dan...maafkan aku, dia kekasih Luhan." jelasnya.

Mulut Zitao membuka dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah pemahaman sekaligus sedikit kekecewaan.

"Pilihan bagus, nona Xi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. "Yah, kalau begitu aku hanya akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Namaku Huang Zitao, dan aku dokter kandungan terbaik disini."

Luhan bisa melihat sang asisten menahan senyumnya saat Zitao dengan bangga mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." pria itu membalas pendek, menjabat tangan Zitao.

"Ah, aku banyak bertemu pria tampan disini tapi mereka sudah ada yang memiliki. Dewi fortuna belum berpihak padaku!"

Seisi ruangan itu tertawa kompak mendengar desis kesal Zitao barusan. Bahkan Sehun pun ikut mendengus pelan.

BRAK!

Suasana penuh canda itu terpaksa rusak ketika pintu kamar terbuka kasar tiba-tiba. Seorang perawat wanita yang wajahnya terlihat panik bukan main berdiri disana dengan nafas memburu.

"Dokter Huang! Tolong ikut dengan saya!" katanya.

Dan sebelum Zitao bisa bertanya, perawat itu berucap frustasi. "Park Chanyeol..."

Hanya derap langkah kaki cepat yang terdengar memburu saat Zitao, sang asisten, dan Sehun, keluar dari ruangan. Jika Zitao diliputi rasa kebingungan, Sehun justru berwajah cemas. Lelaki ini bisa melihat sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi dari raut wajah si perawat yang memimpin jalan didepan.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Park Chanyeol?" tuntut Zitao setelah lama menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kaki panjangnya kini sejajar dengan langkah cepat perawat itu.

"Ooh...dokter! Anda harus melihatnya!"

Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan area khusus ibu dan anak dan berbelok ke lorong sebuah bangsal umum. Zitao sudah mau membuka mulut lagi tepat ketika si perawat menghentikan langkah didepan sebuah kamar yang pintunya menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan kondisi ruangan amat berantakan. Seperti telah terjadi sebuah perkelahian hebat disana.

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh, astaga!" hanya itu yang bisa Zitao ungkapkan.

Disana, tepat disisi ranjang yang posisinya sudah tak beraturan, duduk lemas seorang pria dengan setengah wajah dililit perban menunduk dalam-dalam didepan seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang kala itu dikawal oleh dua perawat pria. Itu Chanyeol. Nampak dia memang baru saja menghajar Kris –Zitao melirik pada papan nama diujung ranjang– cukup parah.

Perban yang harusnya berwarna putih bersih itu menggelap karena noda darah segar yang nyaris merembes ke seluruh permukaan. Hal ini diperjelas lagi oleh kondisi tangan kanan Chanyeol yang lebam dan warna merah pekat basah tertinggal disana.

"Chanyeol-ssi...apa yang anda lakukan?!" pekik Zitao.

Chanyeol baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat agak linglung saat menatap Zitao dan Sehun bergantian.

"Bawa dia keluar." titah Zitao cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Dua perawat pria itu lantas menggiring Chanyeol yang masih bungkam keluar kamar. Tapi ketika mendekati pintu, Sehun datang menghampiri kemudian mengambil alih tugas dua perawat pria ini seraya berucap sopan. "Biar aku yang membawanya."

Kamar VIP itu berangsur sepi menyisakan Zitao seorang. Dari keterangan para perawat, mereka tiba-tiba mendengar raung marah Chanyeol dari dalam kamar disertai dengan suara benda-benda terbanting ke lantai. Dan ketika mereka datang, Kris sudah dalam kondisi babak belur di tangan Chanyeol yang menghajarnya cukup hebat. Kalau tidak ditahan, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengambil tindakan lebih jauh hingga bisa merusak wajah penuh luka Kris secara permanen.

Dokter muda ini tidak berucap apa-apa saat membuka perban itu dan membersihkan lukanya. Jahitan yang harusnya mulai mengering itupun kembali terbuka dan harus diobati ulang. Zitao tahu ini bukan wewenangnya –ia dokter kandungan, tapi mengingat Chanyeol adalah wali dari pasiennya, Zitao juga merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Wajah Kris sudah dibius jadi ia tidak akan merasakan jarum jahit tengah menelusuri luka di pelipis kirinya saat ini. Kris juga diam, menatap lurus ke lantai putih kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Zitao memulai pembicaraan. "Tanganmu bersih. Aku tahu kau diam saja."

Lelaki itu tak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Kalau memang kau model, harusnya kau membela diri dengan tidak menjadikan wajahmu sebagai senjata. Aku tidak yakin penggemarmu akan mengenalimu lagi kalau kau terus terluka seperti ini." keluh Zitao lagi.

Kini jahitan itu sudah selesai dan Zitao tengah menutupi bekas jahitannya dengan perban ke sekeliling kepala Kris yang masih tetap bungkam.

"Aku tak perlu menutupi wajahmu lagi. Lukanya tak akan mengering kalau terus kau tutupi."

Kris masih diam. Matanya kini terpancang pada ID yang menggantung di leher Zitao.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya dokter itu lagi, nampak tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Mata tajam Kris bertemu tatap dengan Zitao ketika wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan untuk mengamati wajah Kris. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang kurang baik dan Zitao masih tidak menyukai aura dingin Kris saat ini, bukan berarti ia tak akan peduli atau membiarkan Kris begitu saja. Zitao dokter dan Kris adalah pasien. Secara teknis mereka saling terikat.

"Dokter Huang..." Kris bersuara rendah.

"Ya?" jawab Zitao antusias. Senang mendengar pria ini akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal?"

Kening Zitao kontan berkerut rapat.

"Aku pernah." Kris berkata lagi. "Aku begitu menyesal, dokter Huang."

Zitao mencerna ucapan Kris selama beberapa detik. Pria ini nampak jauh berbeda dengan pria berwajah perban yang beberapa hari lalu menatap tajam pada Baekhyun di taman itu. Kris bicara tentang penyesalan dan Zitao bisa melihat kesungguhan terpancar di kedua matanya. Bahkan nada bicaranya pun pelan penuh kepedihan.

"Semua orang pernah menyesali sesuatu dan penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Aku hanya berharap, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai sebuah pelajaran." kata Zitao.

Kris tertunduk. Kemudian secara perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan baru berhenti ketika puncak kepalanya menyentuh bahu kanan Zitao. Dengan wajah mengarah ke lantai, pria ini menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Tolong jaga dia untukku." katanya lirih.

_Dia? _Zitao semakin dibuat heran.

"Baekhyun..." sebut Kris. "...tolong jaga dia. Tolong jaga anak kami."

Zitao refleks memekik dalam hati. Mulutnya membuka tak percaya. Ucapan lirih Kris barusan seperti memberinya penjelasan cukup gamblang akan apa yang telah terjadi diantara dirinya, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Penalarannya sendiri membuat Zitao mengerti.

Dan saat bahu itu mulai dirasa bergetar, dokter ini mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke punggung kokoh Kris lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Tidak ada kata yang bisa ia lontarkan. Di satu sisi ia merasa kasihan, di sisi lain ia juga merasa marah. Tapi sebagai dokter yang tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadinya, Zitao hanya bisa memberikan apapun perlindungan yang diminta oleh setiap pasien yang ia rawat. Termasuk permintaan Kris padanya ini.

.

.

"Kau baik, Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"_Aniya_, Sehun-ah. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kemarilah."

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun merengkuh bahunya dan menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan ringan ke pelipis kanan ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Langit sudah gelap dan keduanya tengah melangkah bersama menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tahu ia tak bisa membohongi kekasihnya ini. Jadi sebelum menjawab, ia menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu tanpa menoleh kesamping. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Isi kepalaku berantakan, Sehun-ah.." katanya jujur.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Chanyeol hanya emosi sesaat dan aku percaya kalau dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi." katanya.

Luhan menatap lurus ke ujung kakinya. Perihal aksi brutal Chanyeol sore tadi memang sudah Sehun ceritakan. Ia juga sudah memberi tahu kalau Kris ada dirumah sakit yang sama –dimana Baekhyun mendadak berubah tegang dan terlihat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan kalau pria yang ia duga-duga itu ternyata benar Kris.

Meskipun dokter Huang memutuskan ingin menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun sampai ia melahirkan, Luhan tak bisa tak merasa cemas jika mereka masih satu atap dengan Kris. Sekalipun lusa Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Luhan..." Sehun mulai merasa diacuhkan.

"_Mian._ Aku hanya lelah."

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kedua bahu sempit Luhan agar mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum menatap wajah lesu didepannya.

"_Hanwoo, hanbok, _Hankyung." katanya. "Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Luhan butuh waktu ekstra untuk mencerna perubahan alur pembicaraan ini. Belum lagi Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang dibuat-buat dan malah berakhir menggemaskan. Kedua alis tegasnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, wajahnya agak miring ke kiri dan dua sudut bibir terangkat memamerkan senyum tanggung. Luhan lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau aku memilih, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau berhak memiliki salah satu diantaranya."

Perempuan itu refleks tertawa. "Hankyung? Aku boleh memilikinya?"

"Aaah...untuk yang satu itu pengecualian. Karena aku tak mungkin menyeret seorang artis dari Cina ke Korea dalam waktu sekejap. Menghadapi _bodyguard_nya saja butuh tenaga ekstra!"

Tawa Luhan meledak lebih keras. Sehun bahkan tersenyum melihat wajah yang sempat lesu dan pucat itu perlahan berubah santai.

"Kau sudah membelikanku _hanwoo _beberapa hari lalu. Dan karena tadi siang aku meminta _hanbok, _kurasa kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku." kata Luhan.

"Benar. Ayo pergi!"

Sehun tahu-tahu sudah menarik tangan Luhan dan melangkah cepat menuju halte. Ia tetap tak menjawab apapun meski Luhan berulang kali menanyakan kearah mana mereka akan pergi. Yang dilakukan pria ini hanyalah menggandeng, merangkul, dan menciumi sisi kepala Luhan kalau perempuan itu mulai cerewet lagi.

Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih normal pada umumnya. Bersenda gurau dan melakukan _skinship _wajar didepan umum sambil saling melontarkan tawa renyah.

"Apa kau akan membelikanku _hanbok_?" tebak Luhan, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hmm. Pilihlah yang paling kau suka."

Wanita itu tersenyum puas. Mereka sudah turun dari bus dan Sehun memang membawanya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan khusus pakaian didaerah Dongdaemun. Naluri Luhan sebagai wanita keluar seketika. Ia lapar mata. Terutama ketika dihadapannya kini berderet butik tradisional yang memajang banyak model dan warna _hanbok _cantik di etalase kaca.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memilih kalau tak ada yang bisa kupilih? Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari toko mana dulu!" kata Luhan makin antusias.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu...ijinkan aku mengecek kondisi dompetku dulu kalau-kalau kau ingin membeli semuanya. Aku bukan seorang pewaris tunggal seperti dalam drama yang kau tonton, Lu."

"Aku tak akan membuatmu bangkrut, Oh Sehun." katanya setelah tertawa lepas.

"Mau berkeliling?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan satu!"

"_I'm on your back, madam." _ujar Sehun saat Luhan sudah melangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Rasa syukur terucap dalam hati Sehun beberapa menit setelah ia membayar satu _hanbok _yang Luhan pilih. Ternyata Luhan bukanlah sosok perempuan yang gila belanja dan harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk memilih sepotong pakaian. Perempuan itu bergerak cepat.

Ketika ia mengatakan sudah memilih, Luhan langsung mendatangi toko yang dimaksud, menanyakan ukurannya dan menjatuhkan pilihan pertamanya itu sebagai yang terakhir. Setidaknya Sehun tak perlu mengekor terus seperti lelaki lain yang menemani kekasihnya berbelanja.

Karena mengeluh ingin segera tidur, Sehun lantas segera membawa Luhan kembali pulang ke apartemen. Memang, ia bisa melihat gurat lelah dibalik wajah ceria kekasihnya malam ini.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Aku mau membereskan barang belanjaan dulu." ujar Sehun setelah membuka pintu masuk dengan plastik belanjaan siang tadi menggantung di satu tangannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah dibelakang Sehun yang langsung menuju ke arah dapur.

Rasanya cukup lama waktu yang Sehun habiskan didalam dapur, mengatur semua barang belanjaan ke tempatnya dan mengisi kulkas. Jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, dirinya heran melihat Luhan belum ada disana. Kamar masih kosong.

"Sehun..." suara itu menyahut pelan dari arah sudut ruangan.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri didekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan tembok jadi Sehun hanya bisa melihat setengah wajahnya saja.

"Sedang apa disana? Katanya mengantuk."

"Mencoba _hanbok._" Luhan menjawab polos.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencoba ditempatnya langsung. Kau malah tidak mau. Apa _hanbok_nya pas?" tanya Sehun, mencoba untuk mendekat.

"Tetap ditempatmu!" pekik Luhan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku pakai baju seperti ini. Jadi, tolong nilai aku, ya?"

Kali ini Sehun resmi terpaku diam. Tubuhnya seperti kaku tiba-tiba dan tak bisa digerakkan ketika melihat Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi terbalut sepasang pakaian cantik yang sangat sepadan dengan diri Luhan sendiri. Kain berwarna cerah itu menutupi setiap senti kulit di tubuhnya. Rok panjang mengembang warna merah menyala dipadu dengan atasan khas _hanbok _ungu pekatdengan bordiran benang emas begitu kontras di kulit putih Luhan yang cerah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun terperangah. Luhan juga menjalin rambutnya menjadi gulungan rapi persis seperti tokoh-tokoh wanita di jaman _Joseon _lengkap dengan hiasan cantik bertengger di puncak kepala. Selain penampilan sempurnanya ini, apa yang membuat Sehun terpesona adalah jenis _hanbok _yang Luhan pilih. Ia tidak tahu kalau _hanbok _yang Luhan beli adalah _hanbok _jenis itu. _Hanbok _khusus yang selalu dipakai permaisuri kerajaan, istri sang raja. Terbayang betapa 'mahalnya' Luhan saat ini.

"Kau..._hanbok_mu..."

"Ehm!" perempuan itu berdeham. "Jangan dulu komentar. Aku mau mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan di drama. Nilai aku, ya?" pintanya lagi.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran sekaligus senyum geli. Rupanya _hanbok _menjelma menjadi sepotong lolipop bagi Luhan yang mendadak bertingkah bak gadis kecil penuh kepolosan. Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini dalam diam tanpa mau menginterupsi.

Lima detik menunggu, Luhan, yang kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu tiba-tiba bersuara kencang dengan nada dibuat-buat mirip seperti intonasi para pelayan istana kerajaan.

"_CHUNJEON MAMA NAPSIYOOOOO..."_

-(_Putri Makhota tiba._)-

Kini ia melangkah pelan dengan dagu agak menengadah. Bahunya tegap dan kedua tangannya tersembunyi didepan perut, tepat dibalik atasan ungu pekat berbordir emas itu. Aura permaisuri yang anggun nan elegan benar-benar melekat didirinya. Walau tanpa senyuman, Luhan tetap mempesona.

Setidaknya Sehun sempat terpesona selama dua detik sejak kekasihnya itu mulai melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Sedang detik lainnya ia habiskan untuk tertawa puas sampai perutnya terasa sakit dan matanya mulai berair. Sehun dibuat terpingkal-pingkal kali ini.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Menyebalkan!" protes Luhan, menghentikan langkah dengan segera.

Tapi Sehun masih terlalu sibuk tertawa. Makin lama ia makin terlihat tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Oh Sehun!"

Tawa itu terhenti. Dengan wajah merah padam dan usaha untuk menahan ledakan tawanya sendiri, Sehun mati-matian menolak menatap Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sayang, upaya itu gagal total karena Sehun lagi-lagi meledak tertawa jauh lebih keras sampai kedua mata elangnya menyipit sempurna, melengkungkan dua bentuk bulan sabit.

"_YAAA!"_ Luhan akhirnya kesal.

"Lu...oh, astagaaa..." Sehun berujar di sela tawa. "Kau benar-benar menghibur!"

"_Mwo?! _Aku ini putri mahkota, bukan _gisaeng _si wanita penghibur! Jahat sekali kau!"

Sehun menggoyangkan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat sambil susah payah ia membalas dengan kalimat terputus-putus. "Ucapanmu tadi..._chunjeon mama?! Aigoo..._perutku!"

Luhan berdiri mematung menatap wajah penuh tawa Sehun didepannya. Lambat laun, karena melihat ekspresi puas di raut yang biasa dingin dan datar itu, Luhan akhirnya tergugah untuk menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya sendiri menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang perlahan berubah menjadi tawa renyah terselip di sela gelegak puas Sehun.

"Itu kan dialog yang selalu diucapkan para pelayan istana. Aku sering mendengarnya di drama."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk berulang-ulang. Nafasnya terengah seperti habis melakukan maraton berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Tidak heran Luhan cocok mengenakan _hanbok _bak ratu kerajaan itu. Ia memang ratu drama!

"Kau..." Sehun mencoba berujar."...jangan pernah mengucapkannya lagi! Oh, Luhan...kau benar-benar diluar dugaan!"

"Apa aku sudah cocok memerankan putri mahkota?" Luhan malah bertanya polos. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah Sehun dan berhenti tepat didepannya. "Aku suka _hanbok _ini! _Gomawo, _Sehun-ah."

Ia berujar ceria sambil mengangkat kedua sisi rok dengan tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Tawa Sehun berangsur mereda. Luhan tetap ditempat sampai pria itu kembali bernafas normal –tanpa tersengal maupun tertawa lagi, dan mulai menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sehun menggamit kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut.

Masih dalam diam, ia bergerak maju perlahan, membuat Luhan mundur dan memutar langkahnya sampai batas tembok. Punggungnya sudah menempel sempurna sekarang, tak lagi bisa bergerak.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu dan wajah saling berhadapan, Luhan bisa melihat jejak peluh mengalir tipis dari kening ke pelipis lelakinya.

"Kau begitu bersemangat menertawakanku, ya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap keringat itu dengan lengan bajunya.

"Karena kau begitu menggemaskan, Luhan!"

Mereka kemudia. saling melontar senyum. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Sehun mencium cepat bibir Luhan tiga kali sebelum mengecup pipi kanannya cukup lama.

"Kau bisa dihukum mati karena telah berani menggoda putri mahkota, Oh Sehun."

"Siapapun siap untuk mati kalau kau yang menjadi putrinya, nona Lu."

Luhan tersenyum. Tangan Sehun kini sedang menelusuri pipinya dengan lembut, mengelusnya pelan, mengusapnya penuh kehangatan dalam keadaan masih saling tatap.

"Sudah malam. Dramanya selesai dan mari kita tidur." kata Sehun.

"Berapa nilaiku?" tuntut Luhan.

Sehun mendengus geli. "Apa itu penting?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sekali dan menunggu. Melihat sifat keras kepala ini muncul lagi, Sehun mendesah pasrah lalu menjawab enteng. "Tak ada nilainya."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Setidaknya beri aku angka-"

"Karena kau tidak ternilai, Luhan. Aku tak pernah berhasil menentukan berapa angka yang pantas untukmu."

Semburat merah muda muncul begitu saja di kedua tulang pipi Luhan saat itu juga. Matanya berkedip-kedip cepat karena merasa malu bercampur kikuk setelah mendengar rayuan gombal Sehun barusan.

Tapi Luhan sendiri tak mengerti pada tubuhnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan mata terpejam rapat. Dengan segera, lelaki itu menerimanya. Tangan kekarnya mulai merambat ke tengkuk, mendorongnya lembut hingga membuat kecupan ringan itu melesak semakin dalam. Bahan _hanbok _yang panas membuat Luhan cepat berkeringat, apalagi ditambah kegiatannya saat ini. Ia bahkan terengah beberapa kali hingga membuat Sehun memutuskan pagutannya lebih dulu.

"Gantilah bajumu. Panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Sehun kira sahutan Luhan beberapa detik lalu itu adalah isyarat kalau ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaian dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini, Luhan malah masih mengenakan rok _hanbok_nya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang pintu kamar. Hanya rok _hanbok _–bagian yang menutupi area dada sampai ujung kaki_. _Itu berarti Luhan sudah menanggalkan bagian atasannya dan membiarkan punggung serta pundak sempitnya terbuka.

"Sehun..." panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih memakainya?" tanya Sehun, mencoba mengabaikan noda-noda samar di pundak itu. "Katanya kau mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur, Lu."

Luhan mendekat. Satu tangan menutupi bagian dada samping tempat dimana simpul tali putih terikat disana.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya.

Disaat Sehun masih diam, perempuan itu justru menunduk pelan kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri dari simpul talinya baru kemudian menjawab lirih. "Tolong bukakan tali ini. Aku mengikatnya terlalu kuat."

Rasa heran kontan menyergapi pikiran Sehun yang semakin kebingungan menatap Luhan. Tidak mungkin jika Luhan tak bisa membuka tali yang ia ikat sendiri meskipun ini pengalaman pertamanya memakai _hanbok_.

"Sehun-ah..." lirih suaranya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?"

"Bukakan simpul talinya." ulang Luhan.

Sehun melihat mata rusa itu mulai berair. Entah apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, ia pun tak bisa menebak. Perempuan ini berubah lagi, tapi kali ini Sehun tak punya gambaran apapun. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggerakan satu jari untuk menarik tali putih itu kebawah. Bahkan tanpa perlu tenaga atau usaha sekali pun, simpul tali itu langsung terlepas. Disinilah keheranan Sehun bertambah.

"Pakailah bajuku. Aku akan menunggu-"

"Kau akan menggantinya? Kau masih mau menggantinya?"

Sehun diam. Sepenuhnya tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Dan seolah paham akan gurat tanya di wajah kekasihnya ini, Luhan dengan segera menurunkan rok _hanbok_nya dalam satu gerakan tangan dan langsung membuatnya nyaris tak berbusana tepat didepan mata Sehun yang terbelalak kaget. Tubuh bagian atas Luhan benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun disana.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata bukanlah kondisi semi bugil Luhan. Matanya memang terpancang ke dada wanita itu tapi pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu ketika melihat banyak bercak gelap di sekitar area payudara Luhan yang tak tertutupi apa-apa. Jauh lebih banyak dan lebih gelap dari bercak yang ada di pundaknya.

"Lu..." Sehun tak sanggup berucap.

"Aku tak bisa melihat diriku didepan cermin. Aku tak mau melihat tubuhku, Sehun." lirihnya, meloloskan sebutir air mata.

"Dia sudah menyentuhku...seperti ini..." katanya lagi. "Aku benci melihat diriku sendiri!"

Sehun mendesah berat lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mengusap punggung polos itu sambil memejamkan mata. Disaat Luhan mulai terisak, Sehun semakin merengkuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan dadanya menghimpit dada Luhan.

_Kris bajingan! _Mungkin itulah yang ingin ia teriakan sekarang. Luhan memendam rasa takutnya sendirian selama ini. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tak pantas untuk Sehun hanya karena telah disentuh oleh lelaki lain dan meninggalkan bekas ditubuhnya. Betapa sempitnya pikiran Luhan!

"Dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" tanya Sehun, mengulang pertanyaan di malam sebelumnya. "Kau milikku. Biar aku hapus semua jejak itu dengan caraku, Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kayanya saya harkos di chapter ini *nyengir tanpa dosa***

**mian, otaknya lagi kesita penuh sama OH SEHUN di exoluxion kemarin! **_**HE MAKES ME SO SPEECHLESS!**_

**jadi maaf ya kalo chapter ini bertele-tele dan membosankan '_'**

**tapi chapter depan engga kok.. kali ini ga akan harkos, bener bakal kejadian (apanya?) hahahaa**

**so, see you soon reader~**

**saranghae ^^**

**...**

**CHAPTER 12 SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Ririn ayu, yennikyungsoogmailcom, luhaaaniye, rtf69, lulubaekkiel, ShinJiWoo920202, loovyjojong, MeriskaLu, indi1004, kaihunhan, kimyori95, call me mommy, nakimkail, xslbc'cdtks, Bambinya Luhan, HunHanCherry1220, Guest, ziadwir, , Xophine77, IndahOliedLee, luhanqiq, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Oh AiLu, llalala, Takaroka Bubble, HUNsayHAN, Yerim Park, Dy Huang, Meilisa bae, Fangirl lu han, Sa melisa, sandrimayy88, LishaFtGtJH, Sanshaini Hikari, luchen379, mellamolla, niesha sha, RlyCJaekyu, KimRyeona19, xiaoci, rikha-chan, farfaridah16, lisnana1, secret, WinDeerDoBacon-dkl, hanhyewon357, HHS, Ryubee, hea, Myllexotic, ekii, vivikim406, karina, younlaycious88, Gigi onta, melee, chenma, Twosuhobe, deerxiviiiv, artiosh, ParkByun, zoldyk, evita vit, artioct, Kachimato, Noval ohS3XiLu, Luhan Oh, panggilsajaesef, ohiyasehun, xiaolu odult, lulunana, niasw3ty, NESkyu, Oh Juna93, pinzame, NopwillineKaiSoo, Oh Lu-Yan, ohsehawnn, Baby Kim, viiyoung, Dazzlingcloud, Sniaanggrn, arvita kim, Rury0418, ruixi1, Silver Orange, chocheonsa88, ramyoon, nisaramaidah28, Aliyah649, luhannieka**

**...**

Sedikit balesan buat reader yg kemarin review tanpa ID..

**luchen379**: saya ada instagram kok chingu..klo mau follow dnlestarii IDnya ^^

**panggilsajaesef**: di chapter depan yaaa hohoo

**artioct**: iyes betul, itu Kris pake perban

**evita vit**: yosh! Keep hunhan forever hahaaa

**ParkByun**: hmm...5 hari sekali? diusahakan ya chingu ^^

**Gigi onta**: apa tuh yg menarik? Hihii...taorisnya ditunggu aja yaa

**karina**: naganya udah tobat(?) Kasian dia di hujat mulu disini hohoo

**ekii**: wow...tengkyu sampe maraton baca hehee

**HHS**: adegan "haha-hihi" itu yg gimana ya chingu? *pasang muka polos* belum kok...saya belum mau mengakhiri ff ini cepet2 hehee

**call me mommy**: penasarannya ketunda lagi sampe chapter depan yaaaa heheee

Yang belum sempet saya bales, sekali lagi tengkyu tengkyu and tengkyu~ terima kasih supportnya reader-nim!

_I WANNA HUG YOU ALL!_

Annyeooooong~


End file.
